


Annakpok

by DariusSobreitus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang never got frozen, Air Nomads still exist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Drama, Everyone is ten years older than canon, F/F, F/M, Hahn is Menelaous, Hakoda is a more reasonable less religious Priam, Inspired by Troy, Katara is Hector/Briseis, M/M, Political Alliances, Politics, Possible smut, Slow build thus far, Sokka is Hector/Paris, Southern Tribe has a city, Tags to be added, Ty Lee is Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors, War, Yue is Helen, Zhao is Agamemnon, Zuko is Achilles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 137,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: A stolen wife, a world rebuilding after a century of war, two children of royalty fighting on opposite ends of the war. Excuse for invasion or not, the wife who left the Northern Tribe Chief will be reclaimed, even if the poles of the south must melt.An AU of the Avatar series with events inspired by the movie Troy and their versions of the Illiad. There will be differences, in both characters and events, but hopefully it's fresh enough to enjoy.Hope you enjoy this little project I've had on my mind for awhile.





	1. War is Declared

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a lot of exposition for the first couple of chapters, hopefully it won't be too distracting.

Inhaling through his nose and exhaling slowly through his mouth, Prince Zuko began the Firebending kata slowly. He didn't start off using his element, instead, he practiced the form in combination with his breath. Slowly he went through the forms, counting as he did so.

Ichi. A forward punch towards an imaginary opponent's center.

Nii. A follow up punch with his other hand and traveling of his center.

San. Following the momentum of the punches, Zuko followed with a forward kick.

Yon. A set backward with a swipe of the hand to deflect the opponent's attack.

Go. Another step back with a defensive kick, usually used to create distance rather than injure.

Roku. A final block, then steady.

Nana. A counter swipe, followed by a punch.

Hachi. A snapping sidekick, turning the body sideways.

Ku. The closer leg swooped up in a circle, snapping down on the invisible opponent.

Ju. Zuko leaped up, kicking out with his far leg in a roundhouse, ending back at his original stance.

He breathed in again, this time, there would be no pause, and this time he would call upon his element. After breathing through his nostrils once more, Zuko opened both eyes, one normal and the other squinting due to the burn that covered a considerable portion of his face, and began the kata once more.

The counting was no longer slow, instead each count served as a beat for Zuko to act on. With each strike and block he performed, he called upon his Firebending to bear as he did. He made sure to control the blasts to make them not too strong, but good enough for him to hone in on in an actual battle. Almost like a dance, the Prince flowed in the kata, exhibiting both power and grace in the fluidity of his movements. One movement flowed to the other without fault or pause, to those unpracticed in Firebending, it truely looked like an organic and ever flowing act of nature. To those practiced in Firebending, it was still an impressive and well performed rendition of the basic katas. In fact, it was one of sets that set the foundation for all Firebending forms, and Prince Zuko was masterfully demonstrating it.

Zuko finished with the aerial kick and ended up back into his original stance, holding it for a moment, he stood up straight and clasped his fist in his palm and bowed as was the signature bowing form. The Prince then focused on his breathing, the exercise wasn't quite enough to make him lose his breath, but as a Firebender it was something he had to keep in check regardless.

The outdoor training circle was silent allowing Zuko to focus on his calming breaths...That is until a slow clap was heard at the edge of the circle. The Prince turned to see a staunch man smirking at him, mischief was in his brown eyes.

"Lu Ten," Zuko greeted, a smile on his face, "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago, not sure how you missed it. Big parade, cheering women, and absent of my favorite cousin!" The Crown Prince smiled widely, matching his father's own grin as he pulled Zuko close in a deep hug.

Despite being happy to see his cousin, Zuko didn't return the hug, in fact, he had trouble breathing as Lu Ten crushed the life out of him. Thankfully, he was set down, lungs intact.

"How are the colonies?" Zuko asked once his breath returned, he picked up a cloth and began to wash his sweaty skin.

"Doing pretty well, surprisingly. The Earth Kingdom is healing, and there's talk of forming a new nation from the colonies. All in all, we're building bridges and foundations for a long lasting peace," Lu Ten said, while he remained lax and casual about it all, Zuko knew he had been working himself to the bone to maintain the peace.

"That's good, how is Avatar Aang fairing?" Zuko asked.

"The old man is working on restoration of the Air Temples currently, as well as spending time in the colonies. Still has time to play with the orphans though, hell, he's adopted so many for the Air Temples that problem might disappear soon enough."

Zuko frowned, "I don't think giving orphans to the Air Temples is the best way to solve the problem of the orphanages."

Lu Ten shook his head, "I was kidding, dear Cousin. I know it won't solve the problem, but thankfully people are starting to get past the memories of the war. I have a plan for the orphans right now, hopefully, it'll ensure all above the age of sixteen with work to keep them clothed and fed."

Zuko put the towel down, picking up a cup of water that had been set by a servant, "What would that be?"

Lu Ten smiled like a mad genius, "We're going to make a road linking the west and east of the continent together! There'll be a road from Ba Sing Se to Omashu, to Gaoling and so on. No more Serpent's Path for road travelers."

Zuko nodded, "Sounds promising," the Prince frowned. "But why are you here then? Did something happen?"

Lu Ten's grin vanished, "Wait, you mean you weren't told?"

"Told what?" Zuko asked.

"The Southern and Northern Water Tribes are at war," Lu Ten said, all cheer and mischief gone from his tone, replaced with the expression of a reserved Crown Prince.

"What?" Zuko asked, unsure of what else to say. The thought of the Water Tribes at war seemed ludicrous, they were on the opposite sides of the world, what reason would they have to fight?

"My father has summoned us both, he'll explain the rest there." Lu Ten said, tossing Zuko his shirt, gesturing out of the training circle.

Wordlessly Zuko walked in pace with Lu Ten to Firelord Iroh's private office. With the weight of what had been told to him on his mind, the Prince found himself wondering where this would lead.

 

~

 

"Sokka, you’ve had plenty terrible ideas over the years, but this..." Katara found herself barely able to control her anger at her brother, the image of Yue under a thick cloak in the hold was a moment that gave the Southern Princess equal parts dread and anger.

"Katara let me explain," Sokka said as he followed his younger sister to the fore of the ship, many of their tribesmen seeing the argument ensuing and quietly leaving the royal siblings alone. "I just couldn't leave Yue there, you saw the way Hahn treated her, how could you expect me to-"

Katara wheeled on her brother, blue eyes burning with fury, "No Sokka, you don't get to excuse yourself on this! By now, Hahn has probably declared war on the Southern Tribe. War, Sokka. With our sister tribe no less."

The younger of the two groaned in anger, leaning on the railing of the ship, staring out at the sea. They were already halfway home, going back would likely end with Sokka getting cut down on shore, and there was no telling what Hahn would do to Yue. Idly, Katara twirled her finger, creating a small whirlpool in the calm waters below her. She was aware of Sokka still behind her, likely trying to formulate one way or another to appeal to her caring and motherly nature.

"Katara, I know what I did was wrong. But I love Yue and she loves me. And I couldn't leave her with Hahn, if you want, we can turn back. But if Yue goes ashore, then I'm going with her," Sokka said determinedly.

"They'll cut you up the second they see your face," Katara growled, "And I wouldn't blame them." Internally the Waterbender winced, her temper only served to cut with words.

"Katara, you know the North. They don't let women bend outside of healing. Hell, they don't have the choice to pick their partners!" Sokka argued, his voice showed he was stung by her remark.

"I know Sokka," Katara said, whirling on her brother. "But that doesn't mean you can just take the Chief's wife and not have repercussions! Dad worked hard for peace and recognition from the North for years, and you've probably just undone all of that with one blow".

Sokka, to his credit, met Katara's stare with his own, not backing down. Wolves like them never lowered their gazes to opposition.

"You know as well as I do that Hahn would have done something to get at us anyways," Sokka said steely.

"You don't know that, Sokka. I don't like Hahn any more than you do, but he is chief of the Northern Tribe, and he has full rights to attack us now that we've taken his wife," Katara said.

Sokka furrowed his brow in confusion, "You mean, when I took his wife."

Katara growled and brushed by him, "No, I mean we. Because I'm not letting you go back to get yourself and Yue killed."

Sokka watched dumbfounded as Katara approached on of the tribesman on deck, telling him to get her supplies to write a letter. While the Southern Tribe Prince felt exceptionally guilty for what he had done, he also knew it was the right thing to have done in the moment. Hahn had only been using Yue for political power, and if rumors in the Northern Council were true, he had more than one mistress.

Sighing, Sokka went below deck where Yue sat, her head low.

"This was a mistake, Sokka. I should never have left," Yue said. Sokka instantly was at her side, hand cradling hers.

"Hey, we said before we did this that we would have no regrets, right? So, we can't let this hold us down, if Hahn comes for us, we can run, I can fight, we'll figure it out okay?"

Yue shook her moonlight locks, "Sokka, you can't fight a whole Water Tribe just to keep me safe."

"Yue," Sokka said, placing a hand on Yue's cheek and bringing her gaze to his. "Listen, no matter what happens, I'm sticking with you. I'm not letting anyone, especially Hahn, get to you. I don't care if I have to fight the Avatar himself to keep you safe. I will do anything for you. I love you."

Yue smiled at Sokka tenderly, resting her forehead against his. Both were prepared for what fate threw before them.

~

"They took Princess Yue?" Zuko asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, it seems the young Princess eloped with Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Chief Hahn has declared war on the Southern Tribe for this offense," Fire Lord Iroh explained, taking a sip of Jasmine Tea.

"And as allies of the Northern Water Tribe, we are obligated to aide them," Zuko finished.

"Yes, this is a most precarious position we've found ourselves in," Iroh said with a thoughtful stroke of his beard.

"What's our next move, father?" Lu Ten asked, the paragon of attention.

Iroh thoughtfully drank his tea, "I did not fight a civil war only to get the Fire Nation involved in more wars. However, our treaty with the late Chief Arnook obligates us to help our ally. The Northern Tribe risked much to help us defeat my brother."

"We can't just mobilize our armies to fight the Southern Tribe because our allies feel offended," Zuko said, crossing his arms. "Uncle, I do not mean to go against your decision, but I don't think we should participate in this. Alliance or no, this isn't our fight."

Iroh nodded, "I thank you for speaking your mind, nephew. While I agree with you, at this time, the Fire Nation is still paying for both the hundred year war and the Phoenix War. If we break an oath we made to the Northern Water Tribe, what good will we have made with the other nations will be for naught."

Zuko frowned, but remained silent.

"If we need to go and aide the Northern Tribe, how should we proceed? Mobilizing the whole army isn't going to do us any favors, father," Lu Ten said.

"Indeed, it won't. However, the treaty with Arnook said we must aide the Northern Tribe, but nowhere does it dictate the number of soldiers or resources," Iroh said with a sly smile.

"Then?" Lu Ten asked, mimicking his father's smile.

"I will send a fleet under Admiral Zhao south, it will be large enough to be a worthy force to aide our allies, but small enough to not risk incident with any other nations," Iroh said.

Zuko voiced his distaste for the mentioned admiral, "If you're trying to avoid disrupting the Fire Nation's reputation, you should send someone other than Zhao."

Iroh sighed wearily, "It is true, I do not trust that man. But it was only with his fleet in the Phoenix War that allowed me to defeat Ozai's fleet. Without him, it is likely the war would have ended differently. Besides, General Jong Jong is in the Earth Kingdom clearing out the last of Ozai's insurgents in the mountains."

"I still don't trust him, Uncle," Zuko said.

"That is why I want you to go with the fleet south, Prince Zuko, keep an eye on Zhao and avoid any bloodshed if you can," The Fire Lord said simply.

Zuko's good eye widened, "Me? Uncle, why? Lu Ten is the Crown Prince, he has the respect of the whole army and merits the Southern Tribe could trust."

"Unfortunately, I need Lu Ten back in the colonies, despite our progress there is discontentment that must be seen to. And the only one they'll listen to is either myself or Lu Ten."

Zuko sat in thought for a moment, he knew Zhao couldn't be trusted, and no one outside of Lu Ten or Iroh had the status and resources to keep the admiral in check. However, there were more reasons than that. And his Uncle spotted it immediately.

"Lu Ten, leave us please. Meet me in the dining room this evening."

Lu Ten stood and bowed to his father, leaving through the door swiftly.

Zuko sat in silence, keeping his head slightly bowed to the Fire Lord.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh began delicately, "I know you suffered too much in the war, and I know you have been trying to leave that part of yourself behind. But I need you to do this, nephew. If I leave Zhao unsupervised, there's no telling what could happen to the Southern Tribe when he's finished. If he will honor my commands or the Northern Tribes’. He has always harbored aggression towards the Water Tribes.”

“Then send someone else, Uncle,” Zuko said. “Anyone, promote Commander Jee if you must, but don’t send Zhao. It’ll end in more blood than good if he’s allowed free reign.”

Iroh considered his nephew’s words carefully, stroking his beard in thought. He sighed wearily, declaring his answer.

“I have no experienced officers to oversee this, none who could command the respect or influence that Zhao has anyways. And you have no experience in commanding armies, Prince Zuko, I must have Zhao as the admiral in charge,” Iroh paused to drink from his cup. “That is why I need you to go and oversee him and his actions. Remind the soldiers who we are now, who they answer to, and what example we must set.”

Zuko frowned, considering, he didn’t trust any bit of Zhao, his defection in the Phoenix War was too good to be true, coming at the right time to defeat Ozai, after being summoned by him. Iroh and Lu Ten had been grateful for the assistance in the final battle, defeating Ozai and legitimizing Iroh’s claim as Fire Lord. But Zuko knew Zhao, he had been hard pressed for his promotion to Admiral when fighting the united Avatar forces, as he couldn’t find a way to win when against the united might of the Earth Kingdom, Air Nation, and Water Tribes, so jumping ship to Iroh’s court was a logical step. And he got promoted to Admiral for it.

The Prince sighed, and nodded, “I will do as you ask, Uncle,” He said. Iroh smiled tightly at this.

“I appreciate it, nephew,” He said. “Is there anything you need?”

“Shadow company, Commander Jee, and my own ship,” Zuko listed.

Iroh chuckled deeply, “Granted, you may take the _Dancing Dragon_ , I believe it will have people loyal to you and me on board.”

Zuko nodded.

“When do I leave?”

~

 

Returning home was not as happy or relieving as Katara would have liked. The Tribe had been a small settlement a hundred years ago during the Fire Nation’s initial attacks. Now it was thriving city, Annakpok, not as impressive as the Northern Tribe’s capital, but certainly second to it. The city had been moved inland, because of the threat of invasion to make it more defensible, also giving them access to the water through floe holes in the event of a siege. Katara considered grimly that they might have to see how well they worked in the coming months.

They were welcomed back warmly enough, Sokka and her riding polar bear dogs into the city, many of their tribesman called to them and greeted them as they passed through the ice city, many from nearby villages and ports having come to see the young princess and prince. Katara wasn’t sure if she had ever considered herself a Princess, having lived humbly like the rest of her people until her father was elected Chief with the death of the previous. She and Sokka were moved to the capital where they were treated as royalty; organizing hunting parties, dealing with raiders and slavers who came this far south, fighting off any angry spirits from the south pole. Both siblings had earned praise for their combative and leadership skills, Katara being the only Waterbender to learn all Waterbending styles when they traveled to the Earth Kingdom for diplomacy, she met Foggy Swamp benders and learned from them.

Even as they cheered, she saw many things in the faces of those riding next to her, suspicion, fear, outrage and confusion. She followed their gaze to see Yue riding the polar bear dog behind Sokka, arms wrapped around his middle and hair hidden by her hood. Many in the crowd were women who were fiercely disappointed, hoping Sokka would carve them a betrothal necklace, and looked upon the new woman with disgust and envy. Unfortunately, Katara also felt unwanted gazes from several men in the crowd towards her, many likely wondering what she’d look like riding behind them on a polar bear dog, to have her betrothed to them. She shook her head, and considered what she would say to father and mother when they saw them.

It didn't look like a city ready for imminent war.

They eventually arrived at the palace where they disembarked. Hakoda and Kya stood out to meet them, Bato, Kanna and Pakku stood behind them, the sun causing their blue eyes to shine brilliantly. They wore welcoming smiles, although Katara could see the sharp look in Hakoda’s eyes.

Kya didn’t hold onto formality, she rushed down the ice steps to hug her children, a wide smile on her face.

“I’m so glad you two have returned,” Kya said, kissing both her children on the cheeks. “We’ve missed you so much.”

Hakoda followed his wife, pulling Katara into a hug first, all smiles, but his muscles were tense. “Head inside, and give me a few moments with Sokka. We all need to talk.”

Katara nodded against him, while he pulled away and did the same with Sokka, the look on her brother’s face said he had the same message.

Wearily, and outside of the view of the citizens, Katara went up a flight of stairs, onto a balcony until she was called to meet with her father. She waited, hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Pakku standing there, grim as her gramp-gramp ever was.

“So, my grandson brought back the Chieftess of the Northern Water Tribe back?” He asked, standing next to Katara on the balcony. “Stupid of him, no question, took some nerve though. From you and him.”

“You mean I should’ve sent them both back?” Katara asked in disgust. “Hahn would’ve killed them both, might’ve tried to kill me too.”

Pakku let out a bitter laugh, “Hahn kill you? As if he knew how to use a weapon correctly! You’re a master Waterbender, he couldn’t touch you.”

“I’m sure some of his loyal Waterbenders would pitch in, if not because of loyalty to him, then because I’m a woman.”

Pakku smirked, “And I thought I was the stubborn one,” He said affectionately, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You should check with your father; your brother is going to need you.”

Katara nodded, steeling herself for what was to come. Father’s office was quiet, Hakoda stared out his window at the low-hanging sun, Sokka sulked in a corner, eyes glaring into the back of their father’s head. Yue and Kya were nowhere to be found, hopefully they were doing something more productive and pleasant. Katara shut the door behind her, she noticed Hakoda had a scroll in his clenched fist.

“How bad is it?” She asked.

Hakoda exhaled, still too stiff to talk.

“We’re at war,” Sokka said from his place.

“Northern Tribe?” Katara asked.

“And the Fire Nation,” Hakoda said, turning around, and placing the scroll down on the table in front of him. “Fire Lord Iroh is obliged by the treaty signed by him and Chief Arnook to give the Northern Tribe troops and supplies in the event of an emergency.”

Katara blanched, “The Northern Tribe and the Fire Nation?!”

Hakoda nodded stiffly. Sokka chose this time to push from the wall.

“We don’t need a war,” He said. “Yue and I can take a ship, go somewhere else, write to Hahn and Iroh, tell them we’re not here.”

“That won’t work, Sokka,” Katara and Hakoda said together. Their father looked at her wearily before continuing. “Even if you’re not here when they come, Hahn will assume you’re in hiding on the continent, and that we’re hiding you. He’ll tear apart every village and port until you’re found. When you’re not, he’ll destroy us anyways.”

“Hahn hasn’t exactly been subtle in his intentions to forcibly unite the Southern and Northern Tribes,” Katara commented. “He’s been wanting to take us over for years.”

Hakoda nodded, “So you and Yue leaving aren’t going to change anything,” He said. Standing wearily. “Now you two retire, I have some work to do.”

Sokka blanched, “You don’t mean?”

“I do,” Hakoda said. “I’m summoning our allies; the Southern Water Tribe is going to war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's kata phrases: Romanji translation for the first ten numbers in the Japanese language. I am not overly knowledgeable in the Japanese language, and could only use what I could find via google, if its wrong, let me know. 
> 
> Annakpok, Inuit: Free, not caught. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment for suggestions, questions, ideas or general thoughts.


	2. Farewells, Preparations, and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara oversees the preparations of the Southern Tribe's supplies and war effort. And meets with some old friends. 
> 
> Zuko says farewell to someone dear. 
> 
> And Sokka reflects on the last ten years leading up to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Exposition Dump in this chapter. Trying to move it right along to the war bits.

Zuko walked down the beach, the sand felt warm and course under his feet as he approached a familiar figure on the shore, watching the sea with a serene smile.

“Mother,” He said warmly. Ursa turned, a wide smile splitting her face as she strode towards him, wrapping him in an embrace when she reached him. He returned it tightly, pulling away after a short time.

“Zuko, I’m so happy to see you!” She said with her wide smile, it calmed the Prince, but it brought a hot piece of iron to his gut, knowing what he would have to say. Ursa seemed to read on this, and frowned. “Is something wrong?” She asked.

Zuko licked his lips, “Can we talk about this over tea?”

~

The tea sat in Zuko’s hands, untouched, and rapidly cooling. Ursa sat across him, her tea long since finished as they looked at each other across the table. She wore simple robes, and it amused him to think that his mental image of his mother showed her wearing the royal robes of Fire Nation royalty.

“When do you leave?” She asked hollowly.

“Three days’ time,” Zuko said. Ursa nodded, her expression forcibly blank. He sighed, “Mother…”

“Zuko,” She cut him off, looking at him with the sad eyes he knew all too well. “Don’t assure you’ll be okay, or that nothing will happen.”

 

Zuko shut his mouth and bowed his head, “What do you want me to say?” He asked.

Ursa looked at him, reaching over the table and taking his hands in hers, he had her hands, wider and more calloused, but the shape of the palm and fingers were distinctly hers.

“Don’t say anything, just come back,” She pleaded.

“You know I can’t promise that,” Zuko said.

“I know,” She said. “So don’t promise me, just do it.”

Zuko smiled ruefully, “I will.”

Ursa smiled, she reached into her robe and removed a necklace. It was a piece of obsidian, the volcanic glass was dulled around its edges. She gave it to him.

“Take this, and return with it. If this comes back alone, I'll know what happened.”

Zuko took the necklace with some reluctance.

“I will.”

~

It was strange to see the gathering of Earth Kingdom ships in a Southern Water Tribe port. The Earthbenders themselves looked out of sorts on the ice, their unclothed feet meeting the ice was disorientating and uncomfortable to them who lived in warmer and more solid environments. There weren’t many, in fact the Kyoshi Warriors had more people here than the two Earth Kingdom ships. It wasn’t surprising, only the standing militia of Gaoling came, benders and standard soldiers. At most, two or three hundred, with the world in a case of disarmament, there wasn’t a tall order for soldiers or armies. The fact anyone came considering the Fire Nation was involved was amazing, conflicts here could prod at the wounds that still pained both nations. Thankfully, there were cities that didn’t answer to Ba Sing Se, like Omashu and Gaoling.

Gaoling was here, due to an old friend.

“Hey, Sugar Queen, you here?” A grouchy voice asked, Katara smirked as she turned to her friend.

“Yes, Toph, I’m still here,” Katara assured, turning back to the petite Earthbender sitting in a sleigh normally used to haul supplies, now carrying a cold and more irritable than usual Toph Bei Fong.

“Then can we get into the city? I’m freezing! Somehow the city is warmer, even if it’s made of ice,” She shivered and pulled the furs given to her tighter around her frame, and more importantly, over her feet. “Why did I come South again? Oh yeah, because Snoozles picked up a married woman and caused a war to break out! Sugar Queen said she needed allies, and I was bored, thought ‘hey, South Pole, sounds like a good time! I’m getting bored being the Lady of Gaoling! Let’s take a trip and have fun! Yeah!” She mocked, slumping miserably into the sleigh.

“And I appreciate it,” Katara said, leaning down next to Toph and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Really, I do. This isn’t your fight, and you didn’t need to come.”

Toph scoffed. “Oh c’mon, we all knew I would come! Parents retired and left the city to me, War’s over so I don’t get to fight anymore. Seemed as good an idea as putting a butt-whooping blind girl into management of an entire city.”

Katara smirked, “Guess coming south was a welcome change, huh?” She asked.

Toph shrugged, “Clear some Ice so I can bend some rock and we’ll call it even. I missed beating up Firebenders, like to see how they deal down here.”

“Home field advantage,” Katara said with a grim smile. “As if that’ll help against the scores of Northern Benders and warriors.”

“Eh, nothing we can’t handle,” Toph said. “Well, I know I’ll be fine, haven’t seen you fight out of practice anyways.”

“Because you can’t see,” Katara retorted. Toph snickered.

“Damn. Oh well, Snoozles will fall for it,” She said cheerfully. “Where is he anyways?”

“Showing Yue around, hoping that she’ll get less uneasy about the war coming to our door,” Katara moved down the sleigh, checking the wolves pulling it, securing their harnesses. Once done, she went back to the driver part of the sleigh, removing the bone break form the snow, it moved at a leisurely pace, the wolves were tired from hauling supplies all morning.

Toph and Katara didn’t say anything for a good while, the latter thinking of too many grim topics for visiting with her friend. Toph seemed to be uneasy being completely sightless now.

“Are you guys ready for war?” Toph suddenly shouted over the wind and running wolves.

“Not at all,” Katara yelled back without pause, it was the one time she might get away with lying to Toph, but she didn’t have it in her. “We’re not meant for war, there’s a good reason we weren’t depended on for the Hundred Years War and the Phoenix War. At most, we might have four or five thousand warriors if we count all hunters and fighting people on the continent. We might have four hundred Waterbenders, excluding the younger ones and elderly. With your people, and the other people who’ve shown up, we might people get close to seven thousand, but I think six thousand is as high as it’ll go.” Toph absorbed this information quietly before replying.

“And how much do you figure the North has?” She asked.

“Easily ten thousand, at the least and at most? Thirty,” Katara said. The Northern Tribe had always had a larger population, the fact they participated in the last two wars meant they had a military that could be mobilized, there were still generals and soldiers who fought in the last wars. “And there’s no telling what the Fire Nation will send. A thousand? A hundred thousand? I just don’t know.”

“Well, considering most of the military was disbanded after the war is good, they probably don’t want to raise any flags and get everyone united against them again. So, you can count on a less than scary Fire Nation presence,” Toph said.

“That’s still what? Three to one, two to one? With an experienced military against hunters and gatherers?” Katara said, usually the voice of hope and optimism, could only feel dread with the weight that carried on her shoulders.

Toph sighed, her friends’ glumness was getting her down, and she was supposed to be the optimist.

“Well, guess the only thing we can do if they do attack is make them pay for it,” Toph said, flashing a roguish grin in Katara’s general direction. “Show them what the South is made of.”

Katara didn’t smile, but she appreciated it all the same, steering the sleigh into the Capital.

No sooner did she have an escort for Toph and her things was she called away by one of the Tribe’s warriors, a young man around her age, Baruk.

“Your friends? The Kyoshi Warriors? Well, one of them just paralyzed Karik,” He said, Katara cursed and followed him to the impromptu camping ground for the Kyoshi Warriors, quartered in the northernwestern part of the city, a young girl with a long brown braid running over a green winter robe stared down a couple of Water Tribe warriors with a sweet smile painted white and black, but fierce eyes.

“What in the Spirit World is going on here?” Katara demanded, the tribesmen looked in her direction, but returned their gaze on the woman staring them down.

“This…Captain, attacked Karik, without provocation!” One of the Warriors asked, maybe in his thirties with his hair growing out of his wolf tail.

“I wouldn’t say ‘without provocation’,“ The woman said, painted lips still curved upwards. “He tried to make pass at one of my warriors, without her consent I must add, and she chi-blocked him. He’ll be fine in a couple of hours.” The Captain said sweetly.

“You dare come to our home, attack our people, and act like it’s nothing?” The tribesman demanded, anger causing red to rush to his cheeks. His stance became aggressive, and the Captain settled into a stance, loose and fluid staring him down.

“Enough!” Katara yelled, pulling water from nearby snow piles, and making a wall of ice between the two of them. She walked over, standing next to the Kyoshi Captain.

“You’re taking her side, Katara?” One of the tribesman asked in shocked anger.

“She’s on _our_ side,” Katara said through gritted teeth. “She came because we’re going to be at war soon, and we need all the help we can get.” She dropped the water and walked up to the tribesman, staring him down even though he stood a foot taller than her and was as thick as platypus bear.

“Now let’s see, these people come out of their way to help us in a war that’s not their business, and we greet them by trying to bed them without their consent and accusing them of attacking us unjustly?” Katara stared into the brown eyes of the taller Tribesman. He stared back for a time, before looking back at the Captain and kneeling suddenly.

“Forgive me, Princess,” He said, humble and subdued, his compatriots quickly following suit.

“Forgiven,” Katara said, glad he was calmed down. “And make sure Karik apologizes to both the Captain and the woman he harassed, we can’t have them at odds if we’re to fight together.”

“Of course,” The tribesman said, standing, bowing his head to Katara, and stiffly tilting his chin up at the Captain in a modicum of respect before moving off with his men.

“Thanks, Kat,” The bubbly voice of the Captain perked up.

“No problem, Ty Lee,” Katara said, turning to her old friend, the make-up was on, and probably wasn’t doing her any favors in the cold, but she seemed chipper as usual. Baruk approached her, looking back at the departing warriors with an impressed expression.

“Don’t know how you do it, Kat, but I’m glad you’re on our side,” He said.

“Thanks, Baruk,” Katara said, relieved at his refusal to call her by her official title, but a little uneasy in the familiarity he said her name. She gestured towards Ty Lee, “This is Ty Lee, Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors, she took over after they lost Suki.”

“Nice to meet you,” Baruk said, gripping Ty Lee by the forearm as was the Water Tribe custom. “Sorry for Karik, and everyone else, they’re kind of on edge.”

“Oh I know,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “Their auras are all murky and jittery, they need something to focus on, otherwise nerves will get to them.”

Katara chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Baruk’s face.

“Auras…right,” Baruk said.

“Yeah, yours in real pink right now,” Ty Lee said, her finger on her lip in thoughts. “You like someone don’t you?”

Baruk’s ears and cheeks flushed darker, and coughed. He turned towards Katara.

“Yeah, uh…I should go…Chief wants…supplies…help…yeah.” He promptly turned and left the way he came.

Katara shared a look with Ty Lee, the latter’s expression was impish.

“He has a crush on you,” She said.

“I know,” Katara said deadpanned. Ty Lee’s expression turned into a frown.

“Your aura is still dark blue, you don’t like him?” Ty Lee asked.

Katara sighed. “Baruk is nice and all, but no, I don’t,” She shook her head, “I don’t have time for romance personally, especially not with the war going on, plus the amount of betrothal necklaces I get and reject doesn’t help much.”

Ty Lee nodded, “They want to marry you for your position?”

“That’s not technically how it works,” Katara said. “If my Father dies or abdicates the tribe will elect a new chief, and their family will be the official royal family. Though, unless we’re a disgraced and banished family, we’ll still be considered royalty so, yeah, some might want to marry for my position.”

“I understand,” Ty Lee said knowingly. “I had a lot of suitors who confused me for my sisters, or wanted me because I was identical to one of my sisters already betrothed. No one wanted me for just me, they wanted access to my family’s resources, or wealth or just because I looked like one of my sisters who ‘got away’.”

Katara nodded. “No regrets about joining the Kyoshi warriors?”

Ty Lee immediately smiled again, “Nope! They really like me, especially after I taught them chi-blocking. Liked me enough to make me captain.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Katara said, “Can’t imagine going through this without the Kyoshi Warriors.”

“We got your back, Kat,” She said. “Let’s hope they’ll be open to negotiations.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Katara said.

 

~

 

Sokka frowned as he looked over his assorted weapons and armor, Space Sword was gleaming and smooth in the firelight in his room. His boomerang was polished, knives assorted and sharp, his club was cleaned and ready for whatever was needed of it. Even his armor was in good shape, then what was wrong? Oh yeah, imminent war upon them.

He sighed in his place on the far side of the room, the moon was risen high in the sky, and everyone save for the Waterbenders were asleep. Yue was sleeping in the bed, surprisingly restful given the last few weeks. Sokka was awake because, well, he had thoughts. A lot of them.

He sighed, and stood up, walking towards the balcony. Annakpok was a great marvel and symbolically representative of the advances the Southern Water Tribe had made in the last century.

When the Fire Nation attacked the Air Nomads over a hundred years ago, they had destroyed the north, east and western temples, wiping out the Airbenders in those temples. When they attacked the southern Temple, they faced the Avatar in his aggrieved and angered state, called the Avatar State. He defeated the Fire Nation forces, and thus began the war. It stalled out for several years, as the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom fought to a standstill, and the Avatar mastered the elements, heading to the Northern Tribe and getting them involved in the war.

It wasn’t until fifty years ago that the war slowly began to push back the Fire Nation, slowly but surely, decade after decade they finally held control of the continent, and from there, terms were made.

Fire Lord Azulon had been assassinated in a bid for his youngest son, Ozai to claim the throne, but it went wrong, with Crown Prince Iroh asking for help from the Avatar and his allies, with the promise of a peaceful Fire Nation, and balance to be made from the peace. What occurred next was known as the Phoenix War, when all fighting nations united to fight Ozai’s faction on Fire Nation soil. Iroh held the veteran forces on the mainland of the Earth Kingdom, and commanded their loyalty, Ozai had zealots who had not seen the heat of war, but were fierce in the Fire Nation propaganda they had grown up with, and soon there was civil war in the Fire Nation, ending when Sozin’s Comet returned and the Avatar returned, defeating Ozai in combat, and killing him, his body falling into the ocean, quenched and never to spark again.

The last war was the only war the Southern Tribe had invested in, having been left along with the Fire Nation efforts focused on the Earth Kingdom, and flourished, when the Avatar called though, Chief Hakoda took charge and led the battle. Katara and Sokka, young, but impetuous, followed their father to war, meeting the Kyoshi warriors where Sokka met Suki, the Captain. They had a perilous, but loving affair, until she was killed in the Fire Nation. After that, the war ended, and Sokka spent a couple years soul searching, eventually learning the way of Jian, a sword requiring a good amount of skill, coordination, and creative thinking to use effectively. His teacher was Piandao, a close friend and ally of Fire Lord Iroh.

After that, Sokka and Katara were made dignitaries of the Southern Tribe, as a Prince and Princess, respectively, they could reach out and learn from other cultures and nations across the world, as Hakoda had put: “A younger mind is eager to explore and is open to new ideas. When you’re older, you’re more shut down to the idea.”

Sokka and Katara met many people in the Fire Nation, even having a private audience with Fire Lord Iroh and Crown Prince Lu Ten, and striking amiable, if tense terms between them. They also met a bubbly Ty Lee, who took a liking to Sokka, they hadn't met the widely spoken about Prince Zuko, there were rumors that he was away in a period of grieving for a fallen friend.

They traveled to the Earth Kingdom, making connections with Toph Bei Fong in Gaoling, and forming a friendship with her, they had met briefly in the Phoenix war, but not got to know each other on a more personal and friendly nature. There was an audience with the Earth King Kuei and his bear Bosco, they stayed in Ba Sing Se for a month before heading north to make contact with their sister tribe.

The reception had been, cold for the sake of a pun. Chief Arnook had greeted them warmly, as had his daughter, but his court and most of the people there hadn’t been as receiving. Most had heard of Katara’s exploits in the war, and scoffed at the idea of a woman fighting in bending, after a battle with the Grandmaster Waterbender, Pakku, they realized how much was truth and what was exaggeration. Pakku found out about his first love, Kanna, and returned to see her in the south.

Their last stop before returning home was meeting Avatar Aang. Old in appearance, but young in personality, his current attention was focused on helping the Air Nomads rebuild the other temples, as well as help heal the rifts in the world. Sokka had seen a kooky old man, but also someone who had a lot of pain in his eyes that seemed to shift from a stormy grey to a deep brown, often depending on his mood. Hard to imagine he mastered all four elements in his teenage years, then again, crisis brought out the best and worst of people, made sense he’d have the best shown.

The last ten years had been peaceful, having not been touched by war, the Southern Tribe had flourished socially and culturally, connecting to spirits in the center of the pole, and making the passage from either end of the continent doable. Annakpok itself was comparable to the Northern Tribe’s Capital, Pioyoriyok, perhaps more basic in layout and less ambitious in design, but a great image of majesty and the Southern Tribe culture. Simple, but close-knit, and equal in standing. In the North, the Chief’s house stood above the rest of the homes, here, the palace was two levels, with the bedrooms on the second floor, equal to the tallest buildings in the city.

Sokka had loved the city since he had moved here with his family, taking to its grandeur and loving the view, but the thought of losing it to Hahn, or to the Fire Nation was unbearable. Why did he do this? Threaten everything and everyone he loved? For what?

“Sokka,” He turned to Yue, and his heart warmed for a moment. He went straight to her side, taking her hands in his and kissing them.

“I’m here,” He said, squeezing her hands between his firmly. Yue turned over in the bed of furs, fully facing Sokka with her white hair tousled, and her eyes half-lidded from sleep, and damn it could she be more beautiful?

“You okay?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, you know, night things…I got hungry, talked to my food to let it know I respected the animal’s sacrifice, you know how it goes,” Sokka said.

“Sokka.” Yue said, with a pointed look.

He sighed, “Y’know how I said no regrets?” Yue nodded. “Well, starting to regret bringing us here, we should’ve taken a separate ship, headed to the Earth Kingdom or something, away from my tribe, away from all this.”

“We both know that wouldn’t have helped,” Yue said. “Hahn is proud and brash, he would have implicated the Sothern Tribe anyways, regardless of where we went. He would have brought war here anyways, if only to exert control of the South and to get back at you. Your father said so himself.”

“So, we were screwed from the start?” Sokka asked.

Yue smiled ruefully, “No, but I think we were meant to come here.”

“You think so?”

“The Moon Spirit gave life to me when I was a baby, if it disapproved of me coming here she would have stopped us. In the North, on the sea, or even here. I have to believe this was the best choice.”

Sokka chuckled, “You’ve got more faith than I do,” He pondered something for a moment. “When we first met all those years ago, you were intent on doing what was best for your people. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you came with me, despite what’s coming, but why did you? What changed?”

Yue sighed and lay down, looking up at the Ice ceiling with hollowed eyes.

“I should’ve picked you all those years ago,” Yue said. “I thought that I was helping my people by marrying Hahn, doing what was right, doing my duty for my people. I thought I could temper him and help him along a different path, but I failed. He didn’t give me any choice or say in tribal matters, not even for the women, leaving me as a figure head, sign of his right to rule by marriage, and by the spirits.”

Sokka listened, still holding Yue’s hand in his, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed them. “But you came back, and I felt hope again. And I decided to follow my heart, instead of what was expected of me. It was the first real choice I made in my life, and I chose you Sokka.” She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, Sokka lost himself in her smell, the feel of her lips on his, and the sense of warmth and belonging he felt with her.

Maybe this was a mistake, maybe he’d doom his entire culture and people to a dictator in the North. But right now, it felt like the right choice, with the woman he loved safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pioyoriyok, Inuit: Proud (is)
> 
> Not much to say here, but there had to be a plot dump somewhere, thought it would better in a retrospective manner rather than a prologue. Not super proud of it, but as I say, I want to get this moving along. 
> 
> Hopefully I can post regularly, I have a third chapter finished that I will post when I finish with chapter four, want to keep one chapter in reserve so I can post it if writing block strikes and I have to work through it. 
> 
> As before, leave comments containing ideas, thoughts, or questions.


	3. Scars of the Past

Zuko looked out at the harbor, the fleets gathered and his own ship waiting for him to dock. The _Dancing Dragon_  was a prototype destroyer, slightly bigger than an average one, but faster, it had a larger engine, which also caused it to need a dedicated crew and a lot of maintenance. If it failed, the ship was dead in the water. But it could go ahead faster than any ship in the fleet, which would be helpful if Zhao got out of control.

All he had were the twin Dao swords on his back, and a rucksack with all his belongings. Any official armors and uniforms had already been moved to his quarters on the ship, all that was left was to board and wait for the rest of the fleet to assemble.

“Prince Zuko,” A voice called. He turned to see a woman behind him, brown hair, golden eyes and wearing a military uniform. Her hair was short, falling just below her ears when not in a top knot.

“Maho,” He greeted. “Something wrong?”

Maho jaw clenched as she gestured over her shoulder, “Your _sister_ wants to see you,” She said 'sister' as if it was the most vile and wretched word that could leave her mouth.

Zuko looked past her, sure enough Azula stood on the top pier of the docks, surrounded by the Fire Nation Royal Guard. She stared out imperiously on the bay, as if it were still her domain. His chest constricted and his fists clenched, any sense of calm he arrived with was significantly shortened. With gritted teeth he turned toward Maho.

“Hold the ship until we’re done,” Maho bowed and left as he made to meet with his sister.

Upon his approach, the guards bowed and moved a respectful distance away, leaving the royal siblings alone.

Zuko stood next to Azula, offering no conversation, Azula would say her piece when she was ready. He wasn’t going to ask for it.

“So, the Water Tribes are at war,” She mused in her smooth and often dangerous tone. “Perhaps the Earth Kingdom or Air Nomads will follow suit, it seems civil war is rather popular as of late.”

“Hhn,” Zuko grunted. Azula fixed him with a sidelong look.

“And now, Admiral Zhao is getting his wish at last, to fight one of the Water Tribes. The man must be breaking at the seams with joy,” Azula continued. “Never cared for the lowborn, let his temper associate blame rather than acknowledge his own failure. His ruthlessness is welcome, but it often costs him when it comes to achieving victory. His only worthy feat was betraying father, and truthfully that only took the base acknowledgement of the current situation.”

Zuko said nothing, still staring out at the port. He agreed with her on her assessment about Zhao, but he was unwilling to say so.

“You could at least say how good it is to see me, Zuzu,” She said.

“You’d know I was lying,” Zuko said grimly. While she didn’t outwardly show it, Azula hadn’t expected that response.

“So…You said it without actually saying the words, I’m impressed,” She said with a smirk, but Zuko could tell it was forced. “Still, it’s been ten years, shouldn’t you let that grudge go?”

“Don’t you call it a fucking grudge,” Zuko growled, whirling on his sister, his burnt eye flaring red. It was only for a second, but Azula showed genuine fear in her eyes. “You killed her in cold blood, Azula.”

“It was war, dumb-dumb,” Azula said, trying to play it off without care. “People die.”

Zuko grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to look at him. “She was your friend, and you killed her like it was nothing!”

“She betrayed me!”

“You betrayed me!” Zuko shouted, his voice the only sound in the port. “And her, when you decided to forsake the future of your people for your own fucking ambition.”

“I didn’t betray our father, Zuko,” Azula said coldly.

“You didn’t get burned by him,” Zuko retorted. “Or try stopping him from killing our mother.”

“So, you claim, and so she reminds us, but really, who would believe that you would raise a finger against father at such a young age?”

“More than anyone would believe that you can change,” Zuko said. His rage and pain causing his fists to shake. “Goodbye, Azula.”

He turned and stalked back towards the dock.

“Brother,” Azula called, he stopped, but didn’t turn to her. “Be careful.”

Not dignifying her with a response, he continued down to his ship, feeling Azula’s eyes following him to the ship. He never looked back.

 

~

 

“You’re out here early,” A kind voice pulled Yue from her mediation next to the small shrine to Tui and La. Annakpok wasn’t as spiritually focused as Pioyoriyok, but there were shrines to the koi fish who represented the push and pull mentality of the Water Tribes. She had come here early in the morning to be alone with her thoughts. Kya had found her however.

“Less people are about, it’s easier to concentrate,” Yue said, still kneeling before the sacred pond. The water glowed an ethereal blue, and was warmer than the air around it. There were no koi fish however, leaving it open the city’s population.

Kya knelt next to her, staring into the glowing pool. “Have the spirits said anything?” She asked.

Yue shook her head, “Nothing but whispers, I’m not even sure they’re the same spirits I could consult. Tui and La were right there in the Koi fish, I could understand them, and everything was clear. Here though, Tui and La aren’t here in person. I can hear things, but they’re disjointed, unclear. I can’t make out anything except a few words. That’s why I came here now, see if I would have better luck.”

“I see, would you like me to leave?” Kya asked.

“No,” Yue said. “Maybe this is something you can answer.” Kya nodded and waited patiently.

Yue pondered for several moments, before finding the right question. “Do you think what I did was wrong? Choosing someone I loved over my entire tribe? Especially since they’ve declared war?”

“Complex question,” Kya mused. “I can’t really say, Yue. What’s coming is terrible, and the possible deaths of the Southern and Northern tribesman weighs heavily in all our minds. Would Hahn attack us anyways and was just looking for an excuse? Maybe, but what mattered is what’s happened now. Do I think your personal choice was wrong? In a way, I do, because we’re now at war after a century of peace and prosperity. That being said, it’s really brave to leave your people to follow your heart. Hakoda’s mother, Kanna, left because she couldn’t stand the patriarchal society she lived in, she followed her heart and came south to find them freedom. Married a kind man, and fathered Hakoda.

“I’m not the best person to ask, because if forced to choose between love and my tribe, I’d pick love every time. Love for my family or even myself. That said, my decisions between family and tribe won’t shake the world,” Kya smiled apologetically. “Yue, no matter how much this hurts, no matter how much doubt you have. You’re here now, with us. We accept anyone willing to join the tribe, they become our family, their worries become ours and vice versa. And we will fight to our last to keep you safe. That’s the way of the Southern Tribe, duty to our family and tribe, we protect our own.”

Kya placed a soft hand on Yue’s shoulder, smiling at her warmly.

“Whatever regrets you have, you are Yue of the Southern Water Tribe now. And if everything works out, I’ll be proud to call you daughter.”

Yue didn’t know what to say, shock and relief flowed in her veins, no one in the Southern Tribe had welcomed her so far, but no one had shunned her either. The only people she had talked to thus far were Sokka and Pakku, and while the former went out of his way to make her feel at home, Pakku had spoken to her with a measured amount of respect and cold reality. Kya’s husband had been welcoming, but weary, Katara was kind and also worked to make her feel comfortable, but was worn down with preparing for the coming invasion. To finally have someone accept her, to treat her like she wasn’t a stranger bringing war to their gates, but a member of the tribe, was overwhelming.

Yue reached for Kya and hugging her, Kya’s arms instantly went around her and held her close, no signs of surprise or disgust on her features. Just held her close.

Yue knew one thing, regardless of the circumstances that brought her here, and the consequences of what was coming, she was here now, and it was her home. This was her tribe now, and she would fight to protect it as the others did, she wasn’t gifted with bending, but she knew medicinal arts that could be helpful. She wouldn’t be idle, maybe this was Tui and La’s will for her, her destiny, or maybe it was just her decision. Regardless, she knew the path that lay before her.

 

~

 

Meditation had never been easy for Zuko, often he had too much anger in his youth to concentrate. Between hiding with his mother and finding their way to Uncle Iroh’s camp, and then returning as a young man to fight his own people, the prince was understandably resistant to finding ways other than the physical to release the anger and pain in his heart. Protecting your mother from an enraged father would leave a scar on anyone, being burned by him was another entirely.

But in the recent years as the scars of war began to heal for both him and his nation, he found a peace of mind to finally mediate to collect his thoughts and refine his mental and emotional state.

Now though, he was having difficulty.

His encounter with Azula had brought a lot of bad memories, not only because of her presence, but of her cutting, cruel words. It was to be expected, a snake defanged could still hiss. In Azula’s case, she stayed with Ozai during the civil war, and when they met again, he was older and she was much the same as she had been. Sly, cunning and holding all the cards to play him emotionally, in this case there had been an Agni Kai between the two of them, both vying for one of the royal Princes for the right to ascend to Fire Lord. Azula had no knowledge of Zuko’s ability to redirect lightning, and thus was caught off guard when he handedly bested her on that front. He had won, but Azula made the victory hollow.

Mai and Ty Lee had initially been loyal to Azula, but as they came to fight their own countrymen, their loyalty shifted. Ty Lee was even forced to choose between her family and her friend, she chose her family who were innocent, simply wanting to live peacefully. Mai, despite her aloofness, sided with Zuko, maybe out of a childhood love that hadn’t faded, or perhaps because Azula had ordered the execution of her family for siding against her, she had helped him into the Caldera, with his forces loyal to Iroh.

Even in defeat, Azula was merciless, summoning one last arc of lightning to kill Mai, it served no purpose to win, but it did torture her brother who, in her mind, shouldn’t have won. Bumbling, insecure and mother’s son Zuko. He had seen the lightning and jumped to take it in her place, but he was too slow.

Mai had died that day, not even able to breathe any last words to Zuko in her passing, but she had a rare sight on her face, a smile. Made in the last moments before Azula’s lightning struck, and seeing Zuko triumph over his sister.

Azula hadn’t been killed per Iroh’s orders, wanting no more blood to be shed, especially from a relative. He wanted an era of peace, not one brought through kin-slaying and vengeance. She resided in the capital, eyes on her at all times, restricted to the palace and certain areas within the city under heavy guard and escort. The Avatar had even been summoned to take her bending until she could prove any sense of redemption, he would wait however long it would take, spending long days talking with her in private and leaving without any apparent progress.

Zuko hadn’t spoken to her since that day he beat her in an Agni Kai, and had made no intention to since. As with on the dock, she brought out the worst in him, anger and bitterness, things he had long since buried in the past.

There was a knock at the door of his quarters, pulling him from his meditation and giving him the view of the spacious but sparse cabin assigned to him. He stood from his futon on the floor, and opening his door.

Maho was there, at full attention and uniform. “We’ll be meeting with the allied fleet in two hours, I was sent to inform you.” She said, the paragon of professionalism.

Zuko smirked, stepping inside of his cabin and letting her in. She wordlessly took the invitation as he shut the door behind him.

“At ease, Maho,” He said.

She smirked at him, dropping into a more relaxed posture. “About time, my back was starting to hurt from standing at attention for so long.”

Zuko grunted, sitting himself down at the table in his cabin, tea already brewed, and pai sho board prepared, some things he had taken a fancy to under his uncle’s tutelage. He wasn’t good enough to beat the Fire Lord at the game yet, but he was surprisingly better than Lu Ten was, so there was one thing he had over the Crown Prince.

The two sat across each other on the Pai Sho board, Zuko poured Maho tea, and they began their game.

Maho was an up and coming officer under Iroh during the Phoenix War, young, ambitious and willful, but also holding a good amount of restraint and compassion for those under her charge. She was the daughter of a Fire Nation noble woman and a local Earth Kingdom militiaman. Her eyes, while gold, held flakes of green in them, and her skin was a golden bronze like many people in the western Earth Kingdom. She had been assigned to him as a bodyguard, and joined him when he went to the Fire Nation, he formed a band of Iroh’s followers who used conventional weapons as opposed to bending to fight, some were benders, but all in the group were weapons specialists. When Zuko ran insurgent attacks on Ozai’s forces, he took the guise of the Blue Spirit and attacked with a ferocity none could contend with, his group, Shadow Company, launched attacks on troops and supplies of Ozai’s forces. Light, covert, and weakening enemy lines.

Maho was Zuko’s second in command, owning his respect and trust, her weapon of choice was the Katana, a sword that the Warriors of Kyoshi Island favored. She also commanded the loyalty of the soldiers of Shadow Company, most of them being Fire Nation colonists and wanting peace. When Zuko summoned them back to action, they agreed without question, partly for Zuko, partly for Maho. There was no Shadow Company without both of them.

“Your play,” Zuko said, finishing his move. Maho moved her own piece.

“You alright?” She asked.

“I’m fine,” Zuko said too quickly, making a hasty move with his next play. Maho knew him well enough to know not to press.

“Anything you want to go over before we meet with Zhao?” She asked.

Zuko considered, watching her assorted pieces in consideration. “We need to make sure he knows his place, we are not under his command, we are here to make sure he doesn’t go overboard. But we can’t give him more information than necessary. We’ll be meeting with him and Chief Hahn. We both know Zhao is conniving, and needs reminding of his place every so often, Hahn I don’t know. Never met him, but I can’t expect much good from him. He’s reported to be brash and proud. But he also has a misogynist streak, so be prepared for that.”

Maho nodded, “Can I punch him?”

Zuko chuckled. “I wish we could, but for the sake of honoring alliance and playing nice, no. We’ll just have to indulge him.”

“I’ll try to restrain myself,” Maho said with a smirk, playing another piece. “Okay, that’s an admiral we’ll deal with. What about our plan to handle this war?”

Zuko played the White Lotus piece, and considered as Maho debated her next move. “We keep the demands simple: return Yue to Hahn, as well as an official apology to the Northern Tribe, and we’re done, go home.”

Maho quirked an eyebrow, “You think that’ll work?”

“Maybe not,” Zuko admitted. “But it’s the easiest way to end the war and prevent bloodshed.”

“Not that I don’t agree, but if what you’ve told me of Hahn and Zhao is true, they won’t accept that.”

“They’ll have to,” Zuko said. “Otherwise, I tell Zhao to head back to the Fire Nation, conditions of treaty too high, that’ll leave Hahn to fight the Southern Tribe on his own, and we won’t have to mire ourselves in another war.”

“Sounds good,” Maho said. “And if the Southern Tribe doesn’t accept these terms?”

“We show force, make them consider what they’re doing, and keep doing it until they see reason.” Zuko said with confidence that even he didn’t believe. The Water Tribes weren’t known for capitulating with a threat, if anything it would make them more determined to fight.

“Well,” Maho placed a piece that threatened to undo Zuko’s whole effort. “Let’s hope they’re not wanting a fight.”

Zuko moved his final tile, bypassing Maho’s defense and taking the rear of her pieces. “Let’s hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of Mai, mostly because of her willingness to put her brother into harm's way due to boredom/neglect from her parents. Still, I was determined to honor her memory in this AU and not desecrate her for sake of shipping Zutara. 
> 
> Azula will always be hard for me to write, my natural instincts make me want to make her more sympathetic, but I worry about making her too kind and considerate, otherwise it'll go way beyond the limits of out of character that I'm comfortable with. She will have a part to play later in the game though. 
> 
> I wanted to get Yue's perspective of her departure and the implications of that from her perspective, mostly because I feel she would try to make Sokka feel better before considering herself, and this is a reflection of that. Hopefully, it does a good job. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts, ideas, and questions below!


	4. Vying

Four hours later, Zuko was dressed in his formal armor, shaggy hair pinned in the top-knot, flanked on either side by Maho and Commander Jee as they were led to Zhao’s quarters. The flagship was large, the _Dragon’s Maw_ did not lack in a size or build, honeycombed with layers of hulls that could take damage from sea, earth and fire, appropriate given its previous enemies. It was the largest ship the Fire Nation had ever constructed, holding a crew of eight hundred and able to transport a thousand troops in the event of war. Hopefully, there weren’t that number of soldiers waiting in the hold.

Zhao’s soldiers all bore a personal emblem, a black flame on inverse uniforms, black cloth and trim with blood red armor. Their helmets covered their eyes, the only sign of humanity they bore were the free mouths and the slits for their eyes.

Zuko walked with the purpose he carried as a prince, Maho behind him at similar attention, Jee while getting along in his years was still staunch and erect in posture and discipline.

They were led to Zhao’s cabin, announced before being let in. If Zuko had been spartan in decoration to his quarters, Zhao was extravagant in comparison.

A plush bed raised from the floor dominated the far side of the room, the fire nation flag flanking it on three sides of the wall, the rest of the cabin open. Skins lined the ordinarily sparse walls, some of Earth Kingdom animals, others of sea creatures, weapons and pieces of armor were lined on special rows along the wall. Zuko frowned, trophies.

Zhao was currently seated at his table, pouring over a map while a young man of the Water Tribe stood next to him, adorned in the white fur of a wolf, was none other than Hahn, Chief of the Northern Tribe. The Admiral bore the same smug and critical expression Zuko had known during the war, his hair hadn’t gotten any grayer in the last ten years, although the lines on his face had hardened. He looked up when they entered, his expression one of pleasantness, his eyes were of sedate venom.

“Prince Zuko,” He said smoothly. “Glad to have you join us. Please, sit.”

Zuko nodded, and sat himself opposite of Zhao, back straight as he stared down at the map in front of him. Jee took his seat to Zuko’s right, next to the Chief, and Maho kneeled next to him on his left. Zhao noticed this, and his eyes narrowed.

“These are your lieutenants, Prince Zuko?” He asked, distaste underlying his tone.

“Jee is the commander of my ship and crew, he knows where we go from the source,” Zuko said, before gesturing toward Maho. “Lieutenant Maho is my second-in-command of Shadow Company, she knows our strategy and how best to use the company, no exceptions.” The Prince’s tone held no room for argument.

“Of course,” Zhao said. “I was just going over the plans for the invasion with Chief Hahn.”

“What the hell happened to your face?” A surprised voice asked. Zuko turned to see the equally surprised face of Hahn peeking out from under his pelt. He shared the common features of Water Tribes natives, dark skin, blue eyes and dark hair. His hair was long and tied in the back, his beard was lacking, mostly a small tuft on his chin, but his dumbfounded expression, as well as his question did not paint him a favorable or tactful light.

“Chief Hahn,” Zuko said with a bow of his head, ignoring the Chief’s question. “Pleased to meet you.”

The man seated opposite of him nodded, holding out an arm, Zuko took it reluctantly. “And good to meet you, Prince Judo. I apologize for my comment, I welcome any aid in reclaiming my wife and bringing the Southern Tribe to heel.”

Zuko’s good eye narrowed, so his intent was to conquer the South as well as reclaim his wife? It seemed his uncle and Lu Ten’s suspicions were confirmed. He was also annoyed at the incorrect name given to him, before he could correct him, Zhao spoke.

“With your tribe’s might, and the Fire Nation combative capability, we’ll bring their city down into a melted ruin,” Zhao said, the Chief seemed relieved to hear this.

“So long as this plan of yours works,” Hahn said.

“Plan?” Zuko asked, his good eyebrow quirked. “Please enlighten me, Admiral.”

“Of course,” Zhao said stiffly, gesturing towards the map, it showed the part of the Southern Tribe they intended to invade, their capital city, Annakpok, was shown some few miles from the shore. Blue and red marks showed the plan of attack. Zuko didn’t like it.

“It’s simple,” Zhao said, gesturing towards the red marks set off shore, “We give Chief Hahn and his ships covering fire from the bay, that’ll give him ample times to disembark and make an attack on the city, once the shore is taken, we will support them. If we attack at dawn, they’ll be at their weakest and not expecting an attack from the sea. They’ll be facing Waterbenders and warriors of higher number and caliber, with us providing them covering fire, they’ll overwhelm the Southern Tribe. By noon, they’ll be within their city, by night, the city will fall.”

The blue marks on the map were shown to take the shore and march up to the walls of the city, the enemy forces, marked white, were set against the wall. They, however, seemed to have no counter attack, at least not one that Zhao had seen to incorporate.

“Bold strategy,” Zuko said, Hahn and Zhao looked pleased at his seeming agreement to it. “It won’t work.”

The Admiral and Chief turned to him, dumbfounded.

“Have either of you been to Annakpok before?” Zuko asked before they could reply. Zhao narrowed his eyes.

“No, but neither have you, Prince Zuko, you’ve been wallowing in the Fire Nation for the last ten years,” Zhao said sharply.

“Then you have spoken with Ambassador Hoshi and know that their docks have an ice wall that can be raised, usually for shutting down trade for the day or denying ships harbor. For defense they can trap enemy ships within it or refuse entry entirely. And you further know that their beachhead is very defensible, with Waterbenders at the ready should an alarm be sounded?” Zhao looked at him in anger, Hahn in confusion. “If we proceed as you suggest, Admiral, we’ll be trapping Hahn’s Water Tribe ships inside the docks, if they lower the walls at all. Even if they take the beachhead, they won’t have proper fire support with a wall blocking Fire Nation eyesight of the beachhead. It’d be a blind attack. You might even hit allied forces instead of opposing.”

The mood of the room moved from productive to deathly silent, Zhao stared at Zuko with enraged fury, Hahn stared at the Prince dumbfounded, and Zuko tried to hold himself back from smirking.

“Is this…Ambassador, reliable?” Zhao asked through gritted teeth.

“He’s the official ambassador of the Fire Nation and can speak on behalf of the Firelord, with his confidence, so I think that his word is legitimate in this case,” Zuko said, raising a cup of tea to his lips, his smirk unable to be held back.

Hahn put his hand in his chin, looking at the map again. “Could we try and land east or west of the Dock? Hit it by land and secure a beachhead then?”

“According to our information and what maps are available, there isn’t a good landing ground for several miles either way down the coast,” Jee spoke up, pointing to the mountainous areas of the coastline. “If we shadowed the land forces with our fleet they would see us coming and could prepare a defense, if we kept the fleet where it was, the ground forces would have no support. No matter how many troops we put in, we’d lose needless amounts.”

Hahn looked away, frustrated. “Then what do we do?”

“We open with peace talks,” Zuko said casually. Hahn and Zhao turned sharp gazes towards him. Suddenly the Chief started to chuckle slowly, before building up to a boisterous laugh, slapping his thigh in exuberance. The rest of the war council did not share his amusement. Certainly not Zhao.

Hahn wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Zuko with a pleased glint, “Whew! I forgot that you Fire Nation types had a great sense of humor, thanks for that! I needed it! Now can you tell me what your actual plan is?”

Zuko didn’t smile or change his expression, “We open with peace talks,” He repeated, Hahn’s expression immediately hardened. But the Prince refused to let him interrupt. “If we can meet them in neutral waters, we might be able to-“

A fist slamming on the table is what interrupted him, Zuko looked to see Hahn, eyes wild and teeth bared in rage.

“Are. You. Suggesting that we try to make…peace with the southern bastards!?” Hahn all but yelled. All traces of good cheer gone.

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting,” Zuko said, placing his tea cup down. “You want your wife back, right? There’s no reason to not consider negotiations.”

“I won’t consider any talks, except for surrender!” Hahn shouted, still standing, hot blooded and impetuous.

“They took his wife, I believe Chief Hahn has the right to dictate our actions,” Zhao said.

“Were he commanding only his forces, I’d agree,” Zuko said. “But he also has Fire Nation lives in his hands, as well as his intentions to conquer another nation. In accordance to the treaty signed with the Avatar and allied nations ten years ago, I am not going to let a woman leaving her husband cause a war to ensue, not before we explore diplomacy, let them see that war can be avoided.”

By the shocked look on Zhao’s face, the idea did not sit well with him.

“Prince Zuko! If we meet them in neutral waters, they’ll get a read on our fleet, and be able to prepare accordingly, they might even-“

“They might even consider giving Yue back to Hahn, and paying a fine for causing the incident at all,” Zuko said. Zhao sat back in his place, angry, but further subdued. Hahn, however was not. "However, the fleets won't be there. Showing them our ships is a good way to intimidate them, but is also a threat, and we can't risk an incident breaking out. So the fleets will not be there."

“Sail all the way across the world, to just play nice after they took what was mine?” Hahn demanded. “They took my wife, under a banner of friendship. I want those southern dogs on their knees bowing to me, not staying in power and giving back what was mine like a child taking a treat under the nose of their parent.”

Hahn, in a surprise turn of aggression, jumped on the table, reaching forward and grabbing Zuko by his royal armor and pulling him close, staring into those eyes fiercely. Maho had also stood, hand on her katana, ready to draw, Jee’s fists smoking. Zuko gestured them down with his hands.

“We’re attacking, no ifs ands or buts, your people are allied with mine, act like it!” He demanded, no more tact than a child weaned off the teat.

“Our treaty dictates to help you in the event of a military emergency, not in the case of you losing a wife,” Zuko said coolly. “And yes, lost, not taken, she left you. And you decided to take your people to war. Along with mine, and if I must negotiate and capitulate to make the Southern Tribe to give your wife back, then I will, but if it’s for the sake of you taking over the South in a power grab under the pretense of retrieving your wife, I will not help you. You can take your ships and take your chance, see what I care, it’s not my business.”

“YOU QUESTION MY HONOR!?” Hahn roared. Snarling and trying desperately to bare fangs at him, but despite the skin he wore, he was not a wolf. Hahn was a dog trying so hard to appear a wolf, to be something greater, but whether to his age or personal incompetence, he was not the fierce wolf he wanted to emulate. Besides, a Dragon did not bow to a dog.

“I didn’t suggest you had any,” Zuko retorted, in a flash, he broke Hahn’s grip on his armor and flipped him onto the ground, pinning his wrist and shoulder to the ground, bent at awkward angles. The Chief screamed and thrashed, legs kicking high trying to strike at Zuko, or anyone to stop the pain, however he only made the pain harsher. Zuko let him thrash, under the intense gazes of Jee and Maho, and the disgusted one of Zhao. When his form was limp, the Prince of the Fire Nation leaned forward. “Men of honor do not demand for people back as a right, men of honor do not raise an army and go to war to save face, men of honor follow the best action that compliments their character, not defends it. We will negotiate with the Southern Water Tribe for the return of your wife, after which she will board your ship and you will go home and this unpleasant incident will behind us.”

Hahn tried to struggle more, but the pain hadn’t lessened. After a long time of it, he finally nodded and Zuko released him. The Prince stood to his full height, and gestured towards Jee and Maho who formed up next to him. His eyes were focused on Hahn.

“We’ll prepare a delegation to talk with the Southern Tribe, until then we’ll head to the border of their waters, and wait until they accept the invitation to negotiate, if they don’t we’ll make plans to take their main port as a display,” His gaze shifted towards Zhao who watched with angered interest. “Then you’ll have your war.”

Without further preamble, Zuko bowed shallowly and left, following the guide off the _Dragon’s Maw_ and onto the _Dancing Dragon_.

Once aboard their ship and in the confines of Zuko’s quarters, Maho turned towards Zuko.

“Do you think they’ll accept that?” She asked.

“For now they have to,” Zuko said, sighing wearily. “But they’ll no doubt do anything to undermine our position.”

“Orders, Prince Zuko?” Jee asked. Zuko considered for a moment.

“Write to Chief Hakoda, allow him to pick the place of negotiations, so long as it resides in neutral territory. Chief Hahn can’t be there, but he can send a delegate to put forward his positions, after we’ve agreed on them. Zhao cannot know where we're meeting, the location is on a need to know basis, only the three of us know where we go. I’ll oversee them for the sake of the Fire Nation, as well as the Northern Tribe’s diplomat. Hopefully, we can get the girl back to Hahn and end this for good.”

“You think they’ll hand over the Chieftess just like that?” Maho asked, an edge of anger in her voice. “What if she doesn’t want to go back?”

Zuko sighed. “I don’t like it either, but if one person is what it will take to avoid war between both Water Tribes and us, then I’ll take it,” He turned toward Jee, “See it done Commander, I don’t want to be in the South Pole any longer than necessary.”

Jee bowed and left. Leaving Maho and Zuko alone.

“Yes?” He asked.

“What?” Maho asked.

“You want to say something, say it,” Zuko asked.

Maho sighed and rubbed her eyes, “Is this the right decision? Forcing a woman back to a man she obviously left for good reason? Should we really do it?”

“I’d rather have her go back than let people suffer at the hands of one small man’s pride,” Zuko said. “Maybe they’ll be something in negotiations that can keep her in the South, but I doubt it. Hahn wants to take over the Southern Tribe, and I won’t let him take it, if he loses the reason for coming this way, he’ll have to save face and go home without a war, wife’s home, war’s over.”

Maho studied him silently for a moment, “And if your mother could end a war, would you have let her back into your father’s hands?” She asked. Zuko stared, feeling like a dagger was just thrust into his heart. Maho bowed and turned, leaving the room, and Zuko, alone his heart hammering in his chest, and the all too familiar anger show itself on him. With a flaming fist, he punched the wall, it rang and echoed from the force of the blow, but didn’t penetrate the steel. His hand hurt, and he felt miserable.

But then, what else was new?

~

Lu Ten couldn’t help but admire the view, the Southern Air Temple was truly a marvel, how anyone could build such a complicated and elegant structure that didn’t succumb to earthquakes and crumble he would never know. He was just glad to have Airbenders and Sky Bison at the ready to catch him at a moment’s notice. Due to its importance during the war the temple had been forced to expand, holding the last of the Air Nomads and responsible for protecting its history and secrets. It amazed the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, the idea that all this, all that was could have been wiped out a hundred years ago, due to the ambitions of a mad man.

Lu Ten had been brought up on the histories about Sozin, both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. At home, he was told that Sozin had gone to war to bring the peace and prosperity of the Fire Nation to the rest of the world, to make them better and as privileged as they were. Problem being; this meant a total eradication of their culture and way of life in the favor of the Fire Nation’s. This was one thing his mother would not accept. Meihui was her name, a woman born in the Fire Nation colonies before they began to be rolled back. His father had loved her for her fiery temper, calm wisdom, and ability to speak her mind. That, and she owned a tea shop that he frequented, she evidently had a good taste for tea, Iroh never stood a chance. However, despite their relationship, they never married. Meihui had the blood of a Fire Nation soldier, and an Air Nomad long since captured and from them she was born. The Firelord, Azulon, could not accept this. As much as he loved Iroh, he could not accept a woman with foreign blood to become the next Fire Lady, he allowed their relationship to continue for an heir to the throne, but they were never to be wed.

His mother had hammered in a way to see the world, to see past the close suggestions, and see the faraway truths. She was ultimately the one who put Iroh on the path to side with the Avatar. She made Lu Ten see beyond what the Fire Nation suggested, and to see the truth of what the war had done to both nations. When he was eight, she, Iroh and him had visited the Western Temple, it had been empty, barren, nothing and no sign of anyone to claim it. It was these events that formed much of Lu Ten’s attitude towards the rest of the world, there were thoughts that allowed him clarity and consideration of the world around them, his mother had passed when he was ten, but she left behind an understanding and view that colored much of his life, as well as his father’s.

In a way, being here in the Southern Air temple felt like he was closer to her, it was part of her past, her history, and his own. It was a home in a way, one far removed from his comforts, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Prince Lu Ten?” A voice asked, he turned, a woman in her middle ages stood, hair graying at the temples, and an Airbending Tattoo clear on her forehead. He bowed to her with a smile.

“That’s me,” He said pleasantly.

“Avatar Aang will see you now,” She said.

“Thank you, please if you could lead the way?”

“Of course,” She said with a smile.

She led him into the temple, he followed, having to keep his eyes one her everyone once and awhile, she made almost no sound when she walked. He truly felt at odds as his footsteps echoed in the grand halls as he was led to the Avatar.

The arrived at a door, and she gestured in. He bowed and smiled gratefully, entering through the doorway and into Aang’s private quarters.

Avatar Aang was seated at his window, seated with one leg hanging outside and one leg folded against his torso, staring out at the expanse below in the valley. He was tall and lanky, with limbs that, even in old age, were fit and formed like he was twenty. His head was bald, and the only hair on his body was his beard, grey with flecks of brown in it, framing his jawline and casting a youthful appearance to him. When he entered her turned towards him, a wrinkled face with a bright smile and youthful twinkle in his grey eyes.

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite Prince of the Fire Nation!” He said, standing up suddenly, one would almost think he was young again.

“I’m the only one you know,” Lu Ten quipped.

“Well I knew Iroh when he was one, and I am fond of Zuko,” Aang said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “You just happen to have fun and enjoy it.”

“Yeah, well,” Lu Ten mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can’t do much of that I’m afraid, I’m here on Crown business.”

Aang nodded, while his youthful vigor wasn’t gone, his actions did carry a weight to them.

He told Aang of the circumstances of the war between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes as well as their position, discussing the alliance with the Northern Tribe. Aang sat, considering and listening the whole while, never interrupting, only taking shallow sips of his lychee juice. When Lu Ten had finished, the Avatar looked even more tired and old than ever, a weight was on his shoulder, and more literal than most in this case.

“And Iroh wants me to intervene,” Aang said.

“Yes,” Lu Ten said. The Avatar scratched at his chin. “We’ve been at peace for ten years and we’d like that to continue, and we were hoping that if you denounced the war, maybe cowed Hahn back or convinced Yue to return-“

“You want me to get involved in the affairs of nations,” Aang said with a tired smile.

“I-yes, that’s the short of it,” Lu Ten said. The Avatar offered him a cup of lychee juice, which he took gratefully.

“I unfortunately cannot interfere in this case,” Aang said, looking out the window to the outside. “I’ve set out to do what I was tasked to do; bring balance back to the world, stop the Fire Nation, and end the war that was started by Sozin. I’ve done that, my people even survived the war, beaten down and thinned in number, but still alive. I’ve done my part, and I don’t think this is my fight.”

Lu Ten gaped at Aang, he hadn’t expected him to get involved directly, but to outright deny acting at all?

“You can’t be serious!” Lu Ten said, righteous anger coloring his tone. “There’s another war on the horizon, involving the Water Tribes! You can’t just turn your nose up at that! Lives will be lost!”

“Yes, they will,” Aang said wearily. “But I still cannot interfere.”

“Why not?” Lu Ten demanded softly. “You were there to end Ozai, you were there to help stabilize the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, you’re there for everything! Why can’t you help in this? Zuko is going south, possibly to die, would you let that happen?”

Aang looked at Lu Ten calmly, “What am I?”

Lu Ten was momentarily stunned. “What?”

“What am I?” Aang asked again, patiently.

“The Avatar,” The Prince said without hesitation.

“Am I the Avatar? Or the Tyrant? The Lord-Maker?” Aang asked quietly, grey eyes somber and tired.

“What do you mean?” Lu Ten asked.

“What you want me to be, what you want me to do, would be those three titles if I interfered. You must understand, Lu Ten, I’ve been fighting since I was a kid, I’ve had to go against the very notion of my people, to fight, to kill, to bring balance to the world. Not just me, but my people. Despite how much we don’t want to, we had to, for the sake of survival. For a hundred years, I’ve seen Air Nomads, peaceful monks who prefer to live in isolation, go to war, lead armies and destroy hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers, for the sake of protecting their people, their culture, even if it drove us away from its tenants.” Aang stood up, walking towards the window and looking out.

“Those who fought in the Hundred Years War all bear scars, the Air Nomads bear the same scars, the ones that aren’t seen, like others, but its about our identity as a people. We had to go against what we believed to preserve future generations, to protect our culture we had to kill for it. And even though I’m the Avatar, I’m also an Air Nomad, and I’ve done my share of killing. I could go now, try to stop the war from happening, force Hahn to retreat or force Yue to return with him. But would I be maintaining balance or disrupting it? There has been war and conflict longer than there has been the Avatar, and despite all our efforts, peace and balance are only maintained for so long before it begins to unravel once more. What will happen when I’m no longer here to dictate what rulers should do? Will they be indecisive on action? Or will they do as Sozin did? Somethings must be solved with humanity’s own hands and will, I’ve done all I can to save both my people, and the world. I killed Ozai, and I’ve spent the last ten years helping rebuild. There comes a time where even the Avatar must let the world revolve on its own, if anything happens from the war in the south, I’ll put a stop to it, but I won’t do it until it disrupts the balance of the world. And by then, those who started the mess will be long gone, and the cycle will repeat again. Even if I interfere now, it’ll only prolong the inevitable.”

Lu Ten glared at the Avatar, angry, concerned, and accepting all at once. He was right about one thing, the balance of the world wouldn’t likely be undone by actions taken in the Southern Tribe, but that wasn’t to say it couldn’t eventually escalate. However, Aang had only known a life of war and fighting for nearly a century, trying to fix Sozin’s actions, after all that, and setting the world right again, the Crown Prince supposed it was his right, as a person and as the Avatar to decide on what he should do. He knew trying to convince him otherwise would fall on deaf ears, his people were finally recovering and expanding after the war, and he had a duty to them, as the oldest monk who remembered a time before war. He had a responsibility to his people, to make sure they never had to do what he had to during the war. At the same time, Lu Ten had a responsibility to his cousin, and his nation.

He stood up from the table, turning to bow to Aang his back turned. “Thank you for seeing me, Avatar Aang, I’ll take my leave.”

“What will you do?” Aang asked.

“I have business here in the Earth Kingdom, then I’m returning home, hopefully to find my cousin returned safely and the war resolved,” Lu Ten said.

“I hope that’s what you find as well,” Aang said. Without further word, Lu Ten left the room and shutting the door behind him. He wasn’t high in spirits as he had been when he arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we'll have some high stakes negotiations!
> 
> As always, comment for questions, ideas and thoughts.


	5. Negotiations

“Are you ready to go?” Hakoda asked Katara, already on the ship and waiting for her.

“In a minute,” She said, he nodded and went to make final preparations.

She turned back to the small gathered crowd, all were tribesmen to see her and her father off. At the forefront was her mother, Sokka and Yue, all with anxious expressions on their faces.

Katara approached them, standing before them and sighing, at a loss for what to say.

Three days ago, they had received a letter that bore the royal sigil of the Fire Nation royal family. It had been one seeking an audience, requesting a meeting in neutral waters to discuss terms before war broke out. It had decreed that Chief Hakoda could elect proper delegates to oversee the terms, as well as pick out the location in neutral waters. Katara had instantly urged her father to write back, avoid war before it began, Sokka was not so keen, worrying about a trap. However, all agreed this was too precious a chance to ignore, it could avoid a war. Hakoda had chosen her to be part of the negotiations by his side, his mind was that a Chief should speak on their people’s behalf. And seeing as Sokka couldn’t be there without raising ire either in himself or other party, Katara was the logical choice, having experience with diplomacy all around the world.

She approached her mother first, Kya held a confident smile, bringing her daughter into her arms without preamble. It didn’t matter if the other members of the Tribe saw them, they all knew the importance of family, and if a mother and daughter departing in such a way was wrong in their eyes, they could look away. Katara and Kya were inspirations of the Tribe, for both men and women, strong, steadfast, and taking charge when the situation called for it, none could look down on them, not now.

Katara pulled away from her mother, exhaling to steady herself, Kya held her hands tenderly.

“You’ll be okay, sweetie,” Kya assured. “Just breathe, you’ll make us all proud.”

Katara nodded, not certain what words to give in this case. She moved down the line, Sokka was next, his expression was stony, but more in concern rather than anger.

“I don’t like this,” Sokka said. “Seems too good to be true.”

“It’s our best chance, Sokka,” Katara said. “If we’re really really lucky, Yue could stay and maybe something else can be arranged.”

“I don’t think Hahn would go for that,” Sokka said. “But if anyone could pull it off, it’s you.”

Sokka pulled her into an embrace, tight and strong, Katara returned it, equally strong. She looked toward Yue with compassionate eyes.

“I won’t let you get shipped back north,” Katara said, taking Yue’s hands in her own. “I promise you.”

Yue smiled sadly, eyes shining bright. “I know Katara, thank you.” She said.

Katara pressed a kiss to Yue’s forehead, and stepped back looking at the assorted crowd watching resolutely.

“If any of you believe or pray to the spirits, pray for peace,” Katara called. She turned and boarded the ship, her father watching her with eyes that bore pride and affection. With one last wave to the assorted tribe, the ship took off in the waters. Speeding towards neutral waters south of Whaletail island, hopefully to put an end to this war before it began.

 

That had been three days ago, and Katara’s nerves hadn’t lessened any. But she wasn’t the only one, Hakoda had his eyes on the horizon in all directions, looking for the surest sign of a trap. He trusted the word of Prince Zuko, knowing he had been on the Avatar’s side during the Phoenix War, while they never fought beside him battle, they had heard how he had beaten his sister, a Firebending prodigy, in the Caldera during the height of Sozin’s Comet. Katara wasn’t sure what to think, she had met Fire Lord Iroh and Crown Prince Lu Ten during her and Sokka’s time in the Fire Nation, but they had never met Prince Zuko. There had been excuses, plenty from the staff, the Fire Lord, his son, but none gave a concrete answer. All then knew, was that in their three months stay in the nation of fire they had never once spoken to, much less seen, Prince Zuko.

There was no knowing what his motivations were, or what his demands might be. Katara hoped for the best, but was prepared to fight for the treaty in their best interest. Hahn was Chief, there were plenty of women he could marry or pursue, if the rumors were to be believed he had a harem of concubines at his beck and call. Then again, Hahn’s legitimacy as Chief came from Yue being the daughter of Arnook, and being blessed by the Moon Spirit, liberal minds hadn’t been supportive of his rule from the beginning, and conservative minds would not accept him unless Yue was his wife. It was likely Hahn was going to do whatever he could to get his way.

“Are you ready?” Hakoda asked, Katara jumped, not having noticed him come up next to her. “Sorry about that, pup.”

“It’s alright, dad,” Katara said, returning to her position leaning on the rail. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

Hakoda chuckled. “Like father, like daughter.”

Katara smiled, looking back out on the waters. The clouds were cloudy today, making the seas choppy, but thankfully there were Waterbenders aboard who was easing the sea for them. Katara had to have her strength and wits about her for this negotiation, but truthfully, she’d rather do something like bending, the activity would at least take her mind off the thoughts of a trap, and would serve to loosen up her tense muscles.

“Anything you’d like to say before we go in?” Hakoda said.

“Nothing comes to mind, why?”

Hakoda turned and leaned his back against the rail, crossing his arms over his chest. “Look, you’ve been doing a lot since you’ve returned, and don’t get me wrong, I couldn’t be more proud of you, but you haven’t talked to anyone for more than a few minutes. You’ll finish something than run to the next task, your mother was worried if you have been eating properly.”

Katara said nothing, looking down at the sharp break of the water between the Waterbender's calm pool and the actual sea, staring at the choppy far side and the smooth and calm inside.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand, I just don’t want you breaking down on me, and I don’t want anything coming out during the negotiations.” Hakoda said.

“They won’t,” Katara said.

Hakoda didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press the issue, “Well, we have an hour until we’re supposed to meet, so if you change your mind I’ll be at the mast.”

He laid a broad hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently before making his way to the aft of the ship. Katara continued to watch the water, now staring blankly and not with confidence at the break of water.

There was truth in what he said, more than she would admit. For the past months she had been running herself bare. Between writing and housing allies, she had also been sending people out to the chain of islands off the pole, requesting everyone to come to the continent and harbor in the city. There had been some cajoling to get them all to agree, but it had swelled the numbers of fighters for the army. If there was war, the Southern Tribe could call on five thousand tribesmen and women to fight, forges usually tending to a couple of tools or crafts a month were working overtime to make weapons battle ready, the war clubs, shields, armor and boomerangs. Everything else was made form hide and bone, and the poor blacksmiths were having a hard time getting fires hot enough to melt ore and getting enough material to keep them burning. But, they’d have five thousand fighters armed to the teeth and ready for whatever was thrown at them. Counting the allies, with seven hundred Kyoshi Warriors, three hundred Gaoling benders and militia, and other smaller groups of allies from independent places in the Earth Kingdom, they numbered a total of seven thousand. If they had to press the rest of the tribe into the army, they’d have at least fifteen to twenty thousand in total.

Of course, that was if they could all agree.

Many of the Tribe, particularly those out on the continent and islands weren’t thrilled at the prospect of fighting a war because Sokka returned with Yue. Many would clash with Annakpok’s population, and usually Sokka, Hakoda or her would break them up, but it was getting more frequent as the paranoia set into the bones. Even with all that, Katara was constantly drilling her Waterbenders, young and old, master and pupil, her knowledge of the element from every Master Waterbender alive was invaluable, and Katara was determined to teach everything she could to them.

With all that to take care of, Katara usually managed three hours of sleep before waking to do more of it.

And this trip had little in the way of sleep, save for fitful.

“Ship on the Horizon!” Came a shout from the crow’s nest. “Fire Nation!”

“Any other ships in the area?” Hakoda called back.

“I don’t see any, Chief,” The lookout said.

Katara made her way to the bow of the ship, spotting the ship in the distance, a black speck coming closer.

“Spyglass,” Katara said, a sailor ran off to get her one, once in hand she looked through it. There indeed was only one ship, and it bore royal colors, with gold painting the trim of the hull. She could make out the characters on the side;  _Dancing Dragon_.

“Katara?” Hakoda asked as he appeared at her side.

“It’s them.” Katara handed the spyglass to him. He nodded.

“Alright, lets send the signal, I’d prefer to get negotiations underway.”

 

Katara stood on deck, staring up at the Fire Nation ship dock with their own vessel. It was like looking into two different worlds; a smaller ship made of wood and painted blue and white, and a metal shell black as night, with gold-red patterns and designs on the hull. She stood beside her father, hands folded behind her back, but loose and ready if she needed to summon her element. Hakoda and the assembled Water Tribe sailors were equally tense, staring up at the foreboding Fire Nation ship. Few had seen one up close, and fewer had ever fought one with its crew.

A ramp of black steel was lifted and rested on their ship’s deck, making a steep walkway between the ships. Hakoda cleared his throat, better now than in the face of the envoys.

Katara’s eyes followed the delegates, she was surprised by what she saw.

A man led them, tall and lithe, probably as tall, if not taller than Sokka, but a lot tenser in his posture, shoulders held high, and his chest was puffed out, making him more imposing than he may have normally appeared. He wore royal Fire Nation armor that was black with gold trimmed platting on the edges, with a red tunic under it all. His hair was pulled into a top knot, but perhaps most strangely, he wore a black cloth over the left side of his face, covered his left cheek eye and most of his forehead. One gold eye stared forward, it flicked to her for a moment, meeting her gaze, something passed through their eyes, Katara didn’t know what, but something made her stiffen just slightly, but she ignored it.

Behind him was a woman, she wore similar armor, but with red trim instead of gold, her hair was pulled into a topknot as well. Finally, on the man’s left was Water Tribe man, old in age, and unfortunately, Katara recognized him.

Ujurak, if there was one person who represented the conservative ideals of the North, it was him. He was honest, and generally polite, but set in his ways, holding nothing back even in candid conversations. He had made his opinion of her as a combative bender and a voice for her people very quickly, and had not gone back on it in that time. His one redeeming quality was that he was honorable, and fair in some respects. Loathe as she was to think, he was the best chance to negotiate with the North. He was certainly leagues above Hahn.

The trio were followed by guards wearing the same armor as the woman, but all strangely wore masks. Different colors, different figures and designs, no two were the same. Katara felt herself get tense, waiting for a sure sign of danger.

“Chief Hakoda,” A regal, if raspy, voice spoke. Katara’s eyes turned to the man with the cloth across his face. He bowed, his head dipping, Hakoda nodded stiffly back.

“Prince Zuko,” Her father said, his voice stiff. “Welcome aboard.”

“It’s a pleasure, save for the current circumstances,” Zuko said, he gestured to Ujurak.

“You know Ujurak, he will be the voice for the Northern Water Tribe,” He turned towards he woman. “This is Maho, my second, she will sit in the negotiations with your permission.”

Hakoda considered this, sizing up the woman and guards assembled behind them, he too seemed unnerved by the multi-masked guard.

“I wouldn’t think to remove your lieutenant from your negotiations,” Hakoda said, he eyed the guards again. “I would ask your guards to remain on your ship however.”

Zuko looked at Hakoda for a long time, before turning and nodding. Maho bowed, and moved to give instructions. The Prince turned back to the Chief.

“Anything else before we begin?” Zuko asked. Hakoda considered before shaking his head.

“You know me, this is my daughter, Katara, Master Waterbender and Princess of the South,” Hakoda said, gesturing to Katara. For the second time, the Prince turned to her, his golden eye measuring her curiously, Katara bowed in the way of the Fire Nation, and Zuko raised an eyebrow before doing so in turn.

“A pleasure,” Zuko said, addressing Katara. “My uncle and cousin have spoken about you in praise.”

“Likewise, Prince Zuko. They talked about you in length, and fondly,” Katara replied gracefully. His expression softened slightly before turning towards Hakoda.

“Shall we begin?” He asked.

“Follow me,” Hakoda said.

Their negotiations were taking place in the galley of the vessel, the warmest part of the vessel with an oven for cooking and warmth, and plenty of food prepared for both side of the dignitaries. It was as cleaned as they could make it, but it lacked the bare, somber tone most negotiations tables would bear. It didn’t seem to bother their guests though, who all sat down readily at the largest table, and awaiting to begin. With a look she hoped conveyed strength and solidarity, Katara and Hakoda nodded to each other and sat down.

“I thank you for meeting my requests for negotiations, Prince Zuko,” Hakoda said formally. “I was surprised when I received your compliance letter.”

“Of course,” Zuko said. “I don’t want war, but there’s no reason for you to trust me. I felt in this case that I should extend a gesture of good faith. From what Ambassador Hoshi has said, as well as my uncle and cousin’s own testimony, you are honorable people.”

“That’s high praise,” Katara commented. Zuko regarded her with a brief look, did he feel mocked? Or amused? She honestly couldn’t tell.

“Perhaps undeserved praise,” Ujurak commented, his voice deep and strong, his tone was half complimentary and half disapproving. “But, but Chief Hakoda has never been anything less than sincere in his word or wants. It is refreshing to have one who will speak their mind without dancing around the topic.”

Hakoda’s stiff nod was both in thanks and an excuse to duck his scowl for a moment.

“However, I cannot say the same for his son, or his daughter, who didn’t return the Chieftess to her tribe when she found out,” Ujurak said.

Katara’s eye twitched, but she said nothing in return.

“You can’t hold her responsible for the actions of her brother,” Maho spoke. “Besides, what’s done is done, we’re here to move forward.” She said. Katara didn’t know much about this woman, but so far she was earning her favor.

“That seems best,” Hakoda said steely, eyes of blue iron drilled into Ujurak, who stared back blankly.

“What are your terms?” Katara asked, not interested dancing around each other either.

“They’re simple,” Zuko said, leaning forward slightly. “The Southern Water Tribe will return Princess Yue to Chief Hahn and return to the north. The Northern Tribe will retreat back north, no occupation or seizing of territory. The Southern Tribe may also have to pay a fine of materials and goods for inadvertently starting the incident. The Fire Nation will pull back to our waters and leave you in peace. Name your terms so we can find compromise.”

Katara had to admit, aside from returning Yue, the terms sounded fair. It was a monumental task to gather an army and fleet together and sail down towards the end of the world, foods and goods would allow the soldiers to go back with something to show for it, and to enrich themselves in the process.

Problems of course being that they wouldn’t hand over Yue, because in doing so would mean Sokka would follow, and likely get himself killed for his trouble. They would have lost a Princess and Prince. Besides the fact that the goods likely to be demanded of them would be too much for them to give. They had been gathering supplies for the better part of two months, any army the Northern Tribe controlled would demand more than they could give, war or not. They would be seen as oath breakers when they couldn’t give the amount of tribute they demanded. Besides the fact they’d be giving away one of their own, regardless of her past or how she came to be there, like cattle. It was against the Southern Tribe’s principles, and did nothing for them, avoiding a war, sure, but a war that was made because one man’s greed and pride.

Her father seemed to share her opinion, shifting uncomfortably on the floor on which they sat.

“Those are…surprising terms, I did not expect Chief Hahn to be so…generous,” Hakoda said.

“He wasn’t, and those aren’t his terms, they’re mine,” Zuko said. Katara and Hakoda looked at him in question. “I don’t want this war any more than you do, my people have been the cause of strife and misery across the Earth Kingdom and Air Nation, and I’d rather not uphold that belief especially with the war still fresh in many people’s minds.”

“And does Hahn agree to this?” Katara asked.

“He doesn’t have much of a choice, if he refused these terms, he loses Fire Nation support, and he’s not willing to fight unless we back him. Fire and water are opposites for a reason,” Zuko said.

Katara frowned. “What were his demands?” She asked.

“You don’t want to hear them,” Zuko said with a grimace. “Now, what are your respective terms?”

Hakoda held a stony expression, staring at the wood of the table in consternation. At last he raised his eyes.

“While I respect your terms, Prince Zuko, and they are indeed more fair and generous than I expected, I’m afraid my terms are not in line with them,” Hakoda said. Zuko’s eye narrowed by a fraction, but he said nothing, gesturing for the Chief to go on. He sighed, “Princess Yue remains, to marry my son should she choose to. We’ll pay whatever resources you’ve wasted on your journey down here, but Yue is now of the Southern Water Tribe.”

There was a silence in the galley, only interrupted by the creaking of the wood that encased them.

“That’s outrageous,” Ujurak said tensely. “Chieftess Yue is of the Northern Tribe, and by our law as one of royal blood, she is duty bound to her husband and his rule.”

“That may be correct, Ujurak,” Katara said. “But under Southern Tribe law, anyone who comes to us is welcome should they contribute to the tribe. Exiles, fugitives, even royals from the Northern Tribe and otherwise.”

“That is not our law,” Ujurak said testily. “As the Chieftess of the Northern Tribe, she must return to help her husband rule and bear him heirs.”

“But she left,” Hakoda said, patient and cool. “She left under her own volition, Chieftess or not, she had a right to refuse her lineage in abdication to another.”

“Only she didn’t abdicate, in fact, with her gone, Chief Hahn loses authority to rule unless she returns. Our laws of succession are hereditary, if Yue doesn’t return North to her husband, Hahn loses his power.”

“Sounds like Hahn’s problem, not ours,” Katara said.

Ujurak shot her a look, one measured in resentment and respect. “True, however Yue’s family have ruled the Northern Water Tribe since our foundation, the people will follow no one except her. Hahn only has rights to rule through his marriage to her, if he returns without her we will have civil war in the North as warriors vie for control of the Tribe,” Ujurak rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Believe me, I wish Cheiftess Yue had a better choice for a husband, but she is duty bound, as a woman and of royal blood to rule. I’m afraid this condition for her to return will not change.”

“There’s got to be something,” Katara said, anger coloring her tone. “A cousin, a distant relative, someone connected to the blood line to rule, anyone but Yue. She came south for herself, because it was her choice, something she could choose, something her status wouldn’t allow.”

Ujurak shook his head, “I’m sorry Princess Katara, but this is something I can’t back down from.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Katara asked, glaring at Ujurak angrily.

Before heated words could be exchanged, Hakoda placed a hand on Katara’s shoulder to restrain her. He fixed his eyes with Prince Zuko.

“Perhaps we can take a rest, eat and drink, we can discuss more when bellies are full,” Hakoda said. Zuko nodded.

“Let’s take an hour, we’ll reconvene here,” Zuko said, earning nods from Ujurak and Maho, standing up.

“You’re free to explore the ship,” Hakoda said. “But I would ask that you remain on board.”

Zuko’s eyebrow raised, but he nodded.

“Agreed,” He shared a look with Maho, “Would you mind if I moved to your top deck, I find fresh air good for calming thoughts.”

Hakoda nodded.

The three departed, leaving Katara and Hakoda behind. Her father’s silence and posture suggesting the hint of anger, but not an overtaking of it.

“Katara…” He began.

“Dad, don’t,” Katara said. Pinching the bridge of her nostrils. “We weren’t going anywhere, and our one position is to not lose Yue, and that’s the one thing they demand. I can’t just stand for it.”

“I understand, Katara,” Hakoda said. “But we can’t let it get to our heads, so far Prince Zuko has been more than accommodating and reasonable. If what he says is true, he might be our only means to ending this war with a brush instead of a sword.”

Katara nodded, then suddenly a thought popped into her head, it was crazy, maybe a bit on the implausible side, but it might just work. Hakoda noticed the look on her face.

“Katara?” Hakoda asked.

“I’ve got an idea,” Katara said. Standing to her feet. “I just have to see the Prince.”

Hakoda looked confused, but he nodded slowly, his daughter bounding up the stairs with a grace and enthusiasm he hadn’t seen in a long time, it was...nice to see. But he had to wonder what his daughter was up to, Sokka took after him in making military plans, but Katara was far from dull in that department.

Katara bounded up the stairs, once surfaced on the top deck, she looked around for a certain Prince. She saw him at the bow of the ship, speaking with Maho, Ujurak was nowhere to be found. With purposeful steps, Katara made her way over to them, Maho noticed her approach and informed Zuko who turned towards her with a surprised look in his eye.

“Princess Katara?” He asked.

“May I speak with you in private, Prince Zuko?” She asked. He stared at her in consideration, before nodding. Maho bowed taking steps back and setting herself a respectful distance away, close enough to get to the Prince if something went awry, but keeping out of earshot.

With his second away, he turned to her, looking at her with a curious golden gaze. “Princess Katara-“ He began, Katara held up a hand.

“Just...Katara, please,” She said. He nodded.

“Then you can call me Zuko,” He said. He leaned over the railing of the bow, staring out into the waters. “What did you want to talk about?”

Katara licked her suddenly dry lips, and swallowed, she was nervous, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. “If I might be frank?” She asked. Zuko nodded. “Why are you so dedicated to peace, personally?” She asked.

Zuko regarded her, his eye wasn’t as hard as it had been during negotiations, now it looked to be of molten gold instead of the cold metal. He sighed.

“I meant what I said down there,” He turned and leaned his lower back on the rail, crossing his arms. “But if you want my personal reason why, outside country and the sheer stupidity of a war, I fought in the last war. In the Pheonix war, I fought people, I killed them, I lost people too. Suffice to say, I’ve seen war, and I would not wish that upon anyone, especially if a woman left her husband for a man she loved. But I must do what I can for my nation, Yue must also.”

“Then you back Ujurak on this?” Katara asked.

“Don’t be too harsh on him,” Zuko said. “We managed to convince Hahn to tone down his requests to this. His original intention was an all-out attack, I was able to convince him otherwise, but that’s about all I could do. Unfortunately, for this war to end, Yue must return to the North.”

Katara bit her lip, “What if there was another way?” Katara asked. Zuko’s eye widened, his eyebrow quirked in interest.

“Like what?” He asked.

Katara looked over the bow casually, “How strong is your alliance with the North? I don’t need details, but in general?”

Zuko looked wary, but he acquiesced. “A peace treaty signed with Arnook at the end of the Phoenix War, it’s what brought us here today.”

“Okay,” Katara said, trying to sound as casual and unobvious as she could. “And does it forbid alliances with other nations?”

“No, not unless they happened to war on the North.”

“I don’t know much about treaties, or how they relate to rulers who have passed, but I think a marriage alliance would supersede a peace treaty signed with a dead Chief.”

Zuko’s eyebrow raised again, “Well…I mean…I suppose it could work. I assume you mean to have a member of your family marry someone in the Fire Nation? My cousin is still unwed, and supposing he and my uncle approved, a marriage pact might work.”

“Tell me, are you married, Zuko?” Katara asked, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. She almost laughed when the Prince’s cheek flare red.

“I…uh, well…no. That is…I…haven’t f-found, I ah…” He spiraled off, a bumbling mess. Katara felt a smile try to break her face, not in a mocking or disparaging way, more of a genuine one. Seeing the praised war hero Zuko blush like a teenager was…oddly enduring. Considering he had been unflappable so far.

“Zuko,” Katara said, now worrying she’d follow suit in bumbling. “Let’s say you were to marry a Princess from our Tribe, your uncle, Fire Lord Iroh, would approve, right? And assuming he did, you wouldn’t be able to support the war due to a conflict of interest? Let’s assume it was a missive proposed before the declaration of war between the North and South, that would obligate the Fire Nation to pull their support for the Northern Water Tribe, right?”

He stared at her dumbstruck, jaw hanging slightly, and his eye nearly bugging out from his skill. He started and stopped several times, not finding a string of words before finally clearing his throat.

“A-assuming this Princess was a-agreeable to the prospect, it might work if we handled it carefully. My uncle and cousin would have to in on it, as would your family,” Zuko said, trying to fight the flush on his cheeks. “But I would need to know the Princess’ opinion before I could consider it.”

“Well…” Katara trailed off, searching for the words lost in her throat. “I DID suggest it, so it would be my opinion to go through with it…”

Zuko nodded in agreement, before going stuck still and turning to her with his eye wide. “You?”

Katara tried to smile confidently, “Far as I know, I’m the only Princess in the Southern Tribe, unless you count Yue, so yes.”

An uneasy silence gathered between them, Zuko openly gaping in shock, Katara stubbornly determined to seem unperturbed by her suggestion, but internally she was asking herself why she thought it. It was a roundabout way of pulling the Fire Nation from the Northern Tribe’s war effort and if war did escalate, perhaps gaining their help against the Northern Tribe. It was a fool’s hope, maybe, but it also could work, pulling support from Hahn, and making him rethink the war. She couldn’t care less if he lost his position, she just wanted her family and tribe safe, including Yue.

“That’s…an interesting, and bold proposal,” Zuko said at last, pulling at the collar of his armor in discomfort. “And…would your family accept this? Would your tribe accept this?” He asked.

Katara shrugged. “I’m a Princess and I make choices too, and if this what I think is best for everyone they’ll support me, even if they don’t like it.”

“But would you?” He asked.

“Would I what?” Katara asked with narrowed eyes.

“Want to marry me,” He said. “We don’t know each other, and although it might protect your people, it would mean having to tolerate me for the foreseeable future. Because if we divorced, Hahn would attack your Tribe without hesitation, and unless we conceived a child, there would be nothing we could do.”

“You’re actually concerned about what I want?” Katara asked, more touched than she would admit.

“Well, marriage isn’t something to take lightly ordinarily,” Zuko said, trying to find the right tone of voice. “And political marriages have a lot more loopholes; the marriage, the…consummation, and the result of an heir. It is a clever way to work around the Fire Nation alliance with the Northern Tribe, and if we make it appear as if a prior agreement had been made, it would nullify our involvement in the war. It could work, but is it what you want?”

Katara sighed, “Right now, it doesn’t matter what I want, it’s about doing what’s right. For my family and my people, if I have to marry you to keep them safe, I think it’s a simple price for peace. You’re not much older than me from what I’ve heard, and…you seem decent enough.” She said, blood rushing to her face.

Zuko went equally red, his cheek flushing. “You seem really...decent.” He forced out.

“Thanks…” Katara trailed off, unsure of what to do. “So?”

“I’ll talk with Maho, you talk with your father, and maybe we can play it off? I can forge a royal decree seamlessly, all I need is for Maho to run on my ship and make it. It wouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes, and then we could end this and…”

“Right,” Katara said. “You do that, and I’ll talk with my father.”

“Right.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

They stood in front of each other stiffly before moving off awkwardly, Katara peeked over her shoulder to see Maho smirking at her Prince, shooting her a sly wink as she passed. Katara thought she was past eavesdropping distance.

With a flushed face she went down below, intent on finding her father.

~

“A bit soon for marriage, don’t you think?” Maho asked with a smirk. Zuko groaned, he would never hear the end of this.

“It’s not like that, it’s-“ He began.

“I get it, it’ll end the war before we get too wrapped up and Zhao will be pissed being dragged home, but you got to admit, she seems pretty…decent?” She said with an impish smirk. Zuko ran his hand over his half-veiled face.

“I thought you weren’t eavesdropping.” He said.

“Hey, she wanted to speak to you alone, and I made sure you were alone, nowhere did you two say I couldn’t eavesdrop. Besides, I’m your second, I need to know what you’re doing and not doing. Including planning marriage alliances during a negotiation,” She said, raising her hands defensively.

Zuko sighed. “Okay, well, we’ll wait for her to come back, if her father approves, you go forge the letter. Hakoda will bring it up during negotiations, sad to say we couldn’t form an alliance, and begin discussing it. Ujurak won’t like it, but it will put a conclusive end to the negotiations.”

“You got it,” Maho said, leaning back against the rail. “Can’t say you have poor taste.”

Zuko snorted. “You explore your taste more than I do.”

“Yeah, but we have similar tastes,” She said with a smirk. “Think of it this way; I can give you advice, what I would like in the situation, and what she might-“

“Stop, right now,” Zuko said, his expression of embarrassed angst. “Why does it matter so much to you?”

“Because a month ago you would have been refusing the idea of being with anyone,” Maho said. “Now, a pretty Princess reveals herself and you’re suddenly all for marriage.”

“It’s to end the war, not for pleasure or desire,” Zuko said, hoping he sounded convincing.

“Right, because there’s nothing attractive about her at all,” Was the sarcastic response.

Zuko swallowed, running a hand over his face, knowing from the heat in the crisp air that his face was flushed. “She has a good heart, something I’m not used to seeing.”

“Right, so it was her heart you were looking at as she sashayed away? Got to say, it has a fine shape in that dress,” Maho said again, shark-like grin on her face.

“Stop it,” Zuko said, much too quickly. “Let’s just focus on securing this alliance, I’d rather not think of anything else.”

Maho’s face sobered, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “If it’s any consolation, I think you could do a lot worse.” She said, offering no more words as she went back to inspecting the crew, the portion that were women anyways.

Maho had been far too on point for his taste.

Since stepping on the ship and meeting the Southern Princess’ crystal blue eyes, he had felt unreasonably flustered and on edge. Even when he focused on speaking with her father, or listening to Ujurak, he had been aware of her gaze on him. Not through peripheral vision due to the left side of his face being covered, but a feeling. He was used to these daggers from Zhao and his men, angry eyes that followed him, looking for a weakness, something to exploit. Except, her eyes hadn’t felt so threatening. If theirs had been of daggers, hers were of something calming and soothing, perhaps water, as was her element, or perhaps soft sand like that of his mother’s home in the Fire Nation. Like he could close his eyes and feel that warmth and calm soothe him, making him relax and let his guard down.

It had been detrimental to negotiations, at least for him, having to contend with listening to her, finding himself lost in the cadence of her voice, the way her face animated from expression and her words, even the way her eyes burned when she got impassioned. He hadn’t even considered that she may set back negotiations until Chief Hakoda had something, and even then, he might have noticed him watching his daughter with a bit too much interest.

She had flowed through his defenses with ease not a few moments ago, somehow able to lure him into a calm and fluster at once with words that didn’t treat him as royalty, words that treated him as an equal, not in fear, not in envy, and not in hate. She was earnest, in both her wants and candor, her suggestion for marriage was both surprising, and when he learned her reason for it, incredibly selfless. He comes at the head of an invasion, face concealed and all but demanding her Tribe to capitulate to their demands, and even though they had said not more than a few words to each other, she had decided to trust him enough to suggest this. Why he didn’t know, but it seemed much too sincere, especially if her character so far was true, to be false. And if his own personal confusion was in doubt, Maho hadn’t seemed to find anything suspicious of her, and Agni knew she was better at keeping objective than he was at times.

So, Zuko waited with Maho at his side, hoping that he would keep his composure when Katara returned. He internally scoffed, he was already considering her so informally in his mind, and not as Princess Katara.

 

~

 

To say her father was surprised would be an understatement, to say he was against what she had just done would be kind of her, to say he took it well would be a lie.

“You can’t be serious!” He said, anger forcing him to stiffen like rod, and his voice to hold a strong cage of restraint.

“I am, and Prince Zuko is already agreed to the plan,” Katara said.

“Of course, because he gets a wife out of it,” Hakoda said with a good degree of venom. “Who wouldn’t agree to a marriage alliance if it benefitted him?”

Katara’s eyes narrowed. “Are you ignoring the fact that this could end the war?”

“If the Prince honors his word,” Hakoda said. “Even if he did, it means breaking an alliance with a current ally. What kind of honorable nation would do that?”

“They wouldn’t be,” Katara said. “We’d date it to before the war broke out, we had sent it out with the intent to form an alliance with the Fire Nation, but hadn’t thought to bring it up afterwards given their obligations to the Northern Tribe. We’d lament that we hadn’t been able to make the pact before the war broke out, to which Prince Zuko would reveal that they had agreed and sent it, but never received a reply. He would send Maho back on the ship procuring the copy that he had, showing its date to be set before the war with the Northern Tribe. Fire Lord Iroh had never seen confirmation of the betrothal, so was obligated to back the Northern Tribe. That’s what led to us here now, when it’s revealed that it was agreed to, our alliance with the Fire Nation would be confirmed, and they would be forced out of the war owing to a marriage pact. And if Hahn still pushed for war, through a marriage alliance between me, your heir, and Zuko, an heir to Fire Lord Iroh, the Fire Nation would be obligated to support us in the war.”

Hakoda listened while she explained, pacing in the crew quarters, trying not to let his warring emotions get the better of him. Katara knew the look all too well, Sokka did similar things when waiting for food or general anxiousness. Forcing patience into action. When she finished, her father did at least look impressed.

“That’s…actually a very bold plan,” He said, Katara beamed at him in satisfaction. “However, would his uncle even agree to it? How many lies would we have to tell to make this work? What if he slips up and reveals it? Beside the fact, how can you fake a marriage? Hahn would know something was wrong before too long.”

“Not if we actually married,” Katara said. “After all, Prince Zuko seems intent on ending this war before someone falls dead, I’d say we take the chance. We won’t budge where Yue is concerned, either of us, this way, Yue is isolated from the problem. We can deal with Hahn on our own if he attacks, and if this plan works, the Fire Nation would be obligated to support us.”

Her father shook his head, “You’d actually marry him?”

“Yes,” Katara said.

“Why?” Hakoda asked. “You’ve had dozens if not hundreds of suitors all across the Four Nations at this point, what makes Prince Zuko so special?”

“Because marrying him can ensure our people a powerful alliance and security for our nation. I think that’s worth a betrothal.”

“Right,” He said, stroking his beard. “You’d marry him, a stranger to protect our home?”

“Yes,” Katara repeated.

“I want to know, why him?” Hakoda said. “You’ve met Crown Prince Lu Ten before, let’s say the marriage was between you and him, wouldn’t that be more equal in terms of status? Lu Ten I know to be honorable, he has the love of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, why not make the pact between you and him?”

“Because he’s half a world away, before we could inform him of our plan and have him send an agreement, Hahn could make a move to compromise the negotiations and we’d be back to square one. We can’t stall them forever, dad. With Zuko here, we can form an alliance now, with both of us confirming the match, and giving the necessary details. It’s our best option,” Katara said, the idea of marrying Lu Ten, while an outstanding and well-loved man, didn’t sit well with Katara. He was handsome, and was a considerably kind man. However, he had never invoked a feeling of safety or trust in her, their diplomatic talks before had been stiffly formal on both of their parts. The idea that he was attractive was obvious, but her being attracted to him? Not there. Oddly, Zuko invoked a sense of trust, and while she didn’t know much of him, or why he wore that cloth over his face, she did know that his heart was in the right place, and whenever their eyes had met, there had been…something there. She didn’t know what it was, but Zuko managed to evoke a sense of safety in her, a safety to confide in, to trust. It was enough that the prospect of marriage, even if arranged, wasn’t distasteful to her. It was strange, but she felt she could trust him.

“Besides,” Katara continued. “Why would me marrying Lu Ten make a more even match? I’m not your first heir, Sokka is. He’ll inherit the Southern Tribe if the Tribe elects him to, I’m younger than him, second in line. Zuko is second in line behind his cousin, if he and I wed, it would at least be equal in accordance to lines of succession. Besides, Lu Ten will be Fire Lord, and he can’t marry someone of foreign blood, it would weaken his credibility. Even if the Fire Nation is moving past their old ways, there won’t be much acceptance of me as Fire Lady.”

Her father sighed, slowing his pacing, his steps becoming more subdued. He came to a full stop in front of her, looking down at her with open blue eyes. “Are you sure about this Katara? This won’t be simple, and it won’t have any guarantees of success.”

Katara nodded. “This is best for the Tribe, and if it keeps Yue in Annakpok with Sokka, and keeps war from our shores, I’ll do it. Even if you don’t approve.“ Her father chuckled half-heartedly, taking her hands in his more weathered ones.

“You’re a lot like your gran-gran, you know that?” He said with a wry smile. “She left the Northern Tribe for the freedom of the South, and she never let anyone forget it. She came here, and no one could make her bow. She raised me to know that trying to control people would always come back to bite me. It’s because I learned this that your mother decided to accept my betrothal, most men wanted her as a wife to tend to them after a hunt, they wanted a subservient wife, not a partner. Point is, I’ve learned at this point that whenever you want your way, it’ll happen. So, I’m going to trust you on this, I don’t trust the Prince outside of his accommodations, but I trust you to know what you’re doing.”

Katara smiled again, hugging her father to her, he returned it holding her close and tight, as if afraid she would disappear if he let go. He pulled away eventually, a halfsmile on his face.

“Let’s have a word with your betrothed,” Hakoda said, Katara punched him gently at his shoulder, but the smile told him it was meant in good spirit.

Katara and her father came to the main deck, both making purposeful strides towards the Prince and his second. They both saw them approaching and instantly stood up to attention as they approached. Katara noticed a flush on the Prince’s face and sincerely hoped her face didn’t bear a similar flush.

As they stood together on the deck, Hakoda took a look around to make sure Ujurak wasn’t around, and that his crew wasn’t eavesdropping on the conversation. “We’ve discussed my daughter and your agreement,” He began uncertainly.

Zuko nodded, reverting to his reserved and focused diplomatic self. “And?” He asked.

“We agree to it, so long as it works, and you agree to fulfill your end of the bargain,” Hakoda said.

Zuko nodded, “Of course, you have my word,” He turned to his second. “Maho, go.” She bowed to Zuko and then to Hakoda and Katara before departing up the ramp.

"I feel the need to say, as a father, that should this all work out you would treat my daughter the honor and respect she deserves," Hakoda said. "And if you forget to, she'll remind you." Katara smiled, Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't think of it," He said, sparing a glance at Katara before looking back to the chief. "I only hope you view me as worthy in your eyes, if not now, then in time."

Hakoda reached out and patted Zuko's shoulder, the Prince stiffened, but allowed the action. "You're already on your way there," Hakoda said.

Zuko and Hakoda regarded each other for several moments. Hakoda held up his arm, ready to embrace the Prince of the Fire Nation, if not as a friend and future son, then at least as an ally to protect his people. Their understanding could mean the end of a devastating war before a sword was even swung, before fire or water could be raised against the other. Zuko’s hand moved forward, about to grasp Hakoda’s arm.

“Prince Zuko!” Maho screamed from the Fire Nation ship.

“Chief Hakoda!” The captain of the vessel called to Katara’s father. Both men, startled turned to their respective officers.

“What is it?” They asked as one.

“Admiral Zhao’s ships are coming, in force!” Maho shouted.

“Fire Nation ships inbound, Chief. I count seven destroyers!” The Water Tribe captain called.

Looking towards the bow confirmed their words, streaks of smoke could be seen in the distance, its smoke merging with the clouds above them.

Katara felt like something had struck her in the chest, the icy burn of fear stung deep, and worse, the dread of betrayal. She looked to Prince Zuko for answers, to see the guilt on his face, the sinister smirk on his face as his trap had sprung, flames alight with fire and ready to battle them. Instead, his face had gone stark white, and his eye was widened in shock. She tried to read him, to see if it was an act. Her father was not so subtle.

Hakoda, hearing the news, forgot all pleasantries and grabbed Zuko by the collar of his armor, throwing him towards the railing of the ship. The Prince, caught unawares, stumbled, crashing into the railing with his feet well away from under him. The Chief grabbed him again, and bent him over the railing.

“Something you forgot to mention, Prince Zuko?” Hakoda demanded with vitriol. “Did your trap work as well as you hoped?

“Water Tribe, to arms!” Hakoda shouted, his tribesman instantly drew weapons, Waterbenders pulling their element from the sea. Zuko’s honor guard drew weapons, and many had fists smoking, anxious to save their Prince.

“Shadow Company, to the Prince!” Maho yelled.

Like a tidal wave, the honor guard wearing the different masks ascended the ramp, in a flurry brushing aside the Water Tribesmen and Waterbenders, making their way towards Hakoda and Zuko. Acting on instinct, Katara drew water from the sea and stood between her father and the Prince’s entourage. Maho stood at the front of them, Katana drawn and golden eyes narrowed.

“Out of the way, Princess,” Maho said lowly. Katara narrowed her eyes, ready to fight.

“Maho! Stop!” Zuko shouted. Katara stared at the woman and the guard, they didn’t stand down, but stayed where they were, not acting in aggression towards the crew or Katara.

“Tell them to surrender, Prince Zuko, or I will hurl you from this ship. Surrender and you can be somewhat comfortable prisoners for this deception,” Hakoda snarled. While Katara wasn’t looking behind her, she heard a sharp crack and her father groaned, she turned just enough to register Zuko had headbutted her father and now stood to his full height. Katara was prepared to defend herself and her father, however, he walked right past her and ignored her stunned father, heading straight for Maho.

“How far?” He asked her.

“Not far,” She replied, eyes still focused on Katara. “They’ll be here soon, and one guess what they’ll do.”

Zuko frowned and turned towards her and Hakoda, he seemed to consider for a moment before addressing them both. “There’s been a deception,” He said. “But not of me deceiving you. I purposely deceived Chief Hahn and Admiral Zhao, I refused to tell them when and where the talks would be held. Evidently he has better spies and subtlety than I could expect. Leave now, we’ll cover your escape as best we can, make sure you get your ships behind the icebergs to move too, Zhao no doubt will attack them.”

Katara’s eyes widened. They had placed those ships there in the event this was a trap, they hadn’t been needed so far, but they had seen them? And still agreed to negotiate?

“And we’re supposed to believe you?” Hakoda scoffed, standing next to Katara.

“Yes,” Zuko said. “I can-“

“Hit us while our backs are turned, descend on my tribe while they think we’re in negotiations. I think not, Prince Zuko. You will surrender yourself and your ship to us, and return with us to the Water Tribe. Your deception has been discovered, now face the consequence for this dishonor.”

Zuko’s gaze hardened, from ice to stone, his fists clenched and smoke wafted from his fists. Maho herself looked downright murderous, staring past Katara and at her father. Hakoda stared back, arms crossed in defiance, fear was not home in his eyes, determination was however.

“Was this your plan from the start?” Katara suddenly asked, partially to alleviate the tension, but also, by her conscious mind or not, to see if Zuko truly spoke false.

The Prince turned towards her, his eye instantly softened as he looked at her. The tension in his body was still there, his expression equally hard, and his hands smoking, but his eyes were more telling than anything about his person at present.

“No,” Zuko said. “I didn’t lie about anything, I don’t want war, and I tried to keep this as secret as I could from Chief Hahn and Admiral Zhao, but I’ve failed. And for that, I am truly sorry.”

She believed him. Whether it was because she could intuitively sense he was being sincere, or because she was sentimental about the way he made her feel when around him, she believed him. And it scared her.

“Prince Zuko speaks true,” A voice spoke, all turned toward Ambassador Ujurak, dignified as ever, and eyes holding a look of sadness in them. “Chief Hahn and the Fire Nation Admiral were not part of our discussions, and Prince Zuko spoke to me in length about not letting either in on our plans, less they try to foil them.”

“So you say,” Hakoda said. “But they could have similarly fooled you then as they do now.”

“Chief Hakoda,” Ujurak said, striding forward to stand between him and Zuko. “If you do not trust my word as a man of Water Tribe, or my reputation for honor, consider that I don’t want war any more than you do, and even if I am set in my ways, I would never stoop to deception to fulfill my goals, even if it would be better for everyone.”

Hakoda stared at Ujurak, and Zuko, eyes hard and mouth a firm line. He seemed wracked with indecision, anger warring within him. All the while the Fire Nation ships gleamed closer to their own ship. Smoke streams streaking the lighter grey clouds above them.

Katara dropped the water in her hands, “Let them go.” She said.

Hakoda whirled on her, eyes sharp. “Katara-“

“The longer we wait, the sooner the Fire Nation ships will be on us and we will be taken prisoner,” She said. “We don’t have the manpower to subdue the Prince and his crew before the rest of the ships arrive. We’ll be stranded and outnumbered. They leave, and we leave. We'll all live to fight another day.”

To her immense surprise and relief, the Water Tribesmen lowered their weapons and the Waterbenders returned their element to the sea, her father looked at her with hard eyes, but said nothing. Zuko watched her with a cool eye.

“Back to the ship,” Zuko said, his honor guard bowed and boarded the ship, leaving him, Maho and Ujurak on the deck of the ship.

For several moments that seemed to be frozen, Katara and Zuko stared at each other, feelings and thoughts warred within them, but nothing was said, eyes met each other searching and asking a great deal of things. Molten gold holding sorrow and anguish, blue holding similar sorrow and disappointment. With a few more moments, they could have stopped the war.

“I’m sorry,” He said.

“I’m sorry too,” Katara replied. Wanting to say more, but nothing else would leave her lips, not now.

With a deep bow to Katara, Zuko stood and left the ship, regal and powerful as he had arrived. As they followed suit, Ujurak tipped his head in respect, and Maho lingered as she bowed to her, following her Prince off the ship.

Hakoda started shouting orders as the ramp was removed and they pulled away. He ordered for the captain to alert their waiting ships, they would retreat and head back to the continent. Negotiations failed. Katara watched as they pulled away from the Fire Nation ship, watching as it turned towards the incoming Fire Nation ships, seeming to situate itself to block their approach. While she couldn’t see without a spyglass, she felt the familiar feeling of the Prince, likely looking out at her as she looked out at him. Maybe it was her imagination, the cold that made her numb, or the stiffness of her lefts and limbs as she centered herself on the railing.

In a handful of moments, peace for her Tribe had been robbed, possibilities of an alliance with the Fire Nation lost. And Zuko would now be an enemy of hers, and not a prospective husband. For some reason, the thought of him as a partner hadn’t bothered her, certainly not as much as having him as an enemy pained her. But it didn’t matter now, if they met again, it would be on the field of battle, as enemies, and the thought unnerved Katara more than she would care to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a long one, usually I wait until I'm a chapter ahead before posting, but this was so long and heavy I felt like I had to post it. Might be awhile till I get the next chapter up, but hopefully I won't revert to my typical style like this one and can get them out fast
> 
> I did think about cutting it into two, but felt like the second would be much too short, so I just kept it this length, hopefully its more bang per buck. 
> 
> Only really concerned about the start and resolution of the negotiations being too fast, mostly because I could go on for a lot longer, but it felt like this was the correct accordance of events for the chapter. I don't know, it's always tricky when something has to go down by the end of the chapter. 
> 
> As always, comment to share ideas, questions or general thoughts.


	6. Prelude

Admiral Zhao bore a more smug expression than usual as he looked over a map of the South Pole. He had outwitted the Prince and beat him at his own game, and really, if Prince Zuko suffered a setback or defeat, it was a personal victory for him.

The Prince being assigned as his handler had been expected, but he had hoped he would have the sense to let him conduct his military affairs without any interference. However, the Prince's arrival on his ship and vetoing his plan of attack had been more than a jab at his pride. Were Chief Hahn any less of a fool he would have concluded that he had been out to cripple his forces in an attack on Annakpok, leaving Fire Nation forces strong for the main assault. Thankfully, the boy was a fool. Pride and an impetuous nature made him easy to manage, so long as the Admiral played to his ego and fed him the praise and assurance he wanted. Had Prince Zuko been less arrogant, he would’ve played that angle, making Hahn side with him and look to him for advice instead of Zhao. Luckily, he hadn’t. Hahn was in his counsel, and that would give him direct influence over the Northern Tribe forces. Savages though they were, they had their uses. Rabble used to soften the enemy, but fodder didn’t do well if it weakened the morale of his own men either. He had to be careful, Hahn was a fool, but his generals were not. He had to win their loyalty and support if he was to use them effectively. While the Chief was acknowledged as a monarch, without his wife his position grew weaker by the day. His call for the Fire Nation support had been a double-edged sword, allies able to match if not surpass the enemy Waterbenders was a sound strategy, however he brought other nations in to it, weakening his position and making him appear weak by not solving the matter himself. But he was able to take advantage of the outrage of his people and rally them to his cause. The Water Tribes were a loyal and proud people, taking the loss of one of their own as a personal insult.  It gave Zhao tools to work with, and while it was a far cry from his personal goal to dominate both Water Tribes, he’d settle for laying waste to the south.

Zhao considered the map before him, he was annoyed to find confirmation on the Prince’s information on the wall in Annakpok’s coastal port. The wall would be a problem, he would need Waterbenders to take it to exert control of it if their forces were to make a beachhead. Using the Northern Tribe would be simple enough, but the wall gave the Southerners a defensible position and high ground. Any attacking forces would have to climb the wall while under fire from the defenders, and any cover fire provided by the fleet, if inaccurate, would kill their own forces. While he would not shed any tears seeing Water Tribesmen dead by the thousands, he needed their bulk to take Annakpok, so he and his Firebenders could destroy it and melt it to the foundation.

This city stood as an insult to the former commander. In his time before the Pheonix War, he had been in command of the Southern Raiders and associated fleets operating south of Whaletail island. However, he never had the resources or troops to launch an offensive against the Southern Tribe directly. Their isolation from the war allowed them to prosper, so when he finally was promoted and began his attacks, he was repelled fiercely. He had even taken his fleet near their port, seeing Annakpok gleaming in the distance. A city of ice that seemed to mock him, to taunt him and his effort to subjugate the south. It was only made more impactful when Chief Hakoda led a fleet of wooden ships and in a brilliant use of feints and diversions, had outflanked his fleet, casting a smoke screen in their midst. They separated the fleet, boarding and taking the ships one by one until only his ship remained. He had been forced to retreat, both from the battle and the South to support the Pheonix King in his battle with Fire Lord Iroh.

When the Fire Lord had went against the Pheonix King, he had seen the bulk of the allied forces that supported the former, and without a hint of regret, ordered his ships to open fire on the Aerial Fleet. Siding with the old fool who betrayed his country and the Avatar had been a bitter pill to swallow, but it was better to live and fight again, than die for a man who had never given him the troops or resources he needed to effectively end the war.

When Fire Lord Iroh had asked him to lead the Fire Nation in this war against the Southern Tribe, he had been elated. Ten years he had waited, and like the sun itself, his chance had arisen. He would have his glory, and would exercise his influence over the Southern Tribe through fire and blood to color the snow.

Prince Zuko had nearly undone all that with his secret negotiation. Conferring in secret with his own people and refusing to give Hahn or Zhao any say in the matter, he seemed to have thought he had fooled him. But as their ship left well before dawn, he had a smaller scout ship follow at a distance, signaling his squadron that followed at a set distance. To convince Hahn, he had insisted it was a trap, that the Southern Tribe would not surrender the Chieftess. They would capture the Prince and force an end to the war with a ransom and treaty from the Fire Lord. Malleable as a turtle duck, the Chief had given him his blessing, allowing many of his men to accompany him on the voyage.

It had worked all too well, once within sight, the Southern Water Tribe vessels had fled, negotiations no doubt foiled. His disappointment had come when the Prince’s ship blocked them from going any further. He had hoped that he would have been captured or slain, but no matter, negotiations were foiled, and the war would continue as he had planned. Hahn would get his war, and Zhao would get his glory.

He was only disappointed by the fact that he could not see the Prince’s dumbfounded expression as his ships approached. Did the Water Tribe call him betrayer? Was he forced to kill to escape the ships? Somehow, Zhao doubted it. The Prince had two things that aggravated him to no end; a mythical ability to dodge death at any and every turn, and some sort of charisma that endured him to the right people. The Fire Lord, the Crown Prince, even dignitaries of the Earth Kingdom, and the Avatar himself. How a bumbling fool such as the Prince commanded such respect he would never know, he was a boy playing at being a man. Despite his scar, he had done nothing to earn the respect it granted him. He had stopped a man from hurting his mother, so the story went, hardly a feat worthy of heroism. Yet, it granted him that. To Zhao it pained him to look at it, disgusting the way that eye in a permanent squint judged him. The skin around it was burned beyond repair, his ear covered as well, but his eye remained unblemished as it assessed him. It was the stuff of nightmares, not of romantic heroism it seemed to signify.

Unfortunately, the Prince had his uses as well, his skill in combat as well as his Shadow Company were legendary. It was said they had personally ended the Phoenix war, and was the one allied force in the Fire Nation, securing the Caldera before the armies of the Fire Lord and Avatar arrived. Exaggerations on all accounts he was sure, but the psychological effect it had on both Fire Nation and Water Tribe troops was paramount. Giving both authority and inspiration to troops of both nations, it had been him to defeat his sister, the feared prodigy who, in a few short years would would have been match for her father. He had beaten her handedly and took the Capital with only one causality. To him, he was a living personification of post-war propaganda, the ideal Fire Nation Prince of a new age, matched only by his uncle and cousin. A fool who played at war and was lucky in the way of powerful friends. To the common people, he was a hero, an exemplar of what the Fire Nation should be; calm, confident, honorable and kind. Such images painted him as weak in Zhao’s mind, he did not embody the raw power that one of his position should, neither did his uncle and cousin. They all smiled too much, laughed like fools taken with Sake, talked to common soldiers like old friends and not as the subordinates that they should be. Ozai, cruel as he was, held that respect and fear a leader of the Fire Nation should have; uncompromising, unyielding, and undaunted in the prospect of wind, dirt and water.

There was a knock at his door, and his guard did not give a name, either the guard was off in the galley, or was dead in the hallway, such a bother. Zhao stood up, ready for visitor or assassin, stepping towards his own door and opened it. His eyes widened.

“Prince Zu-“ A fist smashed into his jaw and he was thrown back, landing on the floor of his quarters. His vision blurred, but he could make out the angry red scar that stood over him.

“You bastard!” Zuko growled out.

Zhao smirked against the pain in his jaw. “Really, Prince Zuko? I would think you'd be most sympathetic to my lack of a father.”

The Prince, normally calm and collected, grabbed him by the collar of his armor and slammed him into the hull. He glared with both eyes fiery pits of gold, even the malformed eye only half opened.

“You’ve just damned thousands of our people to death, Zhao,” Zuko said.

“Yes,” Zhao said, casual and superior even pinned against the wall. “And I, unlike you, remember how to honor the Fire Nation.” He pushed the Prince off him and dusted his armor off.

“By sending them to death in a pointless war?”

“By giving them battle,” Zhao said. “We are of fire, Prince Zuko. If not given fuel, we’ll burn out. Even now the Fire Nation lulls itself in a peaceful security, giving into the demands of other nations our lesser, and for what? Establishing ourselves as redemptive peacekeepers of the world? Submitting to the wills of an old man long past his reason?”

“So, the Fire Nation stands for the eradication of other nations?” Zuko asked, standing before Zhao, unflinching and unblinking. “Including the women, and children? Or is that your will, Zhao?”

The Admiral gave nothing away, eyes collected and demeanor disciplined, he would not appear weak to this whelp of royalty. His aims and wants were clear.

“Only if they refused to surrender to the superior element we wield,” Zhao said.

“Send our men to die for the sake of portraying our strength? Our superiority?” Zuko asked. “Seems to me that you believe the beautiful lie we all grew up with.”

“I did not forsake my people for an old bygone symbol,” Zhao retorted. “I remain loyal to the Fire Nation. And will do as the Fire Lord instructs. If that means to help our allies in war, I shall do it. And without proof to implicate me, Prince Zuko, you will not be able to relieve me of my duty.”

Zuko snorted disdainfully, hate plain in his eyes. If only he could look towards the true enemy with those eyes, what a paragon of Fire Nation power he would be. “That will be a great comfort to parents and spouses who lose their loved ones when Admiral Zhao decided war was more important than their lives.” Zhao narrowed his eyes, and tightened his jaw, but said nothing. Zuko turned, heading for the open door, but stopped at its entrance, its frame fitting his silhouette.

“You have your war, Zhao, and like it or not, I will fight in it. But before it ends, I will see you on your knees in the snow, frozen and broken with the crown of victory far from your grasp. Your life will flash before your eyes, and it will show what your life amounts to; an insignificant man who strives for grandeur only to become a footnote in history. Forgotten by his country and soldiers before his body is even cold.”

The Prince left, leaving the room and Zhao’s skin cold. Not to wind, but the haunting words that were permanently ingrained in the Admiral’s mind. Words that would haunt his dreams and nightmares, it seemed the eye finally had words to its stare.

 

~

 

Sokka sat on the docks, overlooking the horizon as the sun sunk low in the sky, casting the port in a blazing orange. In his hands he held a knife made of bone, he made cuts into a blue stone, it was small, fitting easily in his palm, he currently cut it into a circular disk shape. It was meant to be a betrothal necklace, though it was currently in the development phases, and nowhere near done. Sokka didn’t know why he was making it, while he and Yue loved each other there wasn’t any rush to be wed. Uncertainty fed into their hesitance, what with the war, and neither knew how negotiations would end. Sokka trusted Katara and their father to keep her in the south, they had accepted her, and based on what he had heard and seen, the tribe children had fallen in love with her white hair, soft, lyrical voice, and kind smile. She visited many of them, and knew several by name, slowly she was convincing the populace of the city that she belonged, they had accepted her out of respect of his character, but now they were really warming up to her, like she had always been part of the Tribe.

“Thought I might find you here,” Speak of the spirit and they shall appear. Sokka smiled as Yue took a seat next to him, moving the stone out of her sight and into his parka. Yue smiled and leaned onto his shoulder. “Worried?”

“Naw,” Sokka said. “Dad and Katara can take care of themselves, even if there was an ambush, she could make a giant tidal wave and sink them.”

“Really?” Yue said with a raised eyebrow.

“Really! She did it to me when we were in the Fire Nation. I was making a sand sculpture of Fire Lord Iroh, a true masterpiece by the way, and she raised a wave that washed me and the sculpture into the sea,” Sokka sighed dramatically. “Sometimes art too precious for this world must be lost.”

“I’m sure you’ve yet to outdo yourself,” Yue said with a smile. “And when that times comes, you’ll be known throughout the four nations as Sokka, Artist of the Future!”

Sokka perked up. “You think?” He asked excitedly. Yue touched an index finger to his nose.

“You can do anything you set your mind to, Sokka. And somehow, I think sculptures, paintings or whatever you’re out to make will get an audience of some kind. There’s bound to be a good number of people who’ll appreciate your skills of craft. Even if they don’t, you already have a fan.”

Sokka frowned. “But you haven’t seen anything I’ve made yet,” He said.

Yue smiled knowingly, “Oh? And I suppose that necklace you were carving was just for fun?” Sokka stiffened.

“How did you-?” He started, but Yue leaned forward and kissed him to silence him. Not that he was complaining, but he really needed to know how she knew.

She pulled away with an impish grin that made him yearn to do more…adult activities with her. “How long do you think I was watching you carve it?” She whispered. That sent two tingles up his spine, one that reminded him how she whispered when they were in bed together. The other was in embarrassment, knowing she had seen him carving a betrothal necklace for her. 

“It’s alright,” She said, noticing the expression he wore. “It won’t come as a surprise, but I don’t think it was much of one to begin with.”

Sokka smiled ruefully. “Yeah.”

He wrapped his arm around her and held her, watching the horizon as the sun dipped closer the edge of the world. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Do you think the world is flat?” He asked.

Yue, completely unexpecting the question, looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“The world, do you think it’s flat?” He asked, a quizzical look on his brow. “I mean, the sun seems to dip over the edge of the world, and all I’m wondering if the world is flat?”

Yue considered for a moment, “Maybe, but if it was, why would the north and south poles be colder than the rest of the world?”

“Further from the sun, it rises in the east and sets in the west, and its right over the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation that’s why they’re so warm and tropical. The poles see it from a farther distance and a lower angle, that’s why we get less of the light and the heat. Without it we’d all probably be icicles.”

Yue rolled her eyes but smiled, continuing to banter with her love for the next few hours. Starting with the shape of the world and the movement of the sun, they talked at length about the possibility of the universe revolving around the world, or vice versa. From there they talked about many manners of things, craving from certain bones for the best crafts and tools. Even how to tell when there was too much salt on salted meat. It was easy for both of them, potential war far from their minds as they watched the sun set and spent time with each other outside of the city. To Sokka and Yue both it was perfect, two of them bundled in parkas out on the ice overlooking the bay. No city, no war, no royal title, just two Water Tribesmen basking in their home element.

As the sun set, a signaling horn was blown, one that announced the arrival of incoming ships. There in the darkening light, Sokka could make out the torch light of four incoming ships, the amount that Hakoda and Katara had left with nearly a week before.

Without a word, the couple mounted Sokka’s polar-bear dog and bounded their way down to the port. Eager to be the first to greet his father and sister after, a hopefully successful, diplomatic mission. Dread and eagerness waged within Sokka, as they bounded downhill, Yue wrapped her arms tighter around him. She, like him, was worried about the answer. Sokka felt the long-subdued anxiety begin to eat away at him, his fists tightened, and his breath became shallower as they neared the port. In a few minutes, they’d find out what the future held for them.

Sokka had made a promise to Yue and himself that no matter what happened in negotiations, even if they had to send her away, he would not blame his father or sister. That he would let her go, and find love again on his own. He hadn’t promised to the second part, but he had readily agreed to forgive Hakoda and Katara, no matter what happened.

They bounded onto the dock, the ice wall having been lowered and the ships being tied down. Cargo was being unloaded as Sokka and Yue approached the capital ship where his father and sister would be on. They waited anxiously as the ramp was lowered, the forms of Katara and Hakoda leading the slow charge off the ship. Sokka’s breath hitched, the soured expressions of Hakoda and Katara were telling of something wrong, Yue gripped Sokka’s hand tighter. His father walked by, a tired smile on his face as he patted him and Yue on the shoulder, and wordlessly left. Sokka frowned, not given an answer, he turned as Katara approached, was it him or was she glaring at father?

“Katara-?” He began, his younger sister reached out and hugged them both tightly. Surprised, but concerned, both returned the gesture. When Katara pulled away, he saw tracks of tears running down her face, but also a strange levity. She beamed at Yue, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

“You’re not going anywhere,” She said tenderly. Sokka felt the air deflate from him, at least a small amount, but something was still wrong. If they had negotiated to keep Yue wouldn’t everything be in better spirits? Unless they had ceded territory or the whole Tribe to Hahn? But if that was the case, wouldn’t there be Northern Ships in tow?

Katara finally turned to address him, Sokka waited with baited breath. “Sokka,” She started trying to wrestle with a tight throat, he waited patiently for his sister to find the words. “Make sure everyone is in Annakpok by dawn. If there are people in the tundra, make sure they get there, carry them if you have to.” She said with a heavy voice, numbly moving off.

“They’re coming?” Sokka asked.

Katara’s look was all that he needed. “Yes.”

Sokka nodded, turning towards Yue. “Go with Katara, get her back in the city.”

“What about you?” She asked.

Sokka felt his shoulder slump and his fingers tighten around Yue’s, the warmth piercing the thick hide of the mittens. “I’ve got to prepare us for war.” He leaned forward, pressing a chaste, but desperate kiss to Yue’s mouth and turning, already moving towards the commander of the docks with orders. Yue watched as he moved, then turned towards the bay as the ice walls were raised. Even in the darkness, and even leagues beyond seeing distance, Yue felt she could make out the shapes of Fire Nation ships, smoke bleeding into night. And Hahn’s bloodshot enraged eyes, looming over her.

She shook her head, moving towards Katara and taking her in the direction of the city.

 

~

 

Zuko stared at the assorted armor and cloth that lay on the floor of his cabin. He knelt over it, formal as a political meeting in the Fire Lord’s chamber, even in the privacy of his quarters. A black gi lay before him, form fitting when worn, with no loose cloth to be caught on anything in the climate or by weapons, in the darkness it would reflect nothing and absorb all the light given to it. He was invisible at night, and a force to be frightened of in the day, though it had been a long time since that had happened. He had gloves, made from the same material as his boots, allowing flame to pass through them without burning them. The armor portion wasn’t dissimilar to standard Fire Nation armor, save for the curving shoulder pieces, it protected the chest and shoulders, the stomach was covered in leather to allow for mobility and some token protection. Bracers and greaves were simple leather and steel that protected areas inflexible to movement, able to damage others, and defend properly. The Fire Nation did not invest in shields or the like, believing them to be weapons of cowards, instead relying on armor and skill to win the day. If nothing else, it made moving around easier without having to worry about a comically-sized shield to wield.

His dao broadswords lay in their single sheathe to the side, a variety of throwing stars, knives and smoke bombs were set up in bandoliers, one he would wear around his waist under his cloth belt, another around his arm, and the final around his thigh, there would be no place he could not strike from.

At the head of the armor, weapons and cloth was the mask, the blue spirit who’s eyes lay empty, but seemed to stare at him all the same. Zuko picked it up and stared into the hallowed eyes, almost imagining the black pits were the eyes, all-consuming and erasing, destroying the identity of who wore the mask until their identity was forever lost, only to be the Blue Spirit, in deed and name.

It had been thirteen years since he picked up this mask for the first time. An Earth Kingdom village had resisted Phoenix King Ozai and his forces, and for that, they had been burned. The flames that had marred his face had still felt fresh that day, burning even more painfully when his salty tears ran over the long-since healed scar. The mast had been part of a festival, held in the hand of a little boy, it had obviously been too large for him, maybe it had been something to grown into, an heirloom or a gift for a relative. Regardless, the mask lay unblemished beside the boy’s charred body.

It had been then that Zuko had been reborn. He was known now as an honorable war hero, a selfless man who, even as a child, stood between his mother and father, burned for his heroism. A hero who came to reclaim the Fire Nation from a madman and help set it on the right path again, as both his great-grandfathers had been the ones to steer it from its course. One from direct action, the other from inaction.

However, there was more to the Prince than his will to protect his mother, there had been something dark that had been awakened that day. From the moment he took the mask and became the Blue Spirit, vengeance at the end of his swords as he reclaimed the Fire Nation from Ozai’s fanatics, fire and blood leaving a trail of corpses behind him. The Blue Spirit was the embodiment of the monster Zuko had become during the war, cold and calculated as he slew scores of his own countrymen who followed Ozai. His blades had been quenched in the blood of over a thousand men and women, and still hungered for more. The mask’s open mouth a maw that demanded more blood, more screams, more death to sate its ancient lust. Something that a dark part of Zuko fed all those years ago, and was like to do again.

There was a sharp knock at the door, ripping Zuko from his thoughts. He shook his head and stood, moving towards the door and opening it. On the other side was Maho, wordlessly he stood aside and let her enter. If she noticed the mask of the Blue Spirit, she didn’t say anything, instead looking at Zuko with concern plain in her eyes.

“Are they ready?” Zuko asked. Maho nodded.

“They’re ready to follow you into battle again, no doubt about that,” Maho said, a frown twisting her features. “Are you alright?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked, feigning ignorance, catching the wary look at the mask not far from her.

“Look, none of us would blame you if you didn’t want to lead tomorrow. Agni knows you’ve spilt more than enough blood for the Fire Nation, I can lead, and you can coordinate,” Maho said almost pleadingly.

“I can’t do that, Maho,” Zuko said. “What kind of leader would I be if I didn’t lead from the front like before?”

“A man who’s seen his share of blood and death since his childhood. No one would think less of you for it,” She said.

Zuko shook his head. “We both know I have to be there, the Shadow Company is nothing without the Blue Spirit,” He held up a hand to stop Maho. “A skilled and veteran company, yes, but the Blue Spirit is who leads them, and he is the one who inspires the hope in allies and fear in foes. He has to be there.”

“Then let me lead them as the Blue Spirit!” Maho insisted, “None have seen the Blue Spirit in ten years! I can lead, the effect will be the same, and I’ll make sure we win.”

Zuko smiled ruefully, crossing to Maho and placing a hand on her shoulder. “If I stay here, I’m no better than Zhao. Sending countless men and women into battle without leading them myself, letting them fight my battle without shedding blood with them. I can’t let you do that by yourself, Maho. I am stronger and more skilled than I was before, I need to be there with them, not behind them. If I’m not willing to put my life on the line, why should I ask them to do so?”

Maho quietly observed him, uncertainty and concern plain in her eyes. Adept at reading others, but too open to guard herself.

“No blade or element will touch me, Maho,” Zuko said. “I’ll be sure of that, and so will you.”

“Some scars cannot be made by blades, but are made in battle regardless,” She said. Zuko lowered his head, the eye on the burnt side of his face glinted in the low light.

“Someone has to take them, so others won’t have to,” Zuko said, strong and sure of his own words. Maho exhaled, knowing she had failed.

“Sake, for old times’ sake?” She asked with a slight smile. Zuko returned it.

“For old times,” He said, pulling the decanter and pouring them two cups. They had had this ritual enough times to know what may come tomorrow. This may be the last time they share their drink together. He raised his cup. “To you, Maho, a friend I don’t deserve.” Maho smiled as she raised her own cup.

“To you, Zuko, a Prince, friend and leader that his nation doesn’t deserve!” They raised their cups and drank, old friends preparing for the familiar drums of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to have Zuko punching Zhao in there somewhere. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts, ideas, or questions in the comment section.


	7. Storming the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for immense violence ahead. 
> 
> Also, I am not a science major, so if something doesn't work the way physics or nature decrees, I apologize, it is for the sake of dramatic narrative. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Katara opened her eyes to a room lit with pre-dawn light, and the last light of the moon. She stood to her feet, the prospect of sleep was left once her eyes had opened. A skin of water lay beside her bed, using her bending, she made sure it was melted and took a drink, relief to her dry throat and headache. She had spent all the previous day in tears as their ship approached Annakpok, the previous two she had been a mix of angry and numb. Either laying in her cot staring at the wooden ceiling without any thoughts running in her mind, or on the top deck practicing bending forms for hours until her body and mind demanded sleep. It had been simple, but effective for quieting her mind. But returning the day before had been trying.

Guilt had overwhelmed her, seeing the lights of Annakpok in the distance, as well as knowing how many people were there depending on her to save them from war. She had started crying, and couldn’t stop, not helped by a previous and volatile argument with her father. Returning home had not been as she had imagined, and now, the reality was that war was coming. They didn’t know when or where, but she suspected they would take the port, to cut off their main access to the sea and secure a defensible beachhead from sea or land.

With Sokka to sure up defenses, Katara had made orders for all ships, war, travel or fishing, to get stowed and move to another location. If they did attack the port, they would not lose their fleet as well if they won. Last night she had personally visited Toph, Ty Lee, and assorted allies to inform them of the failed negotiations, they had been stone faced, but understanding. Toph looked more eager than anything, and Ty Lee looked quietly resolute. Before midnight came, the whole Tribe was alerted to the failed negotiations, and were making ready for war anew. Sokka had returned then with the recovered Tribesmen and settled them into the city. Aside from the main port and the smaller ones that now houses their ships, the entire population of the Southern Water Tribe was in Annakpok’s high walls, walls of ice that would take the power of Sozin’s comet to fully melt and break, and that wouldn’t come for another ninety years.

Katara toyed with the necklace at her neck, given to her by her mother after Hakoda proposed to her, it was the one that her gran-gran had before leaving for the south. It had been a keepsake, and thus far, continued to be so. It brought her comfort while away from home, feeling like her mother and grandmother were with her wherever they went. Even though both were down the hall in their respective rooms, she was going to need their support from a distance today.  
The Master Waterbender moved towards a simple vanity in the corner, the items she reached for standing out on the ice surface. She opened one of the containers, a grey paste was inside. Taking a deep breath, Katara reached into the cup, dabbed her fingers in the jar, and brought it out, running it across her face. The time for tears were over for now, it was time for war. 

 

~

 

Sokka was putting the finishing touches of his war paint, a base of blue-grey paint for most of the face, white for the jaw, edge of the nose and brows, black for the sides of the chin and for around the eyes. It occurred to him dumbly that he might be putting on war paint on the day that the invasion wouldn’t happen, instead he was walking around like this for the rest of the day. But something in the Prince’s gut told him that it would be today, Fire Nation ships moved faster than theirs, and given the three days it had taken for their own to return, the invading fleet wouldn’t be far behind.

More important than the possibility of invasion today, was that he had to set an example, inspire the regular soldiers and tribesmen that they held authority, they were there to fight with and defend them. The soldiers would know he, as their Prince, was determined and ready for war, and going to fight like the wolf he encapsulated.

He turned when he had finished, wiping his hands off in a small bowl of water kept warm near the fire. He held a brief smile, Yue slept on the bed, moonlight locks flooded over onto the furs of the bed. He reached over and ran his fingers through them, soft as always, those Spirits did wonders for the hair it seemed. Sokka took Yue’s hand and kissed it gently, she stirred in her sleep but did not wake, perhaps that was for the best.

The horns began to blow.

Sokka didn’t need to know what it signified, he sheathed Space Sword, secured the last straps of his armor and left his quarters, marching down the ice halls of the palace in search of his sister. She joined him at the stairs, paint coating her face similarly. She too was armored, with her wolf helm under her arm. The only way he could recognize her was the way her eyes were shaped and glowed amongst the war paint that mirrored his.

They nodded to each other, wordlessly on their way to the city gates.

 

~

 

Zuko stood on the bow of the Dancing Dragon, the biting wind of early dawn stung his cheeks, more so his scar, more sensitive to the cold than the rest of his body. He inhaled deeply, instead of generating flame at the ends of his hands or feet, he focused it all over his body. As he exhaled, steam billowed around his body warming him again, it might be a brief reprieve, but it would be long enough until the battle began and fighting would warm his blood.

The ice wall was raised, and while distant, was steadily getting closer. A cursory glance showed the rest of the allied fleet lingering behind. Partly because the Water Tribe vessels were naturally slower, and partially due to Zuko’s ship speed and his decision to break with the fleet before they moved out. Zhao wanted war? He would have to forgo his own glory.

Behind him on the main deck his company was getting geared up, they all wore standard Fire Nation armor, painted black, and with some of the bulkier and heavier components removed to allow for more flexibility and speed. They all had masks either already secured, or set in their hands. To follow in his example the rest of the company had opted to either collect or carve their own masks to match with the motif Zuko set with his own mask. They were all distinct and different from each other, all owing to a personal spirit or animal the wearer hoped to emulate or draw strength from. Maho’s mask for instance was of an Eagle Hawk with the nose hooked, giving the wearer more breathing space for the nose, though her mask had a mouth for her to breathe through. Despite the theatrical look of their masks, they did bear defensive abilities. Zuko’s for instance had steel reinforcement in the forehead and edges, it would take no less than a boulder to break his mask.

The company also had soldiers from different parts of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, there was Chen, a Yuyan Archer, both parents were Earth Kingdom civilians in Fire Nation territory, he had sided with Zuko after he deflected a misdirected arrow from him in combat. Nishi was a Firebender born on Whaletail island, she was also an effective Lightning bender, but needed time and concentration to generate the energy needed. There was Cong, an Earthbender who was sorting out stone on deck to use in the attack. There was even Ai, who had Air Nomad blood in her veins, but was not of the Air Nation, preferring to serve him in his bid at peace. She was the only Airbender in his company.

Most of the soldiers here had fought with him ten years ago, some older or even younger than him at the time, but when he made the call, they all took up arms again. To be fair about half of them served his personal honor guard in the Fire Nation, but those not of the Fire Nation arrived at the palace within a month ready to serve again. There had been replacements, many who had fallen to age sent a family member or similarly skilled person in their stead, who then pledged their allegiance without hesitance. Mostly though, his company was comprised of veterans of the Hundred Years’ War and the Phoenix War, in total, fifty. The fifty of them were going to take the port before Zhao was within firing distance.

“You sure about this?” Maho asked, standing beside him.

“They brought us here to fight, didn’t they?” Zuko asked dryly. Maho snickered.

“Might show them a thing or two,” Maho conceded.

“Exactly,” Zuko said, turning towards her. “Watch my back?”

She smiled, “Always, so long as you watch mine.” Zuko raised his eyebrow. She hit him on the shoulder. “You know what I meant, you ass.”

“I’m your Prince,” Zuko said with mock haughtiness.

Maho rolled her eyes, “You royal ass. Better?” Zuko shook his head, bemused.

The ice wall gradually grew closer, and Zuko knew they would soon be engaging in their assault, he turned, looking back at his company. Whether through Maho’s action or an experienced sense of the oncoming battle, he found many of his soldiers armed, armored and ready for his orders. All, save for Maho, had their masks fixed on their faces. Zuko looked at them all, memorizing which mask belonged to who, for the event of their death and the proper honors given to them. They all awaited his words stoically.

“Shadow Company,” He called, making sure his voice was clear and loud over the icy winds and shouting orders of the regular crew and troops of the ship. “You’ve all fought with me before, in the Earth Kingdom, in the Fire Nation, and both times we emerged victorious!” Those armed with spears raised the shafts and slammed them onto the steel of the ship’s floor. Those without pumped their fists.

“Remember who we all are! We are the ones who won the Phoenix War, we defeated armies hundreds our size, we stopped madmen from killing thousands, we are Dragons!” There were isolated cheers within the ranks, many of them beaming with anticipation for the coming battle. “I would rather take the fifty of you over an army of fifty thousand!”

A steady beat of fists and spears was the response. Zuko pointed towards the ice wall that grew ever closer.

“We’re going to take that wall, then the beach. Remember to fight ruthlessly to those who raise elements or weapons against us, but do not harm the innocent, any you find, bring back to the ship. We are Dragons, but we are magnanimous in victory, not monsters to feed on the helpless. Honor will find those who follow this code, and those who don’t, I will kill myself, understood?”

“Yes!” They cried as one.

Zuko looked at them with a rueful smile, “And even if you find yourself fallen on the battlefield. Have no fear! We’ll meet again in another life!”

There was a roar of the fifty gathered, louder than the wind, than the engines, than the orders being given. It was nothing short of a roar that was heard at the ice wall getting closer at a rapid pace. Even Zhao, center of his fleet leagues behind watching the Dancing Dragon approach the wall heard the cheer, and frowned.

Zuko took up his mask, and with a heavy breath, tied it around his clothed head, pulling up his hood to further protect him from the elements and attacks. He turned and shouted at the spire of the ship.

“Jee, full speed ahead! Get us in that wall!” In response the ship rapidly picked up speed, approaching the daunting wall.

Beneath his mask, Zuko smirked, the thrill of battle feeding long forgotten addictions.

 

~

 

The armory was crowded and chaotic as soldiers were handed weapons and armor in rapid succession, many were half armed or waiting in lines to be armed. It was moving efficiently, but too slowly in Katara’s opinion as she assessed many of the roused men and women, many looking like they hadn’t gotten a meal yet. Not good.

A flash of a tall man caught Katara’s attention. “Bato! Is the Wolf Guard ready?” She asked.

He nodded, “Waiting at the city gates.”

“Good, get the rest of the army marshalled, if they make a break for the city I need it ready to be defended,” She said. Bato nodded.

“It will be done,” He said, quickly moving off. Katara turned and saw another Tribesman at attention.

“Baruk! Are Toph and the Kyoshi Warriors ready?” She asked.

“Half of them are still getting roused, they need to eat, and prepare for battle, as well as-“ He said.

“How long?” Katara asked.

Baruk shook his head in consideration, “Two hours.” He said.

“Make it sooner,” Katara said, patting him on the shoulder. He nodded and made his way to see it done. “And Baruk?”

“Yes, Princess?” He asked.

“Clear the front of Annakpok, I don’t want a flake of snow on the ground when you’re done. Use Waterbender to clear it away,” She ordered. He gave her a quizzical look.

“My lady?” He asked.

Katara smirked. “Can’t have our precious Earthbenders’ feet getting cold, can we?” Baruk seemed to understand with a half-smile as he took off. No sooner had he gone, then another tribesman approached her. In his hands a spear.

“Finished,” The smith said. Katara took it and nodded. “Good, get to the others.”

“At once,” He said with a bow, moving off.

Orders given and weapons secured, Katara went out to the street where Sokka waited for her with polar bear dogs in tow. Mounting, the two siblings rode out of the open gate that closed behind them, leaving them in an icy field outside the walls. At attention were a hundred other Watertribe warriors and benders, all mounted on their own polar bear dogs and awaiting instruction. Their faces were similarly painted as theirs, helms like wolves adorned them.

“Wolf guard!” Sokka cried as he rode down the line, Katara meeting him at the center in front of the main body. Both removed their helmets and looked at their soldiers, the blue and brown of their eyes peeking out from their helms and war paint.

Sokka inhaled as he began to address them. “All his life, my father lived by this code; honor the spirits as grandparents, love your spouse like the world will end, and defend the tribe like it’s your child.”

“If Annakpok is our mother, then we must fight for her! For the children that lay within, the brothers, sister, cousins, sons and daughters within! They are ours! And we will fight anyone, spirit, bender or soldier to keep them safe. The Tribe is our home, fight for it!” Katara finished. The soldiers cheered, righteous fury and eagerness written on their faces.

Sokka and Katara put their helmets back on, and turned, spurring their mounts towards the dock. Katara stiffened, she hadn’t looked out to see the fleet before. But she could see it now. Over a thousand ships, several were the black steel of the Fire Nation, the rest were the indigo of the Northern Tribe. She whispered words with her polar bear dog and continued faster, eager to throw the invaders back into the sea. 

 

~

 

The wall was a lot taller than he would assume possible, peaking at least a hundred feet, and likely impossibly thick too, not enough for Fire Nation catapults to break. But the goal wasn’t to break them, but to capture them. That however would take some doing.

The wall had Waterbenders covering the top of it securely, all with their own spheres of water ready to attack them from above, with little that could be done on the bottom without getting pelted from above. He turned towards Nishi, who nodded in understanding, everyone gave her a wide berth as she began to go through the process of bending, the air crackling as the static in the air began to react to the Lightningbender. After several moments, she nodded, Zuko held up his hand, telling her to wait, this was the critical part, waiting until the right moment. They neared the wall, Waterbenders at the top ready to fire upon them with ice or water to stop their advance.

Many fired down projectiles, water and ice flung from a hundred feet up, and many hit their targets, hitting hapless crewmembers, or members of Shadow Company, Zuko couldn’t see them as he looked on the battlements of the Ice wall, but he could hear grunts and cries of people hit, and the thuds of bodies on the steel floor. There were the sounds of fire being unleashed, as well as the heat, and the sounds of hissing as ice or water met them and evaporated into the air. Zuko would have to worry about casualties later, as he focused on the battlements, waiting for the right moment. They were meters from the wall now, less than two minutes and they’d be right at it. Then he saw it.

A Waterbender just above them, harnessing a sphere of water in between his hands, ready to send a torrent of either ice or water to break the group that awaited the assault. Zuko pointed and Nishi followed his direction, her fingers going to where he indicated. In the early morning dawn the sight of bright white lightning was sobering and awakening at once.

The arc climbed up the wall like snake, twisting backwards and forwards, smaller arcs touching the wall as it ascended, until it met its target. The energy was absorbed into the sphere of water, but a smaller arc struck the Waterbender in the chest, stunning if not outright killing him and causing him to lose control of his element. It splashed on his nearby fellows, the lightning still flowing through it and striking several other Waterbenders on that section of the wall, chipping away chunks of the ice and sending them down the wall. What lightning that wasn’t captured or dissipated by the water flew towards the heaven and disappeared into the sky in a flash.

Zuko looked up, seeing the black scorches of the lightning left, carving a way up towards the top, and on top of the section of the wall they stood under, bare, without any conscious defenders, or living ones.

“Hooks, now!” Maho shouted, in response, ballistae fired pairs of grappling hooks, hitting near the top of the wall, ropes following their paths to the ship. Soon, eight hooks were implanted near the top of the ice wall, Zuko grasped hold of one and turned towards the rest of the company.

“Benders and archers, give us covering fire! We are not falling! The rest of you, move quick, that bought us some time, but move now!” Not one to let others take the fall for him, Zuko held onto the rope as the bow of the ship touched the wall, they were as close as they were going to get. With a nod towards Maho, Zuko began to clamber up the rope with his arms until he was able to touch the wall with his feet, beginning his climb up the wall.

The climb was not easy, the ice was slick and many of his foot places did little to advance his progress. Were it not for his upper body strength he would have slipped, let go of the rope and fallen into the icy waters below. Eventually he was able to make a good pattern of climbing and walking up the wall, aiming to do it quickly. The Water Tribesmen were already regrouping at the top of the wall, water welling around the hands of the benders. However, fireballs and arrows flying from below either downed them or kept them occupied. Zuko kept forward, intent on reaching the top.

It was hard for arrows and fireballs to hit their targets accurately, the defenders more accurate in their defense. On a parallel rope one of Shadow Company was struck by ice, the crunch of bone told Zuko they were dead before they even hit the water below. The same sound of Waterbenders hitting their marks aggrieved Zuko, but he kept forward, still ahead of the rest of the company, determined to take the wall.

He was close now, a few more meters and he would be at the top. However, it would not be so simple.

A Waterbender had gotten wise, deciding to cut the ropes wholesale instead of killing a few of the soldiers climbing to the top. He pulled water into a stream and aimed it at all the ropes hanging from hooks. Before he could make his attack, Zuko let go of the rope with his left hand, making a fist and sending a ball of orange flame directly at him. So focused he was on his element, the Waterbender was caught in the chest, instantly killed and fallen. However, his residual control of the water was able to cut one of the ropes. In particular, Zuko’s.

Zuko felt all tension go out of the rope he held, and his feet falling from the ice, soon to be in free fall. He reached over his shoulder, freeing his joined broadsword and stabbing it in the ice, holding the rope with the other hand. The weight of five soldiers on the rope as well its own nearly ripped Zuko’s arm from his socket, but his muscles and body was able to hold it, one hand gripped on the sword stuck in the ice, the other holding the rope. Thankfully, those on the rope knew the situation, jumping to nearby ropes, or those near the end who slid down to the deck of the ship.

Once their weight was gone, Zuko let go of the rope, the relief flooding his muscles and body was immediate, but he didn’t have time to catch his breath. He turned so he faced the ice, melting hand and footholds in the face of it so he could hold on, once secured he pulled his sword from the mass and sheathed it. He grinned under his mask as he prepared for his new stratagem. He was at least four meters from the top, and it would take too long for him to climb by way of making hand and foot holds. Another soldier or bender would consider slicing the ropes again, and he needed to draw their attention.

Zuko tensed his muscles, pushing upwards from the hand and foot holds and higher up the wall. His hands turned to fists pointed downwards, and his feet angled justly. Fire erupted from his appendages, fueling his rapid lift upwards towards the top of the wall. Waterbenders and warriors on top of the wall could only watch him as he flew towards them. Until he rose above the wall, he killed the stream of fire, and kicked towards his intended landing spot, fire following the movement. Three Waterbenders raised ice barriers to protect them, but those unfortunate enough to be without bending or still stunned were hit, some burned and hitting the ground in pain, others near the far edge being blown off entirely.

Zuko drew his swords as he descended, the mask on his face grinning wickedly as battle was about to be joined. He landed on the ice in a roll, going under two of the Waterbender’s ice shields, he split his swords and stabbed both of his opponents through the chest. He turned and leant back as a stream of water as the third Waterbender sent a geyser towards him, leaving one of his sword in one of the dying Waterbenders, he reached towards his arm, drawing a knife and throwing it. It spun end over end until it met the forehead of the enemy bender, his eyes bugged as his body fell to the ground.

The Blue Spirit looked to both sides of the carnage he had inflicted, he could see Waterbenders and Tribe warriors on their way to subdue him, he smirked behind the mask.

Reaching into his cloth belt, he drew two smoke bombs, throwing them in both directions. With puff and hiss, the smoke built and obscured both of his flanks. He reached into the bandolier on his thigh, retrieving three shurikens, and throwing them to his right, where three shapes tried to shake the smoke in their paths. The throwing stars found their marks and three bodies colored the ice with their blood.

Zuko then retrieved his blades from the corpses and moved to the left, the coughing and cursing of the benders and warriors guiding him.

In the smoke he slashed and stabbed, weaving like a snake through their midst. Those who could see him were unable to do anything aside from try to raise their weapons in defense before the twin blades found their marks. Those who couldn’t were granted no mercy as his blades sliced through exposed throats, impaled bodies, or cut limbs straight from the body.

When the smoke bomb cleared, the Blue Spirit stood amongst a field of blue, red blood tinting his blades and the ice. He turned in place, the second smoke cloud had cleared, and the first of Shadow company had arrived, quickly dispatching the rest of the stunned warriors in the cloud. Maho approached him, katana bared and edged in red as well. The rest of Shadow Company clambered on to the ice behind her, weapons bared or elements flared.

“Take fifteen men, take the right portion of the wall, I’ll take the left,” He said, his voice muffled by the mask.

Maho nodded. Carrying out his instructions, the rest of Shadow Company followed him on the ice wall, eager for their chance for battle. 

 

~

 

Tatsuo stared through the spyglass at the wall. He could make out the shape of the Prince, dressed in the mask and black of the famed Blue Spirit, his little legion following him as he made the pristine wall of ice run red with the blood of Water Tribesmen. He scoffed, half imagining the blood of the Water Tribe to run blue like everything else.

He lowered the spyglass, his shaved head bared, his third eye itching to unleash its power. His metal limbs ached from both cold and disuse. Tatsuo turned towards his helmsmen situated a level above him, already cowed by his gigantic appearance.

He growled, the loss of his tongue garbling his speech, but the helmsmen seemed to know his intention well enough. He sped the ship, even as the engines whined from strain.

He stepped outside into the cold, taking up the spy glass again, seeing that the edge of the wall that Prince Zuko headed towards was crowded, with Water Tribe warriors forming a wall of spears and shields, and Waterbenders behind them. He lowered the spyglass, taking a deep inhale and leaning forward.

From his third eye an impossible power flowed, a stream of pure power poured from it. Sailing true towards his target. Even at a distance, he could hear the screams of distress at the defenders saw what came towards them. The explosion sent many blue bodies flying from the wall, and clearing the way for the Prince, who looked startled from the action, but continued nonetheless.

He smirked, his ship already faster than the rest of the allied fleet. He would be second to the battle, but he would make it to the battle, unlike Admiral Zhao, trapped with the blathering Northern Chief. 

 

~

 

The explosion that decimated the wall of warriors was unexpected, but welcomed, allowing Zuko’s portion of the company to move forward. They arrived at their objective, the tower. He sent four of his men inside to clear it out, he turned towards the opposite tower a long stretch of wall away. Maho had already secured her respective tower, a red flame was burning in its lighthouse. After a few moments, their tower burned red as well, he turned to the only figures who weren’t wearing the black of Shadow Company.

“It’s all yours,” He said coolly through his mask. The Northern Waterbenders nodded, spreading themselves across the ice wall and beginning their stances. The wall began to descend into the water, ice becoming water once more, the only standing remnants of it were the towers of ice on either end of the bay.

Zuko nudged his head towards the rest of the company, leaving four to hold the tower they made their way back to their section of the wall over the Dancing Dragon, grappling hooks long forgotten. Maho and her group soon joined them, the Waterbender on their section of the wall made a series of ice rafts for them to stand on.

Once aboard the ship, they waited for the ice wall to come down completely. The great colossal and stubborn wall that would stop an invasion came down, as if welcoming the coming invasion fleet. Once it sunk beneath the water, melted or dormant, the engines of the ship started up again, and the Dancing Dragon approached the port, already more Waterbenders and warriors were setting up defensive positions to defend with. However, without the wall, they didn’t have any cover, save for what the Waterbenders could muster.

“Commander Jee,” Zuko said loudly. “Fire.”

Ballistae newly armed with bolts of flamed steel and a catapult fired upon the port. They approached quickly, eager to put an end to this battle. 

 

~

 

Sokka felt dread flood his stomach when he saw the explosion on the top of the ice wall, he felt even more shaken when it descended into the ice. Damn it! How could they have taken it so quickly? When the wall fell, there was only one ship that entered the harbor. How could one ship and its crew take out the ice wall? It was one of the most staunch and well-guarded defenses they had. And one crew took it?

However, while one ship moved forward, a second moved ahead of the main fleet, nearing a different part of the port. Sokka nudged Katara with his spear.

“Take that one! If we can shore up the defenses, we might be able to drive them out of the bay until the rest of the army comes!” He yelled, Katara nodded and turned her mount towards it.

“Spirits be with you,” She said, as she rode off with her portion of the Wolf Guard.

“And you!” He called, spurring his polar bear dog towards the western edge of the port, where the first ship would soon land. He grimaced under his helmet, he would throw them back into the ocean. 

 

~

 

The assault on the beach was more perilous than the attack on the wall it turned out. The warriors had armed themselves with arrows of bone that struck near them if not outright hitting their marks, boomerangs were also hazards, forcing Zuko and his company to duck to avoid being struck. Waterbenders made continuous attempts to pierce the hull of the ship, freeze it in place, or even sink it with a tidal wave. All were repelled thanks to either fire to causing the attacks to be voided, or allied Waterbenders to counteract their opponents and get the ship to the beach.

When they hit the edge of the ice coast, Zuko didn’t hesistate. He leapt onto and off the bow, spreading his arms and tucking his knees as he almost glided in the air, landing in a roll and drawing his swords.

Two hapless bowmen without the sense to fallback were the first to fall, the sinew of their bowstrings cut before their arrows could be fired, their throats held a similar fate, letting out a choking gasps. A Waterbender, wielding picks of ice made a swing for him, Zuko ducked and swerved, striking the bender behind his knee, he fell to the ground as Zuko struck him with the butt of his sword, rendering him unconscious.

A stream of water from his blind spot did strike him the back, but Zuko let the momentum push him into a roll, grabbing hold of a throwing knife from his arm’s bandolier. When he rolled out, he spun and flicked the knife, striking the bender in the chest, he fell to the ground, coughing weakly.

Streams of fire, blocks of earth, blades, arrows and spears soon began to sail over or next to Zuko as he cut deep swaths into the Water Tribe’s lines. As Zuko led, cutting warrior and bender with a flurry of twin blades, Maho covered him from behind, where he wove and weaved like a dancer, she moved forward with singular intent, cutting foes down ruthlessly and efficiently with her katana a flash of white amongst the throng of blue and splatter of red.

Zuko made his way up a hill, where Waterbenders and archers were attempting to rain hell down on him and his people. He jumped over a stream of water thrown towards him, bounced an arrow off his bracer, and even used an attacking soldier as a human shield as he approached. He jumped into the air, flipping in the air, and kicking spurts of fire from his feet as he descended, creating a dual effect of slowing his descent as well as harrowing his enemies below. He landed, slicing across the back of one Waterbender, stabbing warrior behind him, raising his foot to catch an attacking warrior in the chest, adding flame as he pushed him back into the snow.

Spinning on his feet, Zuko cut through a warrior, armor, spear and body as he faced a circle of warriors and benders around him. Many raised elements and weapons to kill him before he could move. Zuko closed his fists and circled around himself, a stream of fire coating all in the outer circle. Screams and howls as the fire caused fear and pain were heard, accentuated by the gasps and sick sounds of blades slicing and stabbing through various bodies all around.

The final warrior left standing stared at Zuko without reservation, he was older, perhaps fifty, with steely grey eyes as he held shield and spear aloft. The Blue Spirit turned his full attention towards him. He dipped his head then roared, rushing forward, spear raised and tucked behind his shield. He thrusted not upwards towards his chest or face, but towards Zuko’s legs, seeking to pin him or at least slow him, a cutting motion with his sword knocked the spear aside. As he made his way towards the warrior’s open shoulder, the man spun slamming his shield into Zuko and knocking him onto the ground.

Zuko twisted his body and leapt to his feet, crouched, with both blades in hand. The warrior had his spear repositioned, instead of thrusting, he swung it in a wide arc. Zuko caught it with an open hand, while his hand throbbed from the action, he moved down the shaft of the spear. Figuring out his plan, the warrior dropped the spear to reach for his war club, but was too late, Zuko leapt up with his remaining sword and stabbed into his shoulder, piercing hide, cloth and flesh. The warrior groaned, then collapsed, dead.

Zuko exhaled, finally taking note of the blood that coated the left eye of his mask, the cloth that protected his eye was sticky and warm compared to the rest of his body. He sighed, removing his mask, the cold air a relief to his warm skin confined behind the mask.

He could hear it now, distant but nearing, cheers and cries from ships approaching the bay. Zuko looked out from the ledge, ships Fire Nation and Northern Water Tribe neared the coast. And one name was on their lips. And it wasn’t Zhao’s.

“Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!” Were the cries of twenty-five thousand voices calling as one from the bay. A rumbling thunder that echoed over the cold, barren landscape.

 

~

 

Tatsuo grinned cruelly as choked the life out of another Waterbender. Her feeble and desperate punches and kicks dying with her, he squeezed again, hearing the satisfying snap of bone under his fingers. He grinned as he stood, nearly a hundred bodies of the Southern Water Tribesmen and their Waterbenders littered his area of the beach, his troops and allies making way to take the rest of the beach. Most of the corpses lacked in limbs, his Combustion Bending more than enough to shatter these people. Despite the ease of which he conquered the field, the battle was still exhilarating, even with the cold that hampered his metal limbs and skin. He exhaled slowly, his breath misting in the air, as if he was an actual dragon breathing smoke from his nostrils. In this case however, his fire was more destructive and powerful than mere flame.

He turned at the sound of a horn, fifty Water Tribesmen on the backs of great polar bear dogs charged towards him and his troops. At their head, a woman with fierce eyes that burned in rage. Eyes directing towards him, he inhaled and exhaled through his third eye, an explosion aimed right for her. Her eyes widened, but she reacted quick enough, raising a wall of water to contain the explosion, it had halted the charge before it could affect the cavalry. She pulled more water from ice and snow, sending a series of sharp ice spikes towards him. He raised his metal limbs, blocking the larger ones, using the flames of his actual hand to melt the others. Once the storm of ice was gone, a spear was thrown, his eyes widened in surprise, but was too late to move out of the way, it struck him in the leg.

He grimaced, falling to his knee, and glaring hatefully towards the woman who would dare to attack him in such a way. It didn’t matter, she’d meet the same fate of all who crossed his path.

She spurred her polar bear dog forwards, the rest of the cavalry doing the same behind her. Tatsuo stood to his feet, taller and stronger than anyone else even as his would stung. The great beast of the south roared as it approached him, the combustion bender smiled wickedly as the beast and its rider came closer. Water rested at her side, she began to weave an attack at him. A burst of fire interrupted her tactic, and his metal limb smashed into the broad jaw of her mount.

The creature wailed in pain, and tumbled over, too top heavy for balance, its rider thrown from the crafted saddle. Tatsuo placed his metal foot on the creature’s neck, and with a mix of his own weight, strength and the endurability of his metal limb, ended the pathetic wailing of the beast.

He bared his teeth as he observed his opponent. Helmet knocked off, eyes blue amongst the war paint she bore, and her posture and expression fierce.

He made his way towards her, using his bending ability at this distance would kill him as well as her, and he’d lost enough limbs to know that lesson well by now. He raised his good arm, throwing a punch with fire sprouting from the end. The Waterbender caught it in her web of liquid, throwing back a spear of ice, he smashed it with his prosthetic had, raising his good leg and kicking another ball of fire towards her. She rolled, the flame completely dodging her, ending up in a crouch, and faster than he could anticipate, threw a block of ice towards him. It struck him full in the face and chest, stunning him and all but shattering his nose. When he could finally see past the sting of cold pain, he was forced to act in defense.

The Waterbender had released a torrent of ice backed up by continuing water to feed it. Tatsuo held up his metallic hand, burying his organic and prosthetic limb into the ice, digging past the need for friction. She seemed surprised that he was holding his own, with a dull pause in her attack before putting more water into the pillar.

It soon became a contest of strength between the Waterbender’s element and Tatsuo’s pure strength and mass. When it became apparent that he would soon lose, he let heat form his hand melt at the ice, it did nothing to stop the torrent the woman could unleash, but it would give him room to work with. The pressure he had to keep was lessened, he reared his full leg back, fire already venting from it, he threw it towards the pillar of ice.

Instead of a satisfying crack and surge of heat amongst the ice and the breaking of it, he felt his leg stuck in place. A cursory glance showed a tendril of water wrapped tight around his leg, he looked up. The Waterbender had a wicked grin on her face, she twisted her fingers. Like a puppet master, his leg was pulled back, upsetting his balance, and pulling his hands way from the pillar of ice. The ice, reformed and lacking in resistance, struck him in the chest, sending him tumbling onto the ice. He grunted, shaking his head to clear the dizzying fog that was beginning to take hold.

He growled, standing to his feet, throwing vapid punches with his whole arm, spurts of flame, while powerful, did nothing if they did not strike the target. The Waterbender danced around the bursts of fire as if mocking him, twirling on her feet, from stance to stance as if this was a performance and not a battle.

Reckless frustration took hold of Tatsuo, he inhaled, his third eye fixed on the woman. At the last moment she seemed to understand what he intended to do, pulling a thick sheet of water to protect her from the blast.

A deafening boom, blinding flash, and crippling force threw Tatsuo from the Waterbender, he landed haphazardly on his hands and knees. He steadied himself groggily, his head and ears ringing, and his vision blurring.

Once his far vision cleared, he could see the Waterbender on the ground, dazed, but still very much alive and not seriously injured. At the sound of incoming Fire Nation troops, she stood to her feet, creating streams of water around her body, projectiles of ice shot from them. She was firing them at his troops that had made to take the beach and attack her, they fell by the dozens. Either they were too slow to comprehend her attack, not seeing her at all, or simply useless. Tatuso assumed the lattermost, standing to his feet shakily, and making his way towards the Waterbender. His third eye was closed, not ready for another attack, but he was angry enough to choke the life out of the upstart. She thought she could defeat Tatsuo? The Explosive Dragon? The only living Combustion Bender?

Her attention was away from him, fending off Firebenders and enemy Tribesmen like hurricane of water and ice. An Ice pike sent straight through one of the invading soldiers, an ice block smashing the face of another, spikes of ice protruding from the ground and killing dozens in minutes. She was skilled, he noted, but that gave him all the more reason to end her.

He was close now, a few more meters and he would have her slim throat in his hand, crushing her windpipe as countless others.

He reached out his hand.

“Princess Katara!” A voice shouted, Tatsuo felt the dull pain of a weapons striking him in the back, and before he could comprehend what happened, he was jerked from his feet, with a cloud of white and a growl of nightmares.

He was flung to the ice, several meters away from his target, he shook his head, trying to clear it as the maw of the creature came in his face again. Another polar bear dog, but before it could strike at him he heard the woman speak.

“Back to the city!” She called, the polar bear dog was ushered away from him, and galloped away, taking the Waterbender onto the creature and riding back to the city, the rest of the Southern forces in tow.

Tatsuo attempted to stand, but his already wounded leg gave out, and the foreign object protruding from his torso was bleeding him. He fell onto his front, watching as the rest of the allied forces began to land, hundreds, then thousands of forces moving to secure the beach.

As his soldiers secured him, he let his eyes close, if only so he could ignore the cold for a few hours. 

 

~

 

Sokka knew something was wrong when he threw his spear at the man in black, covered head to toe in blood, his people’s blood. Dead at his feet was Atqilaq, one of his fathers’ most commentated and best fighters. The feeling was made worse when the figure deftly dodged the attack, turning towards him and regard him casually.

The first thing he took in was the glaring red scar that took up the left portion of the face, an eye half shut flaring gold amongst the red. The rest of his face was unblemished, with cool golden eyes and a face that spoke of Fire Nation nobility. His hair was concealed by the mask he wore.

The rest of his forces were gathered, but none were in an aggressive formation, in fact they looked cordial? Sokka turned to look at his lieutenant, she didn’t give anything away, simply gripping her spear tighter. Sighing, the Prince slowed his stead to a slow trotting, he dismounted and walked towards the scarred man. If he was alarmed by the Southern Prince, he did not show it. Sokka stopped three meters from the man’s gathered forces, he made a good show of leaving them to meet him in the open between both of their forces.

“You’re either very brave, very foolish or a bit of both to come towards me without your guards,” The man spoke, his voice smooth and crisp in the early morning air. “You must be, Sokka, Prince of the Southern Watertribe.”

Sokka didn’t speak, his hand on his sword, the sword, the other on his shield in case he needed to fight. Oh, he wanted to, but something about this guy seemed off, and while he might not have qualms about fighting him, he didn’t know if he or his guards would get out of the battle alive.

“Do you know who I am?” The man asked.

“Prince Zuko,” Sokka said with equal coolness. He gestured towards his guards, half dismounted their polar bear dogs and came to stand behind him, matching the formation of the Fire Prince’s own forces. “You’re taller than I expected.”

“And I did not think to find you with a Fire Nation Jian,” Zuko said, gesturing towards Space Sword. “Did you perhaps train with Master Piandao?”

Sokka scoffed, “You didn’t come all this way to ask me about my sword, now I don’t suppose you’d kindly get back in your ships and leave?” He asked hopefully.

Zuko seemed to consider it, “You might convince me,” He said, then gestured towards the allied fleet about to land. “But you’ll not convince them. And I’m afraid I can’t leave while they’re here.”

“What are you, some sort of babysitter?” Sokka asked.

Zuko snickered, “Somewhat.”

“Okay, how about why are you here?”

Zuko took a deep breath, looking out on the bay and the docks, seeing the bodies of Water Tribesmen still warm on the cold ground.

“Would it surprise you to hear that I wanted to stop this war?” He asked.

“Yeah it would, because so far you’re doing a really bang-up job. Emphasis on the bang-up,” Sokka said with scornful sarcasm. “How did you plan to end it?”

“Actually, your sister came up with a sound strategy for it. However, I was betrayed, and here we are.” Zuko said.

“Here we are,” Sokka agreed, looking at the assorted soldiers gathered around him. “So, what? We shake hands and agreed you might not be as big of a jerk as you could be?”

“No,” Zuko said quietly. “You’re going to mount your polar bear dogs and return to the city. We can have our war another day.”

“And who are you to tell me what to do? Last I checked, it’s not your land that’s being invaded.”

“True, but I do know if I were, I’d spend time with my wife and family before throwing myself into death’s maws,” He looked at Sokka’s assembled soldiers. “And if not for your own sake, then that of your warriors, I think they deserve time to prepare for war with loved ones.”

Sokka stared at Zuko for a long time, disbelief, disgust and perhaps something of respect gleamed in his blue eyes. Zuko gestured with his head, the allied fleet had landed, Sokka’s window to leave was now.

With great reservation, the Prince of the Southern Tribe nodded at his lieutenant as he and his group mounted up and rode off, Sokka turning to glare at Zuko again. He spoke reasonably, but he killed so ruthlessly, what was he?

As they rode off, Maho leaned over towards Zuko. “Zhao’s going to be pissed,” She said warningly.

“Good, I feel the need to punch him again,” Zuko said without the good cheer. Sensing the tension in him, Maho departed with Shadow Company. The Prince of the Fire Nation stood on the icy ridge as the rest of the allied forces landed, thousands flooding the beach in a sea of blue and red, but they all looked to him as they landed, waiting for something of him.

Zuko raised his bloodstained blade, and an instant chorus of his name went up.

There was something exhilarating at their cheer. The names of their generals were absent, Hahn and Zhao did not receive this praise, he did. Through risk to himself and his soldiers, he had taken the walls, and the secured a foothold on the beachhead, before the army of the Southern Tribe could be mustered to effective matters. And most sweet, he had done this before Zhao and his ship had even touched the shore.

It was a hallow victory in the face of so much death at his own hands, but he didn’t have a choice. Zhao forced this war, he would receive no benefits of it.

As he lowered his blade and headed toward his docked ship, Zuko wondered idly where Princess Katara had been in the attack. Had she fought in the battle? Stayed at the city? He didn’t know, and perhaps he shouldn’t, why he thought of her now was a mystery, but some part of him worried.

It was a nice reprieve from the guilt he usually felt once finishing a battle, concern was better than regret. Especially when the blue spirit mask was weighed heavier with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this one is long, and gets pretty dark considering the mentality of the fighters. 
> 
> For those curious, Tatsuo is Combustion Man, I couldn't have him running around with a moniker Sokka gave him after all.
> 
> I apologize to any Sokka fans who wanted to see him fight and plan in this chapter, I just didn't see it working out that well. The simple fact is, the wall came down before he could formulate a proper defense, leaving Sokka and Katara too late to change the course of the battle. It was lost before they even got there. 
> 
> Although, Katara is a force to be reckoned with.
> 
> But rest assured, Sokka will have a stronger presence in later chapters when things really get going. 
> 
> Till then, comment with your questions, ideas or general thoughts.


	8. Mourning

Sokka looked at the assorted bodies that lay in the main square of Annakpok, all having been wrapped in thick blue ceremonial wraps. He stood between his father and Katara, their mother on her right side. Yue was in the main square overseeing the burial rituals for those who had fallen. Around them in the square were the families and friends of those lost in the battle yesterday.

  
One of Prince Zuko’s retainers had arrived with all of their Tribesmen’s bodies from the beach and wall, those that could be recovered anyways. She hadn’t said anything, simply turning with her entourage and back towards the beach, leaving the bodies of the fallen at the gate. Five hundred warriors and benders had been guarding the wall and docks, just over one hundred returned, many wounded. Over two hundred were dead, their bodies returned, the rest were missing, or most likely prisoners of war.

  
Gone was the war paint and armor of yesterday, today Sokka and his family wore white furs of wolves, overseeing the burial of their fallen soldiers. His hair was free from his wolf tail, his family wore their hair free of ties and jewelry as well, bare of materials and ties as they had been when born. They had come to this world without materials, it made sense they should say goodbye to their fallen in a similar manner.

  
It was silent in the square, save for the silent whimpers and sobbing of the families and friends of the deceased. Their grief was shared with the rest of the tribe. Those who had been in doubt of the war that was spoken of for months finally felt it. They were at war, and given the first day, it would not be an easy one. But then, wars were never supposed to be easy, lest people become addicted to them.

  
Tears were common to everyone, Sokka bearing them down his cheeks at the mass burial.

  
If one person had died it would have been a simple funeral that took a lot longer, but with all the bodies gathered they had to do it quickly and efficiently. A period of mourning lasting five days was typical, but is usually allowed for five days of rest and visiting with family before returning to duties and tasks. In this case, with foes miles from the gates, there would be no mourning period. Hopefully, the spirits of the deceased would understand and forgive them.

  
Yue had led the ceremony, in part due to her close connection with the spirits and familiarity with the rituals for burials. The second part came from the guilt she held when they had all returned, grim in expression, white in shock and cold. He hadn’t spoken much to her since then, dealing with the loss of so many warriors, and trying to talk to Katara who looked both scared and angry. She and father were still not on a speaking basis, but the Prince could tell their father looked at her with concern.

  
Yue had spoken in low, somber tones when speaking the rites for the deceased. Her voice was hoarse and dry, she, like everyone else had spent much of the night in tears or screams.

  
Now she approached the body to be buried, she unwrapped their body and lay it out on the ice, near an oval shaped opening in the ice. She said a blessing, gently pouring warm water over the naked body, the last embrace of their life, the last warmth to bless the body before they were returned to where they began.

  
Yue took blue paint, covering the closed eyes in the paint, and making the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe on their forehead. She then stepped away, the warrior’s family approached, all kneeling next to the body and whispering prayers to their spirit and gently kissing their palms. Once they had all finished with their goodbyes, they tearfully lifted the body, taking it to the hole in the ice and placing it over it. Gently they let the body rest on the water, manacles of steel rested on their wrists and ankles, drawing the body down into the depths of the water. Fading into the dark of the waters.

  
The Southern Tribe lived in their element, subsisted off their element and its bounties, it only made sense they were returned to it.

  
Yue raised her head as the body fell and gave a sharp howl, Sokka flinched, the sound echoing and breaking the staunch silence of the funeral. The family and friends, joining together in a howl at the low hanging moon, dawn was a few hours away, but the Northern Tribe and Fire Nation could wait a day, they were in mourning.  
Sokka sighed, his breath misting in the air, passing like the spirit of the departed, listing into the air before it disappeared. Gone, but not forgotten.  
Once the howls finished, Yue embraced the family members, tearfully hugging and exchanging words with them. When they had departed, the next body was brought forth, and the process continued.

  
The night would soon be over, and they would carry on until all were honored.

~

Zuko rose to the sounds of laughing and victory songs, Fire Nation and Water Tribe. He grumbled, trying to find a means to go back to sleep, but he was unable to. Rising with the sun meant staying arisen once roused.

  
He stood up from his futon, groaning gently as he stood. His side ached from the strike the Waterbender had landed on him yesterday. His personal medic, Song, hadn’t thought it to be broken ribs, and said there had been nothing to worry about. Zuko trusted her word, and gently bathed and dressed himself in his formal armor, he would likely be meeting with Zhao soon.

  
“Prince Zuko?” A voice came with a sharp rap on the door to his quarters.

  
“What is it?” He rasped, his voice much too dry for his liking.

  
“Admiral Zhao wished to meet with you at your earliest convince.”

  
_Right on cue_ , Zuko mused.

  
“I’ll be there shortly,” He replied. The sounds of boots departing told him the messenger was gone. Zuko sighed, mentally preparing himself to be in the same room as Zhao again, especially after threatening him no less than four days previous. This would not go well.

  
Zuko opened his cabin door, making his way through to ship to find Maho.

 

The docks and subsequent beachhead formed a strange merge of tents and landed, anchored ships. The bay was too small to fit all their ships in the bay, many anchored to the surrounding coast that offered no means of scaling the tall snow mounds. _The Dancing Dragon_ , being the first to land, had its own anchor off shore, and a dock ramp for them to disembark on.

  
The mood of the troops was as Zuko had heard earlier, inebriated and elated at the easy victory to what should amount to an easy war. The Prince frowned, looking in the direction of Annakpok, it was in the distance, and from what he could see there were no banners or movements from an army. They were licking their wounds, but that didn’t mean they were down. Thankfully they didn’t attack now, with half of the army drunk. It would be a massacre.

  
“You’d think they just won the war,” Maho said.

  
“So long as they’re not drunk in the actual assault on the city,” Zuko said, moving with measured steps through the landing camp.

  
As he passed, all the men and women who sat on the ground would stand and either bow or raise their fists to their chests in salute. Merry and drunk, or sober and anxious, all rose for him. It was uncomfortable for him, but he nodded to at least some of the salutes.

  
It was much the same until they reached Zhao’s anchored ship, the black steel misting the air in its warmth. The guards, to Zuko’s faint surprise, bowed to him along with the rest of the camp, allowing him to step aboard the boarding ramp and onto the ship.

  
Zhao’s quarters were filled with various Water Tribe and Fire Nation commanders and generals, all kneeling in the standing presence of the Admiral as he spoke to them. Zuko made it a point as he and Maho entered to stand near the entrance.

  
“Yesterday was a superb victory, for both the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe. We took the beach before they could even assemble their army, the ice wall is under the control of Chief Hahn, and the men are in good spirits. Soon, I suspect the walls of Annakpok will come down itself,” Zhao’s voice was a swell of inspiration and pride. For himself no doubt, the way he held such importance in the room, even having Hahn kneel as he spoke.

  
Hahn however stood at this point, boisterous pride in his manner.

  
“And if their city’s wall comes down as easily, we might’ve brought too big a force!” His joke was well-received with most of the Water Tribe generals chuckling and the Fire Nation commanders smiling slightly.

  
One of the Fire Nation commanders noticed Prince Zuko’s presence and smiled. “And let us not forget the actions of Prince Zuko! It was him and his Shadow Company’s efforts that brought down the ice wall, and secured the eastern half of the beachhead!”

  
The admiral was young, one who Zuko didn’t know, but he nodded at the words. There were murmurs of agreement from the Fire Nation commanders and shouts of elation from the Water Tribe generals.

  
“You move fast there, leave some for us next time, will you?” One of the Water Tribe generals said with a wide grin.

  
“Never seen lightning strike the sky before! Nor have I seen fifty soldiers secure a wall and half a beachhead. Word is you killed a total of two hundred of their warriors and benders!”

“It’s good to see that Shadow Company hasn’t lost its edge, it strikes as true as it did ten years ago.”

  
“We should put you at the front of the lines tomorrow, my Prince. The Blue Spirit will make them all piss themselves and leave them frozen when we attack!” A chorus of harsh barking laughter and chuckles filled the room. Zuko smiled at the atmosphere, mostly for the good spirit, also because of the displeasure on Zhao and Hahn’s faces.  
“Yes, we would be…remiss to acknowledge Prince Zuko’s role in the latest battle,” Zhao said through tense teeth. “But, we must acknowledge an army is only as effective as its commander. And Prince Zuko acted in accordance to his own forces, but not the main fleet.”

  
The good cheer went out of the room like a candle being snuffed. The generals and commanders picked up on the tension between their leaders and the Prince on the opposite end of the room.

  
“It did, however, save lives for both forces. So, I think your point is moot, Admiral,” Zuko said acidly. “We’ve won one battle, but we attacked before they could truly prepare a beachhead. Had we attacked while their forces were concentrated, we may have been swept into the sea. We were lucky to catch them off guard.”

  
Zhao’s mouth twisted in distaste. “Yes, how fortuitous that you were at the front of the offense, Prince Zuko, it looked as if the walls practically lowered for you. I wonder, did negotiations fail as horribly as they were said to?”

  
“Well, it is hard to see way from the back of the fleet, so I can understand being unable to understand how a battle flows from there,” Maho chirped. “I mean you were so far behind, you probably had a little nap while we took the beach.”

  
Hahn bristled. “Mind your tongue woman! That is your admiral!”

  
Maho snorted. “I serve Prince Zuko, his orders are the only ones I follow. The only ones to supersede them are that of the Crown Prince and the Fire Lord, last I checked, Admiral Zhao was not the Fire Lord.”

  
Both Hahn and Zhao went red with rage, the former at the way a woman talked back to him, and the latter with her smart mouth undermining his authority.

  
“I think we can safely say that Prince Zuko is the reason we have a beachhead, at least without the cost of hundreds of our own to show for it.” Maho leaned back against the wall.

The room was silent as the commanders and generals looked amongst each other in confusion and fear at the power play being held over them.

  
“You are all dismissed.” Zhao said, without another word, his commanders, Hahn and his generals stood and left the room. Zuko and Maho remained, knowing he had words for them.

  
Once the gathered council had gone, Zhao glared hatefully at him.

“Do you intend to break up our army and make them lose faith on the eve of our attack?” Zhao demanded.

  
“Lose faith? It seemed to me they had plenty of it, so I’m not sure what you mean, Zhao?” Zuko asked, innocent despite his steady features and tone.

  
Zhao growled. “Play the fool if you must, Prince Zuko, but I know your game,” The Admiral approached, causing Maho to tense at his side, but Zuko stood tall and proud, standing above him by several inches. “You seek to take control of the allies and fleet from me!”

  
“Really? It seems to me that they freely praised me, I certainly didn’t order them too.”

  
Zhao growled, “Laugh it up, Prince Zuko,” The Admiral turned, straightening his posture and curling his hands behind his back. “The executions tonight will stay your wit.”  
Zuko’s good eye bugged, “Executions?” He demanded.

  
“Yes,” Zhao said with a cruel smile. “Many prisoners, and we can’t let them live sadly. Otherwise, we would have to feed them and contain them at all hours.”  
“You can’t just kill prisoners!” Maho all but shouted.

  
“Can’t I?” Zhao asked. “I command the Fire Nation portion of the fleet, they are in the brigs of my ships, I think I can decide their fates.”

  
Zuko glared at Zhao, the Admiral was trying to show his hand, his superior position to him, Zuko wouldn’t have it.

  
“No, you don’t,” Zuko said, the Admiral frowned as the Prince turned towards Maho. “All Southern Water Tribe prisoners are to be transferred to our camp, make sure Jee and Song are notified, I want all of Shadow Company to escort them there.”

  
Maho bowed stiffly, storming out of Zhao’s quarters, leaving the Admiral in an enraged state.

  
“You have NO authority over what happens on MY ship, Prince Zuko!” Zhao yelled, face flushed in rage. Zuko stared him down, anger stiffening his shoulders and clenching his fists. The Admiral made his way into the Prince’s personal space, his harsh breath made Zuko’s nostrils sting in distaste.

  
“Do I not?” Zuko asked through clenched teeth. The Admiral narrowed his eyes.

  
“You don’t command this fleet,” He said.

  
“No, but I am a Prince of the Fire Nation, Admiral,” Zuko said, glaring at Zhao with hard eyes. “The fleet may not be under my command, but you are. And as you are, you must follow my commands. Those prisoners go to my camp, and you will comply, or I will send you back in shame to the Fire Nation. If you resist, I will kill you myself.”

  
Zhao scoffed at the threat, but he did back away. “You can’t fight a war and protect them at the same time. Someone, Fire Nation or Water Tribe will infiltrate your camp while you’re off fighting. You can’t protect them.”

  
“Then you lose Shadow Company in your war,” Zuko said steely. Turning towards the door.

The Admiral was silent until Zuko’s hand touched the wheel in the center of the door. Then he chuckled.

  
“I never thought I would see the cowardice of a Fire Nation Prince, nor would I see him betraying his countrymen at the same time. You are utterly pathetic, Zuko.”

  
Zuko stopped still, staring at the black steel before him. He imagined turning with fire in hand, burning Zhao’s smirking face, show him an iota of the pain he had suffered in his life. Watch him writhe in agony as Zuko stood over him, triumphant. Treat him as an insubordinate child who angered his betters.

  
He almost let his fist alight in rage.

  
_“Never forget who you are.”_

  
His mother’s voice stopped him, his mark came from selflessness, from a need to protect his mother against a man hell bent on killing her. It came from the desperation of a child to stop a monster from hurting those he loved. His mark ached, itched and pained him in many ways, but it had saved his mother. Zhao didn’t deserve the honor.

  
Zuko turned towards the Admiral, looking over her left side, his scar flared like a flame as his eye stared at Zhao.

  
“A coward who leads from the front, better than the one willing to watch them die from the back. Better a coward who tries to save lives before they are lost, rather than one who begins a war for his own glory,” Zuko turned towards Zhao fully, the latter was staring at him with reservation. “Imagine a leader who fights his own battles, what a sight that would be.”

  
Not waiting for his response, Zuko opened the door, walking out into the hallway of Zhao’s ship. As he closed the door behind him, he heard the frustrated shout of the Admiral, and the heat of the steel that told him fire had been thrown at his back.

  
Zuko turned on his heel to see to the prisoners.

  
~

  
“Yue,” Sokka said gently. The moon-haired woman knelt next to the shrine, silent and somber.

  
The funeral rites had ended an hour before, and Yue had taken off without a word. With an encouraging look from his mother, he had gone after her. The sun had set, leaving the shrine pond of water with a slight glow to it, it lacked the majesty of the Northern Tribe’s Oasis, but it was special in its own way. There was no one else around, giving Yue absolute privacy. For a time, Sokka had just stood and waited, but it became apparent that she knew he was there.

  
“Yue,” He repeated. “Talk to me.”

  
She didn’t reply, but he noted her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Sokka moved and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She fell into his chest and gently sobbed as he held her. He worried about how much water she had drunk in the last day. He’d have to make sure she drank some.

  
After some shaky breaths, Yue finally spoke. “What do you want me to say, Sokka?” She asked forlornly.

  
“Anything, how I can help you, anything you need,” Sokka said gently. Yue let out a shuddering breath.

  
“You’re kind, Sokka. But I’m okay, I just need to come to terms with all their deaths, deaths that I caused,” She said. Sokka let out an angry breath through his nostrils.  
“You didn’t cause their deaths, Yue.”

  
She looked at him, “You know that’s not true, Sokka.”

  
“Yue, they died to protect the tribe, they died to protect their families. They didn’t do it because you ordered them too. They did it, because their home, their tribe was threatened,” Sokka said. “Hahn wants you back, he did this. He might have even disrupted the negotiations, so he could have war. This isn’t your fault, Yue. You left, but Hahn made his own choices, and everyone who followed him is at fault for their decisions. We may as well as started this war, Yue, but we’re not the reason it’s still going, and we’re not responsible for the people who decided to attack us. The deaths that come are because Hahn wants war, not because you left.”

  
Yue didn’t say anything, instead, she leaned against Sokka’s shoulder and rested into him. He took her gloved hand in his and squeezed, she squeezed back. They sat staring at the glowing pool in front of them.

  
Sokka didn’t know if he believed what he had told her, he fully held himself responsible for the deaths of the men and women they just buried. For both ferrying Yue away, and for not arriving at the battlefield in time to save them. He started this, and he wouldn’t let Yue hold any of the guilt that was his to claim. What he did promise though, was that she wasn’t going back to Hahn, and he wouldn’t let anyone die in vain.

  
He thought of Zuko, with the blood over his body and clothing, the blood of his tribe bathing him. According to survivors of the wall and the beach, he was the one who took down the wall, and cut through the defense like a spirit on a rampage. Sokka blamed him too, for his ability to win the battle, skill, and utter ruthlessness for victory. He had spared his life and his guards’, but he was still too dangerous. What if he fought Katara and not him? Nothing against her skill, but this Zuko personally carved his way through their soldiers and benders like they were nothing more stalks of bamboo and he bore a sharp blade. If he met the Fire Nation Prince again, he would end him, personally. He was too dangerous to let live.

~

Katara stared out over the ice wall, the flames of the Northern Tribe and Fire Nation camp in the distance. The Ice wall was raised again, with enemy Waterbender’s controlling it. The first day, and they’d lost their bay, and the defensive wall of the mainland. If they had held, their enemy would have to land somewhere else, without a direct path to Annakpok, where they could ambush the main forces, launch a guerilla war in the snow bluffs and hills, keep them from the city, or make them pay for advance in blood.

  
She shuddered, holding herself tightly. The attack on the beach had brought out something dark in Katara, seeing so many of her tribe dead on the beach. Seeing one of her personal students killed by that…monster of a man, she hadn’t felt something akin to restraint or mercy. Everyone who wasn’t of the Southern Tribe was an enemy, and she showed no mercy to them. When she and Sokka had fought in the Pheonix war, she hadn’t killed many people, preferring to incapacitate, and mostly using her bending in a defensive or healing use. She had been a lot younger then, a lot more naïve, or idealistic. But yesterday, seeing the beach riddled with the still-warm corpses of her people, she knew she could not hold back.

  
She must have killed over two dozen Fire Nation soldiers that day, until the retreat was sounded. Did they have family who would miss them? Those who thought them heroes? Those who would want vengeance on her for ending their lives on foreign soil? She didn’t know, but they had come to her home, killed her people, and bloodied the ice and snow with their blood. She would not show them compassion in the face of invasion.

  
“Sugar Queen, ya up here?” A grouchy voice asked. Katara turned to see Baruk leading Toph up the ice stairs towards her. He had an apologetic look on his face.  
“I’m sorry, Katara, she was determined to see you,” He said. Katara nodded, taking Toph by the shoulder and led her over to her place.

  
“Thanks, I’ll call you when I need you, Baruk,” She said dismissively.

  
She could only see him out of the corner of her eye, but Katara could tell he deflated at her dismissal. He bowed and went back down the steps.  
“Brrrr,” Toph said. “I know it’s cold here, but damn, Kat. I can’t even see right now, but I could tell he looked like a kicked puppy cub.”

  
Katara smirked wryly. “You wanted to see me?” She asked.

  
Toph’s smirk disappeared. “Wanted to see you, haven’t heard much from you. A lot about you, but nothing from you. You okay?”

  
“Not really,” Katara said honestly, more out of habit than anything.

  
The blind girl raised an eyebrow. “Y’know, I can’t see so if you want to lie, now would be the time.”

  
“Not today,” Katara said hollowly.

  
“Jeez, and I thought Snoozles was depressing,” Toph scoffed. “Want to talk about it? They tell me I’m good at listening.”

  
Katara did chuckle weakly.

  
“Not really, no.” She said. Toph sighed. A rare occurrence of the Earthbender seeming to choose her words carefully.

  
“It doesn’t get easier,” The blind woman said. Katara turned towards her questionably. “The killing. Baruk likes talking, said you were like a spirit out there, taking out dozens of them like a force of nature. Sounded pretty awesome, but then I realized that you hadn’t killed before today, have you?”

  
Katara’s shoulders slumped. “Once,” She said. Toph waited silently. “He was an old Fire Nation man on Whaletail Island, retired I think, had an old mother to take care of. He attacked me out of nowhere, it was raining, I summoned a stream of ice. I guess I expected him to move or something, but he was old and way out of practice, he was kill instantly. I checked where he fell, he had a basket of food he was taking back home.

  
“His name was Yon Ra, and he had been part of the attack that brought us into the war, but he had been wounded and forced to retire. I’d heard he was a horrible man and had joined the Southern Raiders as a commander to destroy the Southern Water Tribe. But, I just killed him. Defense maybe, but he wasn’t a match for me, I could have knocked him out and brought him to his home. Instead, I killed him, right there.”

  
“Not your fault, Sugar Queen,” Toph said.

  
“Toph-“ Katara started.

  
“Look, where there’s war, there’s death. No way around it, if you had a war and no one died, war wouldn’t end. You killed people, and it hurts, but they killed your people too, Kat. Would’ve killed you without hesitation, you killed to protect your people, your home, they attacked under someone’s orders. Some were probably good people, with families, hopes and dreams. But they would have killed you to see home again, just as you killed them to keep your home safe.”

  
Katara sighed, “How do I move past it?”

  
“I don’t know,” Toph said. “These things tend to stay with you for your whole life, it’s not something you can rationalize or justify completely. I’m not going to tell you that it gets easier, Kat. I will tell you though, that you had to do it, you have them all a chance to end this before it began, they sabotaged that, they want this, at least their leaders do, and you’re going to show them what they’re facing.”

  
She sighed. A small, calloused hand rested on her shoulder. “I’m here, Katara. I’m with you till the end of the line.”

  
Katara put a hand on Toph’s, “Thank you.”

  
The two friends stood on the wall, Katara staring out over the wall, and Toph listening as she explained what she saw. As terrible as she felt, Katara knew this was just the beginning. And it could only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took longer than my usual, life commitments and what not. Hopefully you enjoy it all the same!
> 
> As always, comment leaving your thoughts, ideas and questions.


	9. The Duel

It was midnight when the scouts reported in, the allied force was assembling on the beach. If not in formation, then in getting troops on the beach, their line of tents spread further inland. Katara and Sokka had the scouts report directly to them. Just before dawn, both Prince and Princess had roused themselves, and as a few days prior, began to dress and prepare themselves for battle. War paint, armor and staunch focus as they met and made to rally the army.

  
This time, the army had advanced warning, and before the hour was up, it was ready and prepare for battle. The Wolf Guard awaited them out in the field, Katara took some pleasure seeing the usual ice and snow of the ground gone, instead dirt and earth that would be buried was there. It served two purposes; taking away enemy Waterbenders’ advantage over their soldiers, as well as giving Toph and her Earthbenders ammunition against the force that came towards them. In front of the walls of Annakpok, Toph was atop a patch of stone, her benders flanking her on their own patches halfway forward through the army gathered. Once the battle commenced she and Sokka would give the order for them to raise their platforms and pelt the enemy army from high up on stone pillars.

  
Five thousand Water Tribe Warriors and Benders were gathered in front of the wall, faces painted, eyes steely, and all staring forward determinedly in the pre-dawn light. Katara looked around, Waterbenders were placed in loose lines between squares of warriors, acting for support and defense from airborne projectiles if need be. They had large baskets of skins to carry their water, with more nearby in the event they needed them. The wall itself had fortifications, archers stood atop the high walls with perfect sight and range on the battlefield. Below them on platforms jutting from the wall were more Waterbenders, larger casks for them to draw upon for ranged attacks. The platforms were placed in intervals in accordance with the Earthbenders’ platforms, filling the gaps between and hopefully negating friendly fire. The archer’s position was above where the Earthbenders would be, so long as they kept the enemy army forward of them, they wouldn’t hit their allies.

  
The Kyoshi Warriors were placed in the second line behind the first, if this all worked as Sokka had planned, they would inflict major damage on the front lines of the allied force.

  
Katara and Sokka rode their Polar Bear Dogs to the front of the force, their Wolf Guard behind them as they stared across the dark field of earth and ice before them. They couldn’t see the dock from this area, but those on the walls surely could, and so they waited.

  
The Princess exhaled slowly, willing to calm her nerves.

  
“You alright?” Sokka asked.

  
“I’m not, can’t imagine you’re doing any better,” Katara replied, she turned towards her brother, blue eyes piercing the paint and helm. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

  
“Positive,” Sokka said resolutely. “If they came for Yue, I’ll fight for Yue. And if the Spirits support her being here, then I’ll win.”

  
Katara snorted weakly. “We both know you’re the better fighter, Hahn probably knows too, despite his ego. He’ll make sure they attack regardless.”

  
“Yeah, but to the regular soldiers it’ll appear that I’m the rightful victor. If the Spirits approve of my victory, then why should they fight?”

  
“Using a woman as a bid in winning a war, why did I agree to this?”

  
“Because you’re my sister and you’ll stop me from doing stupid things. Or at least tag along,” Sokka quipped smartly. Katara laughed, the first in what felt like a long time. “And besides, Yue suggested it.”

  
“Just because a woman suggested something doesn’t not make it sexist, Sokka,” Katara said.

  
“It’s the only way Hahn will listen, appeal to the masculine ego and upon beating that, watch him wilt,” Sokka said sagely. Then paused as he realized the innuendo.

  
“You’d know better than I,” Katara quipped with a smirk. He grunted and pulled at his collar, uncomfortable. Secretly he probably wished the army would show up, it would help his bravado would return.

~

Zuko had awoken before the army had assembled. He’d been busy fortifying his ship and crew for the prisoners they had just taken into their care. The cargo bay was cleared of all materials and outfitted with several cots and blankets for the prisoners. There were too many for the brig on the ship to fit them all comfortably, so the cargo bay was the next best bet.

  
To say the prisoners had been surprised to find Prince Zuko, or rather the Blue Spirit, overseeing them and becoming their new warden, then it would be a lie. He had never heard prisoners gossip so much, before they were even off Zhao’s ship they were whispering amongst each other and wondering what horrors awaited them. Then to find them on a ship with bedrolls and cots laid out for them, a hot broth prepared for them, most were suspicious, but some took to it with levity. They were prisoners after all, even if they were poisoned, it was better than sitting on their hands while these people went to fight their Tribesmen.

  
They were concerned, resentful and even fearful based on their expressions, but it didn’t matter to Zuko. He wasn’t going to let them be butchered by Zhao or Hahn.  
Maho had been overseeing provisions for them as well as informing the Company of their duty to their charges. There had been some confusion and minor outrage at the prospect of being left out of future battles. But when she explained the situation to them, they had agreed that this was for the best.

  
Zuko now marched with Maho and ten of his company to a ridge overlooking Annakpok and the battlefield. He was true to his word that he wouldn’t fight in the battle, he could not, in good conscience, place himself under Zhao’s authority and follow his order. If they weren’t suicidal to him and his company, then they would be the most outrageous things he would be forced to commit in the heat of battle, in the name of survival.

  
However, that wouldn’t stop him from overseeing the battle.

~

Sokka tightened the grips on his reins when he saw the light begin to make vision easier. The sky was now dark blue, with the sun still sunk below the horizon, and not likely to rise for a good few hours, but the light was soon beginning to lighten the field more and more. However, he didn’t need it to see the army fast approached. A field of torches, whether generated from a bender or flint, they encapsulated the field before them. Steadily getting closer and closer. The earth beneath his mount was gently vibrating as they came near.

  
The light glinted off the furs and armor of the approaching forces. Sokka couldn’t take a full count of their force, but it was at least twice their army’s number, probably more. He looked towards Katara, but her gaze was set resolutely on what lay ahead of them. She was hardening herself, he could tell, he turned to look back at Annakpok, above the gate on a balcony of ice he could make out the shapes of his mother and father, as well as the white of Yue’s hair. He smiled gently, and turned back towards the approaching army.

  
Their force stopped three hundred meters from Sokka and Katara’s position, they were still in the morning air, misted air escaping from behind helmets and scarves. Their center parted, and a small cluster of soldiers approached. One rode an arctic Camel, and Sokka could tell it was Hahn, with his white wolf cloak, the one he wore in perpetual mourning for Arnook, more for garnering the people’s support and less for sentiment. Beside him, on a Komodo Rhino is who Sokka guessed led the Fire Nation forces. To his surprise, it wasn’t the Prince wearing the garb of the Blue Spirit, but an admiral in his middle ages, with hard lines woven with age in his face. Sokka and Katara knew him instantly as Admiral Zhao.

  
Sokka and Katara spurred their mounts and approached them, a portion of their Wolf Guard following, many staying a short distance away.

  
They met halfway between the two armies, were ice dropped sharply into frozen earth. They all dismounted and approached each other, Sokka and Katara putting on united front of strength and barely contained hostility. The Admiral seemed to walk with an underserved sense of ownership, like victory was already in his hands. Hahn stalked towards them with shoulders hunched and bearing aggressive.

  
When both parties stopped an uneasy silence passed between them. Zhao looking at the two before him and the assembled army before him. Even his smile bore a smugness that Sokka wanted to punch.

  
“You’ve come out of your walls,” He noted. “Brave of you, foolish, but brave all the same.”

  
“Yeah well, we figured we’d be poor hosts if we didn’t kick you out properly,” Sokka said, though the content was humorous, his expression and tone were not. Zhao regarded him and laughed, a deep chuckle that was sinister in nature.

  
“So, you do have a sense of humor! I always thought the Southern Tribe was staunch and stoic, ill of humor and laughter. Glad to see I was wrong.”

  
“And I heard the Fire Nation knew the bounds of honor, such as not sabotaging negotiations,” Katara said icily.

  
Hahn scoffed. “You’re one to talk about honor, Katara,” He turned his gaze towards Sokka. “After all, what kind of honorable man deals with a ruler, drinks and eats with him then steals his wife away come the dawn?”

  
“Sorry, but you can’t place her decisions solely on me,” Sokka retorted. “Sure, I did help her aboard my ship, but she did want to leave. I didn’t force anything, if anything you’re the one who pushed her away.”

  
Hahn snarled and pulled out his club. He looked at Sokka, then his gaze flickered towards Annakpok.

  
“She’s watching, isn’t she?” He asked. Sokka narrowed his eyes. “Good, I hope she watches when I break your skull on the ice, and ruin that pretty face.”

  
“Try it!” Katara said, water flowing around her in a defensive posture. Sokka put a hand on her shoulder, Zhao did the same with Hahn.

  
“Patience,” The Admiral said to the Chief, before turning towards them. “There doesn’t need to be a conflict today, Prince, Princess. I have three conditions that will see the survival of the Southern Water Tribe. First, you must return Yue to her husband and submit your loyalty to your true Chief, Hahn. Second, you must surrender and open your gates to an occupation to ensure hostilities do not continue. And third, you must submit your father, Hakoda as a prisoner of the Fire Nation to ensure you do not go back on your word.”

  
The Admiral said the words like they were simple and reasonable, but they made Sokka and Katara shake with rage. This wasn’t a simple negotiation, they were demanding them to surrender and submit to foreign rule, give up their sovereignty, and give away family like traded items. Sokka wanted to step forward and strike the Admiral, he knew Katara probably would do worse, but thankfully, they kept calm and collected as a light breeze blew at their backs.

  
“You expect us to look on your army and tremble?” Katara asked, turning to examine the force before her. “I see them, I see twenty thousand souls traveled halfway across the world for one man’s pride, and another’s vanity.”

  
Zhao stepped forward with threat in his voice. “Be careful Princess, my mercy has its limits.”

  
“Mercy? During the wars you were notorious for torturing captured prisoners and sending their bodies to us in pieces as a warning. Not exactly something that inspires confidence in your mercy,” Katara said with narrowed eyes.

  
“I’ll tell you this Zhao, Hahn,” Sokka said resolutely. “No one of the Southern Water Tribe will submit to a foreign ruler, none will surrender a family member or one of the tribe. Not without a fight.”

“You are asking for one, Prince,” Zhao said with tempered patience.

  
“Not necessarily,” Sokka said, both Zhao and Hahn looked at him suspiciously. He turned his gaze to the Northern Chief. “What do you say, Hahn? Shall we settle this in the old manner?”

  
Hahn looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Which one?”

  
“A duel,” Sokka said. “Right here, right now. Winner keeps Yue, and wins the war. No one else need die.”

  
Hahn seemed nervous to take the offer, Sokka had a reputation as a good fighter, if not the most skilled in both Water Tribes. But if he could win his war with a single strike of his club and claim his reunited tribe…

  
“A tempting offer, but not enough,” Zhao said. “Prepare your people for death, Princelings.”

  
Zhao turned on his heel to depart, but Hahn spoke in his ear. The two moved a short distance away and argued quietly out of ear shot of Katara and Sokka. Both watched them with anticipating breath. After a deliberation, Zhao nodded. Hahn stepped forward, his face a cruel smile.

  
“I accept your challenge,” He said.

  
With a nod, Sokka singled one of the Wolf Guard, he promptly brought his shield and other weapons, save for his spear. He wouldn’t need it. Hahn did likewise, going to collect his weapons and armor.

  
As Sokka equipped himself with the last of his weapons Katara hovered next to him, overseeing him and looking towards Hahn.

  
“Make him swing, you dodge. Then attack when he’s worn out,” Hahn armed himself with a spear. “You have a shield knock his spear away and get in close and-“ Sokka interrupted her.

  
“Kat, I’ve been in a fight before,” He said with a rueful smile. “I’ll be fine.”

  
Katara gave him a dubious look, “Don’t play the hero, just take him down and make his forces retire.”

  
Sokka raised his shield and drew Space Sword, he flashed a confident grin. “Remember who you’re talking to?”

  
“My idiot brother,” Katara said, punching him on the shoulder. He smiled, Katara then reached forward and pulled him in a hug.

  
“If I don’t make it, tell Yue that I’ll always love her,” Sokka whispered to her. Katara gripped him tighter.

  
“I will,” She pulled away looking at him with steeled eyes, “Now go out there, and show him who he’s dealing with.”

  
Sokka took a deep breath, inhaling the sharp, cold air into his body. It made his energy surge, and any sense of drowsiness instantly cease. He opened his eyes and turned towards Hahn, waiting at his spot, spear in hand, white fur wrapped around his armor, and red paint on his forehead and over his eyes. His own tribe’s war paint.

  
The Prince approached the Chief, both with grim expressions on their faces. Both determined to achieve victory.

  
Hahn snarled and charged first, running with quick feet, he jumped into the air, legs out under him and spear held in a means to stab through Sokka’s torso. The latter sidestepped, the chief landing and rolling to his feet, turning towards him again. Hahn charged forward again, thrusting his spear at him directly. Sokka raised his shield knocking the shaft away, but leaving Hahn with too much momentum. The Prince reached out with a foot and tripped him, the Chief falling onto the snow.

  
There was a roar of laughter from Annakpok, Katara smirking in the short distance.

  
Sokka chuckled too, his voice resonating from within his helmet. “A bit of a trippy situation, huh?” He asked.

  
“Shut up!” Hahn shouted, face red with rage behind his war paint. He picked himself and spear from the ground and charged Sokka. Turning, the Prince dodged the strike of the spear, catching the shaft between his sword and shield and attempting to snap it. Hahn saw this however, and lunged forward, his boot kicking into Sokka’s side and sending him into the ground. Hahn pressed his advantage, recollecting his spear he raised it for a strike at his opponent. Sokka raised Space Sword just in time to deflect the spear, his free foot reaching up and striking Hahn in the torso. The Chief was pushed backwards, but not far.

  
Sokka stood up, grin still on his face.

  
“C’mon, my Gran-Gran would have had me by now!” He called. Those within earshot of his Tribe laughed at his jest. Kanna would probably have words with him when word reached her of his taunt.

  
“Then hold still you fucking bastard!” Hahn shouted with fury, swinging his spear wide like a club as opposed to how it should have been. Sokka ducked under his first swing, and sidestepped his second, raising his foot and striking Hahn in the chest again. This time however, he grounded himself and swung his spear at Sokka’s leg. The bone and wood of the spear struck him hard on the side of the calf, not enough to make him fall or to even break the bone within, but enough to cause an ache.

  
“Ow,” Sokka said lightheartedly, stepping up with his left leg and letting it fall, breaking the shaft of the spear. “For the hit to the leg, yeah, but also the bastard thing. My parents were married when I was born, thank you.”

  
Hahn snarled, throwing the broken shaft of his weapon and drawing his club, he raised it in the air and charged Sokka screaming as he let it fall. Sokka wasn’t quick enough to dodge this time, raising his shield to take the hit. It felt like getting hit by a polar bear dog, he gritted his teeth as his arm and shoulder ached in pain. He swung with his sword past his shield, catching it on Hahn’s bracer, but not doing any damage.

  
The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe lunged at him with his full body, knocking him down on the ground, thankfully it was snow, but there was a definite crunch as the surface of the frozen snow collapsed. Looking up, Sokka looked up to see Hahn raise his club again, intent on smashing his skull in. He tried to raise his shield, but it had fallen with him into the snow, and was caught in a particularly heavy pile of snow. Making a quick decision, Sokka pulled his arm free of the shield and rolled, the club making a crunch against the spot of snow he had just been.

  
Sokka set himself on all fours, reaching out with a leg and striking Hahn behind his knee. The Chief fell to his knee with a surprised gasp, his club like an anchor weighing him down. Sokka swung at him with Space Sword. There was a clang of metal as his sword met the metal blade of the club, Hahn ducking behind it for defense.  
The Prince jumped to his feet, grabbing Hahn by his cloak and stabbing towards his form. His sword passed through the skin, but didn’t find flesh. Hahn had shed his cloak and rolled away on the ice, club with him. Sokka cursed ridding the skin from his sword and turning towards Hahn, pulling his sword back until the blade was parallel with his face, pointing towards Hahn.

  
The Northern Chief was red, both from frustration, cold and exertion. Steam billowed off him in waves, already he was too warm to last that long. Sokka smirked. If he could keep him occupied for long enough, the sweat that heated him would soon freeze and he’d be cold and become less able to content with him. Water Tribe or no, wet wasn’t something you wanted to be in the cold.

  
“Had enough?” Sokka asked.

  
“Fuck you!” Hahn panted, raising his club, resting the bulb in his spare hand.

  
“I’m flattered, but sorry to say that I’m not interested in men,” Sokka quipped. Hahn’s eyes widened in outrage.

  
“You fucking degenerate! I’ll have your head!” Hahn screamed, raising his club and moving forward, his movements were getting sluggish. Hahn’s strategy was all force, no finesse, no strategy, he would soon be too weak to continue.

  
Sokka dodged, making no attempt to block or counter him. “We’ll see about that, after all, this _degenerate_ is the one who’s beating you in front of your whole army, and not even breaking a sweat while doing it.”

“SHUT UP!” Hahn screamed, making another ill swing at Sokka.

  
“You already said that. You should look for better bantering material,” Sokka quipped again, dodging another strike. Hahn was on his final leg now, panting like a dog after a run.

  
He raised his club again and made a downward swing at Sokka, the Prince dodged, turning and striking Hahn with his foot and sending him falling onto the ice and snow. Not letting him rise again, Sokka pressed the tip of the blade against Hahn’s back, not enough to pierce but enough to be felt numb or not. The Chief froze, realizing his predicament. The two were still.

  
“Concede defeat,” Sokka said. Hahn said nothing, Sokka pressed the tip of his sword into his back a little more. “Do it, or I will kill you.”

  
Hahn’s shoulder slumped along with his head, defeat quivering in his form.

  
“You are the victor,” He said. Making a move to get up, but Sokka’s blade was still pressed into his back.

  
“Tell them,” Sokka said, gesturing with his boot to his gathered forces. “Say it loud enough for your men to hear you.”  
“Fuck you,” Hahn bit back harshly. Sokka narrowed his eyes.

  
“Do it, Hahn, you’ve been beaten. And as per our laws of the Northern and Southern Tribes, you must concede defeat, or die.”  
“Then kill me.”

  
Sokka scoffed. “No, because that’s what you want, better to die than live with the shame of losing a battle and letting your sole reason for rule slip through your fingers.”  
Hahn trembled. “I can’t,” He said, voice cracking. “They’ll remove me from the throne, they won’t accept anyone outside of the royal bloodline. Without Yue, I’ll have nothing.”  
“That’s your problem, mine is with you on my Tribe’s land,” Sokka jammed the sword deeper between his back, just enough for blood to start flowing to the skin. Hahn didn’t reply, shoulder shaking along with his voice that mumbled incoherently. “Is your pride worth so much? Is your life?”

  
Something gave away in Hahn, his head dropping in defeat.

  
“You have beaten me, Prince Sokka. Princess Yue rightfully belongs to you, and the Southern Tribe will retain its independence!” He called loudly, voice weak and thin, but able to be heard by both sides of the army. Sokka looked up and was happy to see Zhao’s face twisted in rage, red like a beat. Or maybe he was cold.

  
Sokka removed his blade from Hahn’s back, allowing the Chief to rise to his knees, head lowered in shame.

  
“Yue doesn’t belong to anyone,” Sokka said to Hahn, sheathing his sword. “Your mistake is treating her and women in general like they’re below you. They’re better than you’ll ever be, and not because of status, but deed and spirit.”

  
Sokka turned away heading back towards his force, they began to cheer loudly, banging their weapons on their shields and giving cheers of congratulation. He walked with a bit more cheer and elation than he usually did, it was so satisfying to take down Hahn, and he may have just saved his tribe. Katara smiled at him like a proud sister, his Tribesmen cheered for his victory, and as he looked towards his families’ balcony overseeing the battle, he felt pride swell within him. The light was better, but he could only make out shapes and hair color at this distance, but he imagined his father’s proud, crooked grin, his mother’s elation and warm resonance. And Yue’s sweet smile, wide blue eyes, silky white hair, and plush lips speaking loving words to him. He smiled like a fool in love.

  
“Sokka!” Katara screamed, he looked up, realizing that his army now looked behind him and screaming in warning and outrage, and Katara, was white as the snow, and her eyes widened in panic.

  
It was then that Sokka heard it; thundering steps, growling pants and the shiver down his spine that alerted his warrior instinct. He turned to see Hahn, livid, with the broken head of his spear in hand, ready to stab him. So, stunned was Sokka that he didn’t even think to move or draw his sword, he was frozen in the moment. Were he to stay that way, he would die.

  
Hahn’s form was over him spear ready to descend, Sokka watching helplessly, wondering about Katara, his family, Suki, and Yue. Would he see their faces again? Would he watch them over as a spirit? Or would he fade to nothingness.

  
He wouldn’t know today.

  
A blade of ice wound around Sokka’s shoulder and pierced Hahn through the chest. Both the Chief and Prince were surprised at the development, no more than former, coughing as blood pooled in his mouth and falling upon the blade of ice. His body went limp, the anger in his blue eyes faded, nothing animating them.  
Sokka turned to see Katara letting go of the length of ice, eyes narrowed. Hahn’s body fell onto the snow, dead.

  
It was silent, Sokka turned to look beyond Hahn’s corpse towards the enemy army. They were tense, weapons shaking in anticipating. He could tell they all wanted battle, even the Water Tribesmen, their Chief’s oath had apparently meant nothing to them, then again, Hahn hadn’t exactly followed it either.

  
It was still, then Zhao raised a hand.

  
“ATTACK!” His mighty roar pierced the silence. As one, his army cried and began to move forward with furious speed. To shake off the cold and bathe in the warmth of blood.

  
Sokka let out a huff of sardonic laughter.

  
“Well, shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your thoughts and questions.


	10. Blood on the Dirt

Zuko watched from afar as Hahn’s body fell, and the still silence took over the battlefield. Zuko was with Maho and a few of his Shadow Company, the bulk of which were behind guarding the prisoners. They stood on a snowy ridge, giving them view of the whole battlefield, but were far out of range of attack or even sight, a dozen figures in the distance wasn’t much compared to an enemy host of thousands.

  
They had watched the duel, and even from a distance Zuko could tell the Prince of the Wolves was not one to be trifled with. He had commanded the attention from the beginning, playing with Hahn more than dueling him. The faint laughter of the forces could be heard on the wind, and it spoke ill of Hahn’s efforts. From a distance, or through a spyglass, Zuko could see the battle was won before too long. Ending with some ultimatum between the two men. However, as Sokka turned from the battle, the Northern Chieftan had jumped to his feet, grabbed the broken end of his spear to stab his opponent in the back. Dishonorable, deplorable, and it ultimately his damnation. The Princess of the Wolves was there to stop him. A spear of ice pierced him, and left him hollow of soul and blood on the ground. A weak man trying to be stronger than the shadow that obscured him, his death did not sedate the Water Tribe forces, it only served to anger them. Not because of their Chief’s death, but because he had lost, both battle and face, spitting on their pride and image as well.

  
So, when Zhao raised his hand and called for the attack, Zuko expected it, but couldn’t help but curse.

  
“Get them out of there,” He muttered.

  
If he was right, the allied force would approach the wall, and get within range of the archers, Waterbenders and Earthbenders waiting anxiously on their platforms of earth. No matter the size of the army, they would be slaughtered. Either Zhao knew that and didn’t care, or he was blinded by his ambition, thinking to break his enemy quickly and easily. To melt the walls in a grand stroke, the problem was, it took strong flames to melt ice, and once melted, it threatened to douse the flames.

  
Zuko watched with baited breath. A part of him wanting to see Zhao blunder and fail before the walls, to get the comeuppance to his arrogance. But the other part of him knew that lives, both Fire Nation and Water Tribe would be lost in droves. No matter who won, they would all lose something. Such was war.

  
~

Sokka wasn’t sure what to do when he saw twenty thousand soldiers running at him. His rational sense told him to run towards the army, get out of the way, the less rational part said he should just stand his ground like a hero of legend and face the army on his own. He’d be killed instantly, but hey, what a way to go out. The final part of him was just incredulous at the sight of twenty thousand souls running for him, foaming at the mouth to kill him.

  
Katara, saved him twice in under a few minutes, riding her polar bear dog out with his in tow. She ushered it to him.

  
“C’mon!” She said in an unusual shrill voice.

  
Not one to argue, and his legs finally working, Sokka mounted his polar bear dog and rode back towards the army. The Wolf Guard followed, forming around the two heirs to the Tribe. The front line of the army parted, allowing the guard to make it inside. Katara veered off, setting herself next to the front line of Waterbenders, already shouting orders to many who were her students. Sokka rode past the second line of Southern infantry, Kyoshi Warriors waiting behind them, he saw Ty Lee as he passed nodding to her.  
Finally, he approached the back of the force, catching sight of Toph waiting on her platform.

  
“Toph! Get ready!” He cried, turning from her towards the wall, he could see his father’s face now. He nodded at him, and Hakoda nodded back.

  
“Archers!” His father shouted from his place on the wall. Sokka whirled his mount around, a spear being presented to him, and a new shield, he took both and surveyed the battle as it started.

  
The allied force was charging too loosely, and he could tell why. At the front weren’t the conventional soldiers, they were benders, streams of fire and water summoned in hand or encompassing their form. Zhao seemed intent to break their lines in shock charge of infantry. Great in an ambush when the enemy force didn’t have missile troops or times to prepare, here though, their undoing. When their feet landed on the frozen earth, they were in range.

  
“Toph! Now!” Sokka shouted at the top of his lungs. At once several pillars rose from the ground, nestled under the fire of archers, set between the stations of Waterbenders on the wall, and well within range of the oncoming forces.

  
“Loose!” Sokka heard Hakoda shout, and then it began.

  
Sokka looked up to see a cloud of arrows, ice shards, earth and metal spikes fly towards the oncoming army. The loose line of benders leading the charge neared the front line of densely packed Water Tribe Warriors, weapons behind their shields to absorb the attack.

  
The shock charge likely meant to break into the formation for the regular troops failed.

  
The storm of ice, metal and earth claimed most of the charging benders. Some saw it coming and either dodged or raised their element to defend themselves with. But the majority were struck, either dead or wounded leaving the shock charge useless. Those part of it realized this, stopping just short of the shield wall in confusion and uncertainty, that would also be their undoing. Katara’s line of Waterbenders lay waste to them, piercing their bodies with ice, freezing them entirely, or whipping them down with an arm of water.

  
There was a cheer around Sokka, having already broken a charge, but the battle was not over yet. Zhao’s main force was on the heels of the benders, charging in a wedge, intent on smashing into the center of the force.

  
Lines of Water Tribesmen steadied themselves for the charge, all bracing each other and waiting for the strike to hit. The Waterbenders behind them did their best to the slow the stem of the charge, streams of ice flying to strike them in their front lines. While many fell, other benders in the core of the force countered, blocking or redirecting the attacks rendering them ineffective.

  
Sokka winced when the main force struck their front line.

  
Several of the enemy flew over the shield wall from the shear momentum, others likely fell and were trampled from the thousands hitting the lines. Like a split river, the rest of the force followed, meeting the rest of the forces outside the wall. Their other charges lacked the sheer force and momentum of the wedge. The lines were buckling, and Sokka was not happy with it.

  
Another volley fired from the wall and the Earthebenders, striking the mass at the center of the force. Sokka could see arrows, boulders and shards strike soldiers, but it was akin to stabbing small holes in a whole canvas, small gaps that didn’t destroy the whole. The front line was being pushed back, they were desperately trying to hold on, but wouldn’t last forever.

  
Sokka bit his lip, he turned towards the Wolf Guard. “You all, on me!” He shouted. They nodded as he rode back through the force, behind the stone columns and through the back parts of his force he hoped this would work.

  
~

  
Katara stared at the mass of enemy soldiers building at their center of line. It was a boil in need of lancing, the problem was, they didn’t have big enough lances for it, and the boil was steadily growing.

  
Frustrated, Katara dismounted her polar bear dog, marching right behind the third rank of the front line. She closed her eyes, and summoned her element, her chi rumpled through her arms, torso and legs, swell and swirling like an ecosystem rife with the water she commanded. She summoned water above her in the form of a giant pillar, it was heavy and hard to control, robbing many of her Waterbenders of their water, but replacements were soon brought.

  
Her arms trembled at the exertion she felt from holding the water so high and holding the sheer volume as well. She screamed at the exertion, her voice piercing the battlefield like lightning in a storm. She pushed her arms forward, the tower of water sloped and from its depths, a geyser of water rushed out, striking the front of the attacking force just short of the front line, dousing them and pushing them back, their momentum and weight nothing compared to the power Katara commanded with her element. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but it drove a good portion of the wedge back, and even if it didn’t kill them, their wet clothes and the cold soon would.

  
Her geyser of water soon ran out, leaving a hollow space between the main advancing force and the front of the wedge that now was outmatched against the three-rank deep Water Tribe force. The result was instantaneous, the front of the line began to push back. Clubs and spears of her Tribe’s warriors began to cut against the previously impervious force of the allies’ force. The line began to straighten, pushing back the outnumbered enemy. Katara wasn’t finished however.

  
She summoned more water, forming a pillar of ice coming to her chest, she broke the pillar into hundreds of shards, raised them up over the heads of the front line, pushing both her hands outwards and around. The shards flew by her command, all finding a mark at the charging forces, she noted the falling of several soldiers and benders, shapes standing and suddenly fallen, not to rise.

  
Another volley arrows came from the city, the barrage from Toph’s forces and the Waterbenders were constant now, but split between a whole line of combat, precious few were able to make a dent in center.

  
Katara groaned, the main host had rejoined the center line and were again pushing against their center line with force. She raised another pillar, intent on creating a wave to crush them. However, she didn’t get the chance.

  
As her pillar rose, she heard booms akin to thunder or exploding jelly. She turned to see a line of raw energy approach the center, and gasped.

  
The force of the explosion sent her and most in the area sprawled on the ground. Katara’s ears rang, her vision was blurry, and everything was muted in her ears. She tried to shake it, but her vision took something else in consideration. A Firebender stood above her, fist alit with flame, face hidden behind a visor. Whether it was her will or pure adrenalin that broke Katara from her stupor she didn’t know, but she ducked to the side of a flaming punch surely able to kill her, summoning ice to her fist and striking the Firebender in the helmet with all her strength. He stumbled over, dazed, Katara drew a bone knife from her belt, and stabbed the man in the throat, warm blood ran over her hands as the man died, slumping to the ground.

  
She wasn’t able to take in the now familiar sensation of blood coating her hands, turning to avoid a Northern Warrior’s club. She rolled as it struck the dirt, kicking at his leg. She struck his leg to the side, not behind the knee or on it, he stumbled, but didn’t fall. He growled turning towards her, blue eyes widening, raising his club again. Katara pulled herself up and rolled forward, landing in crouch and twisting, grabbing the available snow and water gathered around her into a projectile. It pierced the warrior through his chest, his eyes widened as he fell to the ground writhing.

  
The Master Waterbender was able to now survey the battle. And it was not good.

  
The center was destroyed, now only showing a crater of bodies, many mutilated beyond recognition, most were of her own people, but some looked to be on the side of the allied force. It seemed the Combustion Bender didn’t care for who he killed, so long as he killed, Katara recognized his attack, and now knew he was near.

  
She looked around her, the soldiers flanking the gap were trying to stretch and fill it, but they were now fighting with enemies to the front and side of them, the gap a wide channel for a mob of Fire Nation and Northern Tribe warriors and benders filing in the wreak havoc. Her Waterbenders were either dead, fighting or pulling back behind the second line rapidly trying to fill the gap, but facing a mob of enemy forces.

  
To make it worse, the Fire Nation had brought artillery, great boulders and barrels of oil were set aflame and fired at them. Aiming for the main force, she saw several struck the back of the army, one even struck an Earthbender’s column. It was said that the Hundred Years’ War was considered the end of the world for many. Katara had always thought these stories exaggeration, but right now, trapped between the onslaught of invaders and her Tribes’ forces, with flames killing her people, she believed it.  
That didn’t mean she would let it come to pass with grace.

  
Katara summoned all the water available to her, forming two swirling belts around her person, looking towards the gap with determination, it was time to fill a hole. It would be filled with the bodies of the enemies’ dead.

~

  
Sokka’s guard was joined by several mounted warriors near the walls, bringing their force to around two hundred. And that’s what he needed.

  
They had ridden behind their forces, hitting the corner of the wall and turning sharply, the forces stretched out to dregs at this point. Two hundred mounted warriors shouting at the top of their lungs atop roaring polar bear dogs had all but shattered the allied forces on their right flank. When they hit them full force, they began to break in droves, all but retreating wholesale. However, Sokka trapped a good portion of them, riding his cavalry behind them and allowing both them and the infantry to cut down the rest. It was a small victory, considering this wasn’t where the battle was taking place, but it had given his troops much needed morale.

  
He paused to let his troops catch their breath and for him to formulate his plan. They had two hundred, more than double of what he had expected, and he might just have enough to do something about the bulge in their lines.

  
“Prince Sokka,” His commander of the guard, Enyuua, rode up next to him. She was older than him by at least fifteen years, but she was fit and determined as himself she even wore the wolf tail of the warriors. “What’s our plan?”

  
“A sketchy one, I’ll admit, but it seems like our only option,” Sokka said. He gestured towards the bulge. “We’re going to ride along our lines and hit that bulge full force, it’ll alleviate our right flank, and put pressure on their center, hopefully giving out forces time to regroup.”

  
Enyuua nodded, “Bold, but risky.”

  
“Well, you know what they say; spirits favor the bold, and not the whimpering,” He said. Enyuua didn’t smile, but she nodded.

  
“We’re with you, what’s the formation you want?” She asked.

  
“Benders spread across the flank and rear, a few in the center, and few behind me. Otherwise, we charge in a wedge to break up their front lines.”

  
“Understood,” Enyuua said, moving off to relay his orders. Once they were fresh, Sokka raised the war horn on his saddle to blow into it. It was carved from whale bone, and was a personal treasure from a very eventful fishing trip.

  
He blew into it, the sound echoing the great creature it was carved from. They cheered and charged forward, the cries of the infantry to edge them on.

  
They had only gone part of the way, not even meeting the enemy force when an explosion rocked the ground and shook Sokka’s teeth. An explosion that hit the bulging center, their side of it. The charge abruptly slowed as he saw the red and indigo of the allied forces charge into the bulge and into the army’s center, pouring in almost uncontested.  
Katara was down there, and was either dead, or fighting for her life. His heart was grasped by the cold hand that had taken from him before. The same hand that had taken Suki from him, an old wound, but not forgotten. He was ready to make the charge again, but flames flared in the army, he turned to see great war machines: catapults, ballistae, and many others besides beginning to fire bolts of steel, oil and fire into the mass of the army.

  
Sokka gripped the reins of his steed tightly, knowing now he had to make a choice. If he attacked the center, they could save their force from being cut away from the inside, as well as save Katara. But if they did that, his cavalry would be tired and facing the front of the allied force, and unless they were shattered, they could not take out the artillery that would soon cripple their army.

  
Sokka’s mind worked on overtime to try and figure out a win-win solution, there was none forthcoming. All faced a good chance of failing altogether, and leaving either the artillery intact, or the bulge uncontested.

  
Enyuua rode up to him, face grim and pale. “Orders, my Prince?” She asked.

  
He took a deep breath, and made his decision.

~

Tatsuo pushed his way through the scurrying allied forces, standing above them all by several feet. The hole he created was now a crater in the ground, marked with the bodies of his victims. He grunted in satisfaction, stepping through it casually as the Southern Barbarians were helpless to stop him, trying to stem the flood of soldiers rushing into their lines.

  
He felt the back of his skull tingle suddenly, he looked up just in time to see a large boulder flying straight towards him. His metal arm rose punching through the stone inferior to his own steel. He followed the trajectory of the stone, seeing a pillar of the stuff standing in contrast to the pristine white walls of the city. Upon it was a young woman, holding herself in the form of an Earthbender. And she had just tried to kill him. He frowned. Fool.

  
He inhaled deeply, focusing his third eye on the Earthebender’s platform. He exhaled, and a new explosion headed towards her. He saw the unusually vibrant whites of her eyes widened before it hit. The pillar crumbled to the ground, negating an advantage of at least one Earthebender, Tatsuo turned to address the others, but a voice pierced the crowd of bloody brawlers and fighters.

  
“TOPH!” A woman’s voice pierced the chaotic grounds, Tatsuo followed the sounds of it to a young woman, her helmet gone, but her warrior paint still applied. He instantly recognized her as the Waterbender from the Beach who had been close to defeating him, though he would never admit to the fact. He felt internal elation, it was time to put the bitch down.

  
He pushed his way through the fighters, thirsty for vengeance.

  
~

  
Katara had lost all conscious thought as the battle wore on, all she could focus on was what she reacted to, what she sensed coming, and how to defeat the next opponent in the mob of ever growing enemies.

  
A Northern Warrior charged at her with a spear, intent on slaying her. Katara ducked under the thrust, winding into his guard throwing a stream of water into his chest. He was thrown back, knocking down several of his fellows in the process, and was likely dead from the impact.

  
A Firebender charged her, throwing a fist at her, evaporating the water in her hands. Snarling, Katara dodged his next attack, pulling her knife from her belt, determined to kill him without her bending. However, when she lunged for him, he caught her by her wrist and torso, twisting and throwing her down to the ground and away from him. She hit the body of a soldier, feeling his helm dig into her back.

  
Shaking off her dizziness, she rose again, only to be forced to duck at another fireball sent towards her face. Katara scrambled, legs screaming at the movement, she went under the Firebender’s left side, the extended one. She grabbed his outstretched arm, holding her knife securely, she stabbed upward, straight for his exposed armpit. The Firebender twisted at the last moment, her knife instead cutting a shallow wound over his shoulder. He grunted and turned grabbing her wrists to stop her from attacking. Katara growled at the restraint, rearing her head back, and slamming her helm into the Firebender’s.

  
He groaned inside his helm, letting go of her left hand to strike at her blindly with a flaming fist. It struck the nose of her wolf helmet, ripping it from her head, but leaving her standing. Katata used her free arm to wrap around the Firebender’s outstretched one, immobilizing it, and wrestling her knife hand free of the other arm. She flipped the blade to an overhand grip, and, screaming in anger and exertion, stabbing the Firebender in the chest. The bone knife sliding through the leather and bypassing the plates of armor into the warm flesh beneath. She stabbed him three times, each time he shuddered, when she pulled her knife free he became dead weight and hit the ground with a thud.  
She turned only to be struck in the face by the hilt of a sword, she dropped her knife and flattened on the ground. When her vision cleared she saw a Fire Nation infantryman, sword in hand and raised to kill her. Katara raised her hands out, water came to her call, in her hands forming into axes. When the sword finally came down, she swiped the sword away with one, striking the soldier in the neck with the other. She pushed his body away and stood up, breathing heavily, and blood, hers and others, marking her face.  
Katara was looking for her next opponent, when the same booming thunder as before sounded, this time much closer. However, Katara didn’t worry so much about that then she did about the direction of the blast, towards the city. She followed the trajectory, and her heart stopped when it struck Toph’s platform. A hoarse scream wailed from her chest as she called for her best friend amongst the blood and death.

  
She wanted to go back and check on her, to see if her friend was alive. But she remained, maybe it was to get vengeance on Toph’s fall, maybe it was the pragmatic approach to remain on the battlefield. Sokka was not around, likely finding a way to turn this to our favor, Bato was at the back of the force, and Hakoda was on the walls. Katara was the only source of authority on the battlefield, she couldn’t flee, even to help a friend. Besides, if she was dead, her murderer was right there, and she was looking forward to finishing what she started on the beach.

  
As if granting her prayer, she spotted the giant approaching her, unadulterated eagerness in his eyes as he approached her. Katara smirked, gathered water to her and picking up a fallen spear. She was not going down.

  
~

  
Zuko winced when the explosion spawned from Commander Tatsuo erupted in the Southern Tribe’s center. As a former assassin and mercenary, he didn’t have any reservation of the lives he killed in the attack, friend or foe. Lucky for him, Zhao didn’t seem to care either.

  
Zhao’s attack with the wedge formation was clever, he admitted, rupture the center and part it, create a rift between the main body of the force from the city’s gate. Either to be surrounded and slaughtered, or simply unable to stop a potential breaching of the walls. His use of benders in the front would have aided that quite well, chew up the lines, and let his force run through them like a shallow stream. Their center would have collapsed, and they might be halfway to the walls by now. Of course, as Zuko suspected, their proximity to the city’s wall scrapped that plan. With the platforms rising in front of the walls to rain earth and stone upon the attackers, as well as the archers and Waterbenders placed below them.

  
The attack had stalled, and if not for Tatsuo’s destructive intervention, might have been permanently held back by the Northern Tribe’s forces. Now there was a hole, and fighting was likely going to be a vicious bloodbath within.

  
“How do you rate their chances?” Maho asked, Zuko shook himself from his observation at her sudden presence, but he recomposed himself quickly.

  
He considered the battle, taking glance with his spyglass. “If the wings can hold, and the reserve troops can plug the hole, it’d be a simple matter. But with Tatsuo out there, there’s no guarantee he won’t wreck more havoc on the battlefield. We could see a total collapse of the line if he’s smart.”

  
“And?” Maho asked.

  
“The Explosive Dragon is nothing if not prideful, unlike Zhao he gets his hands dirty, and by that, I mean he revels in slaughter,” Zuko said ominously.

  
“So, he’s going to butcher a score of them before deciding to effectively win?”

  
“If he isn’t killed, then yes.”

  
Maho gave him a quizzical look, “What could kill that man? He took a spear to the side and is on his feet fighting within two days, he didn’t even see a Water Tribe healer.”

  
“All die in the end, save, perhaps, the Avatar,” Zuko said, crossing his arms and surveying the battle. Then he heard it, a low resonating sound, like a large beast. He pulled the spyglass up once again, and he saw it, his teeth clenched.

~

  
Sokka lowered the horn again, this time the charge genuine as the cavalry split. If he had attempted this with just the Wolf Guard it would never work, but with two hundred mounted warriors on polar bear dogs, they had a chance. He had split the force, Enyuua taking half and making her way towards the artillery, to silence their cries of flame. Sokka rode down the line of warring infantry, determined to cut them down and drive the allied forces into the ground.

  
The second explosion that destroyed an Earthbender pillar only spurred him on faster. In part for the damage some Combustion Man could have on the battlefield, and second because it had struck near, if not directly on, Toph’s pillar. Katara was his priority, but he didn’t want any more dead friends or tribesmen today.

  
Enyuua had given him a salute and rode off, screaming at the top of her lungs as she charged into the mass of the allied force.

  
The only warning the allied force had was the low blow of Sokka’s horn, and the roar of their mounts. The Prince took some pleasure at the terrified expressions those who heard them had. Trying in vain to warn their fellows or run from the charge. Not today.

  
Sokka and his force crashed into the now exposed flank of the allied force. They were taken by surprise, the missiles from the city having stopped, only to be struck by giant creatures that tore them apart with paws and maws.

  
Sokka thrusted his spear down, impaling a Fire Nation soldier, his weight threatening to rip his spear from his grasp. He pulled away, leaving the body where it fell, seeking a new target. This action was followed by his cavalry, spears and clubs striking at opponents as their mounts struck with powerful bites, and powerful swipes of their front and back legs.

  
Further down the line, Sokka saw a Firebender firing upon a section of the line, the warriors there were hard pressed to hold against the blazing fires. He reached for his belt, pulling out his boomerang and throwing it. It wistled in the air as it arced, striking the Firebender in the helm, it didn’t kill him, but it did disorientate him briefly. Briefly enough for one of the Southern Warriors to lunge forward and put a spear through his gut. Sokka raised his hand, catching his faithful boomerang, and placing it back into his belt.  
Their charge was successfully as far as he could tell, suffering few casualties, and cutting deep swaths in the front line of the allied force. The missiles from the walls and earth pillars waited as they passed, then preceded to fire again when they had gone. Between the cavalry and artillery, they were leaving the front lines of the enemy vulnerable and few in number, allowing their own lines to reform and refresh.

  
He looked to see the second force also making headway towards the enemy artillery, it seemed the majority of the large army was concerned about the bulge, and not much else, not even the two hundred cavalry wreaking havoc on their left flank.

  
Sokka was feeling confident about their attack, but he kept his gaze on the bulge. He spurred his mount faster, intent on breaking the force there. He’d drive them into the dirt, or back to their ships.

~

Katara was not faring well, and the giant man she fought was not making it easier for her.

  
Her source of water had long since been stretched far too thin, and with the chaos of battle she had not been able to concentrate on getting more to her position. The Waterbenders that had been by her side were either dead, engaged in combat, or retreated behind the second line which was still trying to fight to her position, to no avail with the mob they faced.

  
Her opponent was also a force to reckon with, taller than anyone on the battlefield, and focused solely on killing her. He seemed more interested in killing her with his bare hands as opposed to his bending. Normally this would give her an advantage, but not today it seemed. What water she had was used for her ice axes, and the pattern was fairly simple. She struck with one, he blocked it with his metal limb, she swung towards his blind side, he raised his regular arm and used his Firebending to melt the blade, forcing Katara to pull back and restore the axe. This both frustrated her and exhausted her to large degrees, and he knew it. He was toying with her.

  
If this kept on, Katara wouldn’t die fighting, she’d die of fatigue, assuming this man didn’t kill her first.

  
Katara tried to do a feint, striking with both axes high, before changing direction and twisting around his arms towards his flanks. Her right axe was melted by his good hand, but her left axe had hit him in the intended spot. He grunted in pain and anger, his free fist struck her in the face before she could find purchase on her attack.

  
She crumpled, head ringing and vision blurred. Had he simply punched her and not caused another explosion? Didn’t seem likely, if he did it at this range, he would die too. Katara tried to stand, to get her feet under her again, but what felt like the weight of an arctic camel placed herself on her back forcing her face into the bloodied ground. Based on the shape, she could make out the feeling of a boot.

  
She pushed and squirmed with all her might and ability, but all she was able to do was wiggle under the weight of her adversary.

  
He didn’t laugh or say anything, but Katara could detect his smugness at his victory, and soon, she would be part of his countless trophies and victories.

  
“Princess!” Voices shouted. Katara looked up to see four Waterbenders and warriors approach the man atop of her. Grim determination on their faces. She wanted to call out to them, tell them to run, to escape, but she couldn’t vocalize more than a croak in her throat.

  
The Waterbenders summoned their elements and attacked the giant with water whips, the warriors charged with great cries of rage.

  
Katara could only watch as fire erupted above her, striking a warrior in the chest and sending him crashing into the ground, wildly swatting at his armor. The other warrior swung his club, a resounding metal clang echoed in her ears when the club struck the giant’s metal arm. The good hand grasped the warrior by the face, and Katara could do nothing but watch as flames engulfed the warrior’s face and his screams pierced her ears. Before going silent.

  
Something roared in Katara, a rage, a bloodlust, something she could not describe. She pushed off the ground from under the giant again, this time her strength pushed against his unprepared leg, allowing her to roll form under him. He would have instantly attacked, but one of the Waterbenders struck him with a water whip to the skull, and another restrained his arm and throat with two others. Katara was given enough time to pick up the fallen warriors’ club, spin from her crouch and strike the giant in the face with the club.

  
He groaned in pain, but still fought against his restraints. Katara raised the club to strike again, bringing it down to his right shoulder, a loud and satisfying snapping sound was heard, and the giant groaned deeper in his chest. He fell to his knees, still clutching at the water restraints.

  
Katara breathed in pants, the adrenalin wasn’t nearly enough to replace the air in her lungs, and the strength of her arms was failing her, but she raised her club once again, intent to break into his skull this time. However, before she could, he leaned his head back and inhaled. Her eyes widened, was he going to destroy them both right now? Her blow stopped in hesitation as she made to leap back before the explosion could consume her, but she was too slow as he leaned forward, and flames erupted from his mouth.  
The sudden warmth was welcome to her cold skin and muscles, for a moment. Then they began to burn, and Katara was forced to drop the club and fall to the ground, rolling to put out the flames of her armor. There was no saving it, the oils in the leather of the armor had caught, and Katara was forced to remove her chest armor, leaving her with her bracers and undertunic as the only defense for her upper body.

  
When Katara had finished discarding her armor, she watched in horror as the giant had approached the two Waterbenders, grasping one by the throat and crushing their throat in his hand, and the other was struck by him into the blade of a passing Fire Nation soldier.

  
He turned, no longer bearing the expression of an eager warrior, but an angry force of destruction. Katara stood to her feet, legs and torso aching, chest feeling crushed and her lungs barely drawing in air. She couldn’t last long in this fight, not if it was drawn out.

  
However, looking past the giant, hope flickered in her heart, and renewed determination flooded her body.

  
In a flash, she summoned the water of the fallen benders, bringing the ice axes back to hand, and creating a flurry of water around her person. She only needed to keep him distracted for a few moments.

  
She charged the giant, his eyes widening at the sudden aggressive attack. He raised his metal arm to block her strike of ice, however, he didn’t consider the water surrounding her person, a thick, pointed spike of ice launched and struck him in the torso. It hadn’t been enough to pierce his skin, but it was enough to wind him. He hunched over, Katara striking with twin axes, one piercing his good knee, and the other piercing his good arm, striking at the joints to render them effectively useless. He still stood, surprisingly.  
As she had suspected, he knew his end was near, so he inhaled again to destroy them both as opposed to let himself die.

  
Katara looked behind him, nodded her head and lunged to the side, landing on the ground.

  
The Exploding Dragon, Tatsuo stared at her in confusion before the sound of his screaming allies and the thundering paws and pants of beasts met his ears. Before the explosion could leave his third eye and his last breath could leave his chest, a spear protruded through his throat, spraying the ground with his life blood. The flank of a beast striking his body and shoving it into the bloodied ground.

  
The last thought Tatsuo had was of the incredulity that he had been killed, that he had lost. But as his vision faded and his thoughts stopped, he knew it to be true. He caught a glimpse of the mounted Prince Sokka as the one to have killed him, and he would have laughed if he could have. Taking pride in the fact it took two heirs of royalty to kill him.  
Katara watched in relief as the giant’s eyes dimmed and his body went limp, her opponent defeated.

  
“Are you alright?” Sokka asked as his cavalry flooded into the bulge and parallel to it, killing and trapping a good amount of the allied forces within.  
“Still breathing,” Katara croaked, wishing she could hug her brother. But there’d be time enough for that later.

  
Sokka nodded, observing the lines. “I need to support the left wing, get the lines organized, we have to push them back.”

  
Katara nodded, leaning down and picking up a fallen Fire Nation sword, she used it to signal the second line that fought their way towards her.  
“Reform!” She shouted hoarsely, the commanders understood, between the advancing infantry and cavalry, the forces in the bulge were killed in short order. Sokka’s cavalry was holding the bulge, not letting anyone else make it through. Katara commanded the second line forward.

  
“When Prince Sokka moves, we plug that hole, and we drive those bastards into the sea!” She shouted, her voice rough and painful in her own throat. However, the commanders heard and repeated her orders, the line cheering as she pushed forward.

  
A Northern Waterbender was making an attempt to hit the line of advancing warriors. Katara approached him with a purposeful stride, he noticed her just as she put a sword through his chest. Another warrior screamed charging towards her, axe ready to kill her. Katara swerved under his blow, turning and cutting a slash through his exposed back. It was then the second line approached her and made towards the front.

  
“Sokka! Now!” Katara shouted. Turning towards the front line and giving a powerful shout. “Front line, push!” She called.

  
“Push!” The army called back to her, echoing over the whole line.

  
Sokka took his cue and charged with his cavalry, leaving the exposed bulge as the second line shored it up. His force turned left and ran down the left flank and running down the enemies’ front line.

  
Katara turned towards the front, staring forward resolutely at the opposing force. The swaths Sokka had carved were reforming, however, under artillery fire and desperate, they fought in a loose mob as opposed to a formed line. If they all pushed, they would break them.

~

Zuko looked at the battlefield with increased agitation. “Get them in line, damn you!” He quietly cursed Zhao. The left flank of the allied force was slowly being rolled back by cover of the walls and opposing benders. The bulge, Zhao’s only foothold, was not gone, with lines being reformed by the reserve infantry as the opposing cavalry ran through towards the right flank of the army.

  
Neither of the allied forces had significant cavalry to counter them, Komodo Rhinos were for short, brutal charges only, they couldn’t go far or for long. Arctic camels lacked the punch or strength of a proper charge. The Southern cavalry composed of polar bear dogs cut through the allied infantry like liquified candles, leaving a sharp cut in their path. The left flank would soon collapse, the center was reformed, and the right flank would soon join them.

~

“Push!” Katara shouted again, all her energy going into encouraging the force. The front line was reformed and holding, steadily gaining ground on the panicked and ill-formed front of the allied forces. Some would try to find order only to be cut down as the next man took his place. Soon, a steady line of bodies lay at the foot of the Southern Tribe forces. The archers and benders at the wall focused their attention on at the enemy front line, but behind it, cutting deep trenches so the front line could not be supported. A no man’s land of dead and wounded was formed, several meters in width between the main army and the front line. It was now, or never.

  
The front line pushed back the allied front, several falling over without the continued support of the main force.

  
 _Now!_ She thought.

She turned towards the force on her left.

  
“Kyoshi Warriors! Now!” The front line parted, allowing warriors clad in green to jump over or squeeze through. In their hands, flying knives and shurikens hit the weakening front line, many falling from the small missiles. Fans and swords were drawn, and fountains of blood erupted on the front line. At their front, Ty Lee ducked, dodged and jumped around her opponents, her fingers finding the open spots in armor to strike chi points, immobilizing or incapacitating the men she fought.

  
All down the lines, the Southern Water Tribe attacked with renewed vigor, their allies supporting them from behind, their allies fighting side by side with them. The front line of the allied force was crumbling, with reinforcements unable to get through the front line was completely eradicated.

  
It was then, with the initiative lost, their front line cut off from the bulk of their force, artillery destroyed, and enemy forces rallying, that the great allied force, four times the size of the opposing force, sounded the retreat. Horns and flags were waved, and twenty thousand souls retreated towards the beach, leaving formation and in a mad run back towards their camp at the beachhead.

  
Not content to let them run, Katara waved her sword.

  
“Run them down!”

  
What little restraint the warriors and benders of her force had vanished, five thousand howling wolves charged after their prey.

  
It was a testament to the Southerners and their acclimation to their native element that allowed them purchase on the chase of the routing army. Fresh and used to the cold, they descended on their Northern Tribe and Fire Nation contemporaries, slowed by the cold of skin and air, leaving them as easy prey for the pursuing wolves.

~

Zuko watched as the great allied army crumbled, shaking his head angrily. Had Zhao pulled his line back further the walls wouldn’t have had an effect on his army. Instead, thousands were dead, scores more wounded. And what was to show for it? Dead men, a fallen chief, and the victory of a smaller force over a vastly larger and better armed force. Both the Prince and Princess of wolves were formidable foes, Zuko had seen her through the spyglass. She single-handedly held the center, fighting without support, cutting down scores of soldiers and holding the line. She had even crippled Tatsuo, her brother landing the finishing blow. Were it not for her, the Prince would not have been able to save the center at all.

  
The Prince himself had split his cavalry to take out the Fire Nation artillery, and save the lines, cutting away the front of the allied force and leaving them vulnerable to the reformed front line. Impressive tactics, and they had surely won the battle.

  
Silently, Zuko turned away from the bluff making his way back to the beach. Maho and company followed him.

~

Sokka was halfway through the left flank when the sound of retreat began, without missing a moment, he spurred his cavalry on in pursuit of their fleeing enemy, the infantry behind them taking the cue to follow in their steps.

  
The mounts and riders were tired, but high on the sight of victory in sight. Sokka leading his cavalry deep into the body of the force. His spear, sword and boomerang finding many fallen soldiers as they paved a way forward. They were now well out of the city’s ranged forces, when Enyuua and her detachment signaled and joined them, bringing their number up and allowing them to split into a wide net to attack as many of their fleeing forces as they could.

  
They cut down fleeing opponents in droves, coloring the snow they rode upon red with blood and Fire Nation troops, indigo with the bodies of fallen Northern Tribesmen. With the snow deepening as they headed back towards the shore, many of the fleeing infantry were slowed considerably, and while the polar bear dogs were as well, they were faster in the snow and able to catch up to them with ease.

  
As they approached the beach however, Sokka had to call halt to his cavalry. The infantry to support them was behind them, also hindered by the snow, and disorganized from the chase itself. And what he saw didn’t make him want to continue. The sun had brightened the sky, peaking above the horizon, and revealing fortifications of the camp. A small wall of ice, and the dark shapes of artillery in the distance. They would be slaughtered equally so if they couldn’t climb over the walls, and what purchase they made on the will of the enemy once rallied, they would push back, and there was no support to aide them.

  
Enyuua looked at him questioningly. “Prince Sokka, why have we stopped? We have them on the run.”

  
Sokka gestured with his spear. “We’ll be in range of their artillery. If we attack now, they’ll rally and break us,” He turned on his mount, turning back towards the city. “Gather our dead and get all the troops in the city. Collect theirs and return their bodies to them.”

  
“Generous of you,” Enyuua said. Sokka smiled lopsidedly at her. She smirked back and rode ahead to relay the news.

  
“To Annakpok,” Sokka called to the rest of the cavalry.

  
Sokka and his cavalry turned around and began to head back to the city. They slowed their mounts so as not to tire them more than necessary. Wary eyes were set upon the enemy encampment, there was no retaliation, they had retired and conceded the battle.

  
As the cavalry passed the reforming lines, a cheer went up among them. Many of the warriors and benders were tired and wounded, but their cheer was loud and energetic, Sokka smiled at them, raising his spear to their increased call.

  
“Victory!” A cry began somewhere in the army, and soon all howled in agreement. Sokka didn’t howl with them, his eyes searched for his sister. Having seen her after they broken the bulge, he had lost sight of her.

  
He spotted her near a fallen mass of stone, she had another Waterbender treating a small woman in green, a bandage wrapped around her head. Sokka sighed in relief.  
“-If I could’ve seen the bastard I would’ve given him a headache too! Twist his metal arm up his ass and watch him try to shit it out!” Toph growled angrily, Katara smiled ruefully as she ruffled her hair gently.

  
“Glad to see you’re still up,” Sokka said cheerfully, dismounting from his polar bear dog.

  
Toph ‘looked’ in his direction, “Snoozles, that you? Did we win?”

  
“Yes, we did, Toph,” Katara said, exhausted relief in her voice.

  
“Good! Are they gone?”

  
“No, we routed them, but we were too disorganized to run them all down,” Sokka said, Katara’s gazed hardened slightly.

  
“Also good! I can smash some skulls later!” Toph said with an excited grin.

  
Sokka chuckled, looking up towards the wall, within sight of his family. His father was proud, with an approving grin that mirrored his own, his mother smiled at him warmly. And Yue, Sokka’s breath was robbed from him, she looked down at him, tear marks were down her cheeks, he could see that clearly, and the brightness of her eyes as she beamed at him. He kept her safe, and won a victory for the tribe, maybe Zhao and his forces would see folly and return home.

  
That however, was unlikely. The Northern Tribe had attacked when their chief had fallen, if not out of vengeance then out of pride. And with their blood spilled on the ground, they would fight to repay for their losses.

  
The battle was won, but the war was yet to be decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hot damn this was both fun and tough to write. Keeping the perspectives of the battle somewhat inline and trying to make it all interesting was a challenge. Hopefully, I've done an okay job. Let me know if I should clean stuff up. It is a monster. 
> 
> As always, comment your questions, thoughts and ideas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Next Phase

Zhao stared out of his cabin’s window, staring at the sight of Annakpok in the distance. His expression stony and resolute. A cup of rice wine was in his hand, it was not the first nor the last today.

Yesterday had been an unmitigated disaster. Thousands of their forces slain, Hahn killed, puppet though he was, he gave him the authority he needed to exert orders over the Northern Tribe. Their pride had allowed them to fight the day before, but they had ignored his orders. The center had been a mix of their best infantry and benders, intended to break through the opposing force and allow for their wedges to break through and isolate sections of the army. He had ordered a three-pronged attack, wedge on both flanks, and on the center. Commanding the center, he had his troops form it, but the wings didn’t. Whether it was out of the same pride that didn’t allow them to concede the battle to the Prince’s victory, or out of another pride that made them refuse his order, he didn’t know.

It was only the center that formed a wedge, and thus was the only one to make any headway towards breaking the opposing army. Granted, it had been Commander Tatsuo’s intervention that really gave them that advantage. It was a masterful strike, killing most of their center, and while they lost some men, they had been on their way to crushing the rest of the enemy force.

The Southern Prince had been clever, gathering shock cavalry behind the main force and hitting the left flank, flailing to make headway with their line-to-line formation. It was no surprise they had been routed under barrage of artillery and assault by cavalry. Had they been in their wedge, they might’ve reached the wall before they could deploy cavalry, or at least keep them busy long enough for the rest of their forces to make headway. Instead, his center had been shattered.

Tatsuo had fallen sometime in the battle, his frozen corpse arriving with the others the previous evening. He had been burned as was Fire Nation tradition, a shame he hadn’t broken through the wall before he was killed.

The death count had been damning, eight hundred Fire Nation soldiers and benders killed on the battlefield. Six thousand Northern Tribesmen had been killed or wounded, and while Zhao wasn’t one to mourn the loss of Water Tribe lives, he had to be pragmatic. They had landed with twenty-five thousand troops, five thousand Fire Nation, twenty thousand Northern Water Tribe, they’d lost more than a fifth of their forces in one day of battle. If he was to win this war, he would need to use all of his gathered forces, no sacrificing them uselessly, unless it would weaken the enemy significantly.

“Admiral Zhao, if you’re bored with us may we leave?” A voice asked dryly. Zhao closed his eyes, stifling his instinct to turn with a flaming fist and kill the offending voice. Unfortunately, now was not that time.

“I don’t think we’re done yet,” Zhao said, turning, bearing the air of professionalism as if it were specifically suited for him. “After all, you seem keen to run away, General. Seems the talk of cowards to me.”

Before Zhao was a council much like the one before the day of the attack, only, emptier. Three Northern Generals had been killed, two more were wounded, one wearing a cloth around his eye, and the other with his arm in a sling. He had lost two officers of the council as well, his frontline commanders who had personally led the battle in the bulge of the enemy’s force.

The council had convened to discuss their next move, a quarter of the Water Tribe Generals wanted to call a cessation to the conflict, pack up and go home. Half wavered between staying and leaving, and the rest were dead. So far, the talks had gone on for a few hours, thus why Zhao had drunken so much sake.

The offending general stood up at Zhao’s insult, “Careful, Admiral, without the pup baring his belly for you to scratch, you’ll find me less tolerant of your insults.”

“Yes, but as the senior officer here of the armies here, I believe I am well within my rights to reign in subordinate officers,” Zhao said smartly, hiding his smirk behind his cup as he sipped.

Another general rose, he too had been one of Hahn’s less agreeable officers. In truth, this one was intelligent and knew what Zhao intended. He didn’t care for his name, but his features always stood out. Tall and broad, a great grey beard falling to his chest and wild silver hair fell past his shoulders, fierce blue eyes and hard lines on his face. He truly was not a fine sight to look at.

“You have no authority over us, Firebender,” He said gruffly.

“Ah, but I do,” Zhao said. “As part of our conditions for aiding you in this war, Hahn elected me as top coordinator and general for the war effort. Everyone, Fire Nation or Water Tribe is report to me for orders.”

“An agreement made with Chief Hahn, now dead. It doesn’t carry over with his death,” He argued.

“Perhaps, but so long as we are at war, I make the decisions. Your chief put his trust in me, why shouldn’t you?” Zhao asked, repressing his smirk as he saw the wheels begin to turn in the wavering half of the Water Tribe officers.

“The fact you lost us the battle?” A new voice piped up, Zhao turned, and scowled. One of the younger commanders of his fleet, Hideki, he had been the one to acknowledge Prince Zuko and his efforts before. A minor annoyance, but this was subordination.

“You dare talk to your admiral that way?” A senior officer to him demanded.

Hideki glared at the superior trying to chastise him, his brown eyes did not lack in force or measure, nor did his scowling expressions.

“No, I speak to the man who lost us the battle, and instead of settling a peace and retreating, he wants to consolidate power and plan his next move,” The young officer said, defiant and cold.

Zhao narrowed his eyes as he addressed him, “I’d watch your tone if I were you.”

Hideki scoffed. “We have no reason to stay here, we came because Hahn wanted his wife back, but now you’re still fighting. For what? Vengeance? Glory? Dominion? Or Pride? Prince Zuko was right.”

Zhao stiffened at the Prince’s name, “And where is Prince Zuko? He was not at the battle, in fact, he and his force remained at camp, cowards to action it seems. I would check your facts on the Prince, boy.”

The Water Tribe general snorted stiffly, “Strange you say that, Zhao, with him we took the beachhead with slight casualties, he led the attack himself and won handily. Where were you there and yesterday? In the back, far away from the battle. If anyone’s the coward, I’d say he’s the one trying to lead us.”

There were unsteady looks around the officers on both sides, all unsure how to take the insubordinate commander openly criticizing his admiral.

Zhao rubbed his eyes, “One last chance, commander. Say another word of insubordination and I’ll strip you of your rank and ships, and promote someone who can effectively command, as you are unable to.”

Hideki stared Zhao down, the Admiral stared back with eyes and will that had been hardened by personal pride. The boy then lowered his head, seemingly in submission. Before Zhao could feel the smug satisfaction of victory, the boy stood up and left the room without a further word. All in attendance watched him go, agape in shock. The room was silence for a moment more, before the argumentative Water Tribe generals departed too. However, only the two vocal ones left, the rest remained.

“Anyone else?” Zhao asked, a dangerous edge in his voice. There was silence, then one of his officers cleared his throat, all eyes turned towards him.

“What our plan, admiral?” He asked. Zhao smiled, it seemed they were subdued enough, now they could prepare their next course of action. If they couldn’t beat them on land, their next option would be by sea. 

 

~

 

Sokka hated meetings with the council, they were windless debates that very rarely got anything new or important across. Mostly it was Tribe representatives who argued back and forth about actions and issues, ultimately, the Chief had the veto and final say. Still, his father wanted to incorporate their people, especially since their victory was so sweet given the recent setbacks. The battle had been surprisingly light in causalities for them, seven hundred warriors and benders killed, another four hundred wounded. Whereas the allied force lost nearly seven thousand troops.

Regardless, Sokka, Katara, their parents and grandparents were dressed in formal wear and spoke in the great hall of the palace, seats now filled with several of the chief tribe members to discuss their next action. Yue was overseeing the mourning ceremony today, this time reserved as a place for the families only, as it was from their sacrifice that victory was won.

“We need to attack them, Chief Hakoda! While they’re recouping their losses, we can attack before they call for reinforcements! Route them into the sea!” One of the villagers called. Sokka rolled his eyes at the suggestion. Sure, if they could do something like a sneak attack and maybe an attack by sea they could trap and destroy the enemy encampment. But that would involve their whole fleet and most if not their whole army. The last battle had been won due to their proximity to the wall. Without it, they wouldn’t have made it out with so few lost and them having lost so many.

Unfortunately, that call to action got a lot of nods and applause from the general council. Sokka watched with reservation, sharing a look with Katara across from dad and mom, she shared his sentiments it seemed.

Hakoda finally stood up, the rest of the council went silent awaiting his words. The Chief of the Southern Tribe stood pondering the correct words to use in this instant. Sokka knew he would have the right words, he always did.

“We can’t dismiss the victory we won yesterday, or should I say, the victory won by my son and daughter, leading the troops on the grounds. We as a tribe showed the Northern Tribe and the Fire Nation that we won’t bow to them so easily,” A roar of approval went up through the hall, Hakoda smiled and let it die down before continuing. “However, I believe we shouldn’t attack right now.”

The previous roar of approval turned into a roar of fury and outrage. Stoic and solid, Hakoda stood threw it until all had said their piece. Though that could take a long while.

Sokka sighed, and stood up, several in the council noticed and silenced others still talking for the Prince’s piece. Once the hall was silent, Sokka began to speak.

“Look, I get it. We won a victory, and now we want to drive the invaders back into the sea, stop them from messing with us again. I get it, part of me wants to as well,” Murmurs sprang up amongst the council in agreement. “But let’s be real, if we attack them now, we might lose this war altogether. They’re dug in, they have control of the bay wall, and if we attack, we’ll have no back up. For all we know the Northern Tribe forces might be preparing to leave, we killed their Chief in a duel of honor that he and they broke. If we attack now, we might rally them.”

Exclamations of disbelief sounded in the hall, many shook their heads in disagreement, as they did to his father previously. Sokka held up his hands.

“But, what you say might be true as well. They might simply dig in and wait for reinforcement. We just don’t know,” Sokka said fairly.

“Then what would you suggest we do?” Bato asked from his place.

“Reconnaissance,” Sokka said, placing his fist into his palm. “If we can get a small team to scope out the camp, see what their positions are, we might be able to see what their plans are. Then we counter or stop what they have in store. They still have a fleet after all, I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried something with that.”

The audience warily accepted this with stiff nods and half-hearted agreements. Sokka knew they wanted more, many had lost family in the battles, or had friends who lost family, people they considered their own kin. He didn’t blame them for their want to capitalize on their victory, but Sokka wasn’t anything if not cautious when it came playing out this war.

“I agree with my brother, but I think we have to take it a step further,” Sokka and Hakoda turned to see Katara standing from her own seat. Hakoda didn’t say anything for a few moments, finally stiffly nodding. “Looking from afar on enemy positions is one thing, but we won’t know anything unless we infiltrate the camp. We need solid information, prisoners, a physical count of their armed forces and fleet.”

Sokka raised his eyebrow, most of the audience seemed interested as well, “Any specifics in mind?” Katara turned to him and nodded.

“A small team, maybe twenty or thirty, we dress as either Fire Nation or Northern Water Tribe troops or servants, get inside the camp and gather information. Get a count of their troops, eavesdrop on the soldiers’ banter, steal documents if we can, and when that’s done, we burn their food stores, their ships, and tents. Disrupt their camp forces and supplies, we’ll get information and weaken their position, leaving us in a better place for a victory.”

There was silence in the hall, but slowly all the gathered Tribesmen began to nod and talk amongst themselves in agreement. Even the most vocal proponents for immediate and decisive military action agreed.

Hakoda however, shook his head. “No.”

Sokka looked at him in shock, “What do you mean no?” Katara asked him.

The Chief turned sharply on her, “I mean, no. We’re not going to launch a night raid on the enemy camp.”

“And why not?” Katara asked with narrowed eyes. Hakoda sighed wearily.

“Because, anyone in their camp will have to rely on stealth and luck to make it through without being caught. If one is caught, everyone else is at risk of being discovered and the whole operation is blown. All the information gathered would be lost, we’d be back where we started, with several dead to show for it, and only serving to enrage the allied forces,” Hakoda said matter-of-factly. “Besides the fact that they’ll be packed in the camp, you’d barely be able to move, let alone escape without being blocked by the sheer number of soldiers.”

“Not if they have a distraction,” Sokka cut in. He turned towards Bato, “How many ships do we have?”

Bato, surprised at the question but not stiff-lipped responded, “Maybe two hundred at the western cove, several dozen out on the sea watching enemy supply lines.”

Sokka nodded, and turned towards his father. “I’ll lead an attack, try and lure most of the fleet and soldiers out, maybe we can lure enough away for the infiltration team to make it in, get the info, sabotage their supplies, and get out.”

“Here!” A woman on the council called, and several others agreed, standing to their feet with cheers, others stomping their feet in agreement. Bato nodded at Sokka with a wry grin, Katara smiled at him in appreciation for the support. Hakoda however looked like he had swallowed a fire lemon, his face tight and expressionless save for the sense of disapproval that radiated off him in waves.

Sokka met his stare in determination though, not wavering as a pup should. Hakoda didn’t yield, but eventually, narrowed his eyes and turned on Katara.

“Who would lead?” He asked.

“I would,” Katara said. “And I’d take volunteers only, those trained in martial combat and swift on their feet.”

“You can count us in!” The cheery voice of Ty Lee called, her assembled warriors agreeing.

“And me!” A Waterbender near the back called, and so on, until nearly all the assembled warriors and benders in the hall volunteered wholesale.

Sokka smiled at Katara, but blanched as he looked at his father. His gaze was hard, face twisted in a deep frown, but his eyes, they were soft. When turned towards him, Sokka was stunned at the vulnerability in his eyes.

“Make sure the fleet is ready by tomorrow night. Cover of darkness and the weakest time for both benders is what you’ll need. Strike between sundown and moonrise,” Hakoda turned to the rest of the council. “Is there anything else?”

There was no definite answer. “Then I call this meeting, adjourned.”

“Dad-“ Sokka started, but his father moved right past him and out of the great hall. He turned to see Katara looking after their father with scorn, and a look at his mother was one of quiet frustration, though at who he couldn’t really say.

Sokka frowned, why had his father looked so pained? And why did it serve to make him feel guilty?

 

~

Zuko had placed himself in charge of overseeing the dead after the battle. Not out of a necessity, but out of a personal need. He came here to save Fire Nation lives from being thrown away needlessly, but in a call of honor for the defenseless prisoners he held, he had been forced out of the battlefield. And while he knew it was Zhao’s fault, Zuko felt the brunt of the blame belonged to him. Had he been able to stop Zhao from disrupting the peace talks, threatened him into giving him command of his forces, done something more than he had, maybe he could have saved these soldiers’ lives.

He also looked after the Water Tribesmen who had fallen, significantly more than the Fire Nation, and bearing more mourning from the larger portion of the camp. Mostly, Zuko ordered the morticians with the army to identify the dead, write their names down according to their nation, ship and company, and then clean and dress their bodies for funerals. Since last night, several more fires had been raised for the fallen Fire Nation soldiers, while he Northern Water Tribesmen were taken by ship to a peaceful open area of water, and returned to the sea.

Many came in the tents to see their comrades and friends before they were returned to their elements, and Zuko allowed them that privilege. It did slow down the process, but it was necessary in his eyes to allow the departed to be honored by their friends before they were gone for good.

It was getting late, with the sun peaking below the horizon early into the afternoon. Weary, Zuko rubbed his eyes as he finished writing down the final names of the fallen Fire Nation troops. He put the list down and exited the tent, overseeing the camp. It was a far cry from the exuberant and jovial forces that had been prepared for the glory of victory some days past. All were silent, exhausted and bore looks of men haunted. Zuko had seen it before, in soldiers he served with, in civilians, in the mirror. Zuko guessed many of the army today had come of age after the Phoenix war and hadn’t endured the true horror and chaos that could ensue in it, and now they knew it. To them, it was a cold hand on the shoulder reminding them that death could embrace them soon, to Zuko, it was akin to his shadow, following him everywhere. Sometimes dim, sometimes vibrant, but always there trialing him.

Zuko didn’t notice his name being called until Maho was right in front of him. He shook his head, “Maho, what is it?” Her expression was closed and hard to read, something was up.

“We need to get back to the ship, there’s something you should see,” She said, Zuko nodded. Accepting than an explanation must be too complicated or long-winded to just out and say.

Maho led him back to his ship, and he now knew why. In front of his ship and the surrounding camp were several Water Tribe soldiers and benders, as well as Fire Nation. They stood waiting, armed, and carrying supplies and equipment on their backs. Zuko looked at Maho, who shrugged.

“Only said they’d speak with you, not sure what about.”

Zuko took a deep breath and approached the group around his camp, ready for anything.

“Prince Zuko!” One of the Fire Nation soldiers noticed and gestured, the group turned towards him. The Fire Nation portion bowed, knees sinking down on packed snow and ice. The Water Tribesmen pressed their fists to their chests in salute, bowing their heads in reverence to him. Zuko’s eyebrow rose, okay he hadn’t quite expected that.

One of the Water Tribe troops approached, taller than most of the others, and older. Zuko recognized him as one of the Water Tribe generals in Zhao’s council. He stopped in front of Zuko, standing at least half a foot taller than him.

“Prince Zuko,” He greeted.

“General Inuksuk,” Zuko replied. Remembering his name spoken with reverence and respect. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I am here to humbly request leave to stay inside your camp, and ask for your protection,” Zuko’s eye widened. Protection? From who, Zhao? What had he done now?

“Has something happened that I should know of?” Zuko asked.

Inuksuk chuckled deep in his chest. “The Admiral assumed authority over us, Fire Nation and Water Tribe, I was not content with it, nor was one of my fellows. However, due to political matters I find myself in need of a benefactor.”

Zuko turned towards the Fire Nation portion of the gathered soldiers. “And you?”

“Commander Hideki asks permission to link his ships to yours and also reside in your camp,” The man said, Zuko raised a brow and looked toward Inuksuk for explanation.

“We weren’t the only ones unhappy with the Admiral, the pup has a nasty bark, and I’m sure a worse bite if pressed, luckily, he’s declared for your deference and authority, as have his troops,” The elder Water Tribesmen explained.

Zuko regarded the forces gathered before them, all were tired and demoralized as the rest of the camp, but as they looked on him, the Prince realized there was hope in their eyes. They looked to him for salvation, for guidance. Probably because he was the only authority this far south to protect them from Zhao, and he couldn’t imagine the prideful admiral would be happy with the desertion of his troops to Zuko’s command.

Zuko looked towards Maho, who looked at him reservedly. After several moments, she gave a small almost unnoticeable nod of her head. Good, they were in agreement.

“Our camp isn’t large enough for all of you, but help my company and expand the wall and situate yourselves inside, I’ll brief your men on protocol later. Your ships are welcome to dock as well,” Zuko said to Inuksuk, turning towards the Fire Nation soldiers. “Send a message to Commander Hideki, he has my blessings to situate his ships and troops with mine.”

Relief flooded the gathered soldiers, all letting loose baited breath they held. Inuksuk smiled gruffly. Zuko returned a small smile of his and a nod of his own.

“Inuksuk, I want you, Commander Hideki and any of your officers to join me on my ship in two hours. We’ll discuss the arrangement and what can be expected,” Zuko said, making sure Hideki’s representative heard.

The Water Tribe warrior nodded gratefully, and began to issue orders to his troops. Maho went about to prepare the camp and company for the new additions, and likely to make sure she had adequate guards for the prisoners should these new arrivals cause any problems.

 

~

 

Yue sighed in relief as the final of the funeral rites had finished. It was strange, there had been more bodies this time, more people who had been lost, but the solemn atmosphere wasn’t as thick. She actually saw smiles on the faces of families, it occurred to her that this time the fallen were regarded as heroes and not victims. There were fewer people in the crowd this time, only the families of the fallen, or barring them, close friends and unwed lovers.

The former Chieftess also felt much more levity at the situation, Hahn was dead, killed by Sokka after he tried to stab him in the back. His death didn’t bring happiness to Yue, but it did destroy a shackle of guilt she felt. Whether it was simply Sokka’s skill, the will of the spirits or a combination of both, Sokka had triumphed through duel and battle unscathed. The guilt and responsibility of the fallen was no longer her burden, perhaps it was selfish of her, but the people who fought and died hadn’t done it to reclaim her, or because she left, it was out of pride, or a desire to conquer. She was an excuse for their true aims, it seemed.

That of course meant that they probably wouldn’t leave anytime soon, and more would die. However, it was no longer tied to Yue’s choice. It was their acts as people, their choices, not hers that caused the deaths about. She may have been the catalyst, but she wasn’t the sole reason anymore.

Beside that, the tribe had been more accepting of her, not that they hadn’t before but something had changed. As if someone finally cut the collar off a polar bear dog, the Tribe had suddenly, and warmly accepted her unconditionally. Some of the family during the burial had hugged her as if in welcome. It was strange, but not unwelcome.

“Yue!” She turned seeing Sokka standing there, her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she smiled. Seeing him ride back to the city walls after the duel and battle had filled her with such joy and elation she could scarcely contain herself. Leaving through the opened gate to embrace him, tired, covered in blood and sore. She didn’t care though, he had done so much for her she could handle the grime.

As then, Yue all-but ran towards Sokka holding him tightly as his arms wrapped around her. Seeing him fight and having death being a close companion made her want to hold him and never let him go, as if he might fade away in the next moment.

“Um…did I do something?” Sokka asked with a bemused and concerned expression.

Yue smiled, “Do I need a reason to hug you?”

“Well, no, not at all, I mean it makes sense since we are…” Sokka’s flushed face paused as he considered what to exactly define them as. Yue waited with a wide smile. “Uh…lovers? Partners?”

Sokka held an expression of concern for what he just said in the event it might be perceived as an insult. Yue just laughed into her hand.

“I’m just happy to see you, Sokka, you don’t need to overthink it,” Yue said, Sokka instantly relaxed in relief, worried he’d missed a signal as he was likely to do. She closed in with him and whispered into his ear, “Besides, I think you’ll be able to call me your wife soon enough.”

Sokka’s face and ears went scarlet, and Yue could almost see his skin steaming in the cold air. “Well…ah…I mean, that’s the plan…”

Yue smiled hugging Sokka to her again, “Good, because you ran out of ways to get rid of me.”

“Well, dueling for you and fighting battles? I hope that’s the last I need to do to keep you with me,” He said, rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Yue said with a sincere smile.

“Glad to heart it,” Sokka said, smiling as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Fire surged in her chest as she kissed back, wrapping her gloved hands around the shaved sides of his hand and pulling him against her lips. He groaned his free hands grabbing her under the thighs and lifting her up. Yue squealed in delight as she was lifted, her back set against a nearby wall. The ice was cool through her parka, but welcome to the heat that risked overheating her.

They stayed like that for a while, before the cold begun to chill their sweating skin, they broke apart, Yue panting gently as she looked down at Sokka. He looked at her with eyes that spoke of hunger, devotions and love, something she felt echoed in her heart.

He set her down gently, but still close in proximity with her against the wall. He was gently breathing, his warm breath brushing her face. Yue bit her lip, she wanted more, but right now he had things to do, and she should retire after holding another large funeral.

“See you tonight?” Sokka asked gently, pressing her forehead against hers.

“And all nights to come,” Yue said.

They were still at war, and it was nowhere near won. But right now, that didn’t matter. Yue was with the man she loved, and after so long, it finally erased any doubt in her mind that she was right where she belonged. In the south, with Sokka. She finally felt like she was home. 

 

~

 

Zuko waited in his main cabin as Commander Hideki and General Inuksuk arrived, both being led in by Maho, once situated, she took a seat next to Zuko at the small table where food was laid out, Fire Nation and Water Tribe. Zuko gestured at the food, and both commanders ate with gusto, Zuko and Maho joining them in eating.

Once the food was clear away, and a few sips of sake had been ingested, the mood was lighter as they sat and began to speak.

“First off, I want to know your reasons for your defections, I’m not one to turn away people who stand up to Zhao, but I’d know the context first.”

Hideki spoke first, maybe having a few more sips of sake than the others, having a profound want to prove his loyalty to his Prince, or just a frank and open attitude.

“Well, you know he was trying to exert power over the Northern Tribe generals, as well situate his next plan of action,” Hideki said, scratching at the stubble growing at his chin. “But, our prerogative for the war, being to get the Chief’s wife back and perhaps get some materials as apology from the Southern Tribe has obviously expired. The way I see it, we have no further business in the South.”

Zuko nodded, Commander Jee had heard of Hideki’s defection and had worn a pleased expression, explaining that the young man was a skilled and capable commander, especially as one so young. He also vouched for his character, describing him as honorable to his word, and following what he perceived as right, and not what his orders dictated. From what he had gathered on his countenance and attitude, Zuko believed him.

He turned towards the Northern General, “And you?”

The warrior sighed wearily as pondered his words, after awhile he simply shook his head, “Chief Hahn’s dead, his mission, to bring back Chieftess Yue had failed with his death. The honor of our tribe has twice been sullied in the span of a day, once in the result of Hahn losing a fair fight and trying to kill Prince Sokka out of rage. The second for our men acting out of stubborn pride and answering Zhao’s call for battle. We lost a lot of good men yesterday, all for the sake of pride, of the Tribe and our former Chief.”

Zuko frowned, “Then why not go home?”

Inuksuk shook his head, “Were that I could, Prince Zuko. One of the other generals has already packed up his army and departed for the North. I cannot do the same.”

“Trouble at home?” Zuko asked. The older man nodded.

“I spoke out against Chief Hahn at the beginning of this war, said that he should let the Chieftess go and not worry about the wiles of one not suited for him. He was incensed and ordered me imprisoned, only to release me when he needed capable generals,” He said, his eyes going soft as he explained. “To assure my loyalty, Chief Hahn has my family imprisoned. Should I try to return home, they will be killed.”

“And message birds are faster than the sails of a ship,” Zuko said. Inuksuk nodded. “How do you know they haven’t already sent word?”

“The order came from Chief Hahn directly, only another chief can rescind his word. The term is that should my ships leave the territory of the Southern Tribe and return to the Northern Tribe without orders or the Chief as my escort, my family will be killed.”

Zuko frowned, “I’m sorry,” Inuksuk stiffly nodded.

The Prince regarded the two before him, against the internal whispers that sounded much like Azula, he trusted these two, and believed them to be genuine. He didn’t know about their men, but he suspected if they would follow their commanders, then they would be able to look after their own.

“Well, as a gesture of good faith,” Zuko said carefully, both commanders looking at him curiously. “I want to warn you both that I have the prisoners from the beachhead attack on my ship. As such, I ask that your men are not permitted aboard unless under escort by my men and in small groups. I trust the two of you won’t do anything rash, but I don’t know the caliber of your soldiers.”

Both commanders regarded Zuko with surprise and respect. Inuksuk was first to reply, “Thanks for telling me, not sure all of my men will understand the concept of prisoners, I’ll make sure to keep them inline.”

Zuko nodded, looking towards Hideki, he gave him an assured nod. “I have good, seasoned soldiers, they know the codes of war.”

“Good,” Zuko said, standing, Hideki and Inuksuk stood as well. “Until later, we’ll discuss strategy and plans later once all your soldiers are settled and everything is stable. Until then, get some rest, we’ll speak tomorrow.”

Inuksuk put his fist to his chest and bowed, Hideki bowed as custom of the Fire Nation and departed. One of the Shadow Company led them their camps for the night. The door closed leaving Zuko and Maho alone.

“Was it a good idea to tell them about the prisoners?” Maho asked.

“If they’re under Zhao’s thumb, then they should already know, if they’re not, it’s a good measure to tell them before something stupid happens and they get angry that I didn’t tell them,” Zuko said, rubbing his neck.

Maho considered looking at the door they departed through, “Can they be trusted?”

Zuko shrugged, “I trust their sincerity well enough, and their reasons are just. Can’t see Inuksuk falling under Zhao’s thumb anyways.”

“Wasn’t he a general who served Chief Arnook?” Maho asked.

“That’s the one, led the first landing on Fire Nation soil. He made the way clear for my uncle to make it to the capital.”

Maho looked impressed, “Guess he wouldn’t be overly excited about Fire Nation plots.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Zuko said with a wry smile. “From what I’ve heard he’s straightforward and says what he means. Not exactly good spy material.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Maho said, yawning and shaking her head.

“You should get some rest,” Zuko said.

“Yeah, probably,” Maho said, stretching her arms, “You need anything else?”

“Not right now, go and get some rest,” Zuko said. Maho nodded and left. When she was gone, Zuko turned towards his desk, ink and paper already set out.

One thing that the commanders had either confirmed or misled him with was the information of Zhao trying to gain control of the Northern forces. The war may as well soon be in his own hands right now.

Zuko wrote a letter to the Fire Nation, to his uncle. He wasn’t content with the information told him, even if it was falsified, Zhao’s power over the armed forces was concerning, and so far, there hadn’t been any whispers of a truce or negotiation. For insurance, he’d write a letter, the question is when he’d be able to send it. Sending it through normal lines of communication risked it being intercepted by Zhao, delayed at best, destroyed or falsified at worse. He would need a ship to take it back to the Fire Nation, under someone he trusted. Maho he trusted, but her presence here was needed. Jee was the commander of this ship, if the Southern Tribe forced them off the beach, he’d need transport out of here. He didn’t know enough about Hideki, and it seemed strange that he would speak out against Zhao like that. Military doctrine was clear, insubordination could be met with torture, discharge, exile, or even execution. To risk his neck on the off chance for his protection? He didn’t know, he just hoped his trusting nature paid off.

Zuko rolled up the parchment and set it under his desk. Today, if everything was genuine, meant that he had near a thousand Water Tribesmen and an additional five hundred Fire Nation soldiers and benders under his command. More resourced taken from Zhao, and in the event of the Admiral trying something, he had his own small force to fight him with.

When he went to sleep that night, he dreamed of a woman with blue eyes and dark hair. 

 

~

 

Katara stood on the balcony of her room, staring at the enemy camp in the distance. She was wearing her sleeping robes, ready to rest, her hair was undone from its braid and flowed in the light breeze. As she observed the camp it gave her a sense of grim satisfaction to note that there were fewer fires, or at least seemed to be, and that the echoes of victory songs didn’t carry on the wind.

The battle hadn’t brought her joy, even the sweet euphoria of victory had been second to concern for Toph, even when she was fine, Katara had felt shaken. On the beach, it had been a mad rush of bloodlust, kill the invaders, save her home, save her tribe. Simple, to the point, and based on instinct. The day before, it had been mad, blood, snow, fire, it all whirled together, and by the day’s end, Katara had felt numb. She was awoken in the middle of the night when her hands felt slick with a fluid she was growing too familiar with. When she went to wash her hands however, there was no blood.

Toph’s words that these deaths would rest on her head for the rest of her life had hit her deep in the chest, and some part of her just wanted the war to be over so she could deal with it. End the war quickly so she’d get over all this that plagued her. She knew that wasn’t how it would work, but she needed that hope, that once this war was over, she could go back to being herself; Master Waterbender, healer, leader of her people, daughter, Katara. Not the monster who steadily became addicted to the blood lust in the moment only to feel it drain her sleep and spirit afterwards.

She heard steps approach her, and by their grace and ease, she knew who it was.

“He didn’t want to come himself?” Katara asked as her mother stepped out on to the balcony and stood next to her. She sighed, looking out over the city.

“I didn’t come here for him,” She said, Katara huffed, slouching over the rail. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Katara shook her head, she had the option to lie to Toph, she couldn’t lie to her mother. Kya leaned over and wrapped her daughter in her arms, and Katara melted into her mother’s embrace. It had been a long time since she was a child, but regardless, her mother’s embrace had the same calming and safe effect it had then. It couldn’t solve her turmoil this time, but it could lessen the load she felt.

Kya didn’t let go for a good while, when she did she kept Katara close as she regarded her. “You don’t have to do this,” She said. “The raid, Ty Lee could do it, you don’t have to go on it yourself Katara.”

The daughter shook her head, “I suggested the plan, who would I be if I didn’t lead by example?”

“Still a strong, noble and courageous woman,” Kya said firmly. “You held the center yesterday until Sokka came, no one else did, you did. No one can think you a coward or weak for wanting to sit this one out. Every leader is human, and sometimes they need to lead from the back to hold themselves together.”

Katara shook her head, “One victory means nothing if we don’t use it,” She said. “If we can get information, weaken their efforts, we can drive them out of here, and hold our own lands. Stay free.”

Few could wear an expression of disappointment and pride like Kya, used to heartbreaking effect. “You’re stubborn, you know that?”

Katara smiled faintly, “So I’ve been told, I wonder where I got it from?”

“Oh, from both of us,” Kya said with a fond smile. “You definitely got my temper, but you got Hakoda’s obstinance, between the two of you going at it, it’s hard for me not to swoop in and grab you by the ears until you start talking.”

Katara laughed, “I’m willing to talk, dad’s not,” Her expression sobered somewhat, considering the tension that had weighed between them for the last several days since the failed negotiations. “What did I do to make him so mad?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Kya said, weariness in her voice. Evidently, she had a similar conversation with her father. “Your dad is having trouble with pride and shame right now.”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked with a frown.

“Your father wanted you and Sokka both as diplomats for our tribe for you to see the world. You know the world better than we do, you have perspective on people and culture we don’t,” Kya said. “When you were on that peace talk and the deception had been discovered, Hakoda told me that you spared the dignitaries and let them leave?”

Katara wordlessly nodded.

“Well, you spoke just before Hakoda ordered their deaths, or imprisonment, he didn’t know himself,” Kya explained. “He told me how ashamed he was of his action, and how proud of you he was. He and I have lived in the fear of the war consuming the world, when he became Chief he did everything he could to strengthen the tribe, creating Annakpok, increasing communication and military readiness among our people. We grew up in fear, and expected the worse. You and Sokka saw the end of that fear, and grew up with an understanding we lack.”

“Then why is he angry at me? He hasn’t spoken to me since we got back!” Katara demanded.

Kya sighed gently, “I’ve asked him that too, I don’t think he can bring himself to apologize to you, to talk to you directly about it. He feels shame because he knows you’re right, and hates that every part of his being wants to be angry at you.”

Katara groaned, “So his silent treatment is because he’s proud of me, but more proud and set in his ways to admit it?”

“To put simply,” Kya said. “Just give him time, he couldn’t stop beaming at you from the wall at the end of the battle. You and Sokka both single-handedly led us to victory, don’t think he doesn’t acknowledge it.”

Katara was pleased to hear that her father was proud of her, but there was a distinct difference between hearing it from his own mouth and having her mother tell her. She sighed.

“Thanks mom,” Kya smiled, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

“Get some rest, you’ll need it for tomorrow,” Kya said, taking her leave. Katara watched her go, before turning her sight back to the camp. She already imagined flooding it, burning it, sending the ships running into the ocean in fear, never to return.

She did wonder about that Prince she had met during the talks. Sokka had mentioned a Fire Nation Prince that their surviving soldiers had spoken of in reverence and fear on the first day. How he moved like a spirit, unchained, undaunted and fluid like water itself. Katara wondered if he had been on the battlefield the day before, and if he had, had he lived? And if he did, would she be forced to kill him tomorrow?

She didn’t know, and that unsettled her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious, would you guys want to see some unabashed, character driven smut scenes in this story? I ask mostly because I want to know how you guys would feel about it. This isn't exactly a porn without plot story and I know most of you are here for the characters and story. Still, let me know what you think and if there's anything in particular that MUST happen. 
> 
> For my fellow Zutarians who have been straining at the bit for some Zuko and Katara to meet again, I assure you, its a coming. 
> 
> As always, comment yours thoughts, questions or any ideas you have.  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Night Raid

The sun had long since set, and Katara took a heavy breath as she and her raiding party had assembled. There were twenty of them in total, among them were ten Southern Water Tribesmen wearing stolen Northern Tribe tunics and armor. It was decided that they should dress a small group as opposed to all of them. With the Northern Tribe’s greater force, ten unaccounted warriors wasn’t going to raise too many eyebrows, women though might, assuming of course all the healers were men. The other ten comprised of Katara, Ty Lee, a handful of her Kyoshi Warriors, and the rest were Water Tribe warriors and benders, all garbed in black to blend into the night when the raid began.

The two groups, infiltration and raiding, would operate off each other. The infiltration group would scout out the area, and once they had their bearings and eyes on the important areas of the camp, they’d signal Katara and the raiding group to begin gathering information and destroying the camp.

Ty Lee, being Fire Nation, knew the likely places to store information from her time serving in the military, so she’d see to finding information, while Katara would lay waste to the camp with her benders. In case that couldn’t happen, she had briefed the group on the best places to look. The infiltration group would go ahead of them, just before Sokka began his raid by sea and leaving them in the camp which would hopefully be sparsely defended.

Katara sighed, overseeing the weapons they’d bring. Despite her command over her element, the pragmatic mentality said they should bring separate tools. A thrown knife would make much less commotion than a pillar of water. Still, as she stuffed the knives, shurikens, bombs and short sword into her belt, Katara could only think of the previous battle, where she had been forced to use weapons to kill. It was easy to see an enemy being thrown back by a pillar of water only to be crushed by the force, it was harder to actually plunge the knife between the ribs.

“You alright?” Ty Lee asked kindly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Katara shook her head to clear it.

“Well enough, how are your warriors doing?” She asked, trying to set the air of professionalism like a shield. The Captain wasn’t convinced, but she did respect her attempts to redirect the conversation.

“The girls are ready, just say the word and we can move,” She said with a smile. Katara smirked, sometimes she envied Ty Lee’s ability to smile, even in the face of battle and death, she always held her heart above it all. She wished it was something that could be taught.

Katara nodded, turning to Baruk, he was leading the infiltration group, “You alright?” She asked.

The young warrior tried to puff out his chest in bravado, but didn’t do much more than show how nervous he really was. “Ready when you are, Kat,” He said with a confident smile.

Katara nodded and turned away, she could see the confidence was a façade, he was trying to impress her. It almost hurt her to see him try to win her affection so often, perhaps she should tell him right off, but if her attitude hadn’t been clear enough, would he even accept her saying she wasn’t interested? She didn’t know, and she had too much shit to deal with to worry about an infatuated warrior.

She hadn’t wanted Baruk as part of the infiltration team, not because in a lack of confidence of his skills, but because of those feelings. However, Sokka had overridden her on this, Baruk’s family came from the Northern Tribe, he had direct understanding of their ways, cultural and military. Like it or not, he was the best choice for this operation, Pakku would have been the other choice, but he was too recognizable to be usable in the enemy camp, not to mention his age, he wouldn’t exactly fit in with the warriors, or run too far if things went sour. Still, Baruk was level-headed and smart when the situation called, he had been the one to get her off the beach during the first day. Maybe he would serve to impress her today.

Katara took a deep sigh, turning towards the gathered group. It was time.

“Everyone,” She said lowly, the small group stopped and turned towards her expectantly. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how important this mission will be. We need information, both written and physical of the enemy camp. I trust you all to use discretion in your assignments and not to take any unnecessary risks. We can’t take any chances here, one slip up and we’ll be fighting for our lives.”

Katara paced in front of the small group, like a general might to their army. She almost smirked, her as a general, that was a laugh.

“The army will not be able to rescue us if we fail. All we have is the element of surprise, and Sokka leading a distraction down the coast. We can’t count on more than that. So, stay focused, and let’s see this done.”

“We’re with you, Princess,” One of the Waterbenders said, echoed in agreement with the others.

Katara nodded. “Then let’s move, nightfall is a few hours away, and we’ll still have a few hours before we can move anyways. So light and noise discipline, if you need to warm yourself, do it discretely.”

With resolute nods, the group gathered their equipment and began their trek from the armory. Several members of the populace were out to see them off, they didn’t know the specifics of their mission, but they came out to see them depart regardless.

There weren’t any words shared, just fortifying nods, and embraces from passing family members. Hers weren’t present, as per her request, however, as they neared the gate, Katara looked up to see her father staring down at her stoically. Had it been as mother had said? Pride in her and shame in himself to avoid speaking with her? Or was it an excuse? She didn’t know, but his stiff nod gave her a small iota of relief as the ice gates opened and the small group made their way out onto the glacial tundra, the sun already dipped behind the horizon and coloring the world in darkening hues of violet and gold.

Like ghosts passing into the beyond, they walked silently into the snowy fields, amidst the scars of battle not three days before.

More blood was likely to be spilt tonight.

 

~

 

Sokka breathed a breath into the cold, humid air. The deck of his ship creaked as he shifted his weight to pull the hood of his parka up, the fur-lined fabric did a lot to warm his ears and head as the night chill began to set in. He looked back, seeing his gathered fleet of sixty ships ready for action. The fires and lamps they used for sight were doused, if they wanted to surprise the docked fleet, they would have to do it by surprise. No noise, no fires. It was tricky to navigate at night without light to guide them, but the moon was steadily getting fuller, already at three quarters of its full size they had just enough light to see around on deck and to navigate. It wasn’t ideal, but surprise was their weapon.

Bato sat next to him, spy glass out and watching the waters. They were waiting for their scouting group to return. They had sent three ships to get a gauge on the allied fleet’s position and where they were stationed. It had been an hour, and there was no word. It was concerning, but hopefully it was nothing. They were set a few miles down the coast from the main port, it would take no more than an hour to sail to the port, take in some of their fortifications and placements before reporting back. Then again, maybe they were playing it safe, or were in a secure place to study their formations in detail.

The plan was to pull up close to their force, and assuming the wall was down, rain some hell down on their fleet. Each ship was attached with both fire bombs and smoke bombs that stunk pretty badly, more than enough to pester the main fleet into pursuing them. They’d draw them off into a cluster of small islands nearby, break up their formations and drop some more bombs from the aft of the ships. Both explosive and obscuring would send the fleet into confusion and allow them to either destroy a good portion of their fleet, or at least cause a general distraction for Katara and her group to infiltrate the camp. They would have to empty the camp, which would take some doing, but they didn’t know how large their fleet was, so hopefully they bought that this was their whole fleet and want to destroy it outright.

If things got hairy, each ship had been equipped with a blue flare that should spark up and light in the sky, signaling the rest of their fleet to rush in and back them up. Sokka wasn’t going to count on the euphoria on their recent victory cloud his judgement or build up hubris.

“They should’ve returned by now,” Bato said quietly, Sokka nodded. He had wanted to leave the chief General of the Southern Tribe back at the city, but the aging warrior wasn’t going to have it. He told him that in no uncertain terms that he would be fighting by his side on this one. Besides, he had a better mastery of ships than Sokka, and in this case, this was key.

“Yeah, we’ll give them half an hour more, then weigh our options,” Sokka said. Considering that maybe they had spied the wall raised and were either docked on the bluffs to look at it from above or were traversing the area for options. Maybe it was too optimistic, but he’d rather focus on that possibility than the one that declared his scout ships destroyed and the allied fleet on their way to crush them into the ground.

Bato seemed content with his answer, checking the spy glass again. “It was bold of you to speak in support of your sister so adamantly, you and her both are as stubborn as your father.”

Sokka chuckled lowly, “Yeah, so they say. Hope I didn’t cause a rebellion.”

“Only if you abdicate when then time comes for you to replace your father,” Bato said with a chuckle. “Then you might start some civil strife.”

Sokka shook his head, amused. A thought passed through his mind, he looked towards Bato. “Is my father not considered a good Chief?”

Bato put down the spy glass and considered the question, “Well, he’s one of the best chiefs we’ve had in our history. He became Chief when he was a bit older than you, he was a prominent warrior with a sound tactical mind. When we faced the possibility of war as a perpetual threat beyond the near horizon, he was the best choice. As for now, I wouldn’t say he’s bad at all, but there’s been talk about him no longer being the ideal chief.”

Sokka frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he was born during the war, prepared us for the war, got us involved in the war, now though, until Hahn’s invasion, he was considered the warrior during peace time. Even when the invasion happened, many members of the tribe thought he should just give them Yue and let them leave. Only now with the recent battle, with Hahn’s breaking of face as well as his tribe’s, have people really thought your father is the right leader. Even then, many whisper that they want you or Katara to become the next Chief, or even co-Chiefs.”

“So, what? We’re stealing his thunder?” Sokka asked.

“More or less,” Bato said. “It was you two who sallied forth to retake the beach, it was you two who won the battle that by all rights and odds, we should’ve lost.”

“But I started this war,” Sokka said, shaking his head.

“Princess Yue spins a different tale,” Bato said with a knowing smile. “That you helped her leave an oppressive environment and gave her freedom and choice she’d never had. Like it or not, Sokka, the people see you as a hero, a rising star, while they view your father as part of the old guard. They see him as too cautious, too fearful of resistance or things going wrong. Like it or not Prince Sokka, they like the handsome and devilish rogue who takes risks and get results.”

Sokka sighed, if this is what his father had been plagued with for the last ten years, he couldn’t imagine how he could cope. He was sure mom knew, she and Bato were the true confidants of his, the only ones he trusted. Maybe this was why he and Katara had been the driving force in the war, or maybe why he had agreed to letting them do this. He didn’t want to stand in their way.

Thoughts of his father fled his mind when one of the ships sitting and waiting advanced out of line. Sokka was instantly at the rail, trying to determine why the ship was moving out formation. Did they see something beyond the second of coast that shadowed them? Reasons and explanations flooded Sokka’s mind until he saw a small shape in the water, a canoe, with half a dozen Water Tribesmen waving frantically. The ship had left the formation to pick them out of the water.

“What is it?” Bato asked.

“I’m not sure,” Sokka said, he turned towards one the sailors on deck. “Get to that ship and get those people over here.”

Soon enough, half a dozen of his fellow Tribesmen were brought aboard, covered in blankets and many nursing wounds from burns to shattered limbs and open lacerations. Sokka turned towards the leader. The leader noticed him and bowed stiffly.

“Prince Sokka, we’re all that’s left from the scouting party.”

Sokka’s eyes widened. _All that was left?_

“What happened?” He asked.

“We went to scout out the formations as you told us too, but we ran into the enemy fleet heading towards us. We tried to escape but they cut us off. The captain ordered us onto the canoe and used her Waterbending to get us out.”

Sokka looked at the gathered men, wounded and traumatized, and an hour before they had been part of an eager crew to help in a crucial mission. Now, six was all that was left.

“What about the enemy fleet, where are they now?”

“I think they were heading here, sir. I don’t think they know about our intentions, they looked surprised to see us as much as we were to see them,” The Tribesman said.

Sokka nodded, “Take the rest below, get them food and water.”

Bato approached Sokka, concerned look in his eyes.

“What are your orders? They’ll be here soon.”

Sokka looked up, scanning the edge of the cliff of the coast, jutting out like a ships’ edge. He studied its structure. He might be able to work with that.

He turned towards Bato and began to issue his orders.

 

~

 

Katara looked out on the camp from their vantage point above it, staring down at it like predatory hawk doves from their perch. She held a frown on her face as she looked on the camp.

“Where are they?” Baruk whispered the question on her mind.

Their camp, as good size for their size of force, was bereft, empty. What should house twenty thousand soldiers and benders, as well as camp followers, held maybe a few thousand. A corner of the camp held at least two thousand troops, but the rest held maybe a few hundred troops. If that wasn’t strange enough, a skeleton of their fleet remained. Katara counted forty ships, nothing like the near two thousand ships that had come days before.

So, where were they? Sokka hadn’t struck his ambush yet, at least, he hadn’t given a signal like he was supposed to. Had he struck early without them knowing? He must have, the camp was empty, it was early, but they could still make their attack.  
“Should we wait?” One of the Waterbenders asked.

“No,” Katara stated boldly. “We go now, daylight’s almost gone, and moon won’t rise for a few more hours. Let’s get to work.”

She turned and nodded towards Baruk, he and his group nodded, all beginning the slow and careful descent from the icy bluff. Katara and Ty Lee watched the infiltration descend, their own group waiting for their all clear.

“Do you think something went wrong?” Ty Lee asked besides Katara. The Princess shook her head.

“Even if it did, Sokka will turn it around. He always does,” Katara said. Ty Lee smiled knowingly.

“Yeah, he always solves anything thrown at him,” She said.

“Hmm,” Katara agreed, eyes focused on the camp with studious eyes. Ty Lee noticed and smirked.

“Did I ever tell you I thought he was cute?” She asked.

Katara gagged, “Are you trying to demoralize me before our battle?” She asked in good humor.

Ty Lee laughed. “Oh, come on, he’s practically married to Yue already, can’t you indulge me in a little girl talk?”

Katara looked down at the camp and back at her friend with a skeptical look. “Within a mile of the enemy camp where our people might be caught any minute?”

“Yep!” Ty Lee said with a smile. Katara held her gaze for a moment. Before shrugging.

“Okay,” She crossed her legs and sat, overlooking the camp from the bluff, but seated with her friend. “So, what’s attractive about my brother?”

 

~

 

Baruk tried to calm his nerves as his group made their way into the camp. They were able to slip in where the sentries couldn’t spot them. One of the Waterbenders in the group helped them tunnel under the pack snow and ice and end up behind the wall. With a shift of the hand, it looked like nothing had changed.

Once inside, Baruk walked forward with purpose, the others following.

“You know our assignment, break up and scour the camp. Don’t be suspicious and don’t speak to anyone if you can avoid it. Don’t say you’re under orders, we don’t know their commanders. Good luck,” Baruk said in a heated whisper. The others in the group nodded and slunk off to different parts of the camp, walking about as if they knew the layout. In a way, they did. The people here had visited the old dock several times, they knew its general layout and knew their way around, it just had some new additions all around. Namely, some thousand invaders, docked ships and pitched tents.

Baruk made his way towards the Northern Tribe section of the camp, he’d be less conspicuous there, and knew where information would most likely be stored. It was his goal to see if he could find or overhear some critical orders about plans, otherwise, he kept his eyes opened, inspecting the lay out of the camp, the palisade to guard it, and the locations of the command tents if he could find them.

So, preoccupied with this, he didn’t notice someone was in his way. He hit another body and stumbled backwards, landing on his ass on the packed snow.

“You alright there?” A voice asked, a hand entered his vision. Baruk took it, being pulled to his feet by a strong arm. The person who filled his vision made him stop short. Silver hair, broad shoulders, a great beard and a strong jaw. Inuksuk.

“Ah…yes, sorry. Wasn’t watching where I was going,” Baruk said sheepishly.

Inuksuk snorted, “Guess with the camp empty you’d move about freer and take the lack of people for granted.”

“Yeah, that must be it, sir,” Baruk said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Inuksuk watched the action, his eyes narrowed a small degree. Baruk abruptly stopped his action, now aware of the close studying the Water Tribe General was giving him. “Something wrong, sir?”

“Have you eaten yet soldier?” Inuksuk asked. Baruk was going to say yes, but his stomach must have heard as well, grumbling as well. They had only eaten at noon before leaving Annakpok, too many nerves, and no chances for a bathroom break to ruin their chances.

“No, sir, I was just going to-“

“Follow me,” Inuksuk said gruffly, moving off toward that fortified corner of the allied camp, the only part that was filled to the brim with soldiers. Not willing to disobey an order and blow his cover, Baruk followed, he might learn something valuable anyways.

The general passed the wall of the seemingly separate camp, sentries Water Tribe and Fire Nation wordlessly letting the general pass. Baruk followed, swallowing hard in his throat. This section of camp was filled to the brim, soldiers of both nations were around great campfires that smelled of wood from the Earth Kingdom and pitch, wouldn’t last so long otherwise. Many of the Water Tribe warriors and benders stood as Inuksuk passed and saluted to him, to which he nodded gruffly at as he made his way to his tent. It was at the center of the tents in the camp, and unlike the indigo hides used for the rest of the Northern Water Tribesmen, his tent was a sky blue.

He entered, Baruk following. Once the flap had fallen across his back, a large hand grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the desk that dominated the center of the room. The young warrior felt his breath leave him, he turned to see Inuksuk raise his foot to stomp his head in. Baruk pushed off, lunging to grab the standing leg of the general and pull it from him. It didn’t have the desired effect, while Inuksuk did stumble, he didn’t fall.

Instead, his other foot came and struck Baruk in the side, making him cry out in pain, he fell against the floor, helpless. Instead of the foot coming back to stomp his head in, two hands grabbed him by the stolen parka and hefted him up to a loose standing position. Inuksuk stared at him with narrowed eyes, and flaring nostrils. He was so close, Baruk could smell the fish he must have eaten earlier.

“What the hell are you doing here, Baruk?” He asked through clenched teeth. The young warrior looked at him in shock.

“How do you know my name?” He asked dizzily, not even trying to cover his identity.

“I think I can recognize my brother’s son,” Inuksuk said, doing one last glance over of him before nodding. “You look like him, and you certainly fight as well as him.”

Baruk’s uncle let go of him and stalked towards his desk, anger warring in his broad shoulders. The young warrior watched him shake and rage internally, shouting at himself to move, run away, hide, but fear kept his feet planted still.

Finally, Inuksuk turned around, his expression was still hard.

“Whatever you’re doing here, leave, now,” He said, without any room for argument in his voice. “I’ll not have kinslaying as another sin on my list, so leave, before my honor compels me to kill you as an enemy.”

Baruk, instead of fear now, felt angry. “Your honor?” He asked. “Your honor will compel you to kill me? Who is the puppet master holding the strings?”

Inuksuk narrowed his eyes, “Leave now, Baruk.”

“Or I become another sin? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Baruk demanded.

Insuksuk took a slow and deep breath that only hinted at the restraint he was holding right now, “You’re my nephew, so I’ll let you leave. Because I can’t in good conscience let you wander the camp listlessly, you’ll either get killed, or worse, get more of my people killed,” The general turned his back then, shoulders sloping. “Don’t make me choose that.”

“And if you let me go, and go about my business, I might save more of my people’s lives,” Baruk crossed his arms and huffed in disgust. “You’re worried about your choice, uncle? If I don’t do this, I lose my people, father’s long dead, and you know that, my mother is barely holding on, and you tell me to ignore them?” Inuksuk didn’t say anything, so Baruk, impetuous as they come, walked around him to look up at him in the face. “You’ll have to kill me then, because if you think I’m going to run right now, you have another thing coming. I won’t abandon my people, not even for family.”

Inuksuk snorted, “Neither will I.”

The nephew and uncle stared at each other for several moments in silence, finally, with a heavy sigh, the general looked him straight in the face. “Come with me.”

 

~

 

Admiral Zhao stared out from the balcony of the _Dragon’s Maw_ spyglass in hand watching the coast. The scout ships they had destroyed sifted in the water behind the joint armada moving silently up the coast.

His aim had been to set upon the Southern Water Tribe’s secondary port while they were drunk on their victory. Attack quickly, regain some much-needed morale, and cripple the South’s fleet in the process. His scouts had reported two hundred ships laid and waiting in the harbor, he had brought the might of both fleets, despite the Northern Generals and Commander Hideki’s defection, he had gathered the support of the rest of the commanders and generals, and they agreed to commit their forces to this attack, leaving only a token force of a thousand to guard the camp.

Prince Zuko’s growing camp of supporters had been a cold slap in the face, while the battles were lost and the Prince did nothing to aide in them, he somehow attracted the support. Why? Was it because of his reputation or previous victory? Maybe it was, he had heard whispers of his own men that if Prince Zuko had been at the battle at Annakpok, they would have walked within the city walls and ended the war.

Instead, the Prince sat on his ship, guarding prisoners as some sort of magnanimous figure of legend, and all the while, men had defected from his and the Northern forces to join his camp. It had been Commander Hideki at first, but at least a hundred more had gone to the Prince’s section of the camp and pledged their allegiance to him. Many Northern forces had followed the general, and his camp swelled. At most, two thousand the first night, now nearly three thousand. It was a seventh of their forces that sat and wait for the Prince’s orders. Three thousand men he could use to good effect on the field and on the ships now. Three thousand that he was bereft because of an insufferable Prince who held his position and morality above him. Strumming his nose at him like he was some sort of petulant child that needed to learn a hard lesson.

Well, after he broke the Southern Navy’s power tonight, Commander Hideki and his men would come to him, bowed and begging for forgiveness. He would not give it, treachery only had one answer: execution.

However, Zhao was concerned.

Three ships had come around to spot them as they made their way up the coast. Could they know they were coming? If that was the case, what should he expect? If he faced the full might of their fleet, he wasn’t worried, two hundred against two thousand wasn’t fair in number, and with the range on the Fire Nation catapults and ballista, he wouldn’t need to even get close to destroy them. Whether they knew they were coming or not, there force couldn’t stand against them.

The ship crept up the shore, a large cliff of ice jutting from a bluff and obscuring their sight of the coast, they would need to move around it to continue. Thankfully, it didn’t look like it would fall anytime soon, his ships could move uninterrupted.

The fleet was organized simply. His ship at the center to oversee the others and their positions, with Fire Nation ships scattered throughout the mass of Northern Tribe ships to give fire support towards any direction at any point of the fleet. The Northern Tribe ships weren’t good for much other than boarding or getting close with their Waterbenders. They were fast when the wind picked up, and oars aided them in maneuverability when it called, but tactically, they couldn’t stand up to a Fire Nation destroyer, maybe a frigate in maneuverability.

The fleets sailed on, but something to his left caught Zhao’s eye, he looked through his spy glass to see flags being waved from the far left of his fleet’s formation. The flags were blue, telling that enemy ships were spotted. Zhao smirked, good, time to crush their fleet into oblivion.

He turned to the helmsmen and his flagger.

“All ships forward, once we clear this cliff we’ll be upon the Southern Fleet, and crush them.”

The helmsmen nodded, setting the ships engines to full, they roared in the night, as the flagger waved, all the ships gathered picked up speed. The sound of engines and splashed of oars had thrown stealth to the wind. Oh well, they had a job to do, paint the seas red with the blood of Southern barbarians.

As the fleet advanced around the jutting ice cliff, Zhao became aware of cries of alarm to his right. His eyes looked and saw several of the ships on the right flank of his fleet flailing in panic and shouting and pointing upwards. Zhao’s eyes looked up, just in time to see the cliff of ice separated from the bluff, and jagged bergs of ice and packed snow fell upon the section of his fleet sat directly underneath it.

Those that avoided complete destruction from the falling debris were swallowed by the sea in response to the displacement caused by the ice and snow. Zhao was at a safe distance to see a large portion of his fleet destroyed without so much as a fight. His gaze looked past the remains of the cliff, there, lurking behind its expanse at a safe distance was the Southern Water Tribe fleet. Zhao’s eyes widened in rage.

“ATTACK!” He cried, so loud the rest of the fleet didn’t need flags to understand the order.

 

~

 

Zuko awoke from his sleep abruptly, he sat up in his futon, completely awake. The short sun rises, and sets made him crave for more sleep once the sun was long set, but something had awoken him, but why? There weren’t any abnormal sounds or cries from outside his room or the ship that made him anxious, but something was wrong.

He stood up from his futon, grabbing a robe to cover his torso and put on some simple shoes. He moved out of his room, surprising the two Shadow Company sentries standing guard in the hallway, they looked at him in question.

“Wake Maho,” He said, strolling down the hall and hearing the faint affirmation of the sentry. The other followed him without question, Zuko’s expression was steely as he made his way into the cargo bay, something nagged him, and his instincts told him to come here. He stared out at the bay, it looked peaceful, the Water Tribe prisoners were secure, and his guards were alert on the second level overlooking the prisoners, but something still felt wrong.

Maho appeared shortly after, her hair was out of its top knot, and she wore casual sleepwear as opposed to her usual armor. “What’s wrong?”

“A feeling,” Zuko said, moving down the stairs and inspecting the dark corners of the cargo bay. He turned to one of the guards standing at attention. “Has anyone come aboard this ship in the last few minutes?”

“General Inuksuk came aboard briefly sir, he was worried about something regarding munitions. Otherwise, I don’t know sir,” He replied.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, Inuksuk had come aboard? Why? Something was wrong, something was off, completely. He wracked his brain to figure out what.

“Should I rouse the men?” Maho asked, but Zuko didn’t hear her. Instead, he descended the stairs to the main cargo bay floor. He approached the sleeping captives, something was very wrong. He reached out a hand to touch one, once he touched the shoulder of the captive, he heard and felt the crunch of snow under his hand.

Zuko grabbed the clothing and yanked it off the ‘prisoner’ it was a pile of snow. Zuko’s eyes widened, he went to the next one, and pulled the blanket off that one as well, snow as well. The Prince turned to the guards and Maho who looked at him in shock.

“Lieutenant, search the ship, for the prisoners and any entries we don’t know of!” He turned to Maho, “Rouse Shadow Company!”

 

~

 

In the distance, Katara could hear a sharp crash of something heavy in water, sounds of explosions and screeched of metal echoed over the shoreline. Down at the camp, the remaining troops took note, all pooling to the farthest edge of the camp to get a look. Katara sighed, it was now or never.

Katara stood up to move, Ty Lee grabbed her arm. “Katara, are you sure?”

She nodded. “Their camp is as empty as it is going to be. We’ve given them an hour to collect information, we have to do this now before their camp goes into lockdown. We can’t wait any longer.”

Ty Lee nodded, gesturing to the gathered members of their group. All stood, eager and ready to start their attack. Katara summoned water from the bluff they had sat on, forming a snowy wave, all gathered knelt on it, and Katara moved her hands forward then back towards her hips. The snow mound they rode took them towards the encampment, all the sentries on the wall were still looking towards the commotion a ways off. They didn’t know what hit them.

Katara launched the snow wave they sat upon onto the ice palisade, completely surprising three sentries and burying them under snow. Katara and company landed in crouches, all looking around, they hadn’t been spotted yet.

“Ty Lee, take half and burn the tents there,” She gestured towards the central sprawl of tents, the Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors nodded. Katara turned to the Waterbenders, “The rest of you with me, we’re going tear this camp up.”

The Waterbenders nodded, all summoning their elements to themselves and moving forward to destroy tents, ships, and fortifications. Katara felt the familiar rush of adrenaline and anger take hold in her. It was time to unleash it.

 

~

 

“They took the bait, they’re following us!” Bato called, Sokka nodded.

“Okay, move us towards the cluster of icebergs!” If they couldn’t challenge their force openly, they could at least hold them at bay and make them pay for time. By now, Katara was attacking or infiltrating, he would make sure the Fire Nation and Northern Tribe were focused solely on him.

The cliff of ice jutting from the bluff had been a last-minute plan, sending a troupe of Waterbenders up the cliff to break it up at the right moment. He didn’t see the damage, but hopefully it stalled if not outright destroyed a good portion of the enemy fleet.

The fleet sped towards the iceberg cluster, the allied fleet on their heels. While Sokka’s fleet could hope to outmatch the Northern Tribe ships, the Fire Nation vessels were another thing entirely, thankfully he had a plan.

“Bombs, now!” He shouted, his men signaled the other ships. Sokka rushed to aft of the ship where several orbs of bundled pitch and explosive jelly awaited. They were two sets of them. A smoke screen to cover the fleet and explosive bombs to cripple ships.

Sokka grabbed one of the smoke bombs and threw it over board, the fuse ignited and already spewing black smoke to obscure their fleets movements. Almost in perfect sync, the other ships of his fleet did the same thing, a line of smoke bombs lined the sea, masking the allied fleet behind a thick black fog. More of the smoke bombs were thrown, making the screen even thicker and courser. Now it was time to drop the bombs.

Sokka ignited the trigger mechanism, if anything touched this thing, it would explode and take the ship with it. He along several other members of the Tribe dropped the bombs into the water, forming a large line within the lines of smoke bombs still being dropped. They wouldn’t be able to see them, and soon they’d be meeting wave upon wave of bombs.

The Southern Prince was smiling to himself, until fireballs flew from the black midst. It looked like they were shooting blindly now. Most of the flaming projectiles didn’t hit, but one of the ships next to their own was struck, the aft was destroyed, and igniting the blasting jelly bombs that destroyed the rest of the ship. The ship was ignited in moments, and soon falling back into the sea. Sokka didn’t see any survivors.

With a heavy heart, they pressed on, leaving the smoke screen and distant thunder of activating bombs behind them. They had to set for their next trap.

 

~

 

Zhao was displeased to put it mildly. First, they were discovered by an insignificant scouting fleet they destroyed. Second, they destroyed a cliff of ice stuck out from a bluff that destroyed or damaged several of the ships on the right flank of his fleet. Third, in pursuit a thick fog of black smoke had erupted from the tail end of the Southern fleet, and from the calls of explosions and cries of men, Zhao assumed they had let loose bombs into their midst.

In under an hour, he had lost several of his fleet, and all he had done was sink three scouting ships, but based on the warning of their coming, they must have had survivors or other scout ships report to them to lay their ambush. When the smoke finally cleared, the Southern Fleet had disappeared, not a ship in sight, but based on their last direction, and giving the only location that a smaller fleet could set up in the advance of a larger one, they had sailed to a cluster of ice bergs that served as an island of its own. Several icebergs that stood tall on the water, with narrow passageways that only Water Tribe vessels could navigate safely, and they no doubt had set several traps, explosive and obscuring around it to throw off a direct assault. With the high points on the ice bergs, Waterbenders likely took up residence ready to sway attacks and provide formidable defense. Clever, but futile.

Zhao turned towards his flagger, “Surround that cluster of icebergs, I want Waterbenders scouring the waters for bombs, and Fire Nation ships in range to rain hell down upon them.”

The flagger nodded, waving his flag to begin signaling the rest of the fleet. In short order, the immense fleet surrounded the cluster of icebergs. It was slow going as the Water Tribe portion of the fleet cleared out the mines and bombs he was correct in suspecting lay around the isle of ice. Once all were in order, Zhao took up his spy glass and looked upon the ice fortifications and frowned.

He didn’t see anyone, no Waterbenders, no Southern ships waiting between ice bergs. Where were they? They couldn’t have gotten much farther, there wasn’t a clear place to hide for miles, unless this was a trick. Zhao’s unease increased as nothing happened for several long moments, none of his force reported any ships or seen information, unless they went into the icebergs, which was a trap waiting to happen.

Zhao’s indecision was marked then with cries and alarms from soldiers on his weakened right flank of the fleet. He looked through the lens of his spy glass only to see something to make his blood boil even more than it already had been. Fire Nation troops and sailors were thrown off on of his destroyers, whether alive or dead he didn’t know, but what mattered was the blue on the deck of a Fire Nation ship, with a catapult aimed towards his ship. The catapult let loose a great stone, and Zhao looked down from his spy glass.

“Brace!” He shouted, ducking low and back into the bridge of his ship, the forceful shake of the projectile jarred his teeth and he grimaced. He stood from his bridge to observe the damage, a sizable dent had secured itself in the Dragon’s Maw’s hull, and a lull sounded from the engines, something must have been damaged. Zhao looked towards the captured ship readying another volley, enemy Waterbenders already destroying the surrounding ships in flurry. How they got aboard the ship undetected was one thing, right now though, he had to destroy them. He was about to order an attack when movement from the isle of ice was seen, ice fell away, revealing hollows in the glaciers as Water Tribe ships poured out from the great icebergs. He gritted his teeth, he would send the fleet to deal with them, he’d handle the captured vessel.

However, as he looked around at his fleet, he realized similar things had happened to many of his chief destroyers, they were firing among allied forces, and all around causing chaos. How? How had they done this? No matter, he’d put a stop to it.

He turned to address his flagger, only to watch as an arrow flew from below and struck him in the chest. Zhao turned in time to avoid the same fate, a sharp sting on his cheek told him how close it had come. His eyes bugged in his skull as he looked down, there, next to his ship was a rippling form sprouting from the water. It reminded him of a turtle or a seal that he had seen in the poles, only in this case, it was made by the hands of man, and had Water Tribe warriors and benders pouring form it and climbing aboard his ship and nearby ships.

“To arms!” Zhao called into his ship.

The Water Tribe barbarians would soon learn what it meant to poke a sleeping Dragon. And he’d burn them all to a crisp.

 

~

 

Sokka smirked as he watched from the cluster of icebergs, his time in the Earth Kingdom had paid off well. He had met with a Machinist who fought with the Earth Kingdom named Tai, he, along with his son Teo had been part of a group designing weapons and vehicles to combat the Fire Nation. Naturally, he and Sokka had hit it off with similar genius, and designed submarines for under water combat. The war had been over, but Sokka figured they could re-purpose them for collecting food from underwater excavations and studying sea life.

Once he returned from the Northern Tribe with Yue, he had ordered them back into military purpose, and crews trained in their use. Today had been their asset test, and so far, they were doing really well. Sneaking under the Fire Nation fleet and taking over several of their destroyers and causing chaos in the ranks of the allied fleet as they fought within. Bato had taken command of the main fleet and led them forward. Their goal was to surround the Fire Nation’s capital ship and destroy or capture it, assuming Admiral Zhao would be on it, and if nothing else, ending him would be detrimental to the war effort here, they couldn’t hope to destroy the whole fleet, but they could take out the command staff and hopefully shorten the war if not end it outright.

The captured ships, along with Waterbenders repelling attacks and destroying other vessels were cutting deep swaths in the allied fleet. The potential problems they faced was that between the fifteen submarines, boarded ships and the full fleet of sixty ships with him, they risked under manning the ships they controlled. Even if he had brought extra people with him, he needed a large enough group to man, board and hold all the ships under their flag. And he wasn’t sure if he had that number.

Still, the battle was going well, between the assault by his own fleet, the boarded ships and the submarines, ships were falling like dominoes in the sea, flames and sinking ships were making large holes in the allied fleet’s curtain. All they had to do was take out the head. Sokka looked through his spy glass towards the Fire Nation’s capital ship to see how it was going. What he saw made his blood run cold.

 

~

 

Zhao was not a frontline fighter, as Prince Zuko had seen as his duty to tell him constantly. However, it wasn’t because he was weak or hopeless in battle, it was simply the commander’s place to oversee the battle from the center. To see where his lines needed reinforcing, and what needed to be done on the wings, he had to coordinate the battlefield, and without proper sight, he couldn’t do that. Perhaps that was why Zhao fought so aggressively and passionately now.

One Water Tribe warrior came at him with a club in hand to strike his unprotected head, Zhao sidestepped, and with a flaming kick sent the warrior back into the water. He blasted another one in the face as he tried to get him in his blindside. The Admiral was on the deck of his ship, fighting with his sailors and soldiers to repel the attacking force of Water Tribe forces. He had underestimated the ingenuity of the Southern Tribe, perhaps too often now, he had no doubt that weasel of a Prince they had was behind this attack. He was crafty, he had admitted, but he wasn’t done yet.

The main objective right now was to protect the artillery on the main deck, he had crews running them in an effort to counter attack the boarded destroyer within range. When asked about sinking their own vessel, Zhao voiced his preference to see it at the bottom of the sea than in the hands of an enemy force.

Zhao swiped aside a thrusted spear, striking with blazing fists at his opponent, his armor began to catch fire and in panic making screams and cries in alarm. The Admiral narrowed his eyes in thought, why had his armor caught fire? Oil perhaps? They cultivated much of their armor from the animals they subsisted on, perhaps the oil of an animal’s skin had caught fire.

He wasn’t able to think much more on this thought as the captured destroyer launched another attack from their catapult. This time, their aim was for the main deck. Zhao’s eyes widened as the unlit stone fell towards where he stood. Taking a deep breath, Zhao ran past the fighting warriors and benders, summoning all his strength to ignite his soles, blasting him from the deck several meters. He spun in the air, kicking at the stone with all his might.

Never before had he felt the heat of his own flames so intensely, they blared out in a burning torrent that surrounded the stone and ignited the latent oil they painted their stones with. The force of the flames was enough to slow the stone, so much so that when his foot touched it, it was just enough to make it fall straight down. Right over the submarine that was pestering his ship. Zhao took a quick breath and using his fists blasted him back towards the deck of the ship. His exertion from stopping the projectile was clear, he barely made it past the edge, landing on a boarding warrior and crushing him underneath his body.

He rolled just in time to dodge a blow from a Waterbender’s water whip, however, before they could strike again, a ball of fire struck them solidly in the chest. One of his soldiers rushed through the blood melee to see to him.

“Are you alright, sir?” He asked, grabbing him by the arms and helping him up. Zhao’s legs were about as stable as jelly, but he forced himself to remain solid as was his prerogative. The direction he was picked up allowed him a look over the side of the ship, and he saw it.

The flaming boulder had ignited parts of the water, and panicked Water Tribe warriors and benders were trying to put it out. An idea sparked in Zhao’s mind, he turned towards the soldier who helped him, he saw his rank was a corporal.

“Corporal, how much oil do we have onboard?” He demanded. The corporal, nonplussed, responded with crisp military professionalism.

“Maybe twenty, Admiral Zhao,” He said. Zhao smirked. It could work.

“Take some men and get those barrels out here, we’re going to light up the sea,” He said, the corporal’s eyes widened in understanding he nodded.

“Yes sir!” He said, rushing back to grab some men and depart.

The deck had mostly cleared of hostiles now, with most contending with the oil in the water and not paying attention to the battle on the deck. He smiled with relish as his forces at the artillery was primed to launch, they looked at him for his order.

“Fire!” He shouted.

Flame tipped projectiles flew from the ship, large bolts capable of piercing steel and flaming boulders that would cause insurmountable damage flew from the air and struck the captured ship. The bridge was destroyed by a boulder, as was their sole catapult, the steel bolts pierced the hull and began to let the sea into the ship. Zhao smirked, that was one less problem.

The corporal returned with his chosen men, each carrying a barrel of oil. Zhao pointed to the submarine, just finishing moving the flaming boulder and stopping the oil.  
“Bathe them in unquenchable flame,” He said, a dark thrill rising through his spine. His soldiers nodded, and three stepped forwards, hurling the barrels as far as they could throw them, raising their fists and striking the barrels with flames, catching them alight.

The screams and cries of the Southern Tribesmen was music to the Admiral’s ears. He turned to the corporal as he moved for another barrel.

“Do you know our flag signals?”

“Yes, sir!” He said.

“Good, relay a message to the fleet, cover them in oil then light them.”

As the corporal did as he was bid, Zhao smirked to himself. Outmaneuvered he had been, no longer, he was going to seize the initiative and strike back at the Southern Tribe and break their fleet here and now.

 

~

 

They didn’t know what hit them.

Katara and her small band had wreaked havoc on the enemy camp, already the camp was either burning or flooding due to her and her benders’ efforts. The remaining garrison had been shocked when Katara and Ty Lee had attacked, many having been eating or setting up for sleep, caught unawares and unable to grab a hold of their weapon, they fell in droves.

To Katara’s immense relief, there hadn’t been any benders in the camp apparent, letting her group’s actions go unimpeded. However, she had restrained herself in a high regard during the battle, waiting until she was sure all of her infiltration team was out of harm’s way before attacking full tilt. Unfortunately, there was one missing.

“Where’d Baruk go?” Katara demanded of the one of the other spies, his expression ashen with blood caking the side of his face.

“I saw a large Water Tribe man lead him into that section of the camp,” He said, pointing towards the large part of the camp with the real forces. Walled and defended, Katara hadn’t made a move to attack there yet, but she was curious as to why they hadn’t attacked them either.

“How long ago?” She asked.

“Before the attack,” He replied.

Katara cursed, dismissing him. Outside of Baruk, they had gotten the rest of the infiltration group out without casualties, now he was off in the one part of camp fortified and armed to the teeth. With Water Tribe and Fire Nation troops there. As successful as they had been here, they were fighting non-benders who hadn’t expected an attack. Now, while scattered, they risked reforming and driving them out.

Ty Lee arrived next to her, blood was on her hands, and she looked a good deal paler than usual. “Do we have everyone out?” She asked.

Katara shook her head, “Baruk was captured, we have to get him.”

“Alright,” Ty Lee nodded. She gestured to two of her fighters. “You two on us, we’ve got to rescue Baruk.”

They nodded. Katara gestured to one of her benders and one of the infiltrations. “You,” She pointed to the bender, “On me, we’ve got to save Baruk,” She turned to the infiltrator, “Get everyone out of here, no doubt we’ll be overwhelmed soon.”

Both nodded and moved, one behind Katara, the other outside the camp.

Katara turned to her assembled group. “Let’s go.”

As they departed, they did not notice one of the Northern Warriors crawl their way to a beacon, he took a log from a fire and set it alight, a flare sang as it rose high in the sky. He died there, but his message had been seen.

 

~

 

Sokka watched as a flare erupted from the allied camp down the coast, and now was not the time! They had been so close to finally putting the noose around Zhao’s neck, but flaming projectiles had destroyed their nearest captured destroyer, then he poured oil on the submarine and set it alight. What Waterbenders who could have removed it were either dead or preoccupied with piloting the submarine, the hull was eaten through and it was caught by barbs of rope from the capital ship. It was taken from the sea like a fish on a line.

The battle was turning sour, with many of the Northern Tribe forces retaking or sinking the captured destroyers and reorganizing their massive fleet. The Southern fleet led by Bato had done well, cutting deep swaths in the main force of the fleet, but before they could reach the capital ship, the enemy fleet had caught a second wind and descended on them like vultures. Stopping their forward assault and leaving them stranded and under fire.

Sokka grumbled, the battle was not going in their favor, but he wouldn’t let Bato die because of his orders. He turned to the captain of his vessel.

“Signal our reserve, we’re going in,” He grabbed his arm before he could fully depart. “And signal the rest of the fleet, we’ll need their help to get out of here.”

The captain went about as ordered, soon, the drum for oars sounded, and Sokka stood out on the bow, eyes steely as he moved forward.

The moments were long as they advanced, Sokka had kept a reserve of thirteen ships in the icebergs for emergency use, thankfully he had been correct in that decision.

The drums brought them closer to the enemy force, he could see Bato’s ship was in the thick of fighting, enemy forces all around him and attempting to board him. Sokka saw one weakness to exploit in the enemy formation, the Northern Tribe vessels. They were smaller and less sturdy than their own ships, plus, the Southern vessels were fitted with steel rams under the water.

The Prince turned towards his crew, “Ramming speed!” He shouted. Immediately the wind wiped at his face, they stung, more so when salt water sprung from the water joined it. He grimaced as they moved forward. They were close, fifty meters.

He bit his lip, they hadn’t noticed them.

Thirty meters.

He and the rest of his crew braced behind the wooden cover of the hull.

Fifteen meters.

Sokka made a prayer to any spirits who would listen to him. Take care of my family, Yue, and my Tribe.

His ship crashed into the Northern ship, screams and cries of surprise erupted. The jolt shook Sokka, but the ship continued, the cracking and splitting of wood was clear in his ears, as well as the sound of screams and bodies and debris falling into the ice-cold waters below.

They moved forward, striking another ship, and coming to a stop.

“Archers!” Sokka shouted.

Warriors armed with a bow stood up and fired a volley of arrow down upon the enemy shop they had stuck into, cries of enemy voices sang in his Sokka’s ears to his revulsion. He suppressed his shudder and called his next order.

“Waterbenders!”

A dozen of benders leapt from the ship, surfing on ice or water and descending towards the enemy ship. Sokka stood up, raising his boomerang and throwing it.

It whistled through the air, and sang true as it struck the captain of the enemy ship, shouting in mid-order. His projectile weapon flew back to his outstretched hand, the Waterbenders and archers made short work of the crew. The Waterbenders pulled spikes of ice through the hull of the ship, then turned them into water, causing the ship to rapidly flood and fall under the water. In short order, the Waterbenders returned to the main deck.

Sokka looked forward to see what his next move would be, however, the enemy fleet seemed to turn and flee. He narrowed his eyes, they were retreating? Why?

His eyes widened in realization. The flare! Of course! They were heading back to the camp.

He took a glance and saw that Bato and his ship had repelled their boarders, and now made their way towards Sokka, out of the clutches of the retreating enemy fleet. Sokka saw this was grateful, but he could see the tail end of the Fire Nation capital ship.

Zhao.

He was so close, if he could get on board that ship, he could end this war with a swing of his sword, or short of ending it, leave the allied force leaderless and further demoralized, and maybe buy more time for Katara.

“Full speed ahead!” He shouted. “We’re taking out their capital ship!”

In response, the drums for the oars kicked in again. Impetuous and desperate, Sokka’s ship passed through the debris and sea of bodies towards the Fire Nation capital ship, the submarine they had taken hanging from their starboard side, like a trophy.

Rage and hope warred in Sokka. They were close, close enough to end the war here and now. With a single stroke of Sokka’s sword, he could find Zhao and end him for good. Damn what happened to him, he would save his people, his family, Yue, and avenge Suki in one fell stroke.

It wasn’t to be.

From the aft of Zhao’s ship, seeing they were being followed, they fired a barrel of oil at them, a fuse lit at the end. Sokka saw this and felt the icy hand of fear grasp his heart. He tried to signal one of his Waterbenders to take it out. But it was too late.

The flames erupted, and burning oil landed on the aft of their ship. Sokka felt momentary relief, until he saw one of the unused bombs they had.

Force and flame sent Sokka into the air, a feeling of burning ate at his skin and clothes, only to be doused by stinging pain and cold as water swallowed him. The Southern Prince pawed through the water, instinctively trying to swim up, but he couldn’t. His eyes were darkening, the pain was too much. Then he knew no more.

 

~

 

Baruk stood on the precipice they had set upon when planning their attack, now he saw an enemy camp, flooded, devastated, with soldiers running to and fro in confusion and terror. He smiled in relief, that’d show them.

Behind him was a column of former prisoners climbing up the cliff overlook. He made to help them, all of them were wet and shivering, Baruk was as well, but he could only feel warm at his accomplishment.

His uncle had done him a great service, helping him infiltrate the Prince’s ship through the lower decks, loosening a panel and helping him get the prisoners. They had had to swim around the encampment to the near shore at the base of a bluff, but being of the Water Tribe, they’d be okay long enough to reach the city. Inuksuk had misdirected the guards while he got the prisoners out of the cargo bay. He had done him a service, perhaps there was hope they could meet in the future on more amiable terms. For now, he was content with his victory.

He led them down the path off the precipice and bluff, goal to return to Annakpok, hopefully they’d run into Katara along the way. He felt warmth flooding his chest, maybe she’d finally take notice of his worth after seeing what he accomplished. He did good by his people, and maybe, by the blessing of the spirits, Katara would return his feelings. Baruk felt optimism as he and his group headed towards the city.

 

~

 

Before they had even reached the second encampment, Katara knew they were in trouble. The encamped soldiers had preempted their attack, and flooded from the camp and surrounded their small group before they could make an attempt at the inner camp. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, the five of them were surrounded and fighting for their lives.

Katara moved a torrent of water towards a group of Water Tribe soldiers, it was split amongst the enemy Waterbenders, who sent a dozen smaller spikes of ice towards her. She raised her hands and pushed them down, melting the ice into water and letting it fall. She summoned an ice spikes from it’s pool and fired them at the mass, one of the enemy Waterbenders was struck, the rest either hit or missed the mass of bodies that surrounded them.

Ty Lee wasn’t faring well either, her movements were tired and disorientated. Belatedly, Katara noticed blood staining her dark clothing at the waist, she had been wounded and followed her.

“She’s hurt! Cover me!” Katara said, the three with them nodded and formed a triangle around them, holding off soldiers and benders alike with desperate ruthlessness. She pulled water to her hand in a glove, tearing Ty Lee’s tunic to look at the wound. It was hard to concentrate, she was tired too, having used too much of her bending before and was now running on dregs. What had begun as a mission to save Baruk had failed, and now, it looked like none of them would be getting out of here alive.

She was able to seal the would on Ty Lee’s side, but she was simply too winded to heal it all the way, hopefully she could stem internal bleeding.

It was then that three with them fell around her almost at once. Instincts alit, Katara stood, even tired and standing on shaking legs, she summoned her element around her, firing spikes of ice at the encroaching circle. Unlike before during the battle, shields, fire or opposing water absorbed her attacks. She wasn’t making any headway.

A cheer went up amongst the forces surrounding her, Katara followed their gaze towards the sea. The enemy fleet had returned.

The water dropped from her hands, falling to the ground. What veiled hope she had to escape was dashed, the allied force was reformed, and the bulk of their forces had returned. Even if Katara could grab Ty Lee and get out of there, she wouldn’t get far in her condition. She had failed, it was over.

A blow hit her in the back of her head. Katara fell to her knees, vision rapidly dimming. The last sight she saw was the approaching enemy fleet towards her.

_Damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a nightmare. From inception, to writing, to the editing process. This chapter was hell, and I apologize if it falls below my usual standard, but I could not bear to add any more to this trainwreck. 
> 
> This will probably be the last action packed chapter for a while, and after having three every other chapter, I think will be welcome to some, in particular me as the writer. 
> 
> Despite my grievances, I hope you all enjoyed the sea battle, and seeing more from Zhao's perspective. 
> 
> Comment with your thoughts and questions. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Fear and Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is reference and threat of RAPE in this chapter. So if any of you wish to avoid that, I'll leave a summary of the chapter in the end notes so you don't have to go through it.

Zhao was more than displeased at this point.

He had been so close, so close to crushing the Water Tribe fleet, surrounding their advancing force and about to close the maw around them. Then the flare from the camp was fired into the sky, and Zhao suppressed the rage contained within him. Pragmatism dictated he move back to the camp with all haste, if their food stores were destroyed, or worse, their beachhead was taken, then any victory against the enemy fleet here would be for naught.

With reluctance, Zhao ordered the withdraw. Dozens if not a hundred of his ships destroyed in the battle, with fewer casualties for the Southern Tribe, and what did he have to show for it? An indecisive skirmish that gave him nothing in the ways of advantage or increase to morale.

They had docked at the dock to find a ransacked camp, with tents ripped from their pegs, set aflame, or weighed with water. The snow on the beach had been melted, leaving the soldiers wading through the residual liquid yet to escape to the sea. It would not surprise him if most of his force came down with frostbite. The men in the camp were even more demoralized than before, openly weeping or cursing for their fallen warriors.

According to one of the soldiers, there had been a raid. But not by an army, not even by a hundred men. Twenty Southern Tribesmen had done this damage, twenty had swept past their defenses and destroyed several of their fortifications, killed scores of their men, and scampered back to their walled city like the wraiths they were.

The worse part was looking up from the slush and blood to see the separate fortified camp of Prince Zuko, clean, solid and untouched by the torch and storm that plagued his camp. The spirits were more than keen to shit in his dinner, it seemed.

Zhao stood in his office, a cup of Sake in his hand. The Fire Nation rice wine was fast becoming the Admiral’s only ally in this war, and his only comfort as well. They’d been here for less than a week, and already they looked to be close to losing. One victory at the hand of a pompous Prince who didn’t do anything more than undermine his authority.

With an enraged scream, Zhao threw his empty glass out of his balcony on his ship, staring hatefully towards Prince Zuko’s camp. How? How could he be so committed to this war and lose at every angle? Were the spirits so accursed and his men so incompetent that he couldn’t walk away with a single victory under his belt? He hadn’t even read the casualty list, and he already knew that he had precious fewer men under his command. Soon, he’d be left with a force that matched the Southern Tribe’s, and he doubted he could salvage a victory from that.

A knock sounded on his door, Zhao quickly composed himself, straightening his back and crossing his hands behind his back.

“Enter,” He said coolly. The corporal from before entered, also in good military stance.

“Admiral Zhao,” He said, bowing lowly to his superior officer. “Here is the casualty list by ship from the battle, they’ve yet to make one for the individuals.”

Zhao gestured with his hand, the corporal handed it to him.

Thirteen Fire Nation destroyers were lost, along with seven frigates, and no less than a hundred Northern Water Tribe ships were destroyed. Losing the ships wasn’t quite so damning, they still boasted a good number of ships. However, the manpower lost was not good. At this rate, many of the ships would be left ashore, bereft of the necessary manpower to operate or row it back home.

Zhao felt his anger kick up again, but restrained himself.

“Anything else?” He asked.

The corporal nodded, “Two prisoners were secured sir, a Kyoshi Warrior and a female Waterbender. They’re being held in the camp right now,” The corporal said, his throat tightened with something Zhao couldn’t discern. “The men…request permission to…enjoy them.”

Zhao felt a frown cross his face. The spoils of war was a concept that the Admiral always reveled in, mostly because he had precious few in his career. However, as much as he believed in the superiority of the Fire Nation as a race and culture, he didn’t condone the rape of the native populace of what was conquered, subjugation and control were pleasures he had, seeing the fiery defiance of the people he had beaten and made humble in the power and superiority he and his people represented. However, there were certain lines, lines that some might argue were lesser offenses to what he planned to do to the Southern Tribe, that could not be crossed.

“Denied,” Zhao said with a sharp turn. “And make sure to reiterate to both Water Tribe and Fire Nation soldiers that should I find any men with cock in hand and prisoner within the same vicinity, they will find themselves in the brig at the least, and their heads gone from their shoulders at worse,” He turned back towards the view of the city in the distance. “Bring them here and put them in the brig.”

The corporal trembled as he bowed and departed. 

 

~

 

Zuko sat in his quarters, fuming as he sat his table. Tea was set out, but now cold in front of him. He wore casual clothing, and not his armor, and in front of him was General Inuksuk, he had the decency to not hide his guilt.

Zuko had led Shadow Company to track the prisoners down and bring them back to the cargo hold, finding a loosened hatch of steel on the hull of the Dancing Dragon. His group had fanned out, only being forced to return when the regular forces in the camp charged out to attack infiltrating Southern Tribesmen commencing a raid.

Had he not been preoccupied with finding the escaped prisoners, he would have made straight back towards the main camp and beaten off the raiders. Unfortunately, he had learned too late, and whoever had made their way into the camp was now dead, likely.

He had Maho and some of his men escort General Inuksuk to his quarters for a discussion. The aging warrior hadn’t even attempted to hide the guilt and understanding of his fate. Zuko respected it, as much as it irked him that they were here at all.

They had sat in silence for several minutes, neither making a move to converse, both trying to find words to understand or alleviate the situation. It was proving fruitless.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, head swimming with the many events of the past night, “Why?” He asked.

Inuksuk looked down, stoic and statuesque.

“I let you into my camp, under an alliance of friendship and honor, and before I know it, you go and betray me. Letting loose the prisoners, even if you didn’t cut the bonds yourself, you worked with who did,” Zuko glared at him studiously. “Are you in league with the Southern Tribe?” He asked.

“No,” Inuksuk said, lifting his eyes. “At least, not by allegiance, but by blood.”

Zuko frowned, waiting for an explanation. Inuksuk sighed, and stood to his feet, pacing in the space. He licked his lips before he began. “My family has never been stable, brothers in our household always vied for attention. Who was the bravest, who was the strongest, who was the fastest, who was the best with the girls. Typical stuff, but my brother. He never cared for that lifestyle,

“Chief Arnook had declared a conscription when the war began to push on the Fire Nation. Naturally, my family answered the call, my youngst brother did not,” Inuksuk shook his head, no doubt nostalgic. “He was a talker, a charmer, always good with words, but he wasn’t a warrior. I knew that, our brothers knew that, he was the black fish amongst us. So, when the troops came to collect him for the army, he was gone. Left a letter for us, letting us know he had banished himself to the Southern Tribe for a better life for his wife, and his son.”

Inuksuk leaned against the wall, face worn and tired from what looked to be long cast aside memories. Zuko watched and listened patiently as he told his story.

“When we went to war, I came back with one of my brothers,” Inuksuk said, shaking his head wearily, taking the guise of a tired old man, and not a fierce warrior. “Tonight, I saw the image of my youngst brother again. It was as if I had been sent back in time, he was the same, from appearance, to mannerisms, to how hopeless of a warrior he was,” Inuksuk smiled fondly.

“So, he was one of the infiltrators?” Zuko asked.

Inuksuk nodded, “I couldn’t kill him,” He looked Zuko in the eye now. “I have fought and killed many people, Prince Zuko, men, women, beasts. The worse scum that humanity could produce, and the paragons of a better future. I’ve killed many, but I couldn’t raise my weapon to my own kin. And I couldn’t imprison him, someone would know when I walked on your ship with a man restrained and he never came back. Even if they didn’t know, they’d suspect, and that’s bad enough.”

“And letting the prisoners go?” Zuko asked.

The general sighed, “He wouldn’t take no for answer, the only thing I could think to do was get the prisoners out of your ship, give him something to go back with and out of harm’s way. I couldn’t kill him, nor could I send him away, to me, it seemed the only choice I had.”

Inuksuk stood from the wall, and stood before Prince Zuko at attention. “If you wish to exact justice, Prince Zuko, I will not stop you. I only ask to pass on my title to one worthy to hold it and have them declare their loyalty to you. And I would ask for a clean death, a soldier’s death.”

Zuko stared up at the Northern General, his life quite literally in the palm of his hands, or more acutely, in the next words he spoke.

Slowly, the Prince stood to his feet, crossing his hands behind his back in correct military posture and stared up at the general. His eyes were focused forward, waiting for what came next, to see what awaited him.

Zuko lowered his head.

“You may keep your life, General Inuksuk.”

Relief flooded from the man, but he still remained at attention. Zuko looked at him with a scolding look however.

“I cannot fault the conflict of your decision between family and duty, and we both know that the prisoners gathered here was a ticking time bomb, in a way, you’ve done me a favor,” Zuko said. “But, this could also undo our position.”

Inuksuk was quiet, listening to the Prince.

“If Zhao catches wind of this, he will use it to try and oust me, and you. Before long, we’d have assassins at our backs if the walls of the encampment are destroyed first. So, I’m going to ask you to keep this to yourself, General.”

“Of course.”

“And you’re confined to your tent for the next five days, you did an honorable thing, but you swore allegiance to me, and no matter how noble the goal, some punishment must be administered, even if it is light by standard military practices,” Zuko said resolutely.

Inuksuk nodded in agreement.

“Anything else?” Zuko asked.

Inuksuk considered for a moment, “There is one thing. My men haven’t returned to the camp, and I’d like to know the reason why.”

Zuko frowned. “They haven’t?” He asked.

“No, many have, but some have migrated to the northwestern corner of the camp, and I have no reason why.”

Zuko nodded, his instinct flared in alarm for the second time that night. He approached the General with purpose.

“Gather some loyal men, we’ll inspect it together.”

 

~

 

Yue ripped at the frozen parka with a knife, desperation and fear clouding her usual gentle and calm demeanor. Sokka was laid upon the skins of their bed, body both burnt and frozen, he was unresponsive to any calls or shaking. He was suffering from hypothermia, and they had to warm him before his life faded away.

Under his parka he had massive burns, running over his back, and across his abdomen, blotches that painted his skin a sickly pink. They weren’t as bad as they could have been, but seeing the wounds made Yue sick to her stomach. Once he was rid of his clothes, the healers would move in to begin their work, hopefully, they weren’t too late.

“Yue, come away,” A shaking voice ushered her. Yue instantly pulled from Sokka’s unresponsive form to Kya’s side. The mother, still strong in the face of it all, was trying to keep it together as she watched her firstborn stripped and covered in furs, flames were lit and brought close to bring his temperature up, or at least not impair his inner temperature from rising on its own.

Yue bit her lip to stifle the tears that threatened to come from her eyes, hours before he had been joking with her, kissing her farewell, and departing for the ships, now he was lifeless and cold to the touch on their bed. Breath and pulse barely there. The Princess turned towards Kya, and in an act of synchronicity one would expect from a close parent and child, they embraced together and let the warm tears run down their cheeks.

They cried and held each other to support the other, to keep each other standing and supported. It came to a point where both were asked to leave by the healers, not wanting the distraction of the Chieftess and Princess crying behind their backs.

Both had moved to the adjacent room of Sokka and Yue’s chambers, but their moods were not improved. They held each other close, both praying to any spirits that would listen to bring Sokka back from the ends of the world. To bring his spirit back to his body and joke, laugh, ask for food, something Sokka would do.

“I-it’ll be o-okay,” Yue said with a sniffle. “When Katara gets here, she’ll know what to do.”

Kya nodded hopefully, forcefully looking out through the windows of the balcony, so she didn’t have to look at Sokka’s frozen body. The pair waited, eyes on the main gate of the city, if Katara would come through any place in the city, it was there.

Like a prayer, the gates in the distance opened, and Yue and Kya felt hopeful optimism flood their chests, Katara was back! She would be able to heal Sokka and make sure he made it!

They waited at the palace, both wondering how they would tell Katara the news, if she wasn’t informed already.

The door to Sokka’s room opened suddenly, Hakoda stood with two Waterbenders at his flanks. His eyes spotted his wife and Yue, turning towards the main room where Sokka lay, the non-bending healers doing their best to warm his body. Hakoda’s face was drawn, his throat tightening as he swallowed for stability. He gestured wordlessly towards the Waterbenders, who both moved into the room, shutting the door behind them and set to work, outside the eyes of concerned family.

Kya approached Hakoda, taking his hands in hers, Yue knew a question was on her mind as she looked up at Hakoda.

“Where is Katara?” She asked.

Hakoda’s shoulders slumped, and his face became even more drawn. Something shined in the light of the moon peering in through the windows, Yue recognized them as tears.

“No…” Kya gasped in horror. Hakoda shook his head, unable to speak, more tears falling to the floor. Kya threw herself against Hakoda, holding him close as she cried, wailing into his shoulder as she screamed. Hakoda, unrestrained and ungagged howled in anguish and a pain that left no mark.

Yue, numb to the world and the shock placed herself against the wall of the room, sliding down until she sat on the ground, staring blankly in the room as it struck her.

Katara, dead?

More tears fell from Yue’s eyes, the one woman who she considered a sister, one who had welcomed her here without question, who supported her and protected her so devotedly and fiercely, gone?

Yue, surrendering the acts of the twin koi fish of the North, howled like a wolf of the South.

 

~

 

Katara snarled as she struck another warrior in the face with her fist. Her legs shook beneath her, Ty Lee’s still unconscious form lay beneath her, untended and immobile. The healer in Katara wanted desperately to check her wound, make sure she was okay, but with the gathered crowd around her, she couldn’t.

The Princess didn’t know if it was the same night she had been captured, but it seemed so, men in the camp had injuries that looked fresh, and the hatred in their jeering eyes was also fresh and still heated. They had evidently given her something as or before she woke, as her bending was unresponsive to her call, and the sensation was unlike being chi-blocked. She didn’t know, but it wouldn’t have done her much good, her exertion was still in effect. She had only awoken when she felt hands trying to pull at her leggings. A kick to the face had broken a nose, but there were plenty of others around to try and act on his will.

Their intents were clear, and Katara would be damned if she was going to let herself be subjected to their hateful desires.

Unfortunately, she fought a losing battle, trying to fight off so many men who were energized by anger and desire was hard to do, her head throbbed from the strike that had incapacitated her, her body was sore and exhausted, energy had all but left her, but she was determined to keep fighting.

Another warrior attempted to grab her from behind, Katara ducked, and, partially from exhaustion, partially from instinct, put both hands on the ground and lifted one of her legs up to strike the warrior in his groin. He shrieked as he fell, unfortunately, Katara’s arms could not support her, and she fell onto the ground, over Ty Lee’s still unmoving form.

Katara tried to get back up on her legs, but it was useless, they couldn’t stand on their own. A hand grabbed her by her hair in it’s braid, pulling her up to her shaking feet. Holding her braid was a Fire Nation soldier with scorn in his brown eyes.

“Just keep still, wench, and this’ll be over soon. It’ll be a lot easier if-“ Katara reared her head back, breaking his grip on her braid and lunging forward. Her forehead striking the soldier in the face, he wasn’t wearing his armor, and Katara heard a satisfying crunch as his nose shattered under her stronger skull. It didn’t help her throbbing skull, but it gave her enough energy to grab the fleeing man by his shoulder, rearing her knee back and striking him full in the groin. However, when he fell, he took Katara with him. The Waterbender looked down at the whimpering man with fire in her blue eyes.

“Try it, and you lose it,” Katara growled loudly.

Brave words, but another warrior had come forward and struck her in the face, throwing her onto the ground. Hands held her arms and lifted her, more hands pushed her head forward, stretching the mobility of her arms and body. She watched as more warriors made their way to Ty Lee’s unconscious form.

“LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!” Katara screamed, trying to break the hold on her.

“Oho! The whore’s got a mouth on her,” One of the warriors said, laughter echoes in the waiting group of soldiers. He approached Katara and lifted her chin. “I’ll enjoy watching you use it,” He gestured to someone in the ground. “Hey flamebreath! Heat up that iron, gotta mark her properly first.”

One of the Firebenders raised an iron with the Northern Tribe’s insignia, lighting his fist under it to heat the steel. Katara could care less, her attention on Ty Lee, helpless from pawing hands.

“Leave her alone! Whatever you want, do it to me, leave her alone!” Katara pleaded, helpless in the face of this horror.

The warrior in front of her looked down cruelly on her, “Oh, we’ll do whatever we want to you, and her. You don’t get to bargain here, bitch,” He turned to the Firebender, “Is it ready?”

The Firebender handed the iron to him, the tip hot. The Water Tribesman looked down at her with a cruel glint in his eyes.

“Mouth of a whore, mark of a whore,” He said, gesturing to the men who held her, they teared at her clothing, their aim was to burn the mark on her chest.

Katara struggled, but her strength was long gone, and soon she would be marked, and worse.

She closed her eyes, the heat of the brand came closer, gritting her teeth and breathing steadily, Katara wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of her scream to fuel them. She was prepared to resist them, even if it meant her death.

Her death would not come today.

“Prince Zuko!” Someone called, the heat suddenly was gone from Katara’s senses, and her arms, and consequently her center were dropped. She opened her eyes to see the brand being plunged into the neck of the warrior as he cried out in pain. The sound of sizzling flesh was heard, and it brought Katara an iota of satisfaction seeing the man intent to brand and rape her branded by his own nation’s mark. The man who branded him had his back to her, but she vaguely saw similarities in his build and frame.

One of the warriors tried to stop him, but the man spun and struck him in the face with the still-hot iron. The warrior fell, and the man dropped the iron, drawing dual broadswords from his back. He turned towards Katara, and she recognized him and the name she should have known all too well. Prince Zuko, one eye covered in a flaming scar, and both golden orbs narrowed in rage. He stepped forward and swung both swords laterally, two bodies fell to the ground, their heads following. It had been the two warriors holding her.

The men accosting Ty Lee had stopped, and soldiers, armed in black Fire Nation armor and wearing colored masks approached her, killing or pushing the offending men off and securing her.

The Prince looked around at the circle of men, none were eager to scrap with the Prince or his guard. He sheathed his swords and stared at the crowd of men with unabashed disdain.

“Do you have no shame?” He demanded harshly. “Do you not have honor?”

There were no answers, until a Water Tribe warrior, impetuous and perhaps stupid spoke up.

“They killed our comrades, our tribesmen, our brothers and fathers! The least they could do is pay us back!” He cried out.

An arrow flew from outside the circle and struck the offending Tribesmen in the forehead right between the eyes. Katara turned to see a great man approach, he was of the Northern Tribe, with grey hair and blue eyes, he carried himself like a proper and proud soldier.

“Anyone else?” He asked.

The circle was silent.

Zuko turned to the Northern warrior in question, “What do the Northern Codes of war dictate for rape, civilian or prisoner?” He asked.

“Castration as the light punishment, death as the final mandate,” The general said lowly. Zuko nodded.

“Then I leave you to carry it out, General,” Zuko said, turned towards Katara and crouching next to her. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or perhaps it was the dazed instincts of a cornered warrior, but Katara tried to strike the approaching Prince. He caught her blow though and looked at her with a measured glance. His eyes widened in recognition. Gently, he put her fist down by her waist and looked at her with a measured yet disbelieving look.

“Princess Katara,” He whispered, gasps went around the assembled men, thoughts of their impending punishment forgotten as they realized the colossal size of their error. He had spoken quietly, but the quiet in the circle allowed for whispered words to be heard.

He reached for her, and Katara flinched back, the Prince stopped and gave her a pleading look. “Please, I’m not going to hurt you or your friend, I need to get you to my ship.”

He approached her again, albeit more cautiously, “I’m going to pick you up, I don’t think you can stand.”

Katara let him approach and nodded dimly. Strong arms scooped under her legs and shoulders and lifted her up, strong, but gentle he was as he began to carry her out of the circle. She looked over his shoulder to see his guards picking up Ty Lee and carry her with the same degree of gentility she was subjected to.

She looked beyond to see the assembled men who had been about to rape her and Ty Lee grabbed by armored Northern Troops and held down, bits of wood shoved into their mouths and no doubt about to lose their means to pass on their seed. In a dark and sadistic part of Katara’s mind, she wished she could stay and see everyone of the men gathered there lose their respective manhoods. To see that they couldn’t use their means of procreation again. However, the more sensible part of Katara’s mind simply thanked the spirits she was away from them, though she didn’t know what awaited her or Ty Lee now.

The Prince who carried her didn’t say anything, but he held her tightly, and securely, not painfully so, but enough to transmit the immense warmth he radiated to her. She felt her head lull against her shoulder, and her eyes closed in the midst of the warmth. 

 

~

 

Zuko was furious, even more so than before. General Inuksuk’s moves and objectives had been noble, and in truth, him letting the prisoners go would help with both supplies and taking care of their problem with prisoners around common soldiers who had lost family and friends on the field.

When Inuksuk had told him of his unreturning men, Zuko had feared the worse, and, deciding to be safe rather than sorry, had gathered some of his men and General Inuksuk’s and made for the northwestern part of camp. Jeers, taunts and the sounds of struggling had lured him to the right path, aided by the crowd of people gathered. It had been a woman’s scream that told him what was happening.

In a mad fit of rage, Zuko had rushed in and branded the man about to brand a restrained woman with the mark of a whore by right of conquest, an old and sick tradition of marking enemy prisoners with the mark of victorious faction and claiming ownership. Slavery, in any other term.

He was glad to see that General Inuksuk shared his rage at the sight, lodging an arrow in the skull of a young warrior who seemed to believe it was his right to treat prisoners any way he wanted. Turning to see the woman he had just saved was hard, he had tried to avert his eyes as he reached for her and escort her away, and when she tried to strike him, he blocked the exhausted and weak attempt. The first thing he had seen were her eyes, the same eyes that had been present in his dreams as of late, teasing, assessing and bringing a tightness to his chest. Seeing them again, angry, bloodshot, tired and afraid had nearly broken every iota of restraint in his body. However, he had to see to the women first, and the men responsible for the attack would soon be bereft of their cocks for good.

When he picked the Princess up, she had felt light, but the weight of what had happened was heavy in his mind as he carried her back to his camp dominating eastern fifth of the camp. There had been whispers and stares as Zuko and his entourage brought two women, wearing torn and bloody clothing into the camp, but it was obvious they had been their enemies. Zuko ignored them, he’d deal with it after he got the two women to the sick bay. He had sent word via one of his body guards to awake Song and Maho of prisoners.

Katara had fallen asleep along the way, her head laying on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. Hopefully, the nightmare behind her would not plague her, but Zuko didn’t know. All he knew was his duty, as both a soldier and a person.

The sick bay of the ship was opposite of the rest of the ship, instead of the black steel that comprised most of the ship, the sick bay was lit with orange lamps and warm bedding, giving it a feeling of comfort and care that you wouldn’t find anywhere else on the vessel.

Maho waited outside the bay as Zuko approached, her eyes finding Katara and widening.

“How many?” She asked.

“Two,” Zuko said, walking through the open door to the bay and setting Katara down on one of the beds.

“Were they-?” Maho began, but the other woman was brought in and she gasped.

Zuko turned in concern, “What is it?”

Maho looked at him, pale and shocked as her eyes went back to the other woman set on the bed next to Katara.

“It’s Ty Lee,” She whispered in horror.

Zuko followed her gaze and gasped in shock as well, he hadn’t noticed his friend from childhood and rebellion at first, covered in the dark clothing and unlit by the darkness of night. But it was undoubtedly her, same hair, face and body shape. Zuko felt his blood boil hotter.

Song entered shortly thereafter, brown hair and eyes were much the same since Zuko first met her in the Earth Kingdom at the ending stages of the war. She did carry herself stronger though, fully committed and in charge of the role of healer. The Earth Kingdom woman took stock of the two injured women in the room and frowned. She turned to Zuko.

“How bad?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” Zuko said, he had been driven by emotion or an attempt to suppress it, he hadn’t taken stock of their injuries.

“Were they penetrated?” Song asked, disgust radiated in her voice, but she held herself staunch and forward.

Zuko shook his head, “I don’t think so, their clothes were still on.”

Song nodded, “I’ll check when they wake, anything I should know?” She asked.

“The Tribeswoman is a Waterbender, she’s probably drugged with An-Zhi, give her a small dose when she wakes up,” Zuko said as calmly as he could. He turned towards Ty Lee, “She’s a chi-blocker, so be wary of her hands.”

Song nodded, calculating and preparing her process of treating them. “Alright, I’ll take it from here, leave until I call for you.”

Without further word, Zuko and Maho were escorted from the sick bay and into the hallway, the door shutting behind them. The Prince took deep breaths through his nostrils, simply wanting to get Song’s diagnosis of injuries, besides him however, Maho was a wreck. Strands fell into her face as she agitatedly ran her fingers through it, effectively ruining the top knot she wore, she paced back and forth, and her shoulders were tense.

“She’ll be alright, Maho,” Zuko said, trying to reassure his second, as well as himself.

“How can we be sure? She didn’t wake up! And we have no idea what those beasts did to her! For all we know, she’s already dead!”

“Maybe, but we have to let Song help her, we’ve done our part, Maho,” Zuko said calmly. Maho whirled on him, outrage in her eyes.

“How can you say that! Soldiers tried to rape her, and for all we know, they might have taken them long before we got there! Unless you’ve ordered the execution of every single man present there, then how can you say you’ve done enough!” Maho all but screamed, fear and anger were in her eyes like a storm, and Zuko made to stomp it out now.

“General Inuksuk is carrying out punishment as we speak, the ones who touched and restrained them are dead where they fell, those audience to it are currently losing their cocks for standing by,” Zuko said with stiff calm. Memories flashed in his mind, unbidden and unwanted. Back to a boy trying to save his mother. He opened his eyes with barely contained fury. “Rest assured, everyone involved either loses their head, or their ability to grant children. I’ve done what I can, and right now, I’m worried too, but panicking isn’t going to help her.”

Maho’s frantic stance calmed, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She may not have been a Firebender, but Zuko had taught her the kata and martial art of it for combat and meditative purposes. When she finally opened her eyes, she was still distressed, but less so.

“I’m sorry,” She said. Zuko shook his head.

“Don’t be,” He pushed off the wall, placing a hand on her shoulder. “She’s my friend too.”

Maho nodded.

Ty Lee had been one of Azula’s friends growing up at the palace, and while she had fallen in line with whatever sadistic pleasure Azula could find for herself, she never directly hurt him. She actually had been more interested in actually playing with him than Azula or Mai had seemed to be. After running with his mother, he had reconnected with Ty Lee while leading Shadow Company in the Fire Nation, she had joined up and helped him storm the Caldera, she had made a point to apologize for her actions as a child and make her recompense. Zuko never blamed her, Azula had a way of making everyone of the kindest or sweetest nature follow in her schemes.

Maho had struck up a friendship with the bubbly chi-blocker. There were moments where Zuko thought he might have seen something more growing between them, but he couldn’t be sure.

They’d lost touch with her after the war, he didn’t think they’d run into her here of all places.

“What do we do now?” Maho asked.

Zuko paced slowly, placing hands on his hips as he thought. At last he shook his head, “I don’t know, word will reach Zhao that I have a Princess hostage, and he’ll want to interrogate her at best, and use her for political leverage at worse. Maybe even secure the surrender of the whole Southern Tribe.”

Maho frowned, “So they found out about her identity?” She asked.

“My fault, I was so surprised to see her I called her out by title and name in front of everyone. Not my best or well-calculated move,” Zuko said glumly. “Right now, though, we need to wait for both of them to wake up.”

Maho nodded, “Any standing orders?” She asked.

“Commander Hideki needs to be informed, but I’ll handle that myself, you get some rest,” Zuko said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you,” She said, with a deep breath for strength she moved off down the hall in the direction of her quarters. Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

There was an anger in him that he couldn’t understand, the attempts of rape were there for sure, old and painful memories would always make the subject one to infuriate him, in concept or execution. But this anger was deeper. A powerful and primordial rage that he had never felt before. He didn’t know why, but upon seeing Katara and her attempt the strike him, he had wanted nothing more than to redraw his blades and personally slay everyone in that part of the camp. Why? He didn’t know, but something had connected them on that boat, it felt so long ago, but it felt prevalent still. This woman of the Southern Tribe had been cool, diplomatic, but also crafty in her own right, had Zhao not aimed to intentionally disrupt the negotiations, the war would be over, and…well, they’d be married he supposed. But perhaps that was why, she had a willingness to protect her people that matched his own, in both loyalty and righteousness. If nothing else, they were kindred souls, and maybe that was why he took the harm befallen on her personally.

But he couldn’t be sure, he needed to sleep. Even as he made his way down the hallway, he knew the blue eyes of his dream would have a face, and hopefully it wasn’t her beaten and fearful one he had just seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhao's pissed at his lack of progress. 
> 
> Zuko and Inuksuk come to an understanding of the latter's actions in the escape of the prisoners, and both help liberate Katara and Ty Lee from the clutches of deplorable soldiers, all of whom are severely punished. 
> 
> Yue, Kya and Hakoda look on an unconscious Sokka as he fights off hypothermia and all howl at loss of Katara. Believing her dead.
> 
> This chapter moved a lot quicker for me, and I'm glad I got it out so soon, I hope you all enjoyed it. From henceforth, the pacing of the story is likely to slow down a bit, in both action and plot elements, mostly focused on character building. Hopefully I do it well and keep you all engaged to the end. 
> 
> As always, comment your thoughts and questions below. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Masks, Hopeful and Devious

Katara awoke in a strange sensation of comfort she had not known previously. She felt warm, and yet she knew she wasn’t wearing much in the way of clothing. This had only ever been the case when she was on diplomatic missions with Sokka in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. To feel it now was strange, but she didn’t let it ruin the euphoric sense of rest she was bathed in. It felt like a lifetime since she had been able to rest.

It was when she tried to move her arms and legs that she woke herself up.

Katara’s blue eyes snapped open, trying to bring herself in a sitting up position. Straps of hardened leather held her down, holding her arms and legs in restraint. She looked around the room, seeings screens, beds and metal walls surrounding her. She instantly knew it to be Fire Nation, but it was less jarring and threatening than she would’ve expected.

“You’re awake,” A soft voice noted. Katara turned towards the voice, seeing, of all people, an Earth Kingdom woman with a gentle smile and kind eyes. Her appearance stayed Katara’s reaction long enough for her to see Ty Lee’s body on a bed on the opposite end of the room.

“Ty Lee!” Katara called out, or tried to, her voice came out more of a croak than coherently-formed words. The woman noticed this and came to her side with a cup of water.

“She’s okay,” The woman said in a calming tone. “She had a fever, but it’s gone down over the last few days,” She stopped in front of Katara with the cup of water. “Tip your head back so you can drink.”

Katara wanted to argue, to demand more, but her painfully dry throat and now-throbbing head demanded the intake of liquid. Begrudgingly, she tipped her head back and drank from the cup, it was cool and instantly welcome to her parched throat. She drank until the cup was drained, she coughed a few times to rid her throat of her stiffness.  
“Where are we?” She asked.

“The _Dancing Dragon_ , the flagship of Prince Zuko,” The woman said. “I’m Song, the ship’s healer.”

Katara frowned, the Prince’s ship? She recalled something, something before she was unconscious, but what? An attack, yes that was it! A raid and then she was knocked out, and then….Her eyes widened and her heart began to pick up pace, the walls of the infirmary which had been surprisingly welcoming before now felt like a cage.

She tried to stand up again, to break the straps that held her down, but she couldn’t, she was trapped. Song herself put her hand on Katara’s shoulder, not to restrain, but to calm.

“You’re safe here,” She said, deducing the reason for Katara’s sudden burst of panic. “The Prince rescued you and your friend last night, he took you here to help you heal. You’re safe now, those men can’t hurt you anymore.”

This only alleviated Katara’s increasing anxiety by a small margin, the straps that tied her down were what made the feelings rampant and triggered the primal instinct within her.

“Why am I tied down?” She demanded quietly.

“You’re a Waterbender, and warrior, given the state of your injuries and the condition your body is in, it’s best to keep you as still as can be,” Song looked at her apologetically. “I know you’re scared, but please, trust me. You’re safe right now, try to relax.”

Katara wasn’t able to appreciate the concern in the healer’s voice or expression, she had stopped listening when she mentioned injuries.

“What do you mean injuries?” She demanded, loud and panicked this time. “Did they-?”

“No,” Song said, instantly stopping the thought from festering. “Your injury is the blow to the back of the head, you have a minor concussion and then several strikes you took to the face. You’re bruised, but healing nicely.”

Katara leveled somewhat, relief flooding her in a brief wave. “Then what did you mean about the state of my body?”

Song quirked her lips, assessing her restrained form clinically. “I mean that you have a lot of bruising and cuts not properly healed, your body is exhausted, that was clear enough,” The healer looked at her in the eye. “You’re okay, you just need time to rest up and heal.”

Katara reluctantly laid back all the way, looking at the hanging lamp above her head. She peaked again at Ty Lee. “You’re sure she’s okay?”

Far from offended, Song nodded, checking on the unconscious woman. “She’s bruised up, and has a few cuts here and there, but she’s alright.”

Katara craned her neck up, trying to see Ty Lee’s side.

“Have you checked for internal bleeding?” Katara asked.

Song frowned, “No, why? Was she hurt there?”

“She was struck in battle,” Katara explained. “I healed the outside of the wound, but I’m not sure if I healed everything inside.”

Song frowned, inspecting Ty Lee’s symptoms with renewed skepticism. “Where?”

“Left side, right next to her hip,” Katara said.

The healer inspected the area, lifting Ty Lee’s infirmary shirt, and gently prodding the area. She went about this for several minutes, before turning back to Katara.

“I don’t feel any swelling, and the coloration is normal. I’ll keep an eye on the area,” Song said, Katara nodded falling back with much needed relief. The healer looked at Katara with something akin to awe. “You healed her all by yourself?”

“Yeah, I did,” Katara said, the absurdity of her being strapped down to a table and carrying on a conversation was really getting to her. A prison cell she could handle, but this was just humiliating. Still, if she could sweet talk her way out, then she would. “Some Waterbenders have affinity for the healing arts, given enough time and depending on the skill of the healer, we can bring people back from the edge of death.”

“That’s amazing,” Song said, inspecting the smooth skin of Ty Lee’s abdomen before lowering her shirt again. “I’ve seen Firebending used to cauterize wounds, and help curb hypothermia, but nothing among the Fire, Earth or Air nations has this kind of healing ability.”

Katara frowned, “You’re part of the allied force, aren’t you? Surely you’ve seen some healing from the Northern benders.”

“In passing,” Song said with a shrug, “I’m tasked with overseeing disease and immediate injuries. I haven’t had much work lately, most of the fighters are of the Northern Tribe, so they get healed by their own. I look after the people on this ship, and while I’ve patched a few up, most have sought an allied healer to finish the work.”

“You must not have much to do.”

“Oh, I do actually,” Song said, gesturing to a cabinet on the far side of the room. “That’s full of medicines and records on good foods. I’m more of an herbalist than a surgeon anyways.”

“Hmm,” Katara muttered, her head was pulsing again. She felt her eyes begin to close against her will. Before she could register or fight the sensation, she was asleep.

Song looked from her desk, noticing the Waterbender had gone quiet. She was out, probably still strained from previous events, plus that concussion. She took the time to set out with a cup of water and a black capsule, which she cut up into small pieces and dropped in the water. They dissolved instantly, leaving the water clear.

Ah Zhi, good for suppressing bending, as well as acting as a mild sedative, another reason why the Waterbender could have passed out. Hopefully she wouldn’t awake with full power over her abilities, she had two guards outside the infirmary, and while she knew they were skilled, she didn’t know if they could handle this woman. Thankfully the water she had been given when she first woke up had a moderate dose to keep her down.

Song had been awoken by the raid on the camp, and had looked out to see a figure, with a torrent of water surrounding her and fighting off Northern Tribe warriors trying to stop her and her group. The power had been terrifying, and Song, a veteran of seeing flame and stone thrown back and forth, had never seen the destructive and awe-some power of water used in combat.

She looked back at the unconscious Waterbender and her friend. Her priority as a healer was to ensure they were healthy and would heal, a responsibility and duty she would not shirk. Still, their presence scared her, she didn’t know them, and worried what might happen if they fully healed and were unrestrained.

Song shook these thoughts from her head, sitting back down at her desk in the back of the infirmary and opening her journal, taking note of the injury the Waterbender had listed on her friend. She didn’t think it was a problem, there was no swelling from the injury, and nothing to indicate she was suffering from it. But nothing was certain at this point, for now, she’d take notes and wait for Prince Zuko to return.

 

~

 

Yue woke from a fitful sleep, her eyes opened only to register a sore back and a throbbing skull. The former was a result of sleeping hunched over, the second was a result of shedding so many tears over the past few days.

She groaned, straightening her back and sitting up, leaving the cover of the bed below as she took in the sight of Sokka. His condition had stabilized thanks to the quick actions of the Waterbending healers, the burn scars he bore on his body were in much better shape, but still there. It didn’t bother Yue in the slightest, the fact the scars were healed meant he had faced the possibility of death and survived. Once the threat of hypothermia had passed, he had begun to make a steady recovery. Breathing more easily, and while immobile, he was still alive.

Yue stood from the chair, pressing a kiss to Sokka’s brow as she left his side in search of refreshment, and perhaps some food as well. She looked into the imported mirror from the Earth Kingdom set on the bedroom’s wall, her hair was in a glorious rat nest that somehow retained its elegance and form. Wearily, Yue took up a comb and began to untangle her hair. It wasn’t too hard, whether by the virtue of blood traits or the spirits’ blessing, her hair never tangled on anything, always keeping an easy form of fluid straightness in it’s volume. It was handy on days like this.

She opted for a simple ponytail, the desire for food and to return to Sokka’s side present in her mind.

Yue had been offered her own room by Hakoda and Kya, but she had remained by his side, even if that meant watching helplessly as healers warmed his body and treated his scarred flesh. After a whole night of that, she had remained by his bedside, wanting to be the first person he woke up to, and to be the first one to know he was awake. She had spent much of her sleepless nights praying to Tui and La, but she didn’t feel them, not on the other side of the world. It was disheartening, but she felt like something was trying to contact her.

She frowned as she departed the room, she had a dream the previous night. She couldn’t think of the details, but it had involved a snow storm, a ceaseless storm, and something in the distance, black, with blue eyes staring at her. However, before she could make contact or run from the stalking figure, she’d awake and immediately be absorbed by Sokka’s health.

The halls of the palace were oddly quiet, not that the royal family was overly rambunctious, but it seemed hollow. Maybe it was because of Katara’s death that this was felt. Hers had been a blow to her and her adoptive family, the situation with Sokka wounded was bad enough, but Katara dead as well? It was almost too much to bear. Hakoda and Kya had disappeared from meeting with the councils, remaining in their room and taking in meals. They were in mourning, and they did so heavily. Bato, who had suffered a severely burned arm, was healed and seeing to the military planning and decisions in the event of attack from the Allied camp.

Yue ghosted through the halls until she came to the main hall, a figure stood in the main room. And she recognized him as Baruk, one of the warriors who had accompanied Katara’s raiding party. He was standing shock still in the main hall, his eyes captivated by a statue of ice. Yue knew well enough that it was Katara’s new bust, it was soon, too soon to put it up, but without official orders from the Chief or the unconscious Prince, many in the palace had done what they could to keep busy and move on from her passing.

“They got her wrong,” Baruk said suddenly, Yue wasn’t even sure if he knew she was there. Regardless, Yue approached him, looking with him at the ice statue of Katara. “Her eyes are blank, and her expression is all wrong.”

Yue did not share the young warrior’s sentiment, it was a fine form of Katara, imperfect in its representation of her eyes yes, but so much can only be done with skill and craft. The eyes were indeed blank and lacking of any definable iris, making her appear hollow, much like the hall. Maybe it was because Katara’s features were still fresh in her mind, and hadn’t faded, but the statue was a good representation of her, if not in feature, then spirit. Looking up boldly in a dramatic pose with her right leg forwards as she trudged ahead.

“They should’ve had someone who knew her carve it,” Baruk complained.

“They did,” Yue said quietly, “Everyone in this tribe knew her, her voice, her appearance, and her spirit. The only one who could get it wrong would be me.”

Baruk didn’t say anything, a heavy breath entering and leaving his stiff shoulders. “I’m sorry, you have more to worry about than my griping.”

Baruk stiffened when Yue’s hand touched his shoulder, he stared at her, only seeing a strong, but sad smile. “Have you eaten yet?”

He shook his head, following numbly as Yue led him to the kitchens.

Food had been laid out to bring to her, but Yue asked the two in charge of preparing the food make another portion for Baruk, they did so without question. Now the Princess and warrior were seated at the table, tea heated by the cooking fire in their hands.

“How’s the Prince?” Baruk asked.

“He’s better,” Yue said, forcing optimism into her voice. “But he still hasn’t woken up.”

Baruk mumbled something dark under his breath. Yue chose to ignore it, it was all she could do to quell the despair currently clawing at her from the inside. She didn’t want to hear his curse or consider what he might want to do.

“He’ll pull through,” Baruk said after a time. “He may not look it, but he’s tough, and nothing is going to stop him from coming back from this.” The warrior took Yue’s hand in his own in a comforting gesture. Yue smiled at him.

“I know he will.”

Their food was finished and placed before them, it was good Yue had offered some to Baruk, the way he ate, he must have been fasting for the last few days. Yue, not quite so famished, ate slowly, trying to savor the food. Her appetite had been weak at best the last few days, paired with a lack of activity, she ate enough to keep functioning, but otherwise sparingly.

When the food was done, both took their finished dishes and cleaned them, with the cooks having gone to deliver food to rest of the royal family. There was a content air between them, so much so they departed without words as they went their separate ways, Yue to see to Sokka, and Baruk back into the city. She did spy him casting a glance at Katara’s statue, reaching a hand out as if to stroke its face, but stopped, moving onwards and back to the city. Yue sighed, he had lost one he loved, she almost lost Sokka, how many more people would lose those they loved in this war?

 

~

 

Zuko found himself in Zhao’s quarters, he had an invitation from the Admiral, a rather polite one, asking the Prince to come at his earliest convenience. He hadn’t taken Maho with him, entrusting her to remain with the ship and camp, as well as get some rest. He had come alone, and the reaction wasn’t quite what he expected as he made his way to the main ship.

He had expected outrage and dark glances from the Northern Water Tribe contingent, he had been the one to order castration of those from a few nights ago. It hadn’t been an overwhelming amount, maybe thirty in total, with another seven outright executed. There should be outrage, slurs, or even assaults. He didn’t have his guards with him, now he would have been an easy target.

While there was resentment in the eyes of several the warriors he passed, the majority had a strong sense of respect for him. Nodding, bowing or even saluting as he passed. Zuko, for his part, nodded in return as he kept walking.

The air of the rebuilt camp was strange, no longer completely and utterly demoralized, but severely subdued. Soldiers talked with each other quietly as they trained or ate, there were no songs or laughter, but a strange peace had come amongst those gathered. Zuko didn’t know the reason why, what with the recent attack on the camp and the failure of the battle at sea, but he wouldn’t get answers now.

The _Dragon’s Maw_ was beaten and bruised, that was for sure, with a singed hull, and battered bow, he could still see the blood of fallen opponents from the previous battle. The soldiers were at attention as he walked aboard though, and gave him the due and respect he was owed as a Prince. The door to Zhao’s quarters was open, and Zuko passed through. The Admiral was at his balcony, overlooking the view of the beachhead and Annakpok in the distance. In his hands was a cup of something warm, steaming in the chilled air of the open balcony, but whether it was tea or Sake, Zuko didn’t know.

“Zhao, you wanted to see me?” Zuko asked. The Admiral turned and saw him, nodding, and gesturing for the door. Zuko closed it behind him.

“Join me for a drink, Prince Zuko?” Zhao asked, surprisingly civilly, his usual venom was gone, or subdued in bite. Zuko was weary to his play, but sat down at his table opposite of him. Zhao poured him a cup from a steaming pot, refilling his own cup. That weighed down the possibility of him being poisoned, at least somewhat.

Zuko took the offered cup and sniffed subtly, Jasmine, his Uncle’s favorite, and one he personally enjoyed as well. He didn’t detect any odor from it, so if it was poisoned or laced, it lacked smell in detection. Cautious, Zuko took a small sip, it tasted right, but he’d have to wait to see what the results were. Zhao wasn’t seemingly interested in Zuko’s reaction, in fact he seemed almost apathetic to his presence entirely.

“Did you have something you wished to discuss?” Zuko asked, setting his tea down, no adverse effects yet.

“I do,” Zhao said, even his voice was strangely hollow and mellow to it’s usual bite. Something wasn’t right. The Admiral looked up with eyes both bloodshot and bearing dark bags under them, he looked unbelievably tired. “My troops report the capture of two female prisoners from the raid on the camp. And that they were…less than well treated. I was also informed you dispensed with their punishment, personally.”

Zuko kept his expression schooled as he responded, “I did.”

Zhao nodded, “One of my Corporals were dispatched to make sure nothing…untoward happened to them. It seems you beat me to it.”

“It’s hard not to notice a crowd seemingly jovial while their camp is ransacked, and their friends are dead in droves,” Zuko replied coldly.

“Indeed,” Zhao said. “Are they both alive?”

Zuko frowned, “What business is that of yours, Admiral?”

There was no anger or spite in the Admiral’s voice or tone as he replied. “I just wanted to make sure, from what my Corporal reports, the men there had been…harsh in both motive and treatment. I feel personally responsible for it.”

“What’s your game, Zhao?” Zuko asked suspiciously, this worn down and concerned Admiral wasn’t the Zhao he was comfortable in dealing with. He was almost reasonable and rational in demeanor. It had to be a ploy.

The Admiral in question sighed and stood to his feet. He went back to the open balcony, the chill seeming to be sobering for him less than draining. He took a deep inhale, and exhaled. Zhao didn’t turn back to look at him, but his words were directed to him.

“You must know that I’m a bastard,” Zhao said. “And I mean the type born out of wedlock, though I’m sure you find both definitions agreeable.”

Zuko said nothing, he watched and listened with a great deal of skepticism.

“My mother was a common woman, a soldier who guarded the home front of the Fire Nation when Fire Lord Sozin implemented their creation,” Zhao said with a degree of fondness. “She was proud, and strong. Nothing gave me more pride than to be her child, and perhaps to follow in her footsteps. Despite the fact she cared and loved me, there was always resentment in her eyes when she looked at me.”

Zhao leaned against the wall, casual and loose in posture. “For she had been taken advantage of by a Fire Nation royal. A strong man, with deep pockets and deeper connections. She was just lowly guardswoman, no one would take her word for what happened, even if they did, they risked disappearing for good.”

Zhao swirled his tea in his cup thoughtfully.

“I want to thank you, Prince Zuko, for showing the integrity these soldiers lacked,” Zhao turned to see a shocked Zuko. “It was…sobering.”

Zuko wished he had the mental and physical discipline to shut his gaping jaw, but he was unable to. The complete sincerity and vulnerability Zhao gave him was completely against what he would expect from the Admiral. He didn’t know if what he said was true, but if lies were what he spoke now, he was well-versed in telling them.

Zhao came back to the table, sitting down opposite of the Prince, his expression, as his words, were sober and somber. “I want to work with you, Prince Zuko. Will you help me end this war?” He asked, reaching out with a hand open in an offer. Zuko knew what this was, or at least, he knew what two possibilities it would be.

On the one hand, he may be sincere in asking for his help, after losing in several colossal ways, he looked to be at the end of his rope. Perhaps this was his want for redemption, to finally end their feud and work together, for the best of the Fire Nation.

Therein lied the other option. Zhao was never one to shy from underhanded methods to get what he wanted, the performance he wore could so easily be a mask. Get his sympathy, his pledge to aide him, lead battles and win them. He couldn’t be sure of his intentions. Time to play to whatever tune Zhao wanted.

“You’ll forgive me if I ask what you mean for ending this war,” Zuko said, not reaching out, but nodding respectfully. Zhao dropped his hand.

“Of course,” Zhao said under breath, not quite venomous, but certainly not pleased. “I wish I could follow your original instructions to open diplomacy, but I fear that’s now an impossibility.”

“Any reason you can’t?”

Zhao sighed. “The Northern Tribe, as demoralized as they currently are, will not retreat short of victory here. While many have done wrong and know they have brought dishonor on themselves and their tribe, they are still committed to fighting. If only for the sake of pride.”

Zuko breathed out through his nostrils, it seemed more of an excuse than anything, but he didn’t want to say so, should Zhao be turning over a new leaf, he didn’t wish to sour the far side.

“Well, I’ll respond to you with my intentions tomorrow.”

Zhao nodded, “As you please, Prince Zuko. I am at your disposal.”

The Prince nodded as he stood up and showed himself out. Unsurprisingly his stomach was in an even bigger twist than it had been previously to Zhao’s summons.

The Admiral could be wearing a well-preserved mask now, offering his hand in friendship, if only to advance his position, or at least weaken Zuko’s own estimation of him and his position. The brilliance of it was that Zuko didn’t know which was true, whether the mask or his face were true. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Zhao might be sincere in what he suggested, however unlikely it was, it would make things either much simpler in the long run, or a lot more complicated.

Zuko shook his head, he’d need to confer with Maho back on the ship. First though, there was the matter of the Princess and Ty Lee.

 

~

 

Katara awoke sometime into the night. While she couldn’t tell from the daylight given the lack of windows in the infirmary, she could feel the pull of the moon, and at this time of year, it was strongest during the night.

She opened her eyes, everything was the same, but dimmed down darker for easier rest. It was quiet, save for voices speaking from the hall. She couldn’t make out what was being said, but one of the voices was distinctly male, and one was the healer’s voice.

Katara pulled at her bonds, she was still restrained to the table, that dashed any thought of potential escape. It wouldn’t help much if she wasn’t tied to the table, her head was still pounding, albeit a bit duller in pain. She also felt dazed, same as she had when she and Ty Lee were first captured. She had thought it was due to the blow to her head, but it wasn’t. She couldn’t feel any water around her.

There was latent moisture in the air, but usually it felt more vibrant, alive even, enough to reach out and touch and command with her fingers, as often was the result. It was different now, the moisture in the air felt muted, detached, unresponsive. Like a loved one in a coma, there, but unable to interact with her.

She didn’t take it as bad as she thought she would, mostly because she knew she was drugged. In accordance to the lack of connection with her element, she felt dizzy and sluggish in thoughts, not abundantly so, but enough to let her know she had something in her system.

It was at that moment the door to the infirmary opened, Katara turned to see three figures enter the darkened room. She could make out the cream-colored robes of Song, as well as the armored shoulders of Fire Nation soldiers, though these appeared to be of high rank. One was tall with broad shoulders, physique suggesting a man, the other was slighter, and by the free-flowing hair and curve of hips, Katara guessed the other to be a woman.

The woman approached Ty Lee’s bed in a rush, before Katara could scream in fear and outrage, she saw tender hands brush over the Kyoshi Captain’s pale features in a tender manner. She began to calm herself, laying back down away from the tightness of the straps, but the damage was done, the other one had seen her move in alarm.

The other one turned towards her, and Katara could see golden eyes almost glow in the dark, one full, and one squinted, she knew who they belonged to.

“Prince Zuko,” Katara said.

There was a pause as everyone in the room stopped their activity and turned towards her and the Prince staring at each other in a fixed stare.

Song had lit a lamp in the corner, and the light bled into the rest of the room, casting the Prince’s features in a soft, orange glow.

“Princess Katara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays all! Sorry for the overdue update, I have not had the writing flow as of late, hopefully that's turned around soon, and I can enter 2018 with some good ideas and skills!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, happy holidays all! Have a good new years! 
> 
> As always, comment your questions and general thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Connections

In Yue’s dream, she was running.

From what or who, she didn’t know, all she knew as she ran through the endless field of storm and snow was that something pursued her through the thick wall of snow that made visibility an impossibility.

Despite the howling winds and packed snow, Yue didn’t feel cold as she ran, nor was she overheated, all that took up her senses was a desperate need to run from whatever pursued her. However, with all her speed and distance she must have covered, the being that stalked her seemed no closer to retiring. It’s pants and pounding feet were audible through the wind.

The hunter didn’t seem interested in closing in for the kill, in fact it seemed more curious as it followed her across the snowy plain. It would shadow her, moving to her left or right as if to herd her where it wanted her to go.

Yue didn’t think about what it might want, she needed somewhere to escape to.  

As if in response to her wishes, Yue footing fell on a sloped slide of ice. Her foot slid out from out under her, her center shifted and suddenly she was falling. With a screech she fell, and slid down a slide of ice into a cave under the packed snow.

Yue groaned, sitting up, despite feeling no pain, she felt the impact, and felt bereft of breath all the same. She looked up the slide she slid down, it was at least a couple meters up towards the entrance and no way she could climb back up it. She stood up and looked around the cave. It was dark, but ahead of her was a tunnel and a light at the end of it.

“No way but forward,” She said to herself.

The tunnel was circular, as if carved with Waterbending, but it was uneven and unrefined, suggesting a more natural formation. The path was well walked, flat without ice threatening to trip up her feet.

The end of the tunnel opened into a great expanse of space. Yue gasped as she looked up to see what looked like the night sky above her, black with twinkling lights and flashes, it appeared to be a perfect sphere. She could see no walls, no ceiling, and no end to what she looked in on. What she did see, was a glowing pool down a straight path before her.

Her feet moved on their own, as if pulled by some invisible force calling to her. Yue wasn’t aware of her body moving, her eyes focused on the pool, it looked to be an exact replica of the Koi Fish pond in the North Pole, grass around it, and pools glowing with spiritual energy. The smell and feel of the warm air reinforced this, in a way, Yue felt like she was home.

She approached the pond, but there were no koi fish in the water, it was bereft of the fish, but moved as if fish lay below the surface.

 _“We gave our spiritual selves to the physical world,_ ” A voice spoke, as if it came from all around her. Yue looked up to see two beings, one glowing white, the other black. Their shapes were vaguely human, but their faces bore the likeness of fish, with smooth heads, unblinking eyes, and long whiskers that flowed as if in water. The one who had spoken was the dark figure, with a white glow from it’s chest. La.

 _“But we still remain to those who wander in the Spirit Realm,”_ Finished the other spirit, Tui with a soft melodic tone. The other spirit was likened to it's partner, except it was pale with a black spot on it's chest.  Both looked at Yue with fond affection before bowing.

_“Welcome, Yue.”_

Yue, almost too stunned to believe it, haphazardly bowed and rose again, though she should have been the one who knelt. “You’re here.”

 _“So we are,”_ Tui said.

 _“And so are you,”_ La finished. Its tones more rumbling and deep, like the waves and current of the sea.

Yue stared in awe, she had spent months in the Oasis praying and asking for guidance from the spirits on what to do with Hahn, they had been silent then, simple fish housing the power of ancient spirits. Now they stood before her in their spiritual forms.

 _“You have questions,”_ La stated.

_“We have answers.”_

_“Of a kind.”_

Yue licked her dry lips, “Why did you bring me here?”

 _“You seek answers,”_ Tui said.

 _“And you need answers only we can provide,”_ La continued.

_“My life resides within you, and you will always be a part of me.”_

_“And as the push to Tui’s pull, I am connected to you as well,”_ La finished.

Yue considered their response, she always had belonged to the Moon Spirit, if not literally, then at least in debt and gratitude for her life. A sense of belonging and pride swelled in her, she had thought through the long months that the Spirits would be cross with her, that she had angered them with her escape with Sokka. However, their warmth and words felt anything but angry.

“Why haven’t I been able to speak with you?” She asked.

 _“We exist in the world physically, save for now, we cannot reach you across the world. We can hear your questions, your prayers, but we cannot respond as we are not there,”_ La replied with wisdom in her tone far beyond Yue. She guessed the reason as much but needed to be sure.

“Sokka, my betrothed. He hasn’t woken, why?” She asked.

 _“He walks between two worlds,”_ Tui said, looking up to the starry ceiling in consideration. _“Even now he stands between life and death with a hand in each.”_

“Can you revive him? In the same way you saved me?” Yue asked, looking to La. The spirit’s whisker twitched in what appeared to be amusement.

_“Should I have found him worthy, and within my physical bounds, surely. However, he is not about to die. His spirit is what fights, his body heals, yet his soul wages war on whether or not to return.”_

Yue frowned, “What do you mean?”

 _“He is at a crossroads,”_ Tui explained. _“One which will decide whether or not he continues to live. He comes to view past loves, past friends, those he needs to see, and those long lost behind pain and memory. If he wishes to, he may come back, but if he doesn’t, he will pass on, and his body will soon follow.”_

Yue looked down dejectedly. _“If he dies, I’m alone.”_

 _“Not true,”_ La said with an aquatic click that sounded like a tsk. _“His family has accepted you, his people see you as one of their own regardless of how you came to be here, and even their Spirit finds you worthy enough to guide you here.”_

Yue looked at the Spirit of the Ocean, “What spirit?”

Tui seemed to look at her as if the answer was obvious, _“The one who guided you here. The wolf in the eternal storm, Amaraq. He guards and guides the Southern Tribe, as we exist in the North, he exists here. Though he prefers to watch and act from the Spirit World, and not in the physical form.”_

So that’s what was chasing her!

“But he chased me!” She protested.

 _“Would you have come here otherwise?”_ La asked.

“Well, he could’ve revealed himself and spared me the trouble,” Yue grumbled.

 _“And what wolf reveals itself to those who do not earn its respect?”_ Tui asked.

Yue shook her head, too annoyed and too off put by the situation to really argue. Finally, her thoughts reconciled with her. “Well that’s all I had to ask, thank you both, but I believe that’s all I can ask today.”

Both spirits dipped their heads in a bow, _“Of course, we’re always with you.”_ Tui said.

 _“However, make sure you meet with Amaraq before you depart, he wishes to see you now that pretenses are out of the way,”_ La finished.

Yue, not at all happy about this, but unwilling to show it, bowed to her patron spirits. “I hope we meet again.”

 _“If not in this life,”_ Tui began.

 _“Then in the next,”_ La finished.

Both spirits bowed to Yue with a reverence and respect she thought she owed them. As they stood from the bow they vanished into droplets of water. The dark expanse of the endless cave was replaced with the dark expanse of slow and wind.

Yue raised her hand to cover her eyes, giving her a slightly better view of a dark figure approaching. It was large, taller than her, than even polar bear dogs, it was something out of a tale, a story, but to her, it was as real as the blood in her veins.

As it approached, the wind stopped, and the snow stilled. Yue looked up to see a giant wolf, black as the night, with eyes blue as the sea, markings and patterns seemed to flow in its fur, blue and white lines crisscrossed its body like a loving embrace. Amaraq stared down at her with its blue eyes, questioning.

Every instinct Yue had told her to run, even if she did, her knees were shaking too much to follow that guide of advice. So, she stayed her ground, with a shuddering breath she straightened her spine and stared into the Wolf’s eyes.

Amaraq stared back intently for several moments, mute, but vibrant in his blue eyes, a range of emotion from curiosity to respect flooded them.

After several moments, the great wolf approached, its snout nearing Yue’s body, she could stand in a perfect match from it’s jaw to it’s nose. Amaraq sniffed her, then seemed to nod. It leaned forward and pressed the line of its lips to her forehead.

 _“Go to him now, Yue,”_ A powerful and rich voice said in her head. _“He will awake when he chooses. For now, protect his tribe, your tribe now.”_

The wolf disappeared, as did the landscape, as Yue opened her eyes, leaving the Spirit World behind.

                ~

Zuko leaned against the door, watching as the Princess ate. Her restraints had been undone by his order, and food was presented to her. She didn’t say anything as she ate the food with ravenous intent. Zuko thought it interesting that she didn’t consider the food could have been poisoned. Either she was trusting of him, knew they kept her alive for a reason, or was too hungry to care. From what he saw, he guessed he lattermost.

Song was in the far office part of the infirmary, writing down in a journal something about her ingredients. She hadn’t needed a resupply yet, mostly because there hadn’t been much fighting to be had, but she’d need a resupply eventually. And Zhao wasn’t likely to accept it, at least not if he was putting up the understanding façade. Regardless, he’d have to keep an eye on it.

“It’s rude to watch people eat, y’know,” Zuko’s eyes turned to the Princess, her expression unamused, even with her cheeks puffed out comically with food.

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned towards Ty Lee, approaching her bed and checking on her. She looked better color wise, and her breath was even. He was no doctor, but she looked better than when she arrived. He kept his back to the Princess, though he could hear her eating and knew she was still in her bed, if she moved, he’d hear it.

When he arrived, they had stared at each other intently for several moments, both pondering who’d break silence first with a question. It was her stomach that broke it for them, and Zuko had sent a soldier off for something in the kitchens. Roast duck and a hearty gruel came back, an odd combination, but the Waterbender didn’t seem to mind. It had been a large helping and she didn’t seem to be slowing anytime soon.

“Prince Zuko,” Song called.

“Yes, Song?” Zuko asked. The healer approached him with an apologetic smile.

“I’m going to bathe really quickly, would you be opposed to staying here? Or at least having someone watch the patients?” She asked as a friend requesting a favor, and not a subject making a request of their royalty.

“Of course, I’ll be here until you return,” Zuko nodded. Song smiled.

“Thank you,” She said, moving past him and through the door.

Once the door closed, another person asked him a question.

“So, we’re patients to you?” Katara asked, finishing off the last pieces of duck in her bowl.

Zuko shrugged, “I can have her refer to you as prisoners if you’d prefer,” He said wryly.

“No, I like patients better, feels less confrontational,” Katara said, putting down her bowl and chopsticks. She sat on her bed cross-legged, looking at Zuko with an air of professionalism. “So, what becomes of us?” she asked.

Zuko considered for a moment, “For now, you’re still patients. And until I figure out what I can do with you, you’ll remain here.”

“Better than the brig,” Katara said sarcastically. “Guessing I can’t ask you to return me and my friend back to the city, can I?”

“To be frank, that’s my first goal,” Zuko said. Katara’s surprised look was strangely satisfying to see. Payback for the peace talks when she made him bluster and blush like a teenager. Though the thoughts of that encounter were beginning to redden his neck. He shook it off and continued. “My goal is, once you and Ty Lee are healed, to prepare a delegation and return you to Annakpok.”

Katara’s eyes narrowed, “And why would you do that?”

“And yet, here you are,” Katara began with barely concealed scathe in her tone. “On my land, killing my people, doesn’t seem peaceful to me, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko felt heat rise in his chest, “Don’t question the honor of my word, Princess,” Emboldened by anger, the Prince took two steps forward.

“Honor means nothing if not proven,” Katara said, unimpressed as she crossed her arms. “What have you done to stop this war, Prince Zuko?”

Zuko felt anger spark again, he did not like the tone this woman used on him. “That’s my business, Princess, not yours.”

“Excuses.”

“What? Do you want a full report on my activities to try and end the conflict and get home? Or would you prefer a written ballad?” Zuko asked, loosing his calm.

“I want you off my land, and for your people to stop killing mine,” Katara said with perfectly placed venom.

“And you think I don’t?” Zuko demanded, a dangerous edge in his voice. “You think I enjoy sitting here and watching men march off and coming back dead, or worse, in pieces? You think I enjoy having to sit on my hands arguing with an Admiral with his own ego shoved so far up his ass he thinks its his own beating heart?”

Katara was unfazed by his words, “Doesn’t mean anything if you’re passive, order him to return. Order an end of this! You’re a Prince, aren’t you? Make orders and get it done!”

Zuko shook his head, curling his fingers into his palm. “It’s not that simple!”

“Why not?”

“Because every man in this camp wants war, and I’m only one trying to stop them! You try taking on twenty thousand warmongers with words! See how far you get! Zhao has command here, and I’m here to check him, problem is; he has the army’s support. Both Fire Nation and Water Tribe, any lines of communication are watched by him, even I made an order to the Fire Lord to recall Zhao, he wouldn’t listen. And I would have signed my own death warrant.”

Zuko would’ve stopped his rant to preserve military secrets, but he just couldn’t. Somehow the Princess of the Southern Tribe used just the right phrase and inflection to poke at his own sore spots that he had kicked frequently. By all rights the war should be over now, but he wasn’t in a good position, not yet anyways. And damnit if this woman wasn’t making him feel self-conscious, was it because of their previous plan during the peace talks? Another failure because he underestimated Zhao? He didn’t know, all he did know, is that he had to shut up now.

The Princess looked at him with a reserved mixture of compassion and suspicion. She seemed to believe him, if cautiously. That didn’t matter though, if he could play his cards right, he could get her out of this camp and back to her people in a weeks’ time.

“How are you feeling?” Zuko found himself asking in a grumble. He and she both were surprised at the sincerity behind the question.

Katara rubbed her head. “Alright, I guess. Tried standing earlier, everything was dizzy so I sat back down. Your healer is pretty good, knew just where to look and how to treat a concussion.”

“Song is one of the best healers I’ve met,” Zuko said. “She knows her stuff, both the mundane injuries and diseases, as well as the ones you find in war.”

Katara nodded. “Seems like it,” She paused. “Where’s she from exactly?”

“The Western Earth Kingdom,” Zuko said. Finding the atmosphere between them calmer than before. “She lived in a small village there in the war.”

“How’d you meet here?”

“My Uncle and I were separated from our troops, and he drank a tea containing white jade, a poisonous flower. She found us and treated him, even let us eat with her and her mother. About a year later she came looking for us, wanted to help in the war.”

“She knew who you two were?”

Zuko nodded, “I wasn’t that good of an actor, Uncle was, but she knew who we were instantly, still took us in.”

“She seems a good woman,” Katara said.

“She is, you and Ty Lee are in the best of hands.”

“You know Ty lee?” Katara asked.

Zuko spared a glance at the unconscious woman, “I do, we grew up in the Fire Nation together. She wasn’t royalty, but my sister liked her enough to befriend her.”

“Then why didn’t she come back to the Fire Nation?”

Zuko shrugged, “You’d know better than I, Ty Lee hasn’t written to me in a few years. I don’t think she could stay in the Fire Nation, too many bad memories, too many betrayals.”

Katara nodded, “I can understand that.”

“In any event, I’m glad to see her, though I wish it were in better circumstances.”

“Well, better you than Zhao is seems,” Katara said.

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed, both went silent and unsure of what to say.

Zuko stared into space, trying mentally play around Zhao and what his next move might be, but Katara attempting to stand distracted him. The first few steps were sure and solid, she was able to hold herself up, but it was the third step that she crumbled.

Zuko, in the span of a thought had crossed the room and caught Katara before she hit the floor, his arms wrapping around her torso. She didn’t say anything, instead she breathed out a stressed pant, Zuko lifted her upright, but it was apparent that she wasn’t going to stand on her own. He half guided, half dragged her to her bed, setting her down so she could reset her bearings.

“Guess I’m not going anywhere,” She muttered dizzily.

Perhaps it was being in close confines to her again, perhaps it was the feelings he felt when he was around her, maybe on a primal level it was her scent, or maybe it was Zuko’s ego stroked for helping her in her time of need that made him braver than usual that made him speak.

“Lucky for me then,” His tone not at all reserved or sarcastic. Even in a dazed state, Katara could sense it. She smirked weakly.

“Really? You’re going to lay on the charm when I’m dizzy? That’s a little unfair,” She said with equal good humor.

Zuko snickered, “Well, I suppose we’ll have to speak again. Som you might have a chance to get back at me.”

Katara looked at him with hooded eyes sparking with mirth. “Is that a promise, Prince?”

“On my honor,” Zuko said with heated breath.

“Good, because I’ll be sure to be in top form next time.”

“I look forward to it, Princess Katara,” Zuko, euphoric from their sudden chemistry and feeling more bravado than he should rightly have, took her hand and kissed her enclosed knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. “Until then, rest well. I’m at your disposal should you need it.”

Without further word, Zuko dropped Katara’s hand and bowed before exiting the room with all the dignity expected of a Prince. The Princess watching him go the whole time.

Once outside the room, all of Zuko’s bravado and charm instantly vanished as his face reddened. _What the hell did I just do!?_ He mentally screamed.

~

“How is he?” Toph’s rough voice pulled Yue from her meditation by the altar. She opened her eyes and turned towards the Earthbender. She held onto the arm of an Earth Kingdom guard, unable to see with the ice and snow on the ground.

“He’s still unconscious,” Yue said, nodding to the guard and taking Toph’s arm in her own and guiding her. “He’s in the hands of the Spirits now.”

“Nah, get some food in the room, he’ll perk right up. Or give me five minutes with him, he’ll wake up, no problem,” Despite the Earth Kingdom heiress’ confident and laid-back attitude, Yue could tell she was worried. From the slight quiver in her voice, to the subtle grasping of her fingers over hers. Yue squeezed back.

“He’ll be fine, Toph,” Yue said.

“He’d better,” She said, she inhaled and sighed out. “How are you holding up Sweettooth?”

Yue frowned, “Sweettooth?”

“Yep, I give everyone nicknames.”

“Okay,” Yue said in some confusion. “Why Sweettooth for me then?”

“Because your voice is nice, and Sokka said you have nice teeth,” Toph replied bluntly.

Yue shook her head in amusement, that sounded like Sokka. The Princess led Toph through the city, it was still muted and somber, as it should be. Princess gone and Prince in serious condition, no one had good cheer for that. Despite their recent victories, the loss of Katara was a significant blow, and with her brother’s condition in limbo, no one had any trace of cheer on their faces.

To Yue’s surprised many of the people they passed nodded and bowed to her respectfully, they looked at her with sympathy and compassion she was not used to. Yue didn’t know why, but it was a welcome gesture. She had been sure they would blame her for the loss of their Princess, but they hadn’t, at least not publicly.

“You didn’t answer my question, Sweettooth,” Toph said after awhile.

Yue closed her eyes and breathed in, “I’ve lost the only person I ever considered a sister, and the one man I love, the person I left everything behind for, the person I started a new life for, may well lose his. I don’t know how I feel Toph, I just know that I can’t dwell on it, not now.”

Toph didn’t say anything in response, her head bowed forward, casting black bangs into her milky white eyes.

Yue regarded her. “What about you?”

Toph stopped still, handing on Yue’s like an anchor on the ice. “I haven’t known anyone like those two,” She said, voice shaking. “They’re the only friends I got, and if they both die,” Toph looked up, eyes blank, but burning. “Then no one, not Northern Tribe, not Fire Nation will get any mercy from me.”

Hot tears misted in the frigid air, falling from Toph’s face to the ground. Yue squeezed her hand reassuringly and wrapped her arms around her to pull the smaller woman into a hug. Toph didn’t protest, even wrapping her arms around Yue’s back and holding her close.

“They’re all we have, aren’t they?” Toph asked into Yue’s shoulder. “Those two idiots are all we have in the world.”

“Yeah, they are,” Yue agreed. Tears didn’t come, but her heart wept all the same.

It was at that moment that sound of stomping feet sounded down the road, Yue looked up to see Bato and Water Tribesmen marching in formation. Waterbenders following.

“What is it?” Toph asked.

“Nothing good,” Yue said, pulling Toph along in pursuit of the Water Tribe general.

They followed them to the armory, where Bato was outfitted in armor, along with at least two hundred other warriors. The general’s left arm still bore the burns from the battle at sea, insisting the healers tend to the more wounded, especially Sokka. His arm had been healed to function, but the scarring would be permanent.

Yue approached the general, insistent on answers, Bato turned as she approached.

“Princess Yue,” He saluted. “What can I do for you?”

“You can start by telling me what you’re doing,” Yue said softly, looking past him at the arming warriors. “Unless you mean to tell me this is how you address your grief?”

Bato’s expression hardened, “With respect Princess, we need to keep pressing on the Fire Nation and Northern Tribe. Even if it was a draw at the sea, we need to press the advantage, hit them while they’re down.”

“That doesn’t work if we’re already down,” Toph grumbled.

Bato regarded the blind woman with a brief glance, before turning towards Yue, “Don’t worry, I’m not risking the main army. All with me are volunteers, we need to do something, seeing what our besiegers are up to, and maybe even harassing them might do us good.”

Yue could see the logic in this, as well as the intention on the solders’ faces, they, like everyone else were somber, but instead of despair or fear in their eyes, they were angry. And it seemed they chose a place to vent it.

“And the Chief approves?” Yue asked.

Bato narrowed his eyes, “He can’t be bothered, he just lost a child. This is on my own violation, nothing that reflects to him.”

Yue closed her eyes in consternation, the stubbornness of people never ceased to amaze her. She exhaled.

“Take care then, no unnecessary risks. The line of succession risks growing smaller,” Yue said sternly. She then bowed her head. “May Amaraq watch over you.”

Bato’s eyebrow raised, but he nodded in respect. He then gave orders and his people began to move out.

Yue watched them go, all the while holding the hand of Toph who could do no more than stand in the cold. When they were gone, the street was empty again, leaving her and the Earthbender alone.

“Why did you say you’re a rock?” Toph asked.

Yue chortled, “Amaraq, the Southern Tribe’s patron spirit,” Yue said. “He watched from the storm at the pole, keeping keen eyes on his people.”

“Well, I haven’t seen him fighting, think I would have heard about that.”

Yue shook her head, “Spirits don’t fight wars with or for humans.”

“Shame, I’d like to fight one. Or fight with one, see how I do,” Despite her words, Toph lacked her usual bravado.

“Come on, let’s get you back to your camp, you need rest,” Yue said. Toph didn’t move.

“I can’t sleep,” Toph said quietly. “All I can think about is Katara, and Sokka. I wasn’t there to protect them, now Kat’s dead. And Sokka is playing the coma game.”

Yue breathed out of her nose, this sounded eerily like the mental conversations she had with herself over the last couple of days. Gently, she pulled Toph into a hug, holding her close to her taller frame.

“Let me ask you something Toph, is there anything you can do to change what happened?” Yue asked.

“If I-“ Toph began.

“Is there anything you can do, right now, that can change what happened?” Yue asked again. Toph considered this.

“Guess not,” She admitted.

“It may not help your dreams but know it’s not your responsibility. If Katara and Sokka felt like they needed you, they would have brought you along. But with the snow, ice and water they were fighting on, you couldn’t have done much other than try and find a place you could see. It’s not your fault Toph, it’s no one’s fault. It’s war, and war is anything but fair.”

Toph stood up straighter, the weight on her shoulders lifted somewhat as she stood to her full height.

“You’re right,” Was all she said, letting Yue escort her back to her quarters in the city.

Yue only wondered if she would be able to shake her own guilt as easily as Toph had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, creative burnout and writers block were not kind to me in the last month. Plus, been busy. 
> 
> I don't feel this chapter is one of my best, and serves more to push the story along so I don't drag it by the heels. 
> 
> Katara and Zuko are proving to be troublesome to write for, I'm trying to stray from the usual fanfare of hotheaded arguments that lead to the romance. I don't find that relateable, and honestly don't think it's a good basis for a relationship. This of course is my own opinion and is not meant to offend. If you want any justification though, let's say then that they're older so they're not as hormone-driven as in the show, thus, less arguments. 
> 
> As always, comment your questions and general thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. One Step At a Time

Zhao paced slowly back and forth in front of his newly-promoted lieutenant. The soldier was straight backed and staring forward, disciplined and controlled. As expected, but so refreshing to the admiral.

“What do you have to report?”

“Southern Water Tribe warriors and benders came out to raid last night, by our estimates, they numbered between three hundred and five hundred in strength,” The Lieutenant reported raptly and clearly. “We made contact, I led our allied forces in retaliation, our counterattack routed them, light casualties.”

Zhao nodded, “Their losses?”

]“At least a hundred fell, how many dead or wounded is unclear, they were able to retreat with the bodies,” The Lieutenant replied.

“And you chose not to pursue, why?”

“I worried it was a ploy, and another attack might befall the camp. I was cautious and chose not to over extend our people.”

“Cautious, yes,” Zhao mused. “But not entirely unwarranted. We’ve lost a lot of men, pushing an advantage when it could be a trap is unwise. While there was no deceit present here, I applaud your sense Lieutenant. I will, however, suggest that you lose your restraint the next time battle is made. I need officers who are not afraid to chase an opportunity.”

“Understood sir,” The Lieutenant said with a nod.

“Do not consider this a demotion, I am pleased to have a man with some competence in my…confidence. I will make sure to reward such behavior, and you’ll know when you’ve deviated from such high regard,” Zhao took up his tea cup on the table. “I want drills running by tomorrow, I will not have this army fall out of fighting shape.”

“Yes sir!”

“Dismissed,” Zhao said. He didn’t watch as the door to his quarters were closed.

The admiral was mildly pleased at the victory over the skirmish with Southern forces. It was far from decisive, but it had increased morale, if ever so slightly. Still, it was far from what he wanted, a full decisive victory that broke the back of the enemy and opened the gates of Annakpok. However, such a battle was rare, and he didn’t have the current resources or manpower to risk such a battle. Even if he did, the morale was at an all time low, their string of defeats was wearing on them.

Zhao briefly considered his previous meeting with Zuko. He hadn’t lied when it came to his mother, or his status growing up. It took a certain amount of desperation to use it on the Prince, unfortunately, he didn’t know if it would pan out. Despite his promise, the Prince had yet to contact him about the next phase of their plan, and whether or not he intended to back him in the war. It unnerved him, having to speak of his past to someone he despised. Though if it put him on better terms with the Prince and secured his support in winning the war, he could make that sacrifice. After all, there was always a chance that an unfortunate accident could occur on the battlefield, leaving the Prince dead, and Zhao in command of a force with a proper martyr.

Hahn’s death should have been a rallying call to the Northern Water Tribesmen, instead it fractured them. Many were more than content to go home empty handed, especially after losing the battle outside the walls. Those in Zhao’s circle were kept there through his own will and charm, the rest, like that one general, Inuksuk, had made their way to the Prince’s camp. It sent a message among the rest of the common soldiers, that he was so distasteful, that Inuksuk, one of their most popular and incorruptible generals would place himself under a Fire Nation Prince as opposed to him.

The Prince’s philosophy of leading from the front, while foolhardy, gained respect from the common man, making him appear cowardly in comparison. It didn’t matter to Zhao, he had been in too many engagements where the commander was killed leaving his forces to be picked apart by ineffectual leadership. That’s partially how he rose through the ranks, showing initiative and soundness amidst the chaos.

Regardless, Prince Zuko was valuable to Zhao as an ally at this stage, if only to unite his gathered forces and end this war. He could deal with the Prince later if he needed him out of the way.

               

~

Bato grimaced as his arm was tended to. He was laid down on a pelt in a house nearby the rest of the force he had traveled with. While he suffered in the comfort of the small house, his people were out in the square being treated, those critically wounded were housed as he was, those without injuries or with minimal injuries were kicking around, waiting for further orders.

He had been at the front of his little expedition, and subsequently, he had escaped with a whole arm cooked by a Firebender. A healer was currently working on it, to try and heal it to normal, the burn was bad though, and the seasoned commander ordered for it to be healed only to functionality.

“But sir, if I don’t heal this arm now, it’ll be scarred for the rest of your life,” The young healer said.

“I know, but there are a lot of wounded here, see to them first. I can make do with a scarred arm, I need you to save lives here,” Bato’s gentle tone and logic seemed to sway the young healer. They made a promise to return once they were finished and asked him not to move.

Bato leaned back on the cot of furs, inspecting the arm. It didn’t pain him now, but it had hurt like hell a few hours ago. Now it was a dull sting, encouraging him not to move it too much.      

He sighed, the attempts to make reconnaissance and harass the enemy force had backfired considerably. Just as they skirted a nearby mountain to get an advance position to both defend and view from, a patrol of Fire Nation and Northern Water Tribe troops had bumped into them. Guessing by their utensils, they were scavenging for food.

In the span of a second, a battle was on.

The telling part of it was that Bato’s force was larger, but less organized. The battle looked to be going their way though, overwhelming the hunting party through sheer number, then a Firebender returned with reinforcements, catching them in the flank and sending the force back to Annakpok in a panic and route. Bato had been burned then, trying to defend the rear of the force, it had been that Firebender who burned him, and many others in the vanguard.

Now, they were back in Annakpok, nothing done to get a read on enemy positions, and nothing done to try and vent the grief and anger of his troops. In fact, they were even angrier now. Defeat wasn’t something anyone wanted, but it seemed to Bato that the Southern Tribe was particularly stubborn in that regard. Every defeat inspired a desire to attack again, more viciously, with the intent to bleed the enemy worse than they had been.

Assuming this period of mourning could pass, that might be possible. If Hakoda could lead again, the two of them taking on the world together, they’d kick the invaders right back into the sea. But his brother in arms had lost his daughter, and his son was stuck between the spirit world and theirs, any chance of him leading a battle now seemed unlikely. Hakoda felt deeply, and unless he was singular in rage in grief, he wouldn’t lead, even if he did, it might cost them more than they gained.

“Bato,” A voice called, he looked up to see one of his younger soldiers. “Princess Yue’s here to see you sir.”

Bato nodded, sitting up in his cot, “Send her in.”

The soldier nodded and left, Yue appeared shortly after, her expression sad and cross all at once.

“Princess Yue,” Bato began, trying to stand, but was stopped by the uncharacteristically cold voice of Yue.

“Remain seated, I have words, and would prefer to hear them completely and not focused on your own injuries,” Bato, surprised by the harshness of the words, sat back down and looked up expectantly.

Yue took a deep breath, “One of your people told me what happened.”

“Surprise and coincidence ma’am, not much more than that, but I do think we should have remained in the city walls,” Bato said, he had mentally been kicking himself for the pointless waste of his soldiers since returning. “You and the young Beifong were right, we should have remained.”

Yue nodded, “Thank you, Commander.”

Bato nodded, “I am a proud man, Princess, but I know when I’ve done wrong.”

“Then perhaps you can help me make it right,” Yue approached Bato, kneeling next to him and handing him a skin of warm water. He took it gratefully but didn’t drink.

“What do you propose?”

“I want to prepare a delegation,” Yue said. Bato was glad he didn’t drink, he would’ve spat the water at her face.

“What?”

“We mourn, but have no body to mourn, to return to the sea,” Yue’s patience and temperance were that of a mother explaining something to her child.

Bato nodded, still unsure of where this was going.

“I suggest we go to the enemy camp, demand the return of Katara’s body. It won’t bring her back, but we can give her a proper burial at sea, let her spirits rest easy and free.”

The seasoned commander was dumbfounded, “We demand it? In exchange for what?”

“A truce,” Yue said stiffly. Bato nearly leapt from his cot.

“Have you lost your mind to the spirit world?” Bato demanded harshly, instantly regretting the words as they left his mouth. Yue, however, remained staunch as she looked down at him.

“I am perfectly sane, commander,” She said coolly. “Look, we are in no position to continue the fighting. We don’t have five days to sit around and mourn properly, we have to be active, right now, what soldiers you had available and willing to fight with you are demoralized. They lost the battle, and now we’re in an even worse position than before.”

Bato shook his head, “A truce will allow them to refortify and reinforce their positions, they might even get reinforcements! We can’t take that chance!”

Yue crossed her arms, “Then I suppose you’re going to lead the whole of the army tomorrow to destroy them?”

Bato’s eyes widened, “I can’t do that! Only a Chief, Chieftess, or their heirs can lead in war. I can lead smaller groups, but not the main army.”

“Then we stay where we are, sitting on our hands waiting for the rest of our people to come out of their houses? We don’t have time for that, if we get Katara’s body back we can at least have closure on the issue, and maybe Sokka will wake in that time.”

“I don’t like it,” Bato grumbled, but he looked past Yue to the men from his band, they were tired, angry, and looked helpless. They needed something, something to inspire them, whether to lift their spirits, or to give them a kick in the ass. Maybe this could be it. He looked back to Yue. “But you’re the Princess, what would you command?”

~

               

Katara looked down at her feet below her, they were planted solidly on the floor of the infirmary, not sliding, and feeling awake enough to support her weight. She was still partially seated on the bed and was mentally preparing herself to stand. The pounding of her head was gone for now, but the concussion was likely still there , regardless, she had to try and stand on her own. If only to build towards a full recovery.

She pushed herself off the edge of the bed into a standing position, she stood there for a few moments, assessing her ability to stand solidly. Everything felt okay, she wasn’t getting dizzy or nauseous. She took a step forward; her foot touched the floor and supported her bid to move. Gaining confidence, she took another step, same result. Katara let a smile breach her face, increasing her pace and moved back towards the bed.

It was a good thing she did, after fourth step that the nausea came back full force. Katara fell forward, barely managing to catch herself on the bed as her legs gave out beneath her. She groaned in both pain and annoyance as the pounding resumed, couldn’t she have a moment’s peace?

Katara pulled herself back into the bed, rolling onto her back and reaching for the water at her side. Not having her bending still irked her, but with her head and mind out of whack, it wasn’t going to be too useful in this case. She could barely concentrate on staying awake for more than a few hours as it was now.

She set the water down and laid back, staring up at the ceiling, the pounding subsided enough to let her thoughts come through again.  There were not the ones she should have been thinking of.

Really, as an injured and captured Waterbender she should be considering escape, a plan to get away, or even a method to get her bending back. Instead, she found herself thinking of a certain Fire Nation Prince who had visited her last night.

It had been the first time she had seen his scarred eye in a reasonably alert state, only having vague and cloudy recollections of it when he rescued her from the beach. Katara knew she should have been scared of his fearsome appearance, or at least disgusted by it, but she wasn’t. She was a healer after all, and she had seen much, much worse injuries on the wounded or dying. Perhaps not as distinctive, but certainly more striking and cringe-worthy.

Funny enough, when Katara had seen him, she hadn’t focused on the scar, she had focused on the eye, the one amidst the burn, gold like his other one, it looked to be the center of a flame that made up his mark. Maybe that’s why she hadn’t been fearful, she could see his eye widen as it met hers, and she able to latch onto it like a lifeline, remembering their encounter on her father’s ship and how she had felt safe with him then. It hadn’t faded when he walked in the infirmary, but it had been more tense. It was apparent to both of them that they were enemies in that case, cordial, but still in opposition to each other.

Regardless of that, and the outbursts both had that evening, those strange feelings of connection and safety came back, when she stumbled, he caught her, and the way his voice dipped, that hadn’t been her imagination, had it? If it wasn’t, then what did it mean? All she knew, was that the feeling of his slender, yet strong arms around her were far from uncomfortable, whatever that would mean.

Katara lay back and sighed. She wasn’t so naïve in the ways of love to declare she wasn’t attracted to the Prince, he certainly was far from unappealing in her eyes. The problem was, she didn’t know him, but despite that, she had to trust him to keep her and Ty Lee safe. He might put on a good and pleasant face, but that could change, she knew she might be forced to contend with something unsavory to keep herself and Ty Lee safe, she just didn’t know if she’d be able to do it.

The Prince so far had been sincere as far as his honorable character went, but Katara didn’t know if that was surface level, or ran deeper. For now, she’d bide her time, see if she could learn more about the Prince, then maybe there’d be a way for him to earn her trust, and vice versa.

Song entered at that moment, humming to herself as she crossed the infirmary, bright eyed and pleasant as usual. She noticed Katara at once.

“Good morning,” She said with a smile, approaching her. “How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy, annoyed, and bored,” Katara said with a cheeky shrug. Song laughed.

“Well, good to see you’re stable at least,” Song said, checking her over. “Is the dizziness getting worse?”

“It comes and goes,” Katara said. “I tried walking earlier, got a few steps in before nausea set in.”

Song nodded, “I can only prescribe rest to you, let your body heal on its own. But I’m not here all the time to stop you from pushing yourself, less I restrain you.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that again,” Katara said with a shiver.

“Will do!” Song said, moving from her bed to Ty Lee. She checked over the woman for a few minutes before heading back to her desk.

“She okay?” Katara asked.

“Unchanged,” Song said, a good amount of her cheeriness gone from her voice. “But stable for now, not ideal, but better than declination.”

Katara nodded. Her feelings of helplessness weren’t exclusive to herself, but also to Ty Lee, desperately wishing for her element back so she could heal her all the way, make sure she was okay. Yet, here she lay, a patient, and not a healer. It would be a cruel fate to watch her friend die as she lay across from her, helpless to heal her.

She shook the dark thoughts from her head, they didn’t serve her.

The door opened just then, and a woman in full armor walked through, Katara recognized her as Zuko’s second, Maho. She didn’t turn to her in her bed, instead she followed a straight path to Ty Lee’s side, sitting down on the proffered chair and taking a motionless hand in her own.

“Morning Maho,” Song’s tone was certainly less chipper than it had been. Maho gave no more than a mumbled grunt in reply.

“Is she any better?” The officer asked.

“She’s steady, no worse, but no better,” Song said. She was in the process of writing down some notes, she looked up. “Do you need anything?”

Maho shook her head, “Thanks Song.”

The infirmary went quiet, and Katara watched the tender manner in which the Fire Nation officer looked over Ty Lee. She didn’t do more than hold her hand adjust her blanket, but the way she looked at Ty Lee’s immobile form, told much to Katara. It told of a very dear friend, or a lover.

Her observations didn’t go unnoticed, as Maho turned to look over at her, and was surprised to see her awake. “Ah, Princess Katara,” She stood up to a standing position. “Do you require anything?”

“I’m alright, thanks,” Katara said somewhat sheepishly. She had never gotten used to the way her own people revered her with such respect and attentiveness. It was stranger still coming from people of other nations, especially when she wore a hospital gown. “At ease, I’m not exactly a position of authority.”

Maho relaxed but remained standing. “Well, respect should be offered regardless of rank.”

Katara found herself nodding in agreement, “A good mentality.”

“Indeed,” Maho said, she shuffled on her feet, warring between approaching Katara and turning back to Ty Lee’s side. “Feeling better?”

Katara shrugged, “I’d be standing if I were.”

“I imagine,” The officer looked around the infirmary. “Yeah, I couldn’t sit idle in here either.”

Katara groaned, Maho wasn’t exactly helping her predicament, “You know Ty Lee?” She blurted.

Instantly, Maho’s good air reserved somewhat. It didn’t sour but it was less than pleasant than before.

“Yeah, I do,” She said quietly.

Katara frowned, “Sorry if I-“

“It’s alright,” Maho assured, taking a deep breath and exhaling. She pulled up the chair she had been using and brought it nearer to Katara’s bed. “I’m just not used to talking about it.”

Despite her want for distraction, Katara didn’t want to impose. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Well, I can spare you if you’d prefer,” Maho said with a shrug. “But seeing as you’re stuck in an infirmary, and you’re obviously curious…”

Katara smirked despite herself, “You have a point there.” She settled herself as Maho did likewise. “So, how’d you meet Ty Lee?”

“Oh, now that’s a story,” Maho said with fond nostalgia. “Well, to give some context, this was in the last leg of the Phoenix War. I was with Prince Zuko in the Fire Nation, and Ty Lee had recently fled the capital to join his camp.

“Now, we exchanged a few pleasantries, and, well, I was a bit unrefined in dealing with my emotions so…”

“You were a blushing turtleduck?” Katara supplied.

Maho smiled sheepishly, “Oh yes, weak in the knees and all,” She shook her head and continued. “But, I resolved to ignore it at the time, we had a war to fight in any case. However, I was still…frustrated over how Ty Lee’s effect on me. There was…a woman in the camp with similar interests as me…We had a system going, purely physical, no romance.”

Katara raised an eyebrow in interest. “And?”

“Of course, the longer Ty Lee was in the camp the longer this problem persisted, with no resolution insight. So, I continued to visit the other woman, until one night,” Maho shifted in her seat. “Well, it was a dark night, and the tents had been moved around in a different order.”

“Oh no,” Katara stifled a giggle.

“So, I enter the tent, ask her if she’s awake, she’s says yes in a sleepy voice that I should’ve recognized, but my need and frustration were so high I didn’t care. I asked her if she was up for some…activity. She was quiet for a moment, and then accepted,” Maho leaned back fondly. “If it wasn’t the voice that should’ve tipped me off, it was the feel of that night.”

“What happened next?”

Maho shrugged, “Morning light and a messenger seeking Ty Lee is what revealed my partner in the night.”

Katara laughed deeply and unreservedly. “How’d you react?”

“Oh, I ran,” Maho said. “It took Prince Zuko, much of his honor guard, and a very broken conversation with my hysterical self to get the story across. Once he figured it out, he quarantined me in my tent with Ty Lee, under her suggestion, he would later tell me.”

“Well, some Sake and a lot of patience from Ty Lee later, we talked. I demanded to know why she didn’t send me away, she said my ‘aura was a dim orange’ that apparently means repressed sexual desire. So, she helped me alleviate it.”

“Out of a vested interest or out of practicality?” Katara asked.

“It was interest, she noticed me and while not as overt, she certainly had interest. She thought I came to the tent to confess my feelings, and that was the only way I knew how. In any event, we had a good night together, and were thick as thieves all the way to the Capital.”

Katara frowned, “Then what changed?”

Maho’s smiled turned sour, “What doesn’t war change?” The Fire Nation officer resigned into herself, looking past Katara to a space on the wall. “We won, sure, but things have to be repaired. I continued my duty in looking after Prince Zuko, and Ty Lee went to the Kyoshi Warriors, maybe to seek redemption after the war, or maybe because it was a place she felt she could belong.”

“You lost contact.”

Maho nodded, “Letters…don’t tell much. And when the writings are impersonal and guarded, they don’t tend to keep a relationship going. Plus, I think we all wanted to move past the war, even if it sacrificed some of the good things going for it.”

Katara regarded Maho with sympathy, she had seen the looks, dirty, forlorn, and just tired from her travels in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, everyone looked to have come out of the wrong end of a nightmare. Coming from a nation that had prepared for a war that hadn’t quite come for them, Katara was just relieved, this however, wasn’t the state of the rest of the world. Many were left picking up the broken pieces of infrastructure and economy of war-torn states. Not all were as fortunate as the Southern Water Tribe.

“I’m sorry,” Katara said.

Maho shrugged, “Not your fault, Princess.”

“Katara.” Maho looked at her with a curious expression.

“Alright, Katara,” She shifted in her chair. “I’ve answered a question of yours, would you answer one of mine?”

“So long as it’s not about the city or my Tribe,” Katara said warningly.

“Of course,” Maho assured. Katara nodded and waited. “How do you feel about Prince Zuko?”

 _Well that’s just not fair!_ Katara thought. Her outward response was less exasperated. “I don’t know him, so I can’t exactly determine how I feel about him.”

“Well, easier question then; why did you propose a marriage alliance to him?” Despite the officer’s sober expression, her tone was mischievous.

“Felt like a good decision at the time,” Katara said casually, fighting all will to not blush or fluster now. “It would’ve worked with him there, as opposed to writing to Prince Lu Ten or Fire Lord Iroh. With him behind it, we could’ve ended the war right there. What a world that would have been.”

“Sure, I get that, political right, but you don’t strike me as the type to ask for a marriage alliance, honestly I’m surprised the thought crossed your mind.”

“You no more than I,” Katara admitted, leaning back in her bed thoughtfully, missing the shark-like grin that crossed Maho’s face. “I don’t know, maybe I felt like I could trust him. He just seemed…right, I guess. It seemed like the only loophole out of the war, but I figured it would be the best way out. Besides, I felt like I could…oh nevermind.”

“Oh, don’t stop, go on,” Maho implored. Katara analyzed every way that this particular information could be used against her. She turned to the Fire Nation officer, she didn’t strike Katara as conniving, and showed only loyalty to Prince Zuko, then of course her feelings for Ty Lee, assuming her story was true. The Princess decided she didn’t have anything to lose.

“I felt like I could trust him,” Katara said, turning her head away. She could trust a strange from a foreign country on the eve of an invasion, what did that say about her?

“And now?” Maho asked, all playfulness gone.

“I don’t know,” Katara said. “Bloods’ been spilt, I’ve killed his people, he’s killed mine. There’s no way that’s not going to come up.”

Maho considered this for a moment, “The Prince has killed many soldiers of the Fire Nation, hundreds if not peaking in the thousands. Yet, the people at home love him, for his deeds, his unquestionable honor, and his integrity. They know he killed because it was what he had to do, not because he wanted to. Fire Lord Iroh and Crown Prince Lu Ten killed their own countrymen, and it wasn’t something born of selfishness, but for a desire of peace. They still rule.”

Katara considered this and looked to Maho, “So what? Ignore that I’ve killed his people, and he’s killed mine?”

“Look at it this way, you two both want this war to end. He wants his people to pull back and leave the Southern Tribe alone, you want our people to leave. You’ve both had to kill, that’s war, but you can turn those sacrifices into a victory, a peace. I’m not saying you have to trust him, but maybe the two of you can figure a way out of this war.”

Katara considered the words spoken to her and nodded in turn. She didn’t have any other options, she was his prisoner, along with Ty Lee, she’d have to work with him to get her freedom. Who was to say? Maybe she’d wind up trusting him.

 

~

 

Zhao was awoken at dawn, with a thundering rap on steel. He slipped out of his bed only in his sleeping pants and a robe. He breathed out flame to warm the air and himself, as he approached the door.

“What is it?” He asked once it was open. It was his lieutenant, he had a scroll in his hand.

“Word for you sir,” He said, handing it to him. Zhao took it as the officer awaited further instructions. The Admiral frowned in confusion, raised an eyebrow in surprise, and set his jaw in a hard line. He rolled up the parchment and considered for a moment. Then turned to the Lieutenant.

“Prepare my personal guard, and,” Zhoa almost had to pinch himself to get this last bit out. “Send for Prince Zuko, I have need of him for this matter.”

“Yes, sir,” The Lieutenant saluted and shut the door departing, leaving Zhao with strange feelings.

“Terms?” He asked himself, tasting the words on the air. Perhaps they should, or perhaps they shouldn’t. He frowned. They’d have to see when the Southern Tribe’s delegation arrived. For now, Zhao aimed to give himself time, but who was to say? Perhaps he could bring the Tribe to heel without having to take the down the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my lack of vigor in posting chapters. College is really giving me a kick in the ass this time around. I'm usually a night writer, so trying to have the energy or time to write this along with my other projects has been tricky as of late. It certainly has cut down on a lot of my preferred amount written. 
> 
> I also did have some questions for you all, while I am the writer of this story and hold all the cards to dictate where this goes, I would like to ask for all of your preferences, make things a bit more democratic this way. 
> 
> Do you want to see more battles in great detail? 
> 
> How do you feel about multiple endings?
> 
> What is something you really want for this story that I haven't written yet? 
> 
> I'd love to know your answers in the comments below!


	17. No Hesitance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT an April Fools' prank. So good day!

               

Zuko stood with arms crossed three miles from the main camp, he stood in his full royal armor, with his hair pulled in a topknot, and a black cloth draped over his burned eye. Beside him was Zhao, back straight and eyes peering into the distance of snowy landscape. The dawn had arisen, and light was just starting to turn the dark blues of night into violets and whites. The morning was warmer than usual, the usual bite of the wind and air was lessened, and both Firebenders weren’t using as much of their bending to keep warm.

The Prince had been more than surprised when a runner from Zhao had startled him from his morning meditations to ask him to help with a diplomatic meeting. Two thoughts had struck Zuko, either a trap, or just maybe, Zhao was sincere in his attempts to turn over a new leaf. Regardless, Zuko had dressed, and sent word to Maho to remain behind in case anything happened. He had wanted to visit Princess Katara and get her opinion on what might be happening if there was a diplomatic meeting, but there was no time, and Song had made it very clear there would be no discussions with their guest while she was recovering.

It had been unfortunate, but Zuko left his own camp without any bodyguards, Zhao himself had only five of his personal guards with him, so he felt confident in his own abilities. Inuksuk had been sleeping when Zuko was summoned, feeling that it wouldn’t be of consequence, he didn’t think to rouse him. After all, if this was a trap to get him away from the camp, Maho would be able to get Inuksuk and his contingent roused and assembled.

Zhao had met him outside of his camp, riding a Komodo Rhino while the guards fanned out around them, they had shared a stiff nod as they made their way out to the meeting spot Zhao had mentioned. A tent had been raised, a field tent of red had been set up. Inside the enclosure was a portable furnace, table and chairs for a more comfortable diplomatic meeting.

Both Admiral and Prince stood in front of it, staring out and waiting for the other part of their diplomatic talks. Zuko hadn’t considered that maybe Zhao wasn’t planning a trap for him, more so he was walking them into one. After all, Katara had been the one to stop her countrymen from fighting his people when Zhao soured their previous talks, would they go so far to strike back? It made a brutal sort of sense, after all, Zuko expected this to be a demand for the Princess and Ty Lee, if they killed Zuko and Zhao now, there’d be no one left to command the force on the beach, but the prisoners might’ve been killed anyways. Then again, maybe they were that desperate.

Zuko shook these thoughts out of his mind, fear made for bad justification, as well influencing bad decisions.

He kept having to scan the landscape with a sweeping gaze, what with one of his eyes covered in cloth. He didn’t cover his scar as a prominent of shame, he certainly didn’t wear it in the camp or on his ship, but in the delicate matters of negotiations, having a vibrant scar such as his did little to sow confidence more than it did fuel unease. If that was the intent, he’d go without, but he wanted peace, and if he had to cover the mark that many lauded as a sign of honor and heroism, the scar that made him who he was, he could do that without much issue. It only limited his vision which didn’t help his anxiety.

“How are your prisoners, Prince Zuko?” Zhao asked suddenly, still staring forward staunchly.

“Recovering.” Zuko was also at attention, staring resolutely forward.

“Any useful information you can tell me?” Zhao asked.

“Nothing worthwhile,” The Prince replied. “One has yet to wake, and the other is a common bender, she doesn’t know anything that would do much in the grand scheme of things.”

“Truly?” Zhao sounded disappointed, but not surprised.

“You can ask about her mother’s Sea Prune stew, or about the finer intricacies of Waterbending, but military and political matters are beyond her,” Zhao seemed satisfied with the answer, nodding when Zuko checked his periphery.

Zhao turned towards Zuko and approached, stopping at a respectable, but easier-to-converse-distance away. “A pity, I would’ve liked to know what they came for, especially when they inflicted so much damage to us.”

“You ran into their fleet?” Zuko asked. Zhao nodded. “They likely were serving as a distraction, so the fleet could come in and corner us in the bay.”“Then why not rally their army instead?”

“A smaller force is harder to spot, and more able to get between the lines. After all the damage they inflicted, it seems they had the right mentality of it,” Zuko replied easily.

“Perhaps,” Zhao said. “Or perhaps the fleet was the distraction to steal any information we had lying about.”

“Also possible, but it seems the Waterbender didn’t have an idea as to what their mission was, all she was told was to create havoc in the camp.”

“And the other one?”

“She’s unconscious, so I can’t say for her.”

“There are ways to…ween out those who fake their rest, or to wake those from their slumber,” Zhao suggested, his tone dark and edging on sadistic.

“She’s in a coma, Zhao, the only way to wake from that is for the body to heal itself, or for the spirit to leave the body, you can’t force someone out of it, otherwise it would be a medical practice,” Zuko quickly replied, intent on stopping any of Zhao’s thoughts in their tracks.

“I suppose you’re right,” Zhao said thoughtfully. “You’ll tell me if you get any new information?”

“If it comes to relevance, yes,” Zuko said, not pledging to tell the Admiral more than he needed to know for right now. Said admiral accepted this with a nod.

It was then, in the distance that the blue flags and white mounts of the Southern Water Tribe approached. Zuko and Zhao both tensed, the former out of attentiveness and worry for history to repeat itself.

It was quiet, save for the grunts of the nearing mounts and the crunch of snow under their paws.

Zuko counted twenty mounted warriors, many or all were likely Waterbenders, handy should negotiations turn…aggressive. What caught his eye most was the one leading the Zhao shifted to his left, no doubt recognizing her as well. At least by her description. Zuko had seen her once when she and the late Chief Arnook had visited the Fire Nation, he had refrained from meeting them, but he could recognize the Princess by her distinct hair. He didn’t know if Zhao had met her, but he at least could recognize her by association of description.

Yue rode with a straight back, and iron eyes of blue. Her attire was the blue of the Southern Tribe, with white, it was more refined type of dress though, one more suited for diplomacy. Her hair was tied back into a single, intricate braid running down her back. She and her party stopped a short distance from Zuko and Zhao, the two groups looked at each other with a frosted tension that threatened to create more ice between them.

“Chieftess Yue,” Zhao said at last. “We are honored by your presence.”

Yue fixed eyes on him, “Princess, if you please.”

Zhao’s eyebrow rose, but he bowed his head. “Princess it shall be, please, this way.” He gestured towards the tent.

Yue dismounted her polar bear dog, her bodyguard doing the same. Three followed her to the tent, she looked at Zuko with a sidelong glance, Zuko bowed, but she didn’t acknowledge it. Zuko made his way into the tent, entering on the far side. It was warmer in the tent, the thin shell of canvas and heated stove doing much to improve the temperature around them.

Zhao sat first, Yue followed, and Zuko sat last. All were seated tensely, not helped by the three Southern body guards staring holes into both Fire Nation leaders. After several tense moments, Zhao finally cleared his throat.

“I am surprised that you came in person, Princess Yue. Would it be correct to assume this is a surrender?”

Zuko knew that was the wrong thing to ask, Yue’s eyes flashed to Zhao with an icy fury, one that seemed at odds with the Princess he had heard of. “Surrender? You presume much, Admiral.”

“I apologize if I have offended, but that’s why you’re here is it not? To surrender yourself in exchange for our departure from the South pole?” Zhao’s tone implied the answer was obvious. Yue was right, he presumed much.

Yue narrowed her eyes, she turned to one of her guard and nodded. Zuko felt his muscles tense, but relaxed when a scroll was passed forward and set on the table between them.

“I am not here to surrender. Not myself, not the Southern Tribe, nothing,” She pushed the scroll forward. “I am here to discuss a truce.”

 Zuko raised his good eyebrow, “What manner of truce?”

 Yue looked to him, as if noticing his presence for the first time. “The one where we all lay down our arms and see to ourselves for the set amount of time.”

“And why would we accept a truce?” Zhao asked. Zuko felt himself bristle at the self-assured and arrogant tone in his voice. The Princess seemed in a similar position, narrowing her eyes and inhaling stiffly.

“Let me be frank here, Admiral. You’ve lost a good amount of your people, and even if you have won a handful of victories, your position is precarious. I would prefer to avoid more bloodshed for both Water Tribes and the Fire Nation, at least for a certain amount of time.”

Zhao did his best to remain impassive, but Zuko could tell from the stiffening of his shoulders that he was salivating at the opportunity. A truce would give them time to refortify and reinforce their position. Zhao only had a certain number of soldiers and requesting more from the Fire Lord would take too long and raise questions from the Homeland. At the very least, Zhao would be able to request supplies and entrench on the beach.

“What are your terms?” The Admiral asked coolly.

“Twenty days, allow us time to mourn the death of people, we’ll cease aggressions on you, and allow you to go about your business,” Yue said, regal and steadfast. Zuko was impressed by her dictation, revealing none of her position, and laying out specific terms to be met.

“In exchange?”

Yue knit her eyebrows, “You honor the truce, no combat, no raids, nothing of the sort.”

Zhao nodded. “Anything else?”

“You will return any prisoners and the bodies of our fallen, including the bodies of Princess Katara and Captain Ty Lee of the Kyoshi Warriors.”

Zuko felt his chest constrict, his fists clench, and his breathing stop. They thought Katara was dead.

“The Princess’ body?” Zhao asked, surprised. “I was unaware of her death, least of all at our hands.”

“She was part of the group that attacked you mere days ago, she and Ty Lee were all who remained to guard their escape. We’ve heard no demands for ransom, so they must be dead,” Yue leaned forward. “We want them back. Their bodies’ return to us is a must, we will not compromise on that point.”

Zuko hoped he looked stoic, on the inside he was trying to quell the instinct to panic. Zhao didn’t know about Katara, he made sure of that, rumors from the soldiers seemed overwhelmed by the fear and outrage that befell the soldiers who helped themselves to the prisoners. All the rumor of Zuko calling her by name had faded, but an officer asking

Zuko now had a choice, reveal the truth about Katara, that she was in his care, and very much alive. This would alert Zhao to the hidden cards he held, and more than likely incite action against him from the Admiral. He could remain silent, but then what body could he give? They had a small number at the camp, they knew how many had not returned, trying to give a false body would be near impossible with the few that fell, none of them were women, or even similar enough frame to fake. Besides, Zuko would not hold with mutilation of a body.

In the end, Zuko knew what he had to do.

Before he could speak however, Zhao spoke out.

“The return of the Princess’ body?” He asked, not in genuine curiosity, but as if tasting the words in his mouth.

“Those are our conditions, accept them and you have a truce, refuse them, and we’ll continue killing each other senselessly.”

“Interesting,” Zhao said, leaning forward with a predatory look in his eyes. “How much are you willing to sacrifice… _Princess_?”

Yue narrowed her eyes, “I’ll sacrifice nothing, I’ll have my fellow Princess returned to the Southern Tribe.”

“Now, now,” Zhao beseeched. “No need to rush this, after all, a Princess, even a corpse is valuable and not lightly given.”

Yue stood from her chair, fuming. “You’d barter with a dead body? Have you no respect for the dead!? The Princess of the Southern Tribe’s soul remains trapped in her body until returned to the sea, and you haggle with her like coin?”

“If it gets you fools to consider your position and accept my demands, then I will.” Zhao’s insult stung deeper with the smug smirk on his lips. “Besides, there’s no insult to say a dead woman’s dead. Even a corpse, she may save more lives than she did in life.”

Zuko had to restrain his flash of rage. Were he a younger, more impetuous man, he would have struck Zhao without a second thought, and even now he did. But so too did Yue. Her guards held her back from reaching across the table and clawing his eyes out. Eventually, she calmed, though it was a simmering calm, not helped by Zhao’s infuriating arrogance.

The words she spoke were cold poison, “Your arrogance and disrespect will see you dead, Admiral. And none will live to bury your body, it will fall on the snow, empty, with your soul dispersed to the wind, and your name lost to history.”

Zhao went pale, and Zuko almost smirked. Her words echoed his from nearly a week before. However, they were emphasized as Yue spat upon the ground and turned, looking to depart.

It was then that Zuko intervened.

“Princess Katara and Ty Lee are alive, Princess Yue.”

Zuko stared forward with his unveiled eye, registering the change of expression from confusion, to shock, and finally incredulity. It didn’t help that Zuko could feel Zhao’s similarly stupefied expression gazing at the covered part of his face.

“They’re alive?” Yue asked, cautious and shock coloring her voice as she suddenly turned towards him.

Zuko nodded. “After your raid, Princess Katara and Captain Ty Lee were captured by forces in the camp. They…were not kind to them, especially given the attack on their camp and the previous losses. I was able to rescue them before they were killed, they are both on my ship recuperating. Princess Katara has been conscious, but she suffers from a concussion. Captain Ty Lee is currently unresponsive, but alive.”

Yue’s eyes measured him, both his appearance and his expression. Zuko noticed that her eyes focused on the black cloth covering his other eye. She looked back at her guards, none of them seemed to give any indication of their feelings, simply remaining tense.

“What…guarantee do we have that she’s alive, how do we know this is not a ploy?” Her skeptiscim was valid.

“If you’ll allow,” Zuko began, making sure to measure his tone to a respectful and generous level. “I’ll send a runner back to bring them here, or, if you feel this might be a trap, return to your city, and they’ll be brought back with a small escort.”

Yue’s brow creased, but she sat back down, eyes intent on Zuko.  “And your terms?”

“Cessation of hostilities-“Zuko began.

“Surrender,” Zhao said.

Both Admiral and Prince looked at each other, and Zuko knew where this would eventually lead.

“Well?” Yue asked with clenched teeth as she avoided looking at the Admiral. Her gaze was on Zuko, depending on his word to lead the negotiations henceforth.

“Princess,” Zhao began, before Zuko could stop him. “You must understand, the Northern Tribe came south for you, they will not leave without you. Regardless of Hahn, you are the last of the Northern Tribe’s royal family. If you stay here, you risk civil war in the North.” Zhao leaned forward, the paragon of pleading, better than most professional beggars throughout the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom combined. “Please, return with us, and let the South fight their own battle. Return with us and claim your throne.”

Both Princess Yue and Prince Zuko were struck silent at the audacious command of the Fire Nation Admiral. Before Zuko could muster his resolve, Yue stood up.

“How dare you!” Yue demanded, a fury returning in her eyes. “You think I would abandon the Southern Tribe so you could conquer it? You think I would turn my back on the people who’ve accepted me despite bringing war to their front door? How low do you think of me?”

Zhao, not at all expecting this response, haphazardly stood to his feet to reply. “And what about your people in the North? The ones who came here to save you? You’d turn your back on them, after all they’ve done for you? All they’ve bled for you?”

Yue’s eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Zhao. “If they were truly my people, they would respect my decision. And not throw their lives away in some chauvinist attempt to ‘rescue’ me. Hahn led them here, and now he’s dead after swearing an oath on the field of battle. One he broke, and one his army broke. I will not return to lead those people, who would break an honorable oath for the sake of pride.”

Without further prompting, Yue turned towards her guards. “We’re leaving, now.”

“Oh no you’re not!” Zhao snarled, “Guards!”

Outside the tent, Zuko could make out several of Zhao’s personal guard surrounding the tent. Benders had smoke wafting from their clenched fists and non-benders wielding their weapons. Zuko had a feeling Zhao had hid his soldiers, as of now they outnumbered Yue’s guard at least three-to-one. The situation was not good. Zhao, however,

“If you will not see reason, Princess,” The title was spoken with such venom and contempt it made everyone in the room squirm. “Then I will be forced to take you by force. You’re a more valuable prisoner for my allies, than an enemy to fight.”

Yue turned toward him, anger radiated off her in waves, but also fear. “You honor-less bastard!”

“You’re not the first to call me that Princess,” He sneered. “But it matters not, surrender yourself and the Southern Tribe. You will be shown clemency and returned North to marry a new Chief. Whether you knew it or not, you were giving away the South by coming here.”

Yue clenched her fists as she glared at Zhao, Zuko noted blood began to drip from her clenched fists. “Why?” She asked.

“Because I want this war over, however, I am not content with truces or negotiations. I will win, and the South will lose. There’s no compromise, no agreement, and no capitulation that will stop me from taking your precious city and melting it to it’s foundation. When I’m done, Annakpok, will be little more than a frozen puddle among the glaciers.” Zhao meant every word, Zuko realized. He wouldn’t give up, no matter the odds.

The Prince looked to the Princess, eyes reflecting panic and hopelessness. Trapped, in all forms of the word.

Zuko didn’t think, he just acted.

He rushed towards Zhao, striking him between his surprised eyes, chopped him across the neck, then slammed his boot to the Admiral’s chest. Zhao was sent down to the floor groaning in only a couple of seconds, his guards on either side of the tent were dumbstruck at the action. But they wouldn’t be for long.

Zuko summoned flame to hand, forming thin whips of flame, one he wrapped around the helmet of a guard near his entrance to the tent, he flicked the whip sending the man to the cold ground. With the other whip, Zuko slashed through the air, the length of fire going right past Yue and her guards, striking a Firebender blocking their entrance.

“Run!” Zuko shouted at the frozen Southern Tribesmen came to their senses, unsheathing their weapons and summoning their elements to them.

 Zuko was grabbed from behind, an arm wrapping around his neck, and another seeking to restrain his left arm. Thankfully, his wrist was caught in the arm around his neck, giving him leverage and ability to move. Zuko tensed his neck muscles, leaning forward and slamming back. The sharp metallic sting told him he had struck the faceplate of a soldier, but it didn’t stop him, if anything, the pain made him more engaged. The soldier was stunned, but only briefly, kicking out Zuko’s left leg, supporting more of his leverage over the Prince’s restrained shoulder

Zuko leaned forward, his bodyweight taking the soldier with him as he flipped him over his shoulder and onto the carpeted ground. He looked up to see Princess Yue looking at him uncertainly.

“Come on!” Zuko said, rising to his feet and taking the Princess’ arm in his and running out of the tent. His feat led them towards the still reined Polar Bear Dogs, their riders still fighting off Zhao’s ambushing force. Zuko ran, with the Princess right on his heels, he struck out with a fist, blasting a Fire Nation soldier in the chest and sending him falling into thick snow. None of the bodyguards attacked him, seemingly onboard with his assistance. He got to the Princess’ steed and got her into the saddle.

“I’m going to hold them off, gather your people and get back to Annakpok! Do not trust Zhao! Keep your military on alert!” Zuko shouted to a shocked Yue. He turned to help her soldiers, when a slim hand clutched his shoulder, bunching around the plate of the armor. He turned towards her in question.

“What you said, is Katara alive?” She asked.

Zuko placed his hand on hers, “She is. Both her and Ty Lee are under my care.”

Yue frowned, Zuko shook his head, there was no time. “I have them under guard in my camp, as soon as I am able, I will return them to you. Right now, you need to get out of here!”

Zuko wrenched himself from Yue’s grip, charging towards the rallying Fire Nation forces. He pushed by surprised Water Tribe bodyguards and made his way towards the massing Fire Nation soldiers. They, understandably, were hesitant to attack their Prince, especially given his ability and reputation. However, orders were then given.

“Stop them. Now!” Came the irate voice of Zhao, Zuko could see him near the entrance of the tent, his face was red, and his eyes intense as they glared at the Prince.

“What of the Prince, sir?” One of them asked.

Zhao smirked. “Take him alive, if able. Otherwise, deadly force upon resistance is allowed.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes, he could hear that the Water Tribe contingent weren’t quite mounted and leaving yet. He had to buy them time, his eyes looked back, nothing but clear fields of snow and ice. The day was fully set, he was as strong as he would get, but so too were Zhao’s soldiers. He didn’t have his swords, and that was probably was for the best. His conflict was with Zhao, not the men following his orders.

“Is this what we are?” Zuko demanded, the sharpness of his voice was enough to give brief pause to the soldiers. “Oathbreakers? Men who sully our own honor and the honor of our own nation?”

The soldiers looked amongst each other, one spoke up. “Prince Zuko, surrender and let us pass.”

Zuko narrowed his eye, “No. I won’t let you kill the people we met with for peace,” He fixed a look at Zhao. “Nor will I let an Admiral’s ambition tarnish the honor of the Fire Nation further.”

“Either kill him or get out of my way,” A low snarl spoke from the back. Zhao stalked towards the front of the Fire Nation soldiers, his face a scowl, and his eyes murderous.

By now the Water Tribesmen had mounted and began to ride away. Zuko could see the reflection of them in Zhao’s eyes, growing dimmer with the sounds of heavy paws fading into the distance. Zuko felt a good deal of relief, even if they attacked now, the were out of range and they had no steeds to catch up with them.

Zhao stopped five meters from Zuko, glaring at him hatefully.

“Yet again you take victory from under foot, Prince Zuko,” Zhao said. “How shall I take this traitorous action?”

Zuko scoffed. “How should I take the two diplomatic talks you have sabotaged? What does it say of Admiral Zhao when war is more important than peace?”

“I will not settle for less than a full victory!” Zhao shouted. “I will kill you and anyone in my way to get that.”

Zuko leveled a look, first to Zhao, then to the other soldiers gathered. “You’d kill your own people to sate your own ambition?” He locked eyes with a soldier who looked between the two figures warily. “Is this war for the Fire Nation or for Zhao?”

“Victory here is victory for the Fire Nation!”

“Not if it costs us our people and our soul!” Zuko’s tone was harsh but controlled. “What can we rule here, Zhao? We are of fire, this is nothing but ice and water. What do we gain by taking it? What could possible justify taking it?”

Zhao didn’t answer, he just snarled, turning towards the soldiers. “You men!” He gestured towards the leading benders. “Take him! The rest of you, come with me!”

The Admiral turned his back, uninterested in the Prince and began to march in the direction of the fortified camp. He hadn’t said anything but Zuko could guess his motives. He had revealed the existence of Princess Katara and given him her general location. If he got a hold of her…

“No argument with you comrades, but if you don’t move, you won’t see home again,” Zuko said, trying to keep his inner panic from boiling over. The soldiers looked between each other.

“Please, Prince Zuko, let us take you into custody. We’ll write to the Fire Lord and get his-“ The lead soldier began.

“You’re a fool if you think Zhao will let news of the Fire Lord’s nephew being imprisoned spread,” Zuko growled. His odds weren’t the greatest, ordinarily, four Firebenders he could probably handle. But these were Zhao’s elite, veterans of the Hundred Years’ war, and personally loyal to Zhao. Even in peace time they trained rigorously. Any one of them might be a match for him, even if he did survive a battle with them, he’d be broken and bloody.

The elite soldiers looked between each other and nodded. “We have our orders.”

Zuko scoffed. “Orders that supersede your Prince’s?”

The lead solider narrowed his eyes behind his helmet, “You don’t command this army, Prince Zuko.”

“The third of the camp that follows me would disagree,” Zuko said, falling shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. He was going to fight them inevitably, he needed to warm up. “They swore allegiance to me when Zhao overstepped his bounds. All I’ve done is won a clean victory with minimal casualties, what has he done? Led one blunder after another.”

The soldiers didn’t respond, instead, they raised their fists and sent fireballs towards him.

Zuko raised his hands, parting the flames that threatened his person. Once the heat was subsided, the Prince jumped into the air pulled his knees to his chest and then pushing out. Twin jets of flame left his feet and struck towards the group of Firebenders. Zuko landed in a crouch and rolled to the side to evade two more blasts of fire. However, one of the Elites sent himself forward with precise jets of flame, his boot met Zuko’s face and sent him sprawling into the snow.

The Prince was dazed, shaking his head, trying the clear his mind.

He regained enough sense to block a punch from the offending Firebender. He was crouched over him trying to overpower him with a flurry of punches. He was still interested in taking Zuko alive.

The Prince would not be taken quietly.

He deflected a blow, then, fist flaming punched straight into the Elite’s faceplate. His fist ached and stung from the blow, no doubt he was bleeding, but it had the desired effect. The Firebender reared back screaming as flames licked at his face, being a bearer of the element did not make one immune it’s effects.

With him panicked, Zuko rolled form under him and gripped him from behind. His arm wrapped around his neck to try and put him to sleep. It would’ve worked, had there not been more than the one elite.

Zuko felt the heat before the burn. He was sent sprawling into the snow again, the stinging of the snow burning his face raw as he landed. A burn of fire was on his back, one of the Elites had struck him from behind and burned him through his armor.

He shook his head and stood up, turning to face the Firebenders. The one he had been choking stood wearily to his feet, ripping his helmet off. His face was red but lacking significant burns. The other three fell into their assorted stances.

“Surrender, Prince Zuko!” One called. “You can’t win this fight!”

Zuko didn’t reply, instead he hung his head. Not in surrender, but shame. These four men stood between him and his goal, he would have to kill them. Any attempt to injure or slow them would be set back by their fellows. He had to either kill them or injure them enough to take them out of the fight. Not a good situation.

The Prince looked up, reaching up and finally removing the cloth bandage from his face, the sting of the air fully enveloping the sensitive skin of his burn. He looked straight at the four Elite Firebenders, he could tell they were unnerved by the single golden eye amongst a patch of red. An eye that stared at them somberly.

“Let’s see if you can back up that claim.” Zuko set himself into his Firebender stance.

The Elites looked between each other before they moved forward, intent clear. Death or capture had very little difference as their fists ignited in flame. They advanced slowly, forming a half-circle to enclose around him like a noose, a shame that would not be happening.

Zuko took a deep breath. Cold, biting air turned to flame within him, flooding his limbs and reactivating his chi that had slowly lost vibrancy due to the cold. He exhaled, and flames licked the air from his mouth. He was calm, collected and with air in his lungs, ready.

He took measured steps forward, not rushing, nor reacting to the Firebenders approaching him. Put off by his calm, but not wanting to wait, one of the elites rushed him, swiping at him with blasts of flame from his fists and feet. Zuko either dodged or absorbed the blasts, ending on his stance, his fist already moving.

_Ichi._

His fist launched forward, a strong ball of flame left his fist along with his breath. It’s strength and aim were not expected, striking the Elite in the chest, to his complete surprise. He was pushed back a step and was rapidly losing his footing.

_Nii._

Zuko took another step forward, a burst of flame of similar strength roared from his other fist. It was this attack that sent the other Firebender down into the snow, his chest piece smoking. The Firebender, more enraged than stunned, leapt to his feet and charged Zuko, he acted in pain, wanting to inflict the same level of damage he had already sustained.

The Prince waited until the Firebender was within range before he struck.

_San_

Zuko spun on his left foot, pivoting as he raised his right leg, flames erupting from it’s end. In a quick and sickeningly efficient strike, Zuko struck the Firebender in the face, the force and loud snap of the Elite’s neck told of his death before he even hit the ground.

There was a silence as the other three Firebenders took in the sight, in three strikes Prince Zuko had killed one of their comrades. He had done it without so much as exerting himself, responding before an attack could land, and acting before a response could be made.

Then, at once, the remaining three Firebenders charged. Flames licking their palms.

Zuko held fast, staring forward and keeping track of where the nearest of the three would strike. They were moving in close to unleash their flame, no chance of missing, little reaction time to block, and lethal if struck.

Unfortunately, that went both ways.

The three came at Zuko in a rough semi-circle, all intent to hit him at once.

_Yon._

Zuko stook a step backwards, avoiding the farther two attacks. He swiped aside an attack on his left with his hand, overextending the Firebender.

_Go._

Zuko took another step back, snapping his left leg out, striking the overextended Firebender in the torso with a burst of flame, sending him reactively back and creating distance.

The other two Firebenders had pursued him after missing him in the snow, both going for either sides.

_Roku._

Zuko raised his arms, blocking both strikes, a kick and sideways chop respectively. Both had leaned into the attack and were now losing their footing as the Prince held them back. He exhaled.

_Nana._

The one on his left striking with the swipe tried to punch him with his other hand. Zuko dodged and, spinning on his foot and turning through the snow, brought his leg and center down low. His leg struck the unprepared knee of the offending Firebender, a sick crack rang out across the landscape, followed by a scream.

Raising himself back to his original stance, Zuko pushed aside a flaming fist from the other Firebender and struck him quickly and painfully in the throat. He coughed and clutched his neck, hunching over in place. The Prince added an extra movement to the kata, raising his right leg and planting it on the Firebender’s chest and pushing them backwards into the snow.

By this time, the first of the trio had recovered and advanced on Zuko from the left as his comrade crumbled and cried out in pain.

_Hachi._

Zuko turned and like a coiled serpent, struck with his leg, the flat of his foot connecting with the rejoining Elite’s side and sending him stumbling forward, his momentum carrying him despite the breath of his body lost.

The other Firebender was picking himself up from the snow, pushing himself off one knee to stand. He would not complete the action.

_Ku._

Zuko turned, shifting his weight to his returning left leg. His right foot burst from the snow, going up and then in an arc. Putting his weight into the motion, Zuko struck the Firebender in the back of his helm, sending him back down to the snow face first.

The other Firebender was attempting to recapture his breath and making to stand as well. Zuko had created distance as he had dealt with his still-active comrade.

Zuko pushed through the snow with fast steps, rushing towards the recovering Firebender.

_Ju._

Zuko leapt into the air, spinning with his left leg tucked to carry the momentum from his center and striking with his right. The blow landed, as did Zuko.

He shifted back into his original stance and folded his fist into his palm as was the way and bowed. He raised his head up just as the final Firebender fell into the snow, incapacitated.

Zuko exhaled, taking stock of the fallen soldiers he had beaten. One was dead, the other three wounded or incapacitated. They wouldn’t be able to follow him. He felt regret for injuring them and killing the first, but right now he had to make it back to camp before Zhao rushed onto his ship and took Katara and Ty Lee.

Despite the snow, despite his fatigue from warming himself and fighting, Zuko ran.

 

~

 

Katara awoke to noise.

During her time in captivity it had been the pinnacle of peace and quiet, the only sounds she heard were from Song either at her desk or entering and leaving the room. Occasionally there would be a guard or sailor injured or slightly-ill coming in, but otherwise, it was a quite space that didn’t seem to register loud noises.

Now was a different story.

Soldiers, fully armored Firebenders and weapon-wielding foot soldiers took up the sick bay, each stomping around, calling and yelling various things that Katara’s sleep-addled mind couldn’t track. She woke up, bleary and confused at the chaos ransacking the sick bay. Song was there, screaming irately at the soldiers and demanding them to leave, but they simply refused her orders, repeating words that Katara couldn’t track, she could only make out one word.

“Orders.”

Her headache was there in force, throbbing in tandem with her heart beat and throbbing angrily as the loud voices carried throughout he room. It was annoying, and Katara tried to get a grasp of what exactly was going on.

It was then that Maho stepped into the room, she said something sharply and all the soldiers stopped.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She demanded, her voice a silent fury to Katara’s relief.

The soldiers shifted uncertainly, “You said to guard the sick bay, Ma’am.” Maho turned her gaze to the speaking soldier.

“Yes, I did,” Maho said, stepping aside to show the door. “The outside of it has more room for all of you.”

The soldiers looked at each other, one looking to argue, but at the sight of Maho’s glare instantly shut his mouth. They all bowed to her and left the room in formation, leaving a fuming Song and a disheveled sick bay.

Maho closed the door behind her. “Sorry, Song. I ordered them to guard the sick bay,” She took a look at the stretchers and spare beds they had been fastening into fortifications. “Guess they were too literal.”

Song pinched the bridge of her nose, “You mind telling me what’s going on?”

Maho nodded. “Zhao’s looking to attack, he came back from the meeting without Zuko, demanded to be let in to see Katara. He didn’t have Zuko, so he didn’t get entry. Now he’s making a hissy fit and getting his people to bully their way inside.”

Despite her mocking tone, Song didn’t look reassured.

“Are we safe?”

Maho nodded, “Inuksuk is guarding the walls, no one’s getting in without his say.”

It was at that point Katara found her voice, she sat up and rolled her feet out of the bed, despite her throbbing head, she wasn’t going to sit by idly.

“What’s happening?” She croaked. Song’s expression of fear turned to concern as she rushed to her side.

“Try and rest, your concussion-!“

“Will be as bad as it is in a minute, I just need answers,” She turned to Maho, her eyelids tried to fall on her, she shook her head. “Where’s Prince Zuko, what happened?”

Maho looked at her, contemplating whether to tell her truth of not. At length, she sighed.

“The Southern Water Tribe wanted to have negotiations, they wrote to Zhao, and Zhao invited Zuko. He left me here to make sure nothing happened, and now Zhao’s knocking at our door demanding you be transported to his ship,” Maho said coolly and with clear meaning in her words.

 _He found out I was here_ , Katara thought.

“We don’t know where Zuko is, he left with Zhao, and now the Admiral’s returned without him. So, who can say? He didn’t come back with prisoners, so if he attacked the Southern Tribe delegation he either didn’t take prisoners or they escaped without getting caught.”

Katara didn’t mention Zuko’s missing person, but it clearly was on all their minds. If he wasn’t back, where was he? Captured? Or dead?

There was a pause, but thinking Katara was sufficiently informed, Maho turned back to Song.

“Keep them in here, at least until we can get Zhao taken care of. After that…we’ll see,” Maho’s words were not confident, but they were resolute. Song nodded in understanding, the Lieutenant looked to Katara once more, nodding to her, then glanced back at Ty Lee longingly. Then she left the sick bay, leaving the familiar residents alone.

Katara at once tried to stand, not content to wait out a potential attack. Song at once was at her side discouraging the action.

“Katara no!” She cried. “You need to rest.”

The Waterbender pushed the healer off and stood up on shaking legs. “Stop drugging me and I can heal myself!” She yelled, mostly out of frustrated pain. She took three steps, heavy and shaking towards the door.

Everything began to blur for her then, sounds warped and twisted out of existence, the only sound was the blood rushing in her skull. She reached out, looking for water, something to use to heal this wretched pain in her head. It was then, she realized, she felt it, she felt water! The drugs must have worn off, and Song hadn’t had time to reapply them. She could feel water in the room! She waved her hands and formed a stance, pain forgotten as she pulled water out of cups and the potted plant. Katara could feel more water in the room, it felt…different, but she paid it no mind, she had enough to heal herself, though she kept a grip on the strange-feeling water.

The water all came to her hand, in relief and on the brink of tears, Katara molded the water over her hand in a glove of glowing water then put it to her skull. A cool, soothing sensation penetrated her scalp and weaved into her head, instantly the pain receded, and Katara could tell the swelling of her skull was going down.

Her relief and cleared senses was a clear euphoria to her whole being. A sense of control and rightness finally settled in her. She felt elated, awake, like a chain had finally been removed from her.

She turned, elated and expecting the shocked look of Song. Instead, she looked on in horror.

Song was stiff as a rod, her eyes looked upwards as if forcibly held there. She wheezed breaths in and out of her body.

Katara realized suddenly where the rest of the water in the room was, in the blood of Song and Ty Lee, the only other liquids in the immediate room.

Realizing her error, Katara let Song go. Like a puppet’s strings cut, Song fell to the ground, twitching and panting as if she had just run a league. She fainted before she was even out of the grip.

Katara was at her side, taking care to summon only water to hand, she ran it over Song’s body. She wasn’t in a serious condition, but she could sense the disrupted blood and chi flows. It had hurt.

She had eased Song into a calm state of rest, picking her up and setting her on an adjacent bed. Her body ached, even if she had healed the trauma to her head, her body still needed to catch up.

She then moved over to Ty Lee, checking on her abdomen, using the glove of water again, she checked the area, to her relief it was healed. Whatever her coma was about seemed not to relate to the severity of the injury, more to the shock of receiving it. At least, that’s what she assumed.

She didn’t have time to consider much more, the ship lurched suddenly, and Katara could almost feel the water under the ship. They were being taken out to sea, but how? She wasn’t Toph, but she could tell there wasn’t an engine running, unless…They were being pulled away from the shore.

At that instant screams and cries of battle sounded throughout the steel hulls of the ship. The sound of flames roaring in the hulls sounded distant at first, but were steadily getting closer. Katara stood, she could sense ill-intent coming upon her. Then she heard the screams and surprised shouts of the guards outside the sick bay, she clenched her teeth and fists at once.

No more. No more helplessness, no more captivity. She was Katara, Princess and Wolf of the Southern Water Tribe. She would be no victim, and no one’s prisoner!

She summoned the water available to her to form a dense blade of ice and waited. A predator about to pounce her prey.

The sounds outside the sick bay went silent suddenly, nothing save for the sound of Katara’s rushing heart was heard. Until a collective inhale of several men at once, Katara’s eyes widened in realization. She lunged back as the door were blown open, flame taking their space.

The force of the heat was so strong in an instant that it forced the ice from her hand and shattering it on the ground. When Katara regained her senses, Firebenders wearing red with a black flame on their chest entered the room.

They spotted Katara almost immediately.

“That must be her! Grab her!” One of them called, and two approached to restrain her.

Katara thought quickly, what water she had wasn’t enough for these Firebenders, and even her own martial prowess without her bending wouldn’t be enough to take them out. In desperation, Katara reached out again, feeling the water coursing in the veins of the soldiers approaching her. Thick, viscous, and able to effectively control them, if only briefly.

As if frozen the Firebenders stopped still as Katara raised her hands, they gave choking gasps as they were held still. Their subordinates saw the action, and gasped.

Katara fixed them with a cold glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kept getting away from me until I knuckled down and knocked it out this last week. 
> 
> I hope it meets your standards. 
> 
> Also, Hurrah! We have cleared 2,000 hits and 100K words. Let's hope for more!
> 
> More to come! Hopefully in quick intervals!
> 
> As always, comment your questions and thoughts!


	18. Monster

Weary was the palace of the Southern Water Tribe, as was its element, cold, but also empty. Both bereft of the usual presence of the royal family and various Tribesmen running errands or reporting to the royal family. It was silent, lacking the usual noises of wrapped feet on ice, laughter and conversation of its residents. Or even the sounds of lovemaking from the usual residents, awkward as it might be to others, it at least spoke of people living there.

Instead, the house meant to be a home for the current ruling family was silent, a tomb as opposed to a home. And Hakoda was the walking corpse that occupied it.

In the past several days since the Night Raid and the return of Sokka’s broken and chilled body, Hakoda and Kya both had locked themselves in their room. At times they would sob uncontrollably next to each other, other times aggressive and desperate sex would ensue between them. It didn’t serve to romantically bind them or share the joys they had with each other, it was a release, an escape, a simple primal act to vent their grief.

They had barely eaten in those days, Hakoda taking care to make sure Kya did eat, while he took little. Hypocritical though it might be, he knew when to curb the burning of hunger in order to function, Kya didn’t always have that ability. She loved their children whole heartedly, and the thought or threat of them hurt shook her to her core.

When Sokka was five he contracted a sickness from a merchant vessel. This was before they had relocated to Annakpok and were resigned to a small village on the coast. Despite all the healers’ best efforts, it didn’t seem anything they did worked at all. He remained sick, feverish with bouts of babbling consciousness. Kya remained at his bedside for four days straight, not sleeping, and refusing food out of grief. Hakoda had been the one to take care of Katara in that time, taking her with him as he tried to keep busy around the village, consulting with healers, elders and even the spiritual leaders of the community. Anything to stay active and moving. Sokka had recovered on the fifth day and she began to eat and sleep afterwards.

It had shaken Hakoda to see his love so distraught, to feel so helpless to help her or their son. Now, with both their son in critical condition, and their daughter gone, he had been attentive to his wife. Making sure she slept and ate, even at the cost of his own rest and appetite.

Hakoda opted to leave their room that morning, to walk and not let his mourning cripple him in either stature or spirit, though he feared both had occurred. Kya had wordlessly gone to the shrine to the Moon and Ocean spirits, no doubt to pray for Sokka’s recovery. And for Katara’s spirit.

The Chief of the Southern Tribe had passed his son’s room, assuming Yue was within tending to him. No matter how much his son meant to him, he wouldn’t interrupt anytime with his love to see him, it’d bring him no comfort, and it may indeed discomfort Yue to see him in such a state. The only reason he walked now was because of how silent the palace was, he hadn’t seen his mother or Pakku since the news broke, and he suspected they had either also resigned to be locked in their rooms or turns to their crafts to distract them.

Any guards were outside the doors, and their attendants had left them to recover from their mourning period.

It was in this cold silence that Hakoda entered his daughter’s room, the epicenter of mourning that plagued the palace.

It had gone undisturbed since she left it the day of the night raid, she wasn’t as unkempt as her brother, but there were still articles and items left out that she could not think to take care of. Such as her comb made from bone still on her dresser, strands of her hair were still in it’s fangs, her heavy armor was laid out on the floor, polishing oil, thread and cloth was laid out next to it. She had just cleaned it before the raid.

Perhaps the most out of place in the room of skins and ice was a small bookshelf next to her bed. It was made of wood imported from the Earth Kingdom, a gift from the King of Ba Sing Se. Hakoda smiled ruefully as he approached the bookshelf, the collection wasn’t too expansive, somewhere just north of two dozen rolled scrolls or bound pages.

It was a habit she and Sokka both had developed in their time as ambassadors. Sokka enjoyed poetry and geography for his reading lists, he even heard he entered something called a Haiku competition in Ba Sing Se. He would catch his son at odd hours, either in his room or on the docks, scroll and brush in hand, and a steady gaze on the horizon.

Katara’s collection was a bit more varied. The titles were more fanciful, and she had talked to him and Kya at length concerning various stories and tomes she had collected. He picked up one from the top left corner, it had a marked place.

“ _Lover of the Fire Sage.”_ He winced. He could already tell this wasn’t the type of book he should be picking through.

He set it down, picking up the next one, studying its title. _Xiao Leng’s Histories of the Fire Nation_ , he smirked. Katara’s interest were varied, but openly curious, always seeking to understand and learn from other peoples and cultures.

It applied to her bending even. She had left the South Pole with a rudimentary form of Waterbending that Pakku approved of. She had returned with a style more unique and suited to her, instead of her fitting into an established form of bending, she had created one for herself.

He was proud of her then, as he was now.

He smiled bitterly as he put down the book.

What kind of Father was he? His daughter had spent the last months preparing for a war that looked more and more unwinnable. She avoided a useless firefight when negotiations were disrupted, he knew now that Prince Zuko was likely beset by betrayal as he had said, if not then he was a really good actor. Hakoda had let his prejudices and fear speak for him, to the point of threatening the one ally he might have amongst the den of snakes coming for his people and home.

It had been Katara to make that decision for him, to push for peace instead of war. In another family, one with less love, but perhaps more discipline, would have struck her and scolded her for speaking out of turn. He would not do that, he was so stunned by the act that he didn’t think to countermand her orders as they were carried out. When the Fire Prince’s ship went out and covered their escape, he knew she had made the right decision.

There was pride, the good and bad sort.

His own pride was wounded, having his control and command of his people and ships taken so easily by his daughter, and followed so shortly thereafter. Was he such an ineffective leader? Was his prejudice so clear and distasteful?

He, as both a leader and a father felt the wound of being ignored and usurped his usual command and respect. And yet… he could not help but feel a certain amount of pride for his daughter. She, like her mother and grandmother, was not one to remain idle. She didn’t wait for the tide to calm, she bent to tide to suit her purpose as she sailed.

When she and Sokka led the charge to the beach, and the defense of the city, he had never felt such fear and confidence. Not fear for the fate of the city, but for his children, but he was also confident in them, he always had been.

The final day when Katara left the city, he had looked down from above the gate, still unable to send her off properly. That was his last memory of her, seeing her leaving the city and into the distant ice fields, never to return. Not even as a body.

He smiled bitterly, regret was certainly a bitter pill to swallow. What could have been was always a better reality than what happened. Words not said, and apologies not made could be rectified.

Perhaps such words could even save a wayward daughter from her death.

Hakoda put the histories back in it’s place and made to leave the room, it was empty now, and he couldn’t bear to try and fill it. He needed to check on Sokka anyways, that’s where Kya would head once she was done at the shrine.

As he made his ways through the hall towards Sokka’s room, he heard voices, and frowned. No one was supposed to be here, at least, no one had been here. Suddenly, his tomb had turned back into a palace, with other people within its confines. His footfalls and strides found purpose as he headed in the direction of the voices.

The voices were hushed and coming from Sokka’s room, though they were heated he noted.

He waited outside the closed door of Sokka’s room and waited, trying to perceive the voices.

“We can’t just let this go, Princess!” Came the voice of Hakoda’s trusted friend and general, Bato. What was he doing? More to the point, who was he arguing with?

“What can we do, Bato? They ambushed us, and we only got away because of Prince Zuko! We were outmaneuvered, again! No truce will come between our two factions!” That was Yue’s voice.

“So we attack, they’re divided. If we can take the initiative, attack while they’re in chaos…”

“With who? Bato, you’re still wounded, and none of the other generals can agree on a plan. The only ones who can get their consensus is Sokka or Hakoda, and neither of them is able to do that. I mean no disrespect, but your last attack didn’t go so well.”

Bato breathed in frustration. “You have a fair point, but unless either Chief Hakoda or Chieftess Kya send orders to me, I’m under your command. And as your general, I believe an attack is prudent. Morale is low and will stay there unless we achieve a decisive victory.”

“And what if we don’t?” Yue’s voice was a fierce, she had to police her volume and tone. “If we attack and are caught, morale will be shattered even worse, if there are even soldiers left after the battle.”

“You don’t have confidence in us?” Bato’s tone was laced with a warning.

“I have confidence, but I also know wasting battle trying to raise morale isn’t going to help. The beach was attacked, by two brilliant and charismatic leaders, one of which is dead, and the other is lying here in a coma. Unless Sokka comes to, or Hakoda and Kya say otherwise, we should focus on training. Keep the troops in shape and be ready for another assault. At least from the walls we can hold and wear them down.”

Bato was about to argue, but Hakoda chose that time to step in.

“An interesting idea, Princess Yue,” He said, opening the door with strength and purpose he had thought lost. She gasped when he entered, and Bato blanched as if seeing a ghost. “Now, how about you tell me what exactly has transpired in my absence?”

 

~

 

Zuko was exhausted, snow made for a poor travelling surface, sinking and slowing his movements. Having fought from their main path and without his Komodo Rhino, he had been forced to run and skirt through snow and bluff to try and reach his camp. His goal was to stay away from Zhao’s forces, and get to his own camp.

The southern sun had already set as he finally found the gate of his camp, sweat already freezing to his skin, and panting lightly to regain his breath. The cold air doing little to help his exhausted body.

He looked up at the gate, seeing no sentries. He frowned.

“Open the gate!” He called. Maho should have had sentries looking for him when he didn’t return. Why were the guards not on high alert?

A too-distant time later, guards finally appeared. Water Tribe guards.

“Who’s there?” One asked, raising a torch to get light on him. It caught his golden orbs, before baring his scar. “Prince Zuko!”

“Open the door, now!” He ordered shortly, in no mood for pleasantries.

The door swung open in short order and entered the camp, to find chaos and a whirlwind of activity.

Benders and warriors were running and back forth, officers giving orders, and appropriating supplies. It looked like they were ready for a battle, had Zhao mobilized? Would he risk a battle here, and potentially lost more of his men?

“Prince Zuko!” A young bender called to him. “General Inuksuk is in his tent, he requests your presence.”

The man moved to make off, but Zuko stopped him. “What happened here? Has Zhao attacked?”

The bender looked at him strangely, “Has no one told you, sir?”

“Told me what?” Zuko all-but growled.

“Admiral Zhao had captured the _Dancing Dragon_ , he’s dragged it out to the bay.”

Son of a Komodo Rhino.

Zuko found his way to Inuksuk’s tent, angry and wanting answers before him. He opened the flap to see the general instructing his commanders, a Fire Nation messenger waited at the corner of the tent. When they saw Zuko enter, they instantly stopped talking, and gawked.

“Prince Zuko,” Inuksuk said with relief. “Thank the spirits you’re alive!”

“Explain the situation,” Zuko said shortly.

“You left this morning for the diplomatic meeting, Zhao arrived back here in the afternoon. He sent a messenger saying you and he were discussing things. Night fell, and three of Zhao’s destroyers bypassed Hideki’s fleet. One attached chains to the _Dancing Dragon_ , they dragged it out to the bay, with all hands onboard. From what I understand, they’ve taken the crew captive.”

Zuko cursed, the bastard had finally done it. He risked open conflict with him, capturing him solely was one thing, taking his ship and crew hostage? That meant nothing short of war.

His thoughts went to Maho and Jee. Were they alright? Were they captured, or putting up a fight? Someone had to know what was going on! And Katara! She and Ty Lee were in the med bay! Had Zhao gotten to them, and taking them to his ship?

“What have you done to counter this?” Zuko asked keeping his voice level and panic subdued.

“I’ve been marshalling my marines and coordinating with Commander Hideki.” Inuksuk nodded at the Fire Nation messenger. “We’re going to sail for the ship, board and bring it back to the camp. Hideki’s fleet is mobilized and ready, we assumed you were captured, and were going to send team to liberate you.”

“Keep those men here,” Zuko said. “I don’t want Zhao sweeping through our camp while we go get my ship back.”

Inuksuk nodded, “Any orders?”

“Get me to one of Hideki’s ships, and make sure I’m given every bit of information you have.”

Inuksuk nodded, turning to finish addressing his commanders. Zuko remained still, eyes fixed on the ground. He didn’t pace, he didn’t panic, or grab his hair. He had to be calm, otherwise they wouldn’t make any headway this night. His thoughts were disturbed by the mental image of Katara, prone and at the mercy of Zhao’s soldiers. Her and Ty Lee, it was the beach all over again.

 

~

 

Maho fought against the binds on her wrists and ankles, steel manacles, couldn’t be melted without burning the wearer. While possible, noticeable and likely disfiguring. Beside her was Jee, an open cut above his eyes left a trail of blood down his face, no one had thought to cauterize or bandage it.

As for herself, aside from some throbbing ribs she was fine.

It had been a surprise attack. One-minute Maho had been coordinating with messengers to find Prince Zuko, the next, she was fighting off a surprise attack by Zhao’s men on the ship.

One of the Shadow Company had confirmed that Zuko had not returned to the main camp with Zhao via spyglass. If that wasn’t enough, Zhao came to the gates of their section of the camp and all but demanded to be let in to see the prisoner. Something had happened at the negotiations, and Zhao had discovered Katara’s existence in the camp, and returned without Zuko. Maho hadn’t wanted to think the worse, but she knew odds were not good for the Prince.

She had alerted Inuksuk, ordering him to keep a constant guard watching for any attack by Zhao. Messages had been sent to Commander Hideki, warning him of a potential attack by sea. She had also increased the guard to the sick bay, if they were attacked she wanted people to protect Katara, Song, and especially Ty Lee.

She didn’t know how the hell Zhao’s forces got in the camp, let alone to the _Dancing Dragon_. She had just informed Song of the situation and was returning to the bridge when the fighting broke out. Alarms on the ship had been cut, leaving the attack almost uncontested. Maho had gathered some of her Shadow Company to rally a counterattack, but she was ambushed on the deck. A bulky soldier had grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her into the hull of the ship by her sides. She had lost the wind from her body; her guards were similarly dispatched, and she was secured by no less than three soldiers.

She woke up in the cargo bay some half hour ago and had been silently taking mental notes.

There were at least sixty of the crew captured, Shadow Company comprised of fifty at full strength, and the ship itself had at least thirty support crew and staff. That meant that either the other twenty were dead, placed somewhere else, or still fighting.

It was dark in the cargo bay, the only lights were the red alert lights, and that didn’t help as far as features were concerned. She hadn’t seen Song, Katara or Ty Lee brought to them, but that didn’t help the apprehension in her belly. It could have easily meant that they took all three directly to the brig, or to Zhao’s ship. She didn’t know, but it made her angry. Taking her prisoner was one thing, taking a healer and two wounded women was another. She didn’t want to think what they might be doing to them. Her heart had broken when Ty Lee’s limp form was brought to the _Dancing Dragon_ , and every day she didn’t wake made her more and more fearful.

That was the worse part, being helpless to do anything.

“Have you counted their rotations?” Jee hissed next to her.

“Three guards to an exit, every five minutes they rotate one of the main guards towards the entrance,” Maho quieted as a guard passed near them, scrutinizing them from behind his mask of steel. Once he passed, Maho spoke again. “They’re not taking chances.”

Jee nodded. “Then?”

“We need a distraction if we’re going to get free, you might be able to melt my cuffs, but something big is going to have to focus all of these guards’ attention.”

Jee grimaced, looking for any solution. He stopped cold when a panicked figure ran into the cargo bay. Maho peaked around him to see.

A new guard had entered, but he was worse for wear. His helmet was gone, and he bore a panicked expression, coinciding with a large splash of blood across his face that certainly wasn’t his. He was mostly calm, speaking in a hushed whisper to his fellow guards. They looked at him in disbelief, but eventually nodded. Two of them left through that door, and the other remained to inform the rest of the guards of the situation.

Maho strained her ears, but all she could make out was “demon” “blood” and “death” what the hell that meant was certainly not answered. The panicked guard was set away from the prisoners with a skin of water while another guard went to the weakened entrance.

“Distraction?” Jee asked.

Maho bit the inside of her lip. “Maybe, but I’m not sure what could spook a soldier so much. Maybe some of Shadow Company is putting up a fight.”

“Maybe,” Jee mused. His grey eyes flickered to the entrance with only two guards. “Think we could make a break for it?”

“Nope,” Was Maho’s blunt response. “Too many guards and people between us, and even if we got there, I’m not sure we’d get past that.”

Jee exhaled slowly, this unfortunately caught the gaze of a guard. Both Jee and Maho stilled as the guard approached them. His face was covered by a steel faceplate, but the dark flickering of his eyes could be seen.

“Keep quiet you two,” the guard said. He gave pointed look towards one of the crew members, a helmsman with an injured shoulder. Making sure they watched, he strode over to him and pressed his boot down on his arm. Maho winced and seethed as the wounded crewmember screamed at the pressure on his shoulder.

If she didn’t have these shackles…

“What the hell are you doing?” Another guard asked, more annoyed than outraged.

The brutalizing guard lifted his foot from the crewmember, “Making a point,” he gestured towards Maho and Jee. “Split them up, I don’t want any more talking.”

The other guard seemed to understand, nodding and moving towards Maho, lifting her by the arms and dragging her to the far side of the prisoners, nearest the door with the weakest number of guards. Oh, this may be her chance.

They set her down roughly, all-but forcing her to crash onto her knees. She grunted at the pain in her shins and knees. “Now keep your eyes down, and your mouth shut,” Said the guard who had moved her. He had significantly less venom than his compatriot but was still overtly cold.

She looked defiantly up at him, but he only scoffed and turned away to patrol through the throng of prisoners again. Maho saw Jee shoot her a glance, she nodded to assure she was okay. Now, she had to figure out a plan to escape, without Jee to plan with, she’d have a harder time of getting out of her manacles, but there still may be a chance.

Maho jerked up at the sudden crash that echoed down from the open doorway she was near. It spooked her as well as the guards, including the one shivering away in the corner, if possible he went even paler.

“She’s coming.”

The whispered promise of doom seemed to resonate through guard and prisoner alike as they all looked towards the doorway, the two guards there taking positions on either side of it.

There was a deafening silence as everyone in the cargo bay went deathly silent. Maho bit down on her lip, looking around her anxiously, wondering if she might get her chance to run, whatever was coming towards them would hopefully give her the out she needed. She wasn’t particularly worried about who or what came towards them, if they took out Zhao’s men that was good enough for her.

Steps sounded in the hallway, soft, like barefeet on the floor. The guards tensed, all holding their breaths, waiting for whoever was threatening their compatriots to come charging through the door. Maho spared a glance at the blood-smeared soldier, he looked ready to leave his body in favor for the spirit world.

It was him, who broke the silence.

He roared in a desperate, fearful fury and charged through the open door. One of the other guards called his name, cursed and followed. They both disappeared through the doorway, both guards of it looked at each other unsurely.

There was a battle cry in the hallway, the sounds and lights of flames being bent. Then a sickening crack that made Maho’s spine shiver, it sounded uncannily like a snapping neck, and that was never a pleasant business. A sound of shocked horror came from the other Firebender, before he grunted like a dead man.

There was a pause, then came the sound of a body hitting the floor. Maho could feel rather than see the terrified posture of Zhao’s guards, all looking at one another in fear and confusion. What the hell was going on? It was a question Maho asked as well.

Everyone in the cargo bay flinched when a sharp metallic sound came from the open doorway, a metal helmet of the second guard rolled in. It’s sharp sounds and clangs echoed in the deathly silent bay.

Everyone looked up towards the doorway, and everyone jumped in their skins. A figure stood there, silhouetted by the lights in the hallway, backlighting them against the harsh reds of the cargo bay. Maho saw their clothing was wet, and in the sickish light of the bay, it suggested a copious coating of blood.

There was a stunned silence as the Firebenders all looked at the figure there, frozen in fear or shocked to a standstill. The two nearer guards regained their senses soonest, they approached the figure, arms raised for combat. They stopped just short of her, either sizing her up or threatening with low words, Maho couldn’t say, she didn’t care.

She rolled to her feet and made her way to Jee, hoping this distraction would give her enough time to free herself. Thankfully, Jee was able to react accordingly, turning around and preparing. Maho crouched behind him, lowering her manacles to the thick metal of the cuffs, Jee’s flame already lit to melt them.

In what felt like no time at all, the manacles melted through, and just as Maho pulled at her bonds to break them…

A boot struck her in the face, and she fell to the floor, vision blurry. She could just make out the imposing shape of a Firebender, his red hues all but camouflaging him in the bay’s lights. He said something, but Maho didn’t hear, she was too dizzy, everything was starting to fade.

He raised his boot again, this time intent on finishing the job.

Maho wasn’t sure what happened, only that the foot lashing out to kill her was suddenly gone from her sight, as was the Firebender. A distant crash sounded in her subconscious, she tired to follow it with her eyes. What she saw didn’t make sense.

She could just make out the Firebender, sprawled on the ground with his limbs twisted at wicked angles, like a bug twitching and melting in the sun. The other guards were there too, but they were all sprawled on the ground as well, motionless.

The last thing Maho could fully see and understand was the figure approaching her, bathed in red and darkness. With only the faintest blue could be seen in her eyes.

 

~

 

Zuko frowned as he stood on the prow of Commander Hideki’s ship _Agni’s Grace._ The _Dancing Dragon_ stood there before them, motionless in the still waters. With Zhao’s towing ship ahead of it, only neither were moving. Something didn’t feel right.

“How long?” He asked the deck officer.

“Approximately fifteen minutes, Prince Zuko,” She replied. “Commander Hideki doesn’t want to approach without your direct order.”

He nodded but continued to observe.

There wasn’t any activity on the main deck, or anywhere. The light of the full-moon was cast on the bay, and he could see the ship’s deck clearly. At least one of Zhao’s men should have been visible, they usually wore bright armor, and even if they didn’t he should be able to see their movement. Yet there was none, it looked derelict.

He eyed the other ship, he could make out shouting and flag waving from the other ship, confusion and panic were running through their ranks. Something wrong with the ship? Or were they as confused as he was? Perhaps a trap laid by Zhao waited for them, let them board then kill them and taking another ship.

Hideki himself strode towards him, the deck officer excusing herself.

“What do you think, my Prince?”

Zuko shook his head, “The longer I look at it, the more perplexing it becomes.”

Hideki nodded, stroking his thin beard. “Well, what would be the likely explanation?”

“Either a trap,” Zuko started. “Or a fierce resistance within the ship, needing all the boarding forces inside to fight them.”

“Could our people have taken it back?” Hideki asked.

“Unless the engines were damaged they wouldn’t be sitting still,” His eyebrow raised in thought. “Or perhaps they’ve laid a trap for Zhao’s men.”

Hideki nodded. “Until we know what’s going on, Prince Zuko, I’d recommend keeping a healthy distance. Zhao may well have already dragged the people off and set bombs on the ship, his soldiers may be just playing for effect.”

A scary thought, but a very likely one.

“Then I suppose patience and-“ Zuko began, but movement and light caught his attention.

Flames had erupted from a hatch to the main deck, it wasn’t a consistent flame, nor an explosion it was from a bender. Zuko reached for a spy glass, three Firebenders bearing Zhao’s colors and crest erupted from the entrance of the cargo bay, panicked and disjointed as they madly dove off the edge of the ship.

“What in the-“Zuko spoke, but more movement drew his eye. More of Zhao’s Firebenders streamed onto the deck, and surrounded the hatch they came from, flames coming to their fists. Another figure exited after them, not a soldier, but they wore what looked like a wet, red gown. A patient gown.

It was then that Zuko recognized the dark hair pulled from its braid, and the profile of a woman.

“Katara,” He gasped, an icy claw grasped his heart. He turned to Hideki. “Get your ships there now!”

Without waiting for his answer, Zuko jumped onto the prow of the ship, summoning breath and sending the chi straight to this feet and fists. Flames licked the steel of the prow as he felt lift off, flames sending him up and away from the ship. The wind drowned out Hideki’s cries and orders, as well as his sense. His only concern was getting to Katara and saving her from Zhao’s Firebenders.

The arctic sea air burned and froze all at once as it bit at his skin, but he didn’t care. He let his flames shoot form his feet and fists to get him to his ship. He wouldn’t let them hurt Katara, not on his ship at that. Zhao had already crippled his plans too many times, he would not win this.

The last stretch of the distance made Zuko’s veins burn as his chi paths became strained. He took ragged breaths, against cold and pain to keep them steady, he only had a few more meters before he made it to his ship. He realized as he neared the ship that the air was steadily getting warmer, and he realized why.

His stopped the flames from his limbs as he rolled past fireballs sent from Zhao’s troops. He glided past them but neared the icy embrace of the sea. Once he had past their flames, he ignited his appendages again and lifted himself out of the water’s reach and on to the ship.

His landing was less than grateful, his feet catching on the rail and sending tumbling into a roll. He was able to roll onto his knee, his limbs severely strained from the flames he had produced.

His legs shook under him as he stood to his full height, focus solely on Zhao’s benders. They fired a successive volley of flames towards him, he ducked to the side, rolling to a place behind cover. He looked around, seeking Katara, but he didn’t see her. Had she run? Did they capture her while he found his way over here? He didn’t know, and he didn’t have time to guess.

One of Zhao’s soldiers flanked his position, aiming to drive him from cover. He kicked out several long streams of fire, Zuko rolled towards him, ducking his flames, feeling the heat singe his neck hairs. He landed in a crouch right under his center. Not one to avoid fighting dirty, Zuko punched straight up between the Firebender’s legs. He grunted harshly, leaning forward in pain. Zuko stood up, putting his hands on his shoulders and pushing him back as he kicked his leg out from under him. He landed on the deck, dazed and pained. The Prince stomped on his ribs, not killing him, but certainly slowing him down.

Zhao’s other soldiers charged towards him now that he was out of a cover. Two swordsmen and spearman charged Zuko, weapons drawn. The first swordsman that approached swung wide, Zuko shifting his weight back to avoid the strike. Before the soldier could recover, Zuko grabbed his hands, raised his knee into his gut, and took the sword from his grasp. In quick succession, Zuko stabbed through the gaps in his armor, killing him quickly and cleanly.

He turned, raising his sword to deflect a thrust from the spearman. Zuko turned, running along the shaft of the spear and striking him in the skull with the pommel of the sword. He went down after that strike.

The final swordsman, no doubt wanting this to end quickly, stabbed at him from behind. Zuko swung his arm around, deflecting the tip of the blade before it reached his armor. He raised his back leg, pulling the knee to his center before kicking out. The strike lit up the deck with a burst of flame, sending the swordsman overboard into the freezing water.

 Zuko turned, barely having enough time to respond to the flame sent towards him. He blocked it with his bracer, it served to disperse it, but it severely weakened his armor, another hit like that and the bracer was done for.

The Prince glared in the direction of the flame, two Firebenders. That accounted for all of Zhao’s remaining troops on deck.

They paused, looking between each other, as if contemplating surrender.

Zuko was not in the mood.

These soldiers whose loyalty rested with a man without honor, these soldiers who had taken his ship, his people hostage, and attacked him. No more, none of Zhao’s soldiers would leave his ship through surrender. He had his doors open to those who wanted to follow him, he wouldn’t tolerate those who surrendered now, how could he trust those who’s loyalty swayed under the threat of self-preservation and not out of a choice of character or honor?

Zuko snarled as he charged forward, blade poised to stab from his center.

The speed and ferocity of his charge caught both Firebenders by surprise. Panicking, one of them pushed his fellow towards Zuko while he made for the side of the ship. Zuko threw his sword, the blade didn’t sail smoothly, but the cutting part of the weapon did cut part of his leg and driving him down.

The other Firebender, unbalanced and thrown towards Zuko had no time to react. Zuko’s fist was covered in flame as he punched him in the throat, the panicked Firebender grasped at his throat. Until Zuko ducked behind him and snapped his neck. Without even waiting for the body to fall, Zuko turned towards the cowering Firebender still going for the side.

Zuko recovered his sword, at the cry of the Firebender. “How many of you are left on the ship?” He asked, his voice deceptively calm.

The Firebender didn’t give an answer, Zuko crouched down and picked him up, he cried out as he set weight on his bad leg. The Prince removed his helmet and stared into the soldier’s eyes. He was nearing middle-age, with greying hair at his temples.

“Listen to me,” Zuko began dangerously. “You have a chance here to gain my mercy, as you have seen, I’m precious short on it today. So, I’ll ask again: How many of you are left on the ship?”

The elder man bit his lip at the fearsome visage that was the Prince of the Fire Nation. After several quiet moments, he licked his lips.

“We’re the last ones,” He said.

Zuko frowned, “And the rest?”

“Either dead, or overboard,” He said, perspiration thick on his skin. “We had your ship one moment, whole crew tied up in the cargo bay. The next, that woman came through, made our blood thicken in our veins, made us fight each other. Those she didn’t kill, escaped up here, and she followed.”

“What of my crew?” Zuko demanded.

“I don’t know, I ran before she could get me.”

“Who was this woman?”

The man shook his head in disbelief, “You must have seen her! The Waterbender! She took off as soon as you appeared!”

Zuko frowned, Katara? It looked like she had gotten her bending back, but making the men fight each other? Stopping their blood? What kind of nonsense was he talking about? There was no such bending ability.

“Where’d she go?”

The man shook his head, “I-I-d-don’t, towards the aft of the ship! I think! I don’t-“ Zuko nodded stiffly, silencing the man.

“Please, I have a daughter!” He pleaded. Zuko leaned closer with a murderous look in his eye.

“Then when you return to the Fire Nation, you will tell her what your cowardice brought you. And raise her to be a true citizen of the Fire Nation. With virtues of honor, selflessness, and strength of character.”

The man whimpered, and Zuko let him go. He made his way towards the hatch, he needed to see if his crew was alright.

Making his way towards the cargo bay, Zuko became overcome with dread. For when he made his way into the bay, he was met with silence.

All around him, bathed in the sickly red emergency lighting, Zuko could make out the shapes of bodies on the floor. Those of Zhao’s men, and his own crew.

Zuko went towards the nearest one, putting his fingers to their neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the pulse, as he continued to check the rest of his crew, he found them all still alive, Zhao’s men were not.

The Prince had stared in shock when he had a close-up look at the bodies, twisted limbs with eyes and expressions twisted in horror and fear. Streams of blood leaked down from the eyes and noses of some, whatever had killed them had truly been horrific. Zuko hadn’t seen anything like it before, it was another nightmare to add on the lists of those he endured.

Among the silence, a gasping voice sounded.

“Z-zuko…” He recognized Maho’s voice, weak though it was. He found her, crumpled on her side, though she looked unharmed. He settled her in his arms, hands checking for any injury he might have missed.

“Maho,” Zuko’s voice, though a whisper, was loud in the dead silence. “Are you alright?”

A weak smirk filled his vision, “Can’t you see me doing flips?”

He resisted the urge to smile, looking around, there was still no one there. No one in hiding, no one feigning. What in the Spirits’ name had happened?

Just as he was about to ask the very same question to Maho, she answered it. “It was Katara.”

Zuko looked at her, “Katara?”

Maho nodded weakly, all good humor gone from her. “She came in, and, I don’t know how, but took out Zhao’s guards. No water, she waved her hands and they fell like that,” She nodded over to a nearby corpse who gazed at her with wide, dead eyes. “All I know is that I felt a weird pressure in my head and I fell unconscious, along with everyone else. I came too a few seconds before you got here.”

Zuko frowned, looking about at the crew, some of them distantly stirring in place. Then he looked back to the twisted, horrified corpses of Zhao’s men. Katara had done this? How?

“Something was wrong, Zuko,” Maho said with a slight gasp. “She was…different. Like she wasn’t really there, and some spirit possessed her. Didn’t acknowledge us, just waved her hands and we were down. I don’t know what happened, but you have to find her.”

Zuko nodded, “I will.”

Maho nodded weakly, “I’ll be alright, just find her and stop her.”

Zuko nodded again, setting her down on the ground in a more comfortable position. He looked up, turning back towards the way he came.

Whatever this power was, it was dangerous. Not only because of its potential, but in the hands of Katara. Just looking at what she had already done to Zhao’s men and Zuko’s crew. No one should have power like that, to kill someone with a flick of their fingers. Not even the Avatar.

Zuko’s steps took a more determined stride. He had to find Katara.

~

 

Hideki looked out from the bridge of his ship, the cold winds of the arctic sea bit at him sharply. He suppressed a shiver, not being blessed with the Firebending that seemed to make up most officers. On his eye was a spy glass, his attention focused on the _Dancing Dragon_. With Prince Zuko’s dramatic exit, he had ordered his ships to pursue and surround the ship, hopefully they would be able to cut the towing chains on the ship, and aide in its recapture.

The Commander suppressed a self-loathing groan, he commanded the Prince’s navy, and he had just let his personal ship be taken. His attention had been involved with Admiral’s Zhao’s fleet, when Lieutenant Maho had contacted him about Zhao, he had immediately mobilized. Matching’s Zhao’s long formation of ships, taking care not to get too close to the coast less they get pinned there.

The problem with matching Zhao’s ships formations was that Hideki had a smaller fleet, and less room to move in, creating a chaotic space of ships forming and matching Zhao’s. Gaps in the lines and confusion of formation would do that, and when the ship had been latched onto, Zhao’s fleet pressured the fleet’s left flank, making a gap for the _Dancing Dragon_ to be pulled through.

Currently though, it sat in no man’s land, still and unmoving. It was odd as none of Zhao’s fleet seemed interested in approaching them. They were far out of range to use artillery, what was their play? Mines?

Hideki considered all these possibilities, but his priority was getting to his Prince’s ship as soon as possible. He scanned the side of the ship he could see and frowned when noticed something on the far side of the ship. He moved to the far side of his bridge and looked through the spyglass again. He gasped in shock.

~

Katara had never felt so powerful before, energy pulsed in her veins, pounding with her blood like a primal instinct. The energy in her seemed to only grow more potent the more she bent blood, like all of Zhao’s men, dead by her hands.

It was intoxicating to have such power, to end the lives of those who might hurt her, to force them to bend and twist to her will. After being drugged and tied down, the release she felt through controlling her enemies was cathartic. Having no control of this war, its outcomes, or even way to avert it. Someone, or some force made it persist, as if a Spirit watched silently and influenced the minds and actions of the certain people to keep the war going.

Regardless, for the first time in too long, Katara had control. And she was going to use it to her full extent.

She had seen Zuko approach the ship from across the water, flames streaming from his limbs. On instinct she retreated, not wishing to face him. When he neared, she slipped away from the main deck and made for the aft of the ship, the part still anchored to the towing Fire Nation ship.   

With most of Zhao’s crew dead in the cargo bay or contending with Prince Zuko, her journey to the aft of the ship was bereft of fighting, leaving her sole focus on the hooks that held the ship standing.

Her instincts were on high alert, with the sting of the sea feeling like home to her. Even bereft of her parka, she was warm, and exhilarated in the moment. Her eyes caught sight of the ship trying to tow this one. Currently, it sat idle in the waters, likely concerned over what had happened to their signals with Zhao’s men, and waiting for some confirmation or some sort. Regardless, they were still, and the chains holding the ship were slack.

Katara approached the back of the ship, and waved her arms, pulling the expanse of the sea to her arms. Twin great tendrils flowed from her arms like those of a squid, organic and at one with their element. She stalked towards the idle chains, two of them on either side of the ship, hooked there by bolts embedded into the hull of the ship. Were it a matter of removing a simple hook, Katara would do such, but it would take too long, she needed to cut the chains, the bolts could wait for later. If there was a later.

Without effort, Katara condensed water into dense blades, swinging them towards the massive chains. They cut like skin under a blade, falling useless into the sea. It was a simple task, but it was over. Now, her hungry gaze looked towards the ship sitting there now listless without its chains. Katara could make out muffled cries of alarm and see the shapes of crewmen running back and forth as orders were given.

The hunger to use her power ached again.

Katara summoned water to the edge of the ship, freezing it and forming a platform at the aft of the ship. It was thick and held her weight, and should anyone attack her, she now had a platform to defend herself with.

She stepped out and took a deep breath. Feeling the energy that swelled within her, the powerful, insatiable energy that called to her, howled for her, made her want to use the full extent of her bending.

She opened her eyes, the full light of the moon reflected in them. She raised her arms, and mirroring her arms were twin waves of water. It was difficult, even with the moon, even with the insatiable energy coursing through her. Katara could almost feel the weight of the water threatening to bring her down, but she refused to relent, she would drown the enemy ship. They wouldn’t touch Ty Lee again. They wouldn’t touch her again. She’d kill them all, drown them in her waters. Drown them in the waters they despoiled with their very presence.

The waves grew taller, nearly ten stories now. More than large enough to sink the ship before her, and failing to do that, drown or sweep most of the crew in icy depths. It made little difference to her, all she wanted was to kill the invaders who threatened her home.

She grunted in exertion, almost, a few more meters in the air, and then…

“Katara.”

The suddenness of Zuko’s voice nearly broke her grip on the waves, but she didn’t relinquish them. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder at him, he assessed her and took a step back in shock.

“Don’t get in my way, Zuko,” She said darkly. Some part of her mind wanted to control him, see what way he danced and twisted with her fingers as the conductor, but she didn’t. For one, she held waves with her hands, and would not let them ago unless he attacked. And second, the thought of bending his blood was out of the question, she didn’t have a conscious thought as to why, but she knew that wasn’t something she was willing to do.

Zuko shook himself, getting over his shock and forming himself back into composure.

“We’ve retaken the ship, you’ve stopped Zhao’s men, and you’ve cut the _Dragon_ free. It’s over Katara, let the wave go, they can’t hurt us now. One of my fleet Commanders is coming around to escort us back to shore,” His tone was reserved, and while it held fear and awe, it still retained its composure. All Katara had seen this night was fear, eyes bulging as blood sang to her fingertips, eyes rolling into skulls as death or unconsciousness claimed them. The twitching of limbs, from straight and natural, to disjointed and twisted by her whims.

And yet, here he stood. Controlled, calm, and authoritative.

Something shook in Katara, a feeling of…wrongness. That something wasn’t right, what she was doing wasn’t right. However, the hunger and power within her didn’t hold fast.

“As long as they breathe, they threaten my land,” Katara said, turning back and raising the waves higher. “My people,” the tips of the waves now touched the bottom of the moon overhead. “And me.”

Katara felt the heat of the flame before it reached her. Raising a foot and letting a block of Ice stop Zuko’s attack. It would have grazed her shoulder, not seriously wounding her, but throwing her off balance.

“I can’t let you do this!” He yelled.

Katara could hear him approach, he would try and grab her to stop her. His mistake.

Before he could stop her, Katara pushed the waves towards the enemy ship. Twin walls of frigid water fell towards the ship’s deck. Like the hungry maw of a great spirit or beast. It would consume them whole.

“NO!” Zuko yelled, jumping over the rail of the ship and stepping onto the Ice plateau.

Katara raised her leg again and swirled it. A whip of water erupted from the ice, wrapping around Zuko’s legs and torso like a snake. She continued to push the waves towards the Fire Nation ship, soon it would be drinking damnation.

Heat and light flared behind her, Zuko had used his own bending to break her hold on him.

“Katara!” He yelled again, “Please!”

The desperation in his voice gave her pause, she turned back towards him. He had freed an arm and a leg from her hold. His gaze was crazed in anguish, but clear in his want. He didn’t want to hurt her, she could see that. Otherwise he would have struck her. Maybe that was why she was so confident, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her.

They stared at each other for several long moments, Zuko’s golden eyes pleading with passionate anguish, and Katara’s blue eyes staring with cool appraisal.

She almost dropped the wave, the part of her that knew this was wrong was trying to break through. Instantly guilt and remorse flooded her, the people who had died on the ship. The people she killed. Maho, Song, and Ty Lee, were they even alive? Had she imagined their pulses beneath her fingers, or had it been the craze of bending their blood she felt? Had she gone too far?

Then she remembered the first day on the beach, the monster with the mechanical hand and arm, how he slaughtered her people indiscriminately. How he had made crater of their bodies outside Annakpok, and almost killed Toph. And what about her? Had she not fought against hordes of enemies to protect Ty Le? How she had been restrained by captors since then, with threats to her person, her body, and her soul.

How could she forgive that? How could she forgive those men who would’ve done that to her and her people?

She couldn’t. They had to do die. All of them.

Katara raised a single hand, and with it, found Zuko’s blood, the water within pulsing as she bent it.

Somehow, it was more horrific to see Zuko’s eyes widen in pain and alarm as he was forced to his knees. He struggled but could only grunt and cry out as his blood twisted and pulled under his skin. Katara looked away, one of the waves had fallen and dissipated without her attention, but she still had control of the other one. She ignored Zuko’s sounds of struggle, focusing on the sounds of the sea, the roaring water ready to drown out flames on the Fire Nation ship.

She pushed the wave forward, it’s roaring maw ready to capsize the Fire Nation ship, to bury it at sea along with it’s whole crew. She wondered the extent of her power, how many ships could she drown? How many ships did Zhao have? Perhaps she could even sweep the camp to sea, drowning thousands in one fell swoop and saving her people. No one would dare attack the Southern Tribe ever again.

Just as the wave gained momentum and was ready to drown the Fire Nation ship, the air turned crisp. It was dry and filled with energy, static energy she knew well enough in dry places, when her hair practically stick up from touching Fire Nation cloth.

She turned back to Zuko, having stood to one knee, white light arced from his fingers. Katara recognized the light, it twisted and curved in white veins like storms in the Fire Nation. Lightning.

Katara tried to reapply her grip on his blood, he stilled for a minute, inhaled then exhaled, the grip faltered and he moved fine.

Knowing what he intended to do, Katara released her grip on the roaring wave and raised water from her platform, forming a spike of ice, aimed to kill the Prince. Before her higher reason and the ache in her chest could stop her, she pushed it forward.

She watched as Zuko finished the arc with his fingers, white light shot from his fingers. Striking the ice she sent at him, shattering it in a second.

It was only the instincts of a Master Waterbender that allowed her to pulled water as a shield around her. The problem was, streams of the shield still touched parts of her body.

The lightning pierced her shield and ran to her skin.

She felt pain, and an incredible push, like the might of ten-thousand soldiers had kicked her in the chest.

A bright light, and then darkness as her eyes closed, and she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dark mentality here. The way I see it, Bloodbending is addictive in its use. Something that hooks you immediately and changes your perceptions somewhat, added to that with Katara's recent string of stress and constraint, it made sense to me for her to basically near the edge. Besides the fact she's had this more aggressive and ruthless streak going on for a while now, this felt like the natural culmination of that. 
> 
> Feel free to disagree, and let me know your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Homefront

The rising of the sun was met with a grumble beside Prince Lu Ten. He opened his eyes, feeling the stir of flame calling to him, he sat up, only slightly surprised to see the inside of his own royal bedroom. He rolled his neck, popping some of the stiffness out of it.

“It’s too early for the fucking sun!” The grumbling voice said.

Lu Tun smirked as he brushed a few rebellious strands of hair from his face. “I told you coming to the Fire Nation would involve in a lot of sun, and a lot of early mornings.”

“Evil.”

Lu Ten chuckled, standing up, bare as the day he was born and taking the blanket with him, exposing his equally naked lover. He shot Lu Ten a dirty scowl.

“It’s not enough you practically pinned me down last night, you have to wake me up too?” He grumbled, in vain trying to reach for the blanket.

“Yan, I’m shocked,” Lu Ten said in mock-surprise. “The Prince leaving his personal quarters without his personal attendant? What would people say?”

A smile touched Yan’s lips, “Personal attendant?” He asked, a twinkle in his grey eyes. “I suppose it’s better than Air Nomad concubine.”

Lu Ten chuckled, daring a brief incursion over to Yan and ran a hand over the thin patch of hair on his scalp. “With all that hair, who would think that you’re an Air Nomad?”

Yan groaned again as he stood up, running his own hand over his head. “Remind me to shave before dinner tonight.”

“It’s only with my father and aunt,” Lu Ten amended. “No need to be formal.”

Yan gave him a deadpan look, “You’re the Crown Prince, of course it has to be formal. You just want me in something more…loose.”

“Can’t deny that,” Lu Ten said, wrapping his arms around Yan’s slim frame when he tried to make for the bath chamber. “All the easier to take you to bed.”

His lover scoffed, “I’m in love with a pervert.”

“Oh really? Do I know them?” Lu Ten asked teasingly. He could feel Yan roll his eyes.

“Intimately,” He said, turning his head, eventually finding Lu Ten’s lips and placing a chaste kiss upon them. “Now get washed up and dressed, your father wanted to see you first thing.”

Reluctantly, Lu Ten nodded and turned away, making his way for a wash. “What will you be up to?”

“I’ll meet you for lunch,” Yan said, rubbing his eyes. “It’s been awhile since I took food overlooking the city.”

Lu Ten smiled, “Can’t wait.

 

A short while later, Lu Ten emerged from his chambers, clean, and in full Fire Nation regalia. He was freshly shaved and looked to be in good spirits, he made his way towards the dining room, hoping to catch fresh food before it went cold. He could use Firebending to reheat it of course, but it was either charred or just didn’t have the same taste when served fresh.

He was in luck, finding food and his father in one go.

“Good morning, Father.”

Fire Lord Iroh looked up from his cup of Jasmine tea to see his son. A wide smile breached his face. “Lu Ten! I had heard of your return, I am glad to see you, my son!”

Lu Ten smiled, he looked around for a few moments, making sure no servants were present then approached his father, who stood up to embrace his son. It was a fleeting embrace, but with servants and their love for royal gossip, Lu Ten wished to avoid feeding the flames.

He sat down besides his father, poured himself a cup of tea and proceeded to nourish himself on the food presented to him.

Iroh watched him eat for a short while, the soft smile on his face resonating his care for his son. When he had eaten enough to begin slowing down, the older man breached the silence.

“How is the situation in the Earth Kingdom?”

Lu Ten nodded with a mouthful of rice. He quickly swallowed and turned, “Good, the railroad has started construction, hopefully it’ll be done within a few years. Aiming for six, it’ll likely take longer, but so long as it doesn’t exceed ten years I think we’re making good progress.”

Iroh nodded. “Are the people well?”

“Aside from some tension in the colonies, everyone seems to be in good health and spirits. Though, I’d say the Air Nomads’ reception was…cool to be polite.”

“And how is Avatar Aang?” Iroh asked, slowly stroking his beard.

Lu Ten sighed, putting down his chopsticks and folding his hands before him. He considered his words carefully. At length he simply sighed.

“Despondent, if that’s a proper description,” The Crown Prince couldn’t hide his frustration. “I will say that he’s not willing to do anything about the situation in the South Pole, something along the lines of disrupting the balance or what have you. So, unfortunately, we can’t count on him helping resolve the war.”

“Watch your tone, my son,” Iroh said lowly, taking a sip of tea. “That man has been through much in his life, it’s a wonder he survived to this age at all. Especially with all he’s had to face and fight along the way. He may work in ways less direct than you or I, but he is no doubt keeping track of the situations in the South.”

Lu Ten shook his head but didn’t contradict his father. He had been raised on the stories of Avatar Aang as a child, first as an enemy as formidable as a Dragon, then as an ally worthy of respect and praise. Even ten years ago Lu Ten had idolized the Avatar, idealizing his deeds and goals. It was in the post-war years when Aang reserved himself to rebuilding the Air Temples that his perceptions soured. He trained and fought for a hundred years to bring peace to the world, and once Ozai was dead, he just returned to his own domain. Lu Ten could understand wanting to rest after a whole life of war and survival, but at some point he had to come and help the people, didn’t he? He was the Avatar for everyone, he should be helping rebuild the Earth Kingdom and keeping tabs on the Water Tribes warring right now. Instead, he sat in his tower, watching the sky line and thinking.

Lu Ten shook these thoughts from his head, he was a man of action, it didn’t mean everyone else was built that way.

“Any word from Zuko?” Lu Ten asked.

Iroh shook his head sadly, “None. I have written several messages to Zhao, but none have returned.”

Lu Ten frowned, “Meaning he’s either not able to reply…or choosing not to.”

“Exactly.” The Fire Lord took a long sip of his tea. “Now the question remains, if the latter is true, what does that mean?”

Lu Ten stroked his chin, he almost smiled considering he must look like a younger version of his father. “Well, let’s give Zhao the benefit of the doubt, and say he’s too preoccupied in the war effort to send a message, maybe cut off by the Water Tribe fleet.”

Iroh chuckled, “Do you believe a seasoned Admiral like Zhao would let himself be surrounded?”

“Maybe,” Lu Ten shrugged. “He’s not exactly known for calm and collected maneuvers, but that would cut off supply lines.”

Iroh smirked, more aused more than anything. “And you believe Prince Zuko would let Zhao be surrounded?”

Lu Ten laughed, imagining a fuming Zuko taking the proverbial wheel to the ship away from Zhao. “Probably not.” The Prince’s smile faded though. “Though that does raise the question on why you didn’t just make Zuko the Commander of the fleet and army?”

Iroh’s somber mood returned with a deep frown that made the lines of his face harder. “He does not have the experience to command at sea, and he hasn’t commanded an army in the thousands before. I wanted to have a show of strength for the negotiations, I do not condone the war, but I would have skilled people on hand should conflict arise.”

“Given the silence, I think we can assume it has,” Lu Ten said, he leaned back in his chair. “Still, Zhao doesn’t have a good track-record, Father. I’ve interviewed people who served under him, and I’ve seen his work first hand.”

“That was ten years ago, Lu Ten,” Iroh’s tone indicated this leg of the conversation was finished. The Prince sighed.

“Fine, but for the sake of productivity, I have a proposal to fix this lack of communication, especially since I’m back.”

Iroh looked over to his son, seeing a familiar twinkle in his eye. One his mother hand whenever she had him in an argument. He smiled on reflex.

“I am listening.”

 

~

 

Zuko woke to a later sun that rose near noon. He exhaled, flames breathing out through his body. Unfortunately, that brought pain best left forgotten to the forefront of his mind. The Prince groaned as all the strain from his body made itself known, sore legs from his run through snow to the camp. Aches in his shoulders from rolls all about. And of course, the blazing fire that ran through his arms and down to his belly.

Zuko sat up on his futon, the torchlight of his room painting everything a blazing orange in the darkness. He looked at his arms in the low light, they didn’t look too damaged, a few bruises here and there, his left arm looked to have lost hairs from blocking a fireball with his bracer. Not the best move, but exhaustion had sapped his usual speed and agility.

His arms looked fine, but they hurt. A lot.

Lightning bending had never come easy to him, or to anyone really, save for Azula. He had originally learned the lightning redirection technique his Uncle had taught him, it had come in handy when he fought Azula again. However, in the ten years since their duel, Zuko had eventually been able to Lightningbend. It had been bittersweet to say the least, a skill he had sought for years, finally mastered, only to sour in his mouth. It had been Lightning that killed Mai, he had expected Azula to honor the Agni Kai, it seemed the extent of her desperation to cause him pain was great. Greater than killing him in any case.

It was a terrible irony to finally master the technique, only to realize he would never use it. It’s use almost always warranted in death or destruction, unlike the main four elements which all had neutral use, some for good and comfort, others for bad and destruction, Lightningbending only seemed to fit into the latter category. Destructive and death bringing, no wonder it was called the cold-blooded fire.

Last night had forced his hand, Katara had demonstrated a command over water he had never seen. He knew of Waterbending being strongest with the full moon, his was strongest at the summer solstice after all, but this was different. No Waterbender he had ever seen controlled waves powerful enough to sink ships, and two at that. Nor did he know of any Waterbender able to bend the blood of people and restrain them.

Seeing the results of it done on his crew and Zhao’s men was one thing. Feeling it done to him was another.

Desperation had filled his mind, he had to stop Katara before she killed innocent men. Perhaps he was a hypocrite, killing Zhao’s soldiers so ruthlessly, but he faced them in combat, and in combat, survival was the precedent. Sinking a whole ship? One unable to attack or even in range to do so? There was no point to destroying them, it was needless slaughter.

The only thing he could feel in the moment was determination to stop Katara, and even if using Lightningbending was the only option, he had to take it. The warring pain in his chest had been worse than the feeling of lighting being stilled and stopped in his veins by Katara’s bending, seeing her lit by the arcs of white light had nearly broke him.

He had caught her before she fell into the waters. Her body lifeless in his arms.

Zuko shook the thought from his mind, he stood up, ignoring his aching body and heading towards the wash basin, dipping his hands in it and splashing his face. There was a knock on his door.

“Enter.”

Maho stepped in, slightly worse for wear from last night, her cheek was swollen from a rough guard. And her eye was a sick shade of yellow, still, she looked better than he felt.

“How is she?” He asked.

“Responsive, she’s resilient,” She said.

Zuko smiled faintly, reaching for a towel. “That she is.”

Maho sighed and swallowed. “General Inuksuk wants to see you at your earliest convenience. He…would have words.”

“I don’t like that tone,” Zuko said. “How far are we from the shore?”

“About ten miles, we’ll see Zhao if tries anything.”

Zuko nodded. “How are you doing?”

She leant against the wall next to Zuko’s place near the wash basin. “I don’t know if there’s an emotion that includes being pissed-off, humiliated, and wary at the same time.”

“You have a rough three to describe it.”

Maho sighed. “Everything that could have gone wrong yesterday did. Zhao’s sabotaged negotiations again, he turned on you and nearly killed you. Took us hostage and would have had us if Katara didn’t go fucking berserk. Personally, I’m surprised you have me as your second.”

“We all failed yesterday, not just you Maho,” Zuko said, pushing away from the basin. “I failed to predict Zhao’s moves, and that cost us. Hideki failed to count his ships and wasn’t able to catch Zhao’s ship towing the _Dragon._ You didn’t have time to mount a defense, Zhao’s soldiers were on the ship before you could do anything, we we’re outmaneuvered. That doesn’t mean we’re beaten though. Zhao’s made an enemy, and I’ll be damned if I let him walk away without repercussions.”

Maho nodded, “Still, too close.”

Zuko nodded in agreement, “Too close.”

He finished washing his torso, turning to give Maho a warning look. She smirked weakly as she turned her back, Zuko removed his pants and began to wash his lower reaches.

“Anything else?”

“Off the record?”

Zuko snickered, “When do you keep records of our correspondence?”

“Fair enough,” Maho laughed. Zuko felt the atmosphere of her tone shift. “Be careful around Katara. There’s no telling if that bending ability of her is permanent or not.”

Zuko nodded, “I’ll be cautious.”

Maho seemed to want to say more, but stopped herself. “Permission to leave?”

“Granted.”

Zuko felt the cool rush of air from the hallway leak into his room before the door closed behind it.

 

After he finished bathing, Zuko made his way towards the med bay. At least, one of them.

Zhao’s men hadn’t killed any of Zuko’s crew or Shadow Company, but they had left them in various states of injury and health. The whole cargo bay had been used to treat the crew, the ones with minor injuries anyways, the main med bay was used for those in critical condition.

Katara was sealed inside a safe room.

It was partially because of the amount of wounded, and partially due to fear of her abilities upon her waking. Song, the sweet woman, was terrified to be in the same room with the Waterbender. Apparently Katara had bent her blood and driven her to unconsciousness, and the healer was wary to be around her.

Zuko understood, he had felt the effects first hand. Like his blood had been stilled, pulling against his flesh and bones like living chains. He shivered at the thought of it, he shook his head.

He flexed his hand, it was stiff, both from the bending of his blood and the overuse of his own bending. His chi paths would need a couple days of rest to heal, and one thing Zuko was not good at was keeping still. Good thing he would have to be active for the next few days, with Zhao publicly attacking him, he had to get their fleet in a strong position.

After rescuing the ship last night, Zuko had ordered Hideki and Inuksuk to pack up the camp and load the boats. They traveled Northeast, away from Zhao’s supply chain, and into the open ocean where they could spot enemy ships from any direction. Zuko didn’t like the idea of being pressed against one side of a bay with Zhao’s camp and fleet a few hundred yards from his resources.

Hideki had sent out scouts to see if they could find a good supply of food or water. They were well-stocked now, but food and supplies went quickly without a stable supply chain. The worst-case scenarios were raiding Zhao’s supply lines, or returning to the Fire Nation. The second option was better in Zuko’s mind, though that would take them away from the fight for nearly a month to return home, likely a few weeks to gather troops and materials, and then another month to return. By then, Zhao might have pulled a trick or attacked, destroying the Southern Tribe.

The Admiral’s goals weren’t simply about winning a war, it was about being a conqueror, and if Zhao gave into his baser nature, genocide.

No, they had to stay, at least be a thorn in Zhao’s side until he could figure out how to get word to home.

He approached the room where Katara slept, four guards stood outside it, all Shadow Company. They straightened as he approached.

“I’m going in,” Zuko turned to one of the guards. “She’s restrained?

“Yes sir,” The guard said.

“Good, stay here. If she wakes, and uses her bending, restrain her if you can. Killing is an absolute last resort.”

“Understood, my Prince.”

Zuko nodded and opened the door.

The room was bare, it had previously been used for storage, an emergency room in case the barracks or med bay were over populated. It was unfurnished, with only a simple cot for Katara to sleep in. A bucket was all she had for relieving herself, but that only worked if she was conscious, she hadn’t regained it yet, but it hadn’t even been twelve hours.

Zuko shut the door behind him, he breathed out a soft flame to light a nearby lantern. It illuminated the room well enough, he approached Katara’s bedside and knelt next to it.

Her injuries hadn’t been too severe, the water shield she had formed last minute took most of the shock, though from the burns she had had on his body, it was clear some of energy had ran to her and shocked her regardless. It had been enough to stun her, and were it not for one of Inuksuk’s healers, she may not have lived through the night.

The lightning had singed one side of neck and hair, when asked what to do, Zuko had ordered the healer to cut the hair even, and if Katara had issue with it when she woke, he would take responsibility. As of now, her thick hair fell just below her shoulders. Admittedly, Zuko found it a flattering look for her.

Her physical injuries had been healed, now all that was left was for her to wake up on her own. And that was never a sure thing.

Zuko had heard stories of people struck with lightning, some were killed instantly, others lingered in agony anywhere from seconds to weeks. Some entered comas, lingering between the physical and spirit worlds trying to decide which was better for them. Zuko hadn’t endured such a thing, so he couldn’t say how valid they were, but he wouldn’t doubt it. He had gathered and fired that energy, it was not something that could be shrugged off and ignored.

If Zuko was a betting man, he would say Katara wouldn’t remain in a coma for long. He had known her briefly, but if she was willing to save her people through marriage with someone she was likely raised to consider an enemy, and resilient enough to develop an immunity to Ah Zhi, lightning was likely a weak competitor to tame her spirit.

Despite what she had done, knocking out Zuko’s crew, killing Zhao’s men, nearly sinking one of his ships, or even bending his blood, the Prince could not fault her. In the same position, he might’ve been forced to do the same, not as effectively perhaps, but he would do it.

Besides, what did he have to be angry over? She didn’t kill any of his crew, in fact from what Maho described, she may have saved them from over-zealous guards. It was odd, she seemed perfectly able to see who was friend and who was foe, but the woman he tried to speak with last night wasn’t the same he had just begun to know.

It had been her eyes and her voice. Angry, primal, and bloodthirsty.

She acted on instinct rather than thought or logic. Killing any who stood in her way and seeing an obstacle in the towing Fire Nation ship, one that had to be completely destroyed. Zuko knew they had been no threat, not with Hideki’s fleet coming to surround the _Dragon_.

Katara had not, she had only wanted to destroy the enemy before her. Whatever, or whoever they were. Except him.

Her eyes had been colder than he’d ever seen them, but there was something in there that stopped her from killing him outright. A modicum of restraint.

He had seen it before, years ago as he came of age during war and began to consider who he killed, and not just doing it out of reflex. He had choices, some good, some bad, but they were his. Not everyone he fought had to be killed, some were people forced to fight, others didn’t care for their current allegiance and may be open to defecting, and still others just weren’t worth killing.

Katara had that conflict in her eyes, when she resisted killing him. Despite his attempts to foil her, despite his stubborn defiance, she hadn’t sought to kill him until he broke her control.

“Another thing I should hate you for,” Zuko said aloud, his voice filling the empty room with a metallic echo. He gazed at Katara’s sleeping face, she looked at peace, not the vision of rage and death she had been last night. “Yet I know in your position I would’ve done the same thing. I did, in the past.”

He looked at his fingers where the lightning left them. He could still feel the numb burn where the energy left them, pointed towards his target.

He smiled wryly. “Do you hate me? For failing to stop this war?” Katara didn’t answer, but he kept talking. “I do. All my life I’ve been pursued by my failures. I spent ten years away from everything, trying not fuck something else up, to not ruin someone else. But who do they call to make sure this war doesn’t get out of hand? Me. The failure who’s only talent seems to be killing and making things worse. For everyone.”

Something glinted around Katara’s neck. Zuko brushed aside her gown wrappings. A pendant of blue stone on a choker, well the remains of it. The clear burns on the left side was where his lightning struck. Tenderly, he took the necklace from around her neck.

Damage seemed to be exclusive to the band of the choker itself, not the pendant. He considered that he could repair it and return it to her. He would have plenty of time now that training was out of the question for the time being.

He wondered idly what it was for, until struck him.

“A betrothal necklace?” Zuko mused aloud, casting a wry glance at Katara. “Were you lying about being betrothed then? Doing it at the cost of them, for the sake of your people? Even if it meant losing someone you love? Heh, seems like something you might do.”

Zuko examined the craftsmanship, it was well-made, but nothing like jewelers in the Fire Nation could make. The strokes came from a few tools, the long strokes and cuts suggesting a carving knife. Maybe two of different sizes, or one cut at very specific angles. 

The thought of Katara having a lover made him feel a shadow pain in his chest. He gripped his chest as if struck.

“Why do you make me feel this way?” He asked. “I haven’t felt anything for anyone since Mai, and even then, what I feel for you feels greater and more deeply rested than anything I had for her.”

He looked at her face again, still and calm. Like the pond he had frequented since childhood. His favorite place since he returned to the Fire Nation.

“I haven’t known you for long, Spirits I’ve barely had a handful of conversations with you. But I feel drawn to you, like moths to flames. Why? I spent ten years avoiding everyone and everything, even when the odd Fire Nation royal came though, they usually were women trying to vie for my favor. Even the son of a disgraced Fire Lord could earn them an in with the royal family,” Zuko leaned back, recalling several unwanted, but harmless memories. “Most felt painfully false, they wanted me for my position, for my power, and they tried to ask about my war stories. Anything they thought I was interested in to bootlick. To be fair, a couple were genuine, affectionate and even sympathetic. Though they also were scared, I could feel that. They’d flinch if I made a sudden move, and I wondered if they were there for them or because their parents insisted. Either way, I never found a match.”

Zuko looked at Katara’s face again, wishing she’d just open her eyes, just once, to see the blue again. The beautiful blue that sent waves of feelings in his chest. Feelings of security, peace, and…hope. Things he hadn’t felt in his life, maybe not even since he was a child.

“The way you looked at me during the ill-fated negotiations, the way you talked to me. You didn’t aim to bootlick or avoid, you looked at me like I was something you’d never seen. Something that wasn’t broken, something to fear. You looked at me and spoke to me like I was whole, no reverence for my title, no tip-toeing around issues, and no falsehood in trying to get your way.”

He laughed. “Maybe you’re a better liar than I might think, but I don’t think you blushing is a good testament of a good liar. But then, what do I know?”

He stopped talking, but thoughts pulled at him regardless. When he had rescued her from the beach, and she had seen him without his cloth to obscure his face, she had seen his scar, and yet, she hadn’t flinched, and she hadn’t blanched. She just saw _him_. Not the scar, not the prince, and not the warrior. Just Zuko. 

He sighed and stood up. “Get well soon Katara, if not for my sake then for the people who love you.” He looked at the ruined necklace, then he reached for his own. He pulled his necklace off, the obsidian stone that his mother had given him before he left the Fire Nation. He set the stone on Katara’s chest, it was fair as he had her pendant with him. He’d return it once he finished fixing it.

Zuko left the room, the guards resumed their posts and he made his way towards the main deck. The necklace was in his pocket, surprisingly heavy for such a small thing.

 

~

 

Lu Ten approached the closed door, no less than a dozen Royal Firebenders at the front entrance alone, no doubt several more on the perimeter of that building of the Royal Palace. The guards bowed as he passed, before they could ask him if he wished to enter, the door opened. The guards instantly bowed to Princess Ursa.

She was in full Fire Nation regalia, she looked surprised to see Lu Ten. “Lu Ten! What a pleasure to see you!” She said with a warm smile.

Lu Ten smiled back, “Came in last night, a bit late for a house call I’m afraid.”

“That’s alright, you had no way of knowing I had come here.”

“Well, if you’re agreeable I’ll meet you at the grove later.”

Ursa smiled gratefully, “That’ll be fine. Have a pleasant day.”

Lu Ten bowed with a smile, stepping aside to let her past. She smiled back and proceeded back down the hall. Once she was gone, he exhaled and turned towards the door.

“I’d like entrance to Princess Azula’s chambers.”

The guards nodded, respectfully they checked him, patting his clothing and armor looking for anything that could be used as a weapon, not that Lu Ten would let it get to that, but it was a wise precaution. Even without her bending, Azula was certainly dangerous.

Once satisfied, the guards parted and let the Prince enter.

The door slid shut behind him, and he could hear the feet planting directly in front of the door. He smirked, it certainly didn’t want for security, though a few platypus bears help.

Azula’s royal suite was well furnished and livable. Deep red and gold draperies, a full personal dojo with practice dummies was through one hall, a royal bedroom was in the middle, even a dining room at the far end of the suite. It was a miniature palace in of itself, and certainly one of the better prisons Lu Ten had seen in his life.

“I’m sure you heard me in the hallway,” Lu Ten called out, removing his shoes and walking into the suite. “C’mon ‘Zula, I know you’re here.”

A shift of red and slight sound drew his gaze to the left, and there was Princess Azula, her hair put up in a regal top-know, her armor equally in impeccable order. Her expression was neutral, Lu Ten knew it was troubled.

“Problems with your mother?”

Azula rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t told of your arrival, cousin.”

“Got in last night, quiet entrance to the palace, didn’t want to wake everyone,” He said with a smirk.

“Careful, I might ask just how you got in without a sound.”

Lu Ten chuckled, “I mean, the guards knew.”

Azula smirked just slightly, “Tea, cousin?”

“You can call me by name, Azula,” Lu Ten said. “But yes, if you have any.”

“Follow me,” Azula said leaving through the doorway. Lu Ten followed her to her dining room, really oversized for two people, but you couldn’t have a lavish living space and a small dining room.

She took a pot from a still-heated stove and brought it over, pouring it into the cups on the table. Lu Ten crossed his legs at the table, noting the already-used cups on the counter.

Lu Ten took a grateful sip of his tea, he perked an eyebrow in surprise. “White Jade? Didn’t know you had such taste!”

Azula took a sip of her own tea, and barely masked the disgust she had with it. “Mother brewed it while she visited. It is…more tolerable than most.”

“Leave it to you to find a rare and delicious tea mediocre.”

Azula smirked, “I expect the best, and I find the Fire Lord’s lacking.”

Instead of being defensive, Lu Ten shook his head in amusement. “I suppose you would.”

“Hm,” Azula didn’t take the bait, she put her cup down. “Any news from the front?”

Lu Ten sobered, “None.”

Azula deftly hid a brief frown. “Who commands?”

“Admiral Zhao,” Lu Ten said, trying to hide the naked distaste for the man.

Azula snickered, “Ah, Zhao,” she shook her head in amusement. “When I was younger I thought the man had potential, now though I realize he only received promotion after promotion because he had initiative, ambition, and the luck of losing superior officers to the war.”

“Not exactly one to be patient,” Lu Ten agreed. “Let’s temper and blame discredit his failures.”

“Indeed, he should accept defeat gracefully and take responsibility.”

Lu Ten held back a smirk. _How you’ve matured cousin_ , he thought.                                                      

“You’ve been keeping up with your katas?”

Azula rolled her eyes, “Naturally, I don’t have much else to do.”

“Have you considered poetry?”

Azula gave him a sidelong look, “Do you truly expect me to end up like your father or my mother? It won’t happen.”

“Nothing wrong with poetry,” Lu Ten said with a shrug. “It’d be good to have something to tease you about.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before.”

“True, suppose I’m running out of material.”

“A comedian like you? Perish the thought.”

Lu Ten smiled, he missed this banter. Azula had been sharp since she was young, and he always engaged in banter with her. It was easy with Azula because Lu Ten knew her game, she was clever and pretended to know the answers until they were revealed to her. If they conflicted with her perceived ones, she organically changed her viewpoint. She knew how to hide her motives, and to twist the truth to her whims. Zuko was much more straightforward, he was honorable and expected everyone else to follow similar principles, to him and Iroh it worked, to the court at the time? It didn’t.

He regarded his cousin, she looked much better than on previous visits, she looked…whole, her cheeks were full and had color to them. Her eyes were calm and collected, she even had filled out her royal armor again.

After she lost to Zuko and killed Mai out of spite, she had entered a dark place. She stopped eating and tried to end her own life several times. It made sense, she had been well on her way to become one of the most influential women in Fire Nation history, becoming the first female Fire Lord in generations, however, in one Agni Kai that future, that possibility had been swept from under her. Not that Lu Ten would’ve liked to see her as Fire Lord. She would’ve been a more powerful and ruthless version of Ozai, and she would’ve known it too. Only she might not have been beaten by the Avatar.

Lu Ten loved his cousins, he loved them from the moment he was a child and held both Zuko and Azula as babies. He saw them more as siblings and tried to be good to them. He had a good relationship with Zuko, having fought with him as they grew up at the end of the Hundred Years’ war and through the Pheonix War.

Azula, for obvious reasons, didn’t have as much time with him. After her capture and incarceration few visited her. Iroh had tried, but Azula’s mocking and bitterness never allowed anything to bloom. Ursa did her best, but the damage of leaving her when she was young would never be healed. Her mother still visited though, and seeing the aftermath of it, it looked as if the two may have a good relationship going forward. Lu Ten had been the only consistent visitor over the years, Zuko would not visit, and he understood why. It didn’t stop him from visiting his cousin.

“Did you come for a reason, cousin, or is this just a consolation visit?”

Lu Ten smirked, “Saw through me did you?”

Azula shrugged, “You didn’t bring a gift like you usually do, so this was either impromptu, or you have something you wish to discuss with me.”

Lu Ten leaned forward, folding his hands. “I do, in fact.”

Azula’s expression hardened as she sat opposite of him. “Speak.”

 

~

 

“You had the Princess here!?” Zuko flinched at the outraged tone of General Inuksuk.

The two stood on the deck of _Agni’s Grace_ , having become the capital ship until the _Dancing Dragon_ was back in order. They didn’t have any of their guards about, leaving the two of them alone, still the yell was not good for Zuko’s ears.

“I did,” He said.

“And you didn’t think to tell me about this?” The General’s nostrils were flared in aggression.

“There wasn’t time, I couldn’t risk word getting out-“ Zuko began calmly, Inuksuk would have none of it.

“You’ve had plenty of time to tell me about this! I understand the need for security, and I know our alliance is new, but I deserved to know!”

Zuko fixed the older man with a deadest look that shook the General. “Need I remind you the night we rescued her was the same night you let prisoners go from my ship, without consulting me. If you ask me General, I didn’t have reason to trust you, especially not the information about Princess Katara. The only people who knew, were my second and my healer. To everyone else, she was just a Waterbender. Now though, I have Zhao trying to capture her and force the Southern Tribe to surrender. So forgive me if I wanted to avoid that possibility as long as I could, and avoid this situation we’re in now!”

Inuksuk opened his mouth to argue, but shut it quickly. He breathed out through his nostrils. The general was a fearsome man, and Zuko knew that if the older man wanted to break his skull on the deck, he wouldn’t be in much of a situation to fight back. His muscles were torn and sore, his chi paths were burning from overuse, and he was weakened from all that and lack of sleep. Inuksuk could kill him now if he wanted. Luckily for them both, the General crossed his arms and leaned back with a straight back.

“Fine, but what’s our next move, Prince Zuko?” He asked.

Zuko exhaled, he looked out at the rest of the ships. At most he had a hundred Fire Nation ships, and that was a generous estimation, roughly they had about a third of the ships Zhao commanded. However, most of the crews were not as experienced as Zhao’s core of veterans, in a straight up fight, experience spoke more than righteousness. As for the Water Tribe portion, it was all transport ships, most of the warships used by the Northern Tribe were firmly in Zhao’s control, or sunk in his disastrous sea battle.

Actually, this was the best time to defect, Zhao hadn’t recouped all of his losses since the sea battle and raid on camp. If anything, this would be the time he would face defection and unrest in his soldiers. After all, he hadn’t even been able to capture Zuko and his forces had he? Wasted men and efforts for nothing.

Still, Zhao was stubborn, and they should expect a raid or scouts sometime soon.

“We need to find a new base of operations,” Zuko said. “Returning to the Fire Nation with Zhao watching the sea will only get us encircled by the portion of his fleet guarding the supply chains. Won’t be able to stop us, but Zhao might have contingencies in place. For now, until I can guarantee a secure way of getting a message back to the Fire Lord, we need to step up our own base of operations. Where we can strategize, secure supplies and materials, at least until we can get back to the Fire Nation.”

Inuksuk nodded, seemingly agreeing with the plan. “I’d say a structure on open sea would be best. Can’t get cornered that way, especially if we can see Zhao’s fleet coming our way.”

Zuko considered this, it wasn’t a bad idea. They just needed a structure to form it on. “Suggestions?”

“If you have any ships too damaged or too high maintenance to be useful, we might be able to make a platform with them. Otherwise, I can get my Watebenders to make one made of ice. At the very least, it’d be a good place to store half of our supplies and troops in case we have a base on the land.”

“Sound ideas, Inuksuk,” Zuko nodded. “We’ll call a war council tonight and discuss logistics.”

“Understood,” The general said with a pleased nod. “And what about the Southern Tribe? Should we try and open communications with them?”

Zuko raised his eyebrow, “Didn’t think you would be the one to suggest that.”

“Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And I’d rather have the Southern Tribe as my friends, means I won’t have to kill kin, and so far they’ve been more trustworthy than Zhao and his den of vipers.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Zuko agreed. He sighed though. “The problem being Zhao did sabotage any hopes of a parley with them. I doubt they’re willing to be fooled thrice.”

“Didn’t you help them escape?”

“Yes, same as before. Convenient that I was in the same position twice and then offering an independent deal for a third negotiation. Even if they trust my character, they won’t trust on my luck to see the alliance through,” Zuko moved towards the railing, looking over the sea to the distant shore on the horizon. “Besides, if we openly ally with the Southern Tribe, we lose any chance at shaking Zhao’s hold on his troops. We support the enemy, we become the enemy, however if we make Zhao seem the true enemy…”

“We get his troops and weaken his efforts against the Southern Tribe,” Inuksuk finished. “Win-win.”

“That’s the plan.”

 

~

 

“Thought I might find you here.” Ursa looked up at the jovial expression of Lu Ten, she scooted over in the shade of tree she was seated at. The Turtleduck pond was a stone’s throw away, it was close, but without Zuko there, it wasn’t as comforting to her. And while the whole palace was able to put her on edge, the small grove eased it.

She smiled, “I told you I’d meet you here, did I not?”

“You did,” Lu Ten said, sitting himself down. “Still, wouldn’t fault you for going back to your immediate family.”

Ursa smiled fondly, “They’re travelling right now. They know I need to be here.”

Lu Ten frowned, “Why not bring them here?”

“You know why,” Ursa closed her eyes, trying to fight off the images that began flooding her mind. The most prominent being yellow eyes that shifted from cold as ice to molten pits of rage. “I’ve suffered too many pains here, I don’t want to bring them here. I don’t want them to see me like that.”

Ursa could feel Lu Ten’s warm gaze on her. “I’m sorry,” He said lowly. “I forget too often what you had to endure here. I was away so often I never saw much of the bad.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ursa said, though her eyes stared at the distant pond across the grove. “Is there any word from my son?”

Lu Ten sighed, folding his hands together. “None. That’s why I’m leaving in a couple of days. Father wants me to see what’s going on. He wasn’t had word of anything; status reports, letters, or even requests.”

“Oh,” She said quietly.

“I’m sure he’s alright,” Lu Ten assured. “He’s nothing if not resourceful, and I know he’s been through more trying odds before.”

“I know, but he’s still my son. And I’ll worry even if its supposed to be safe,” Ursa said. “He’s already suffered enough, I wish he didn’t have to push himself into danger.”

Lu Ten’s warm hand on his shoulder did bring an element of comfort to her. He was always compassionate and caring, just like his father. He was a kind man and a truly good one. He would make a good Fire Lord someday.

“Prince Lu Ten, Princess Ursa” A voice said, both turned to see Lu Ten’s assistant, Yan, Ursa thought his name was. She smiled softly at the blatant looks of affection that passed between him and Lu Ten. “The Fire Lord requests your presence in the dining hall.”

“No need to be so stiff, Yan,” Lu Ten chided. “She’s my aunt after all.”

Yan gave him a deadpan look, “It’s called propriety, Lu.”

Lu Ten stiffened, “Did you just-?”

“Hello Princess Ursa,” Yan said, bowing to her. “I apologize for the Prince’s…crude behavior. I can tell you it doesn’t come from me.” He offered a hand. One which Ursa took.

“Oh, don’t be too harsh on him,” Ursa said, sparing a look at the spluttering Prince. “He’s just a young man in love.”

Yan’s cheeks and ears flushed. He coughed. “The Fire Lord is expecting us.”

Ursa smiled knowingly as she passed both of them, “I’m sure he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember Lu Ten? I do. I wanted to check in with him. 
> 
> The idea to give him a boyfriend came about a while ago, and I'm a little embarressed to say it's my first real attempt to write a guyxguy relationship. Better late than never. 
> 
> I was originally going to write a full chapter about Lu Ten and Fire Nation family, and post it side-by-side with a chapter following the war. But that felt a little in organic, so I cut them together. Hopefully it's enough of a break to get away from the stressful situations. 
> 
> And things will slow down now, story wise anyways, no accounting on my pace of writing. But hopefully it means more relationship and character development. And hopefully its satisfying. 
> 
> Also to any who are interested in the myth of Troy, Netflix's series: Troy: The Fall of a City is pretty decent at adapting the myth and keeping the characters interesting. It's not perfect and I think I still prefer the film, but it's a good watch, a big issue I think is just the writing and the lack of budget for the war scenes. It is not a happy story mind you. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll see you next time. Hopefully soon!


	20. Wake

“Raise your shield! What’s it good for if you don’t protect your head?” Hakoda shouted at the offending warrior. He shook his head from the blow he took. “Armor is great, but it’s a last resort! You have a shield and legs, block and dodge!”

“Yes chief!” The Warrior said, focusing back on his shield and stance. Hakoda nodded as he saw him raise a shield against his partner’s strike.

The Chief continued through the training yard, observing the training drills of his warriors with critical, but calm eyes. The yard was set in the center of Annakpok, it had originally been a forum, used for various crafters working on projects, teaching anyone willing to learn, or selling them to any visitor that passed by. It had been used for a training yard when Katara and Sokka mobilized the army, and now Hakoda was using it once more.

He had been filled in on the recent events from Yue and Bato, their recent blundered skirmishes and the foiled truce. Hakoda had been angry to hear of it, but he was glad to see Yue and her entourage had returned without any harm. Apparently with the aid of the Fire Nation Prince. _He has an odd habit of helping when the Fire Nation tries to sabotage us_ , he mused.

Since being informed, he had stepped up the lead the army.

Bato was a seasoned military man, but his skills lay more in small group infiltrations, skirmishes, and battles on the sea. Right now, Hakoda wasn’t keen on risking the fleet again, so he focused on the army.

“Center yourself,” He said to a warrior, her stance too wide for her slight frame. “If I kick your leg or push you, you’re going to fall over.”

The woman observed him with a frustrated glance before doing so, her stance was still unsteady, but not quite as gangly. She’d stand better for it anyways.

Hakoda had taken to drilling their warriors, and perhaps training any volunteers from the city. There were plenty, many bored and helpless being unable to practice their craft, so they traded their carved oars and knives for shield and clubs. Hakoda could count at least two hundred new recruits yet to get their armor and weapons. Most of them were training now with the veterans, nowhere near soldiers yet, but well on the way.

The training drills were more for activity’s sake rather than actual preparation, Hakoda had no intent on leading an armed force on the Allied beachhead. It wasn’t from a lack of confidence in his people or himself, but from a pragmatic standpoint. Their last bit of information suggested the enemy camp had suffered many losses, near destruction of said camp, and decimation of a sizable portion of their fleet. And despite all that, Hakoda worried they would reinforce, and if they did, he’d rather not be caught with the full might of his army in the open.

His aim was the play defense, keep the enemy outside the walls and make them suffer casualties trying to make a dent in their city’s defenses. The last time had robbed the allied forces of their Combustion Bender, their artillery, and several of their elite benders. Even if they attacked again, Hakoda felt the result would be much the same. Besides, thanks to the floe holes they had access to food, and plenty of ice to bend into water.

“Bato!” Hakoda called as he spotted his friend. Bato turned, revealing his left arms still coated in bandages. He had been burned with Sokka in the sea battle but had insisted the healers present should tend to the Prince instead of him. While he was healed, the damage was too severe and lately treated to rid him of the burns he had suffered. He could still fight, but he would bare the scars he had earned. The Chief didn’t find it shameful, it was a physical reminder that his friend put his son over his own life. Something Hakoda could never repay.

“What did you need?” Bato asked, Hakoda shook his head of thoughts, having stood gawking for a good minute.

“What’s the word on forges? Do we have enough steel to arm everyone?”

Bato sighed. “At present we do, but I don’t know how long that’ll last.”

“I’d take an estimation,” Hakoda said, crossing his arms.

His friend shook his head as he considered, “If you want to fight for a year, we’ll be able to consistently forge and maintain weapons and armor. Thankfully we still had the stockpiles we collected during the Pheonix War, but I don’t see us with plentiful amounts of materials in ten years, or even three.”

“Who would’ve thought war cost so much?” Hakoda asked sarcastically. Bato smiled slightly.

“To be fair, who would’ve thought we would be at war at all?”

Hakoda smirked, “Come on, all we needed to start a war was a good supply of Earth Kingdom alcohol, and a few choice words. War was inevitable.”

“True enough,” Bato looked around at the training warriors. Many were in the prime of their lives, aged between twenty to forty, but Hakoda knew what Bato saw. For every five warriors in their prime, was an older one, or a younger one. Some barely of age and not quite through maturity, and some past their prime and looking to be needing time to acclimate to the exertion.

There hadn’t been precedent to recruit from the younger or older pools for their forces, at least, not at first. Their losses had been relatively light, but hundreds had fallen, and they left widows, siblings, parents and children. Any of those had lost someone dear and opposed to remaining idle. Hakoda had raised the age restriction from fifty, to sixty, within reason. Those with severe health issues or weak bodies were barred, those strong enough to endure the training were allowed to stay. The age restriction was usually seventeen to fight, however, Hakoda saw teenagers of sixteen years join up. He might try and argue, but his own children hadn’t been of age when they went to war. Why should they?

Thankfully, the commanders knew what to do with those too young or old. Most were put as archers if they had the strength, they still trained, but they would be away from the main field of battle, where age and ability weren’t going to compromise more than themselves.

Hakoda looked around, is this what he had been preparing for? Arming his whole tribe for their survival? Old and young Tribesmen fighting to protect their families and homes, was this right? Or was it just another blunder of his foolish, ill-founded pride.

“Chief Hakoda!” A voice shook him out of his introspection. He eyed a messenger, she was breathless as she approaching, looking to have run all the way here.

“What is it?” He asked.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, “The Prince stirs.”

 

~

 

“Do ya really need me here?” Toph grouched, the boots she wore kept her feet warm, but kept her from seeing. Not that she could see anyways given the ice and snow that everyone coveted down here. She really had been blind for the duration of her stay here.

“You’re a good companion Toph, you know how to clear a room,” Yue’s soft voice praised. Toph could practically hear the smile on her face. “Or in this case a shrine.”

“Sure you want me near a shrine, Sweettooth? I’m not exactly pleasant or polite company,” The Heiress said. “Probably spit in the shrine when I walked by, I am actually blind this time around.”

Yue tittered slightly, her little laugh she held behind her hand. Spirits she was proper! If Toph was honest, she thought it was cute. Good thing it was Sokka who ran off with her, otherwise it might have been Toph…And the Northern Tribe would be nothing but drifting glaciers.

Yue sat Toph down on a bench and moved in front of her. Her dress ran over the snow and she knelt gently on the melted space for her legs. As usual, Toph sat back and remained quiet, letting Yue do her praying in peace.

Toph wasn’t one for honoring the spirits, of the handful she had encountered, half wanted to eat her, the other half were assholes. So, she wasn’t keen to try and make buddy with them, but this wasn’t her turf, and while it wasn’t Yue’s either, she chose to pray to them. Besides, if it brought her peace of mind, what right did Toph have to screw that up?

Truthfully, she wished she had something to turn to at this stage. Sokka was down, with no guarantee of waking and Katara was…dead. It hurt to think that, and Toph tried to suppress the uncharacteristic tears trying to come to her eyes. Katara was her best friend, probably one of the few people who understood her, or at least understood her better than anyone else. She put up with her brusque nature and shows of affection with grace and patience, more than she probably deserved. Even when they talked here, Katara had every option to lie, but she didn’t. She may be able to tell if people lied through Earthbending, but when you match that with the way their voice sounds when they do, you tend to pick up insincerity in someone’s voice over time.

Katara had never lied to her. If she had, she was really good at it.

Toph hoped that wherever Katara ended up, she was in a good place. She deserved that much.

After a few minutes of being unusually quiet, Toph heard Yue stand up, giving her leave to speak again.

“Do you ever get anything when you pray to spirits?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do they ever, like, give you a clear answer? A whisper on the wind? A wild turtleduck with a note on it’s back?”

Yue chuckled, “I suppose I have,” She said. Her tone contemplative and guarded. “I’m not sure you’d understand.”

“Well, one nice thing about being blind; I’m a good listener,” Toph said with a shrug. “So, if you ever need an ear with a sassing retort, I’m your ear.”

She could feel it again, the damned soft smile that Yue no doubt wore. She felt Yue grasp her gently by the arm, “If you’d like. I need to talk to someone about it.”

And so Yue told her, told her all about the dream she had. With Tui, La and the Wolf spirit. She described in detail what the world she visited in her dream felt like. Explained the spirits and how they spoke as if one, alternating sentences.

“Sounds annoying,” Toph quipped. “But go on.”

Yue finally explained her connection to the Southern Wolf Spirit and the parting word regarding Sokka’s condition. Toph listened, and aside from her one comment, didn’t interrupt further. Personally, she didn’t know what to make of it, everyone had dreams, some more vivid than the other, granted hers didn’t exactly feel so real nor did they include Spirits talking to her. Ordinarily, she’d dismiss it wholeheartedly, nothing she could see with her feet, nothing real to her. But to Yue it was real, and she could tell by her cadence and passion in her voice that believed it.

“Well, Sokka better come back to us. Otherwise I’m kicking his unconscious ass.”

Yue stifled a laugh, “I don’t think he would feel it, Toph.”

“There’s one place I could check, though it might eliminate any chances of you two having kids.”

Yue stiffened next to her, “No.”

Toph’s blind eyes widened, “How authoritative of you, Sweettooth! Sokka has more than one reason to come back, if I you hit me with a sentence in that tone I might actually bow before you!”

“You’re toying with me.”

“Eh, a little. It’s how I show affection, that and punching shoulders, but I think that’s a bit much for you, or anyone right now. Save some for the Fire Nation and Northern Iceholes.”

“Should I remind you I’m from the North?”

“Naw, you’re in the South now, you’re fine. Not as uptight.”

There was a pause, “Thank you.”

Toph shuffled, uncomfortable. She was elated with Yue continued with her and walked away from the shrine and back into the larger city.

Toph felt vibrations through the snow and ice before she heard the telling crunch of snow and excited voices that followed. She’d wager there were about twenty, mostly male, and while energetic, they were more solemn and anxious than happy. Yue stood still next to her.

“What’s going on?” Yue asked.

“The Prince stirs! We’re going to see if he wakes!” A voice said.

There wasn’t any hesitation in Yue or Toph, they took off with the stampeding crowd. Toph almost forgot she was blind, able to follow the crowd with hearing, and the vibrations they produced gave her a rough idea of where they were going. Yue kept her hand on her arm, attempting to guide her, but more accurately being dragged along behind her.

Somehow, Toph knew it didn’t bother her that much.

~

Sokka slept between the world of spirits and humans.

He didn’t have conscious sense of what was happening or how much time was passing. He was listless in a black and mute sea. No warmth, cold, or sensation at all was sensed by his skin. He floated, but on what? He couldn’t decipher.

There were bursts of consciousness in the dark world, where he was keenly aware he was asleep and needed to wake up, and yet couldn’t. Even as he floated on the dark sea, he felt an anchor way him down below its surface. Keeping him from leaving the water.

He could hear voices in the distance every so often, whispered pleas from Yue, rough affection and veiled threats from Toph. He could almost feel the warmth of his mother’s hugs, the firm callouses of his father’s hand holding his. Yet, when he reached out to grasp these sensations, to respond verbally or to try and move, he was pulled back down to the dark depths. Light at the lid of his eyelids faded back into darkness.

It the fifth time he felt lucid was when the visions appeared. In the darkness they appeared ghostly blue with outlines of white. The vision before him was a memory of his, but not from his own eyes. He could see his mother grunting and breathing rapidly. His father was at her side, holding her hand in his, the midwife was whispering firm encouragement while another healer, a Waterbender, eased Kya’s pains.

He realized in an intuitive manner that he was witnessing his own birth.

Kya gave one last push, then the images changed. His baby self was in Kya’s arms, cradled by her and Hakoda.

“ _What shall we call him?”_ Kya asked.

_“Sokka,”_ Hakoda said, a grin on his face. _“Don’t you think it suits him?”_

Kya regarded the bundle in her arms. “It does.”

The images faded into smoke, and Sokka saw a completely different image. This one, he had intimate and recent memory of.

He was on his ship, he could tell it was him by the way gestured and shouted. His voice sounded like an echo, spoken in a large cave. Distant whispers and sounds of other sailors could be heard, but they couldn’t be quite made out.

_“Full speed ahead!”_ Vision Sokka ordered. Echoed responses met the real Sokka’s sense of hearing. He watched as the realization came across his own face, then white flame covered the vision and left him in the darkness once more.

Alone, and now aware that he may actually be dead, Sokka responded as he normally would.

“Did I look that stupid when I died?” He asked himself. “I mean, no cool one-liner or catchy phrase to send me out? That would’ve been a great ending!”

He was terrified, a feeling of being trapped and alone encompassed him like a cocoon. He turned into the dark expanse, looking for anything, something to talk to, to make sure he wasn’t dead. He’d take a fish even! Treat it like his best friend, give it all the treats, all the jokes, and he’d even abscond from eating it!

Sokka’s breath began to pick up, inhaling more rapidly as oxygen refused to stay in his lung. Even amidst this and his beating heart, he frowned. “Wait, if I’m dead, why am I hyperventilating?”

“A good question,” A voice replied.

Sokka turned to see who had spoken. For several moments he didn’t see anything, wondering if he was going insane already.

Then he saw it, a faint dot of light in the darkness. So far and small, it almost looked like a star. Without waiting to think of the consequence and far too desperate to care, Sokka took off towards it. Under his feet the water-like surface he ran on felt almost nonexistent. His feet sunk then rose up again, it was strange, and it took him a good few minutes to get his bearings. Soon enough, he had a good speed and rhythm going, his hyperventilation either having been forgotten or somehow cured. Thoughts for later.

He ran until the dot of light became clearer. It was green, a forest green, and was in the shape of a person, it seemed to be looking at him.

As he neared, his run turned into a jog, then devolved into a crawl-like walk. He slowed further to a standstill, swallowing in his throat as he stared, entranced by the figure before him.

It was definitely a woman, one with muscle and firmness in her frame. Her clothes were green and seemed to shift the longer he looked at them, sometimes they were long robes with vambraces and an armored torso. Sometimes they were a simple green tunic with a blue sash belt. Her hair was auburn and was chin length, with a tail tied behind her scalp. Her eyes were blue, a dark, smoldering blue. Not quite the bright sharpness of the Water Tribes, somewhere in the deep depths of the sea.

“Suki,” He whispered as if afraid he was right. Her smile made every nerve and string in his heart seize at once.

“Hey,” She said, smiling at him. It wasn’t one of her usual blazing smiles or even her smug competitive one. It was melancholic, and apprehensive.

The lead in his legs must have melted, because he pushed himself forward, and in a few steps reached her. And without any consideration of being wrong or this vision being a spirit, wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to his chest. Her arms wrapped around his back pulling him further into her.

He shivered at the warm feeling of her arms, it brought him back nearly a decade. When times seemed less complicated, and hopeful for a war to end. Ten years of mourning that had never truly been dealt with or fully accepted. All of it came crashing down on him in that moment.

Sokka buried his face into Suki’s neck, tears falling from his eyes. His hands grasped onto her form, holding her close, as if she might fade away. Soft, calloused hands rubbed his scalp tenderly, twisting into his wolf tail, just like she used to.

After several moments of taking in Suki’s feel again, the warmth, the smell, the softness of her skin on his, he pulled away, looking into her eyes. His hand hesitantly clutched her cheek. She smiled leaning into his touch, eyes soft as she looked at him.

She was the same…only different. She looked to be his age, and not the age when she died ten years ago. As if she had grown the same as he had as the years passed…but that was impossible.

“How are you-?”

“Here?” She finished, smirking. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

Sokka laughed lamely, too shocked to form coherent thoughts easily. He cleared his throat and licked his lips, feeling suddenly dry. “As much as I like a good joke, I’d like an answer.”

Suki nodded, she took a deep breath and smiled.

“Well, just to get it out of the way; you’re not dead yet.”

“…Yet?”

Suki shook her head, shrugging her shoulders with a bemused expression. “It’s complicated, but you haven’t passed on yet. Your body is still living, but your spirit,” she placed a hand on his chest. “You, are here.”

Sokka nodded, though he really was not sure what she was talking about. He looked around at the endless black ocean they were in, no clear features other than the floor they stood on and the ceiling that looked like the surface of water as well.

“Okay, then what is this place?” He asked, having more than a few questions, but opting to ask one at a time.

“I couldn’t say,” Suki admitted. “It’s…something between. Between the physical world and the spiritual world. What exactly it is, I’m not sure.”

“Ok, ok, ok…”Sokka muttered, trying to make sense of what he was being told. “I’m not quite dead yet, but I’m not alive?”

“Right.”

“So, I’m here, waiting for…something? And you’re here because you’re in the same state?” Sokka asked, a hopefully yet dreaded gleam in his voice. If she was in the same state as him, then her body had already died, was she stuck here?

Suki’s expression sobered, “I am dead, Sokka. That much I can tell you, and I’m not stuck here. I only came for you.”

Relief flooded Sokka’s chest, but so did dread. Painful reminders of reality that he wished he could forget right now. “Then why are here? How is…this supposed to work?”

“It’s complicated,” Suki admitted. “The basic way it happens, is that when someone dies, their spirit is reincarnated into another being. Human, animal, insect, even plants. However, they have the option to wait in the spirit world, either to…reflect on their lives, or wait for whoever they shared their lives with to join them. Some just stay in the Spirit World, feeling they have nothing more to learn or gain from the physical world, eventually becoming spirits themselves, with me so far?”

Sokka nodded, even though he was miles behind. This was stuff the Air Nomads salivated over, he was more concerned with his own life than the afterlife, or the next life in this case.

“Anyways, the souls of people are not always solitary,” She said, pausing as she collected her thoughts. Sokka for one was glad he was the only one perplexed by it. “Usually there’s a group of souls we connect with that we share life with. Mostly family, friends and lovers. It’s not always quite so…close or long lasting, sometimes it’s fleeting moments where we pass each other by, a random stranger who gives us some advice, or challenges us.”

Sokka nodded, “So what does this mean? You and I are-?”

“Yes, we are,” Suki said, squeezing his shoulder. “When I died, I was given a choice; stay and wait for you and the rest of our soul group, or go and be reincarnated. You can tell what I chose.”

Sokka nodded, feeling heavy in his chest again. This time from guilt.

Here Suki was, waiting for him so they could be reincarnated again. And he had already gone to Yue and throwing everyone into this mess for her. Had he been that desperate to love again? To want someone to live with, or had it been a selfish want to feel something after Suki died? Here she was, speaking to him again while Yue waited for him to wake up.

He jolted when Suki’s hand caressed his face. “I know you love Yue, and before you panic; I’m happy. I’m glad you found someone, that you found love again.”

Sokka smiled, grabbing Yue’s hand with his own, caressing the back with his thumb. He sighed, treasuring in the touch of Suki again.

“What happens now?”

Suki pulled her hand back, a troubled expression on her face. “That’s up to you. You’re here because you haven’t passed on, but you’re not quite living and breathing. You’re between worlds.”

He nodded, “And how do I fix that? What can I do?”

He was turned as Suki pointed, behind him, he could see it, a round sphere, like a tunnel entrance. Through it he could see ceiling of his room, the smell of oiled hide and warm furs flooded his nostrils, as if he was right there. Technically, he was. He felt aches from his body, in his flesh and his bones. “You can go back,” Suki explained. “You’ll wake up and continue living.”

Despite the choice, Sokka could tell Suki was having difficulty giving him this choice. She wanted him to stay with her. She gestured to the other side of the black sea, another sphere opened, showing a world he could scarcely imagine. Colors blue, green, red, gold, and so many other new ones and mixed combinations besides, all vibrant and potent. The feeling was a warm, soft wind, like the brushing of Suki’s fingers on his skin, the smell was of his favorite things; cooked meat, warm water, freshly washed clothes, and oddly enough, fire lilies. The only flower he ever liked the smell of; spicy and wholesome at the same time.

He felt his muscles begin to relax, he could feel it. The soft grass under his back, under his fingers. The smell of everything he loved to smell, including Suki’s own rich perfume, faint woodsmoke and clear, sea air. He could feel her next to him, her hand in his, feel her breath tickling is face, a mirthful smirk already on her face. Sokka could open his eyes now, see her, and leave everything behind. Family, tribe, and his life, all for his first love.

The thought stopped him. His first love, what about his second?

An image of white hair and soft blue eyes flooded his mind. The soft voice that could lull a Sabertooth Moose-lion to sleep. A touch that was equally soft but grasping. Not desperate but wanting.

“Yue,” He whispered.

He opened his eyes, back in the empty space. Suki stood in front of him, a sad smile on her face. Sokka needed to apologize, to explain.

“I understand,” Suki said. “I’m selfish enough to want you with me here Sokka, but I love you too much to force you to stay. Especially when there are people who still need you.”

Sokka swallowed, guilt and shame wracking him. He was ready to give it all up, everything, for Suki. And yet, he refused to give it all up, because of Yue? Was he really so shallow that he decided whether he would die or not because of a woman? He considered, yes, he was. But he had his duty, his responsibilities. He knew what he had to do.

“I’m sorry,” He said, clutching her cheeks in his hands. “I have to go back.”

Ghosts of tears ran down Suki’s face, drifting back into the sea halfway down her face, clear, crystal tears that flowed upwards. Her hands clutched his, she kissed his palm. “I know.”

“She’s there because of me, I can’t leave her, or my tribe if I have the choice,” Sokka explained, trying to keep from breaking down. He kissed her forehead, teeth in a grimace as he breathed like a sword pierced his chest. “I brought this down upon them, I need to fix it.”

Sokka stopped when her hands clasped his face, “I know.”

He stared into her deep blue orbs, unwilling to blink.

“Can you wait a little longer?” Sokka asked.

Suki gave him an impish smirk, “We’ll see, won’t we? I’m not a patient woman, Sokka, I might just come back to find you again.”

Sokka blanched at the idea, “Please tell me you’re not going to come for my soul and drag me into the Spirit World.”

“No, nothing so…dramatic,” Suki assured, she placed a hand over his heart. “Why would I need your soul? I’m already in your heart.”

As if in response, Sokka felt his heart thump in his chest, all too real and painful to his body, creating a wave through the sea around them. He would return to consciousness soon, he knew it. Somehow, he knew his time here was running out.

“You almost stayed with me,” Suki whispered. Her tone and expression weren’t sad or angry, instead, it was smug. “Selfish, I know. But I’m glad you even considered staying with me.”

“If the situation was reversed…”Sokka tried to justify. Suki shook her head.

“Not that I’m not flattered at the prospect of you starting a war just for me, I personally don’t find it all that romantic,” Her sarcasm ate his chest like a loving pain. “Besides, this isn’t the end for us. We just have to look forward to a new beginning.”

Sokka felt pains erupt over him, he was returning to his body. Soon he’d be gone.

“How do I find you?”

“You will.”

"How will I know?"

“You just will,” Suki assured. “You should go, can’t keep a lady waiting.”

Sokka didn’t let go of her, and she didn’t let go either. If this was his last chance with her, if he even remembered this, he needed one thing.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, one last time.

She returned the gesture, her grip like steel on him. Sokka took in everything he could in this moment; her scent, her feel, the feelings she gave him, and the memory of all their cherished times. When he let go, he felt like he was falling, except, he was going up. The weight of guilt no longer shackling his feet, the feeling on Suki’s lips on his giving wings. Even so, as he ascended through the waters, Suki’s face was juxtaposed with Yue’s. And he knew where he needed to be. Who he owed to.

He closed his eyes as he broke the surface of the black sea.

 

~

 

Yue looked over Sokka’s body frantically, word of Sokka’s stirring had brought her here faster than an Airbender. Chief Hakoda, Chieftess Kya, Bato, Pakku, Kanna, Toph and a healer stood in the room with her. One hand grasped Sokka’s, the other gripped Toph’s, who squeezed back for comfort.

They had arrived a few minutes before, hearing Sokka moan from the hall, they had sprinted in and now waited with baited breath to see what would happen.

He hadn’t stirred since they arrived, remaining still as stone. Still, Yue didn’t relent her grip. She held tight, waiting.

Wishful thinking gave ways to flashing fantasies, Sokka opening his eyes, flashing his grin and jumping up as if nothing was wrong. Picking her up and twirling her like she weighed nothing. Relief at seeing her, his eyes lively and bright, optimistic and warm.

Her fantasies fell short, but when his fingers squeezed hers, she was far from disappointed.

She looked at his face, slowly, like the waxing of the moon, Sokka opened his eyes looking straight at Yue.

“…hey beautiful…want to do an activity?” He rasped.

It took all of Yue’s self-control not to pounce on him, showering him with cries of elation and joy.

Instead, leaned down and kissed his hand. “Right now, I’m happy with this,” She whispered.

He smiled, and Yue’s heart jumped with Joy. He was alive.

_He was ALIVE!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Sokka's back! 
> 
> This one was really tough to write, in both content and emotions. It took a lot of breaks and rewrites to get where I wanted to go, it's not perfect, and it's a little shorter than my usual fare, but hopefully it satisfies. 
> 
> I personally am a Sukka shipper, and I knew that having killed Suki off, I needed to have a scene of closure and choice for Sokka. One of the things I didn't appreciate in the original show was the the fact that Sokka may not have ended up with Suki if Yue lived. Suki's position is kind of interesting itself, being the first one to really challenge Sokka as a character and open up the venues of a romance...but Yue was his first official love interest as far as pursuing...So it's tricky with those two. Especially with Sokka having to choose, ultimately though, I think he would eventually make this choice. Would be a dick move to run off with this girl, start a war, fight a war only to not choosing coming back to her. 
> 
> As far as his interactions with Suki being cheating...That's also iffy given the spiritual nature, but I think if it came down to conversing with a past lover and ending with some closure with no plans to continue, this is the best way for that end in the context of the story. Needlessly complicated? Maybe, but draw what conclusions you would like. 
> 
> In any event, Sokka's back, we've checked in the Water Tribe a little bit, and we delved into the some fan lore for this piece. Next time, we're back on the S.S. Zutara, hopefully aiming to sail. Hopefully. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, depending on how hard it was to follow, I may end up coming back for re-hauling the chapter. Let me know in the comments.


	21. Tales

Sensation came to Katara in slow waves, appropriate given her culture and abilities as a Bender. The waves weren’t exactly pleasant. As she slowly began to assess what her body felt, dull ripples of pain flooded her body, from her toes to her shoulders, everything ached. Sharp rivers and veins of pain ran up her body, and despite how dull the pain was, she felt the concentration of it throughout her body.

At first, the pain had been so strong she had instantly passed out, hiding away in her own unconscious realm while her body healed itself. This happened a few times, usually they were brief moments of awareness, followed by swift retreats as pain overcame her senses.

One of those times, he was vaguely aware of someone next to her, speaking. Despite the pains she suffered and the brief forays into wakefulness, she had been aware of being alone. No noise and no movement around her, only the concentrated aches, and cool air of the room licking at her skin.

However, there soon was a regular presence that she began to wake to. She recalled words, a deep raspy voice speaking to her. While the words seemed too distant to hear, she could feel the emotions behind them; warm, reflective, and calm. Those emotions fed her conscious mind, making her wonder who was speaking, what they were saying, her eyes even fought to open and see who was speaking.

As her body healed, she became aware of this presence more and more as feeling became more concrete and the aches in her body faded. Sometimes she would hear words, not spoken to anyone else, but to her. Other times she’d feel the distant sensation of a cool cloth on her skin, wiping her skin gently. At one stage, she felt a warm hand on hers, and something slip around her with careful fingers.

None of these sensations were specific to her listing mind, nor were they strong enough to wake her. They were enough to make her think and consider in her brief windows of feeling. Enough to make her feel safe, wherever she was. Enough for fleeting thoughts of hope to manifest in her mind.

When she finally awoke, she felt worse than she could have anticipated. The webs of unconsciousness gave way to a warm glow at the corner of her vision, when she tried to turn toward it, her neck as well as her whole body seemed to ache at once in protest.

Katara had groaned, feeling her torso protest from the action. Deciding to minimize her body’s movements, she opened her eyes, slowly as the sting of disuse affected them as well. To her relief, the room was dark, black steel told her of a Fire Nation vessel, the only light coming from a nearby lamp. It’s warm glow soft to her sensitive eyes.

Her eyes flickered down to her clothes, noting that her original robes had been destroyed, replaced with red robes, tied around her center and covering her modestly. She tried to move again, slowly. Her limbs obeyed her commands, and slowness certainly helped, not adding to the pain as she tested her limbs range of movements. Her limbs seemed fine, aside from the stiffness and pain.

She remembered a flash and intense pain before the darkness consumed her, and yet couldn’t find any scar, or feel it. She assumed she had been healed, she didn’t know the affects of being struck by lightning, but she didn’t think it wouldn’t leave a mark.

Katara fell asleep again at some stage, when she woke up, someone was by her side. She cracked open an eye to see someone lighting a small candle within a lantern, their back was to her. It had been the first person she had seen in some time, she tried to call to them.

“…H…hello?” She attempted, throat hoarse and strained.

The person stopped, as if hearing something faint. When they turned, their eyes widened, and Katara’s widened, recognizing the face of Prince Zuko.

The surprise quickly left the Prince’s face, he turned towards her fully. “You’re awake,” He said in a neutral manner. He approached her, reaching for something at her side, he pulled up a tea cup. “Drink this.” He said.

Katara tried to raise her head stiffly but couldn’t raise it past her shoulders. Without missing a beat, Zuko cradled her neck with his hand, putting the tea cup to her lips. With a gentle uplift, cool, fresh water passed through her chapped lips and soothingly ran down her throat. She drank greedily, downing the cup in a few scant seconds. With practiced ease, Zuko filled the cup and put it back to her lips. She drank down the second one as well, finishing with a relieved sigh.

“Thank you,” She said, her voice was still hoarse, but it was much easier to speak now.

“Don’t mention it,” Zuko said, putting the cup down and easing her head back onto the pillow. “How do you feel?”

“Worse than I look, probably,” Katara muttered.

“I can imagine,” Zuko said. “Lightning is not a pleasant element to deal with in the best of times, being struck with it is worse.” He paused, considering. “What do you remember?”

Katara thought, long and hard, trying to put the pieces back together. Her last memory was of a bright light and pain shoot up her body, causing her to fall into blackness. Before that was just a blur of red and white, red tinting her vision, and white the glow of the moon, the full moon.

“Just pieces,” She answered. “Nothing’s really clear.”

A disappointed sigh came from next to her, she glanced over to see Zuko with a dark look on his face. “Explain the pieces.”

Katara described all she saw, all she remembered. While Zuko’s expression was still, his eyes narrowed as she finished.

“You truly don’t remember?”

“No, I don’t,” She said earnestly. “What happened? How was I struck by lightning?”

Zuko rubbed his eyes, he looked tired, she realized. Dark circles surrounded his amber orbs, the usual sharpness of them looked dulled, whether through lack of sleep or something else she didn’t know. She wanted to reach out, speak to him, but knew intuitively that she shouldn’t.

Zuko exhaled, “Is there…any Spirit in these parts that can possess a person and alter their bending in some way?” He asked.

Uneased by the specifics of his question, especially in relation to hers, she paused for a few seconds too long. When Zuko’s eyes frowned, she searched for an answer.

“I…I don’t think so,” She said. “Spirits down here live in the Everstorm, the center of the Southpole. They don’t usually travel to the coast of the continent, as far as I know. Even if they did, I don’t know of any spirits who can possess people or alter their bending.”

Zuko frowned in consideration, “Then I guess I’ll get straight to the point,” He learned forward, his gaze steady and intent. “Do Waterbenders have the ability to bend blood?” He asked.

Katara looked at him in shock, “What do-?”

She paused, then, in flashes, it came to her.

The strange aura that came over, the muting of her higher thoughts and concerns. She remembered the pounding in her head, and the dark feelings of vengeance and control that had swelled in her heart. She remembered waving her hands, making Fire Nation soldier and civilian alike dance to her fingers, puppets to her strings.

The power at her command, the power she used, not only over blood but of water, had been intoxicating. She had never felt more powerful in her life. Yet, she had never felt so unlike herself.

Bile rose in Katara’s throat, despite the pain her body felt, she sat up, looking for something to relieve her stomach in. Zuko had been prepared and handed her a large bowl, which she retched in.

She felt warm hands pull her hair away from her face as she heaved. Feelings of gratitude weren’t properly formed as another wave of bile shot up her throat.

This continued off and on for several minutes. When the feeling of nausea had passed, she looked up at Zuko, fear in her eyes. “The crew! I didn’t?-“

“They’re fine,” Zuko assured gently. “What sense you had was enough to spare my crew and kill Zhao’s.”

Relief passed through Katara, exhaling easily despite her burning throat. She looked at Zuko, surveying him for injury. “And you, I’m so sorry- I just…”

“You weren’t in control,” Zuko said. He took the bowl and opened the door briefly to put it in the hall. The brief flash of light hurt her eyes and made her head throb. She worried she might have another session of vomiting, but thankfully her body had expelled what she had in her stomach, most of it being liquid. Zuko returned to her side, offering more water. Despite the soreness of her body, the rush of heaving had forced her to move, and she remained sitting up. She took the cup in her hands, shakily taking a sip.

“You struck me with lightning,” Katara said. No accusation was in her voice, however, Zuko eyes still flashed with shame.

“I did,” He sighed. “Whatever…that was. The only thing I could do to stop you was use Lightning bending.”

“I didn’t know you were a Lightning Bender,” Katara said.

“I’m not,” Shame and guilt fled his eyes as he shifted his gaze to her. “What you did though, I need to know more of. In case it happens again.”

It was Katara’s turn to feel guilt and shame flood her body. She took a few bracing sips of water, it soothed the aches of her stomach as well as the burning in her throat. “It’s called Bloodbending,” She said hollowly. “It’s…an ancient and forbidden technique going back millennia. Some say it was the personification of evil among Waterbenders. The antithesis to a healer, someone who bent water to aide life and heal, Bloodbending is used to hurt, control and even kill.”

Zuko nodded, his eyes steely, but his expression open and attentive. “Legends and stories say it was discovered when harsh winters ravished the South Pole, killing much of our people’s food sources, and so hunters and benders looked desperately for food. However, without the animals we hunted, we soon ran out of weapons and tools to hunt. It came down to Waterbenders to hunt,” Katara paused, looking over to Zuko, who nodded for her continue. “Some stories say it was a woman named Hama, others say it was two brothers and their father who discovered the power of bloodbending. Regardless, it continues the same; the Bloodbenders began to find prey, bending them to their will and bringing them back to their villages.”

Katara took a measured sip, her hand gripping the fabric of her gown tightly. Her knuckles white and shaking. “Bloodbending was powerful, so powerful that it warped the minds of its users. They used it to harm and control the people of their villages. Enslaving them to their will and perversions,” Katara winced at the implication, a troubled frown crossed Zuko’s face. “War soon broke out between villages, and the resulting war was so great, the great Wolf Amaraq emerged from the Everstorm, with his howl, his breath found the moon, making it gleam white, then fade into shadow. Bloodbenders could only use their power on the Full Moon, when the Waterbenders were at their strongest. Without their abilities, the villagers either killed or imprisoned the Bloodbenders. Branding them as cautionary tales of what happens when touches unlimited power.”

Zuko was silent as Katara finished her story. He offered her another tea cup, which she took. He took her empty one and filled it, setting it down in front of him.

“So, Bloodbending isn’t something you can do at will?”

“No,” Katara shook her head. “There are stories of people who could Bloodbend without the full moon, the two brothers and father were said to be such people. But, no one in recent enough memory to be relevant.”

Zuko nodded, “This wasn’t a power you wanted to use?”

“No,” Katara said again. She resisted the urge to clamp up and curl into a ball. “Zhao’s soldiers attacked the med bay, they picked up Ty Lee…I-I had flashed of that night on the beach, I couldn’t…I couldn’t-“

Tears threatened to fall, more of the anger and pain she had felt that night flooded through her again, the memory still too clear and fresh. A tentative warm hand clutched her clenched fist in its own. She opened her eyes to see Zuko, his gaze still steely, but his attempt to calm her was genuine.

“I may not understand exactly what you felt and what you did,” He began. “But I know I’ve had more than a few times where I gave into the darkness at the whims of anger and fear.”

He squeezed her hand again, “Katara, understand. I am grateful for what happened, you stopped Zhao’s forces and saved my crew. Regardless of what might have been or what might have happened, you saved this ship and my people.”

Katara swallowed, knowing there was a ‘but’ coming.

“But, what you did. Bloodbending you called it, can never happen that way again,” He stated, Katara dipped her head, biting her lop. “So, what we’re going to do, is train you. When you heal, we’re going to train, so you can be in better control next time. If there comes a time where you need to Bloodbend, we need to make sure that you can control it.”

Katara looked up in surprise, “Control it?”

“Yes,” Zuko nodded. “Bloodbending is like any other type of bending Katara, it has its uses and its detractors. The art itself isn’t evil or good, it’s the people who use it that decide that.”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked.

Zuko chose his words carefully, “A long time ago, Lightningbending was seen as a form of divine favor from the Spirits, some even mistook it as signs of the Avatar. It was powerful, and was thought to be bending of the righteous. Some even claimed a skilled enough Lightningbender could bring people back from the brink of death,” A soft expression crossed his face, one of wistfulness, one that imagined better times. Katara knew it, she wore it often. “However, as with everything, time and people change the meaning and value of things.”

“What happened?” Katara asked.

Zuko sighed. “There is rarely one royal family that controls a Nation. There have been many dynasties of Fire Lords, before them, Kings, before them, Warlords. The last ruler before my family’s dynasty supplanted him, was a ruthless man. His name was Akio, he was a tyrant, hungry for power, stories say he murdered his own brother and sister to take the throne. He was cold, ruthless and quick to personally execute anyone who challenged his rule, or in his view, didn’t grant him the respect owed to him,” The Prince paused, evidently uneased by the story. “He was also a Lightningbender, said to be one of the greatest of all time. It was said he didn’t simply generate lightning, but that he generated a storm. One that crushed his enemies under a rain of light. He used his gift so often that he was remarked exclusively as a Lightningbender and not a Firebender. It through his cold tyrannical nature that Lightningbending has received the title it bears today, _the cold-blooded fire_.”

“Was it ever outlawed?” Katara asked.

“For a time,” Zuko shook his head. “But, when it came to life or death, no one would fault another for using it in defense. Besides, no one commanded the ease or ability Fire Lord Akio held.”

Katara frowned, Akio sounded like a devastatingly powerful Avatar. “How did he die?”

“Appropriately, by the Avatar,” Zuko said fondly. “Though, stories are said that her part was minor.”

“Would you mind telling me?” She asked. Zuko looked to her, amber meeting blue, he looked reluctant.

“Maybe another time,” He said, standing. “I have to see to some things on the ship, but I’ll be back later this evening to check on you.”

Katara frowned, “Why are you tending to me? Should Song?”

Zuko paused, a shift in his expression troubled her. “Song…is…She doesn’t want to be around you, right now,” He said, wincing at the bluntness of his statement. “She is a good woman, and under pressure to save lives she is unmatched. However, she has been…troubled since the attack on the ship. Currently, she’s helping treat all the seriously injured in the attack and can’t be spared.”

“She’s afraid of me,” Katara deduced, looking down forlornly.

“She is,” Zuko admitted.

Katara looked up, “Then why are you treating me?” She asked again. “Couldn’t you get one of your servants or soldiers to do it?”

“No servants on this ship, I’m afraid,” He said. “And I need my soldiers elsewhere, besides, I’m on the mend and can’t quite train yet. So, until I heal, I’m going to look after you personally. Unless you have objection.”

Katara looked around at her confinement: no windows, one door, no furnishing or facilities. It was as bare and secure as could be. A cage, she looked to Zuko with hollow eyes. “Am I a prisoner now? A danger?”

The detachment in her voice seemed to affect Zuko, he looked like he had been struck in the chest. He steadied himself, trying to regain composure. “We didn’t know if your Bloodbending would manifest again, we took precautions and put you in here. Now that I know of its conditions, we can move you to more comfortable quarters, once you heal up.”

“Why?” She asked.

“What do you mean ‘why’?” Zuko asked, frowning.

“Why are you so accommodating to me?” She asked. “I’m your prisoner, even if you wouldn’t use the word, it’s what I am! Even if you don’t consider me an enemy, we are on the opposite sides of this war; I’ve killed your people, and you’ve killed mine! I Bloodbent you! I almost killed you! How can I not be your enemy? Your prisoner?”

The anger in her tone surprised both her and Zuko. He had been nothing but hospitable towards her, forthcoming, calm and even honest as far as she could assume. Despite what she might say aloud, she knew the ways of people, honorable as one might seem, honor meant little in the face of getting what they wanted. The fact Zuko seemed so unassuming, so calm, patient and incorruptible to a fault, was unnerving. Not in the sense that she suspected Zuko would betray her, but the idea that if he did, she’d broken. Why she felt this, she didn’t know.

She trusted Zuko, despite all reasons she shouldn’t. Trusted him more than she should, instinctively knowing he wouldn’t betray her, but fearing the possibility. Not because it would violate her trust of him, but because it would mean all he had done would be called into question. And the idea that this man was not who he said he was, was any different than the way he presented himself, was terrifying.

Zuko had stood silently for a good while, uncertain of how to respond. After several tense moments, he set walked back over to Katara, sitting on his knees next to her. She was taken aback by how close he was, not threatened, but not expecting it either.

“Look at me,” He said quietly. His voice, usually a staunch wall of calm rasp was vulnerable and thin. Katara did as bided, looking into his eyes, the amber orbs seemed to glow in the low light of the room. “I have not lied to you once, Katara,” He said, eyes staring unflinchingly into hers. “I have not lied since I’ve arrived here, not of my intentions, nor my motives. You don’t need to be afraid of me, Katara, the people here and under my command, and they will protect you without question. As will I. You may not need it, but you don’t have any enemies here.

“The only war I’m fighting right now, is with Zhao. He has, at every turn, disrupted any attempt at peace and negotiation. I have tried and failed to keep him contained, but I’m not savvy enough for that. I fought in the Phoenix War with a small group of trusted followers, not armies. I win respect through action, I’m not charismatic or experienced enough to win an army. I’m only smart enough to keep Zhao from amassing his full strength.”

For some reason, illogical and unfounded as it may have been, Katara believed him. His eyes only told the truth, nothing spoke of deceit or machination. After a time, she nodded.

“I believe you,” She said quietly.

Zuko swallowed, appearing nervous at their close contact, “And I hope to prove it to you.” With calm hands on her shoulder, he gently eased her down into the cot. “Try and rest now, I’ll be back.”

Without further word, Zuko left the room, leaving Katara once again alone in the room. She exhaled, leaning her head back, knowing she had little to nothing to do. Her eyes then flickered to the pot still full of water, an idea formed in Katara’s mind. She reached out with her chi and arm, summoning water to her hand. It glowed blue as pressed it to her chest. Slowly, surely, she began to heal herself.

~

Zuko closed the door to Katara’s room with heavy hands, some part of him wanted to stay in that room with her, make sure she was okay, make sure she comfortable. But he knew that part of him was out of bounds, especially right now when he had other duties.

“Bold words, Zuko,” Came Maho’s voice to his left. He turned seeing his Lieutenant standing against the hallway, arms crossed.

“We need to have a talk about you eavesdropping,” Zuko grumbled, passing her as he made his way towards the stairs at the end of the hall, aiming to make his way towards his own chambers.

“What we need to talk about is what’s wrong,” Maho countered, her voice sharp. Zuko paused midstep, turning on the stairs towards his Lieutenant.

“What are you talking about?”

“You,” Maho said, boldly taking steps towards him, a strange anger in her eyes. “You haven’t slept in three days, Zuko. Not since the ship was liberated.”

“I slept that night,” Zuko said dismissively.

“Barely,” Maho said. “You slept for three hours, that’s nothing, especially after what you went through.”

“I’m fine,” Zuko said, turning back towards the stairs.

“You can lie to anyone else, and they’d believe you, but not to me!” Maho snapped. Zuko stopped again, this time from the fire in his Lieutenant’s voice. She took a breath to steady herself, then, with calm composure, she approached Zuko from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, but she didn’t remove it. “I know you’re blaming yourself for what happened, that you think that you should know Zhao’s every move. That every moment he remains in power is somehow a failure of yours.”

The truth in her words struck Zuko like hammer blows, Maho really did know him too well.

“But he’s not your failure,” Maho said. “Zhao is his own man, and he has his own brand of intelligence and influence. He has an army he was given by the Fire Lord, you have an army that you won through example and ability. People loyal to you, not just because of your title, but because you have done everything in your power to uphold your ideals and beliefs to a fault. Something Zhao cannot say.”

Zuko snorted disdainfully, “Zhao almost had us, if we didn’t have Katara’s Bloodbending, this ship would be lost, and you all might be dead. That’s not something I can ignore, Maho.”

His second groaned in exasperation, “Running yourself to death isn’t going to help matters!”

“Better to be on my feet near death than dying in my sleep,” Zuko said, his brand of proverbs were significantly more morbid and dark than his Uncle’s.

“Oh! Just shut up!” Maho snapped. Zuko whirled around, only to see the blazing golden eyes of his second staring at him. “People make mistakes, the best people make mistakes. But you know what makes them strong? What makes them never repeat those mistakes? Learning from them.

“All you’re doing is holding the guilt of the ship’s capture as your sole responsibility, giving no blame to anyone else. Well guess what? We all failed! The sentries should have heard or seen Zhao’s people coming near! Inuksuk should have had his people watching the coast! Hideki should have been watching the fleet perimeter! I should have been able to rally our people in time! The only mistake you made, Prince Zuko, was leaving for a negotiation that Zhao intended to sabotage, and guess what? You stopped him, you saved Princess Yue from capture and made sure Zhao failed in his attempts to gain the upper hand!”

Maho took a deep breath, looking up at Zuko with strained patience. “No one here blames you for what happened, so stop blaming yourself. Sleep, eat, rest, and we’ll take care of everything for the next few hours. Okay? When you’re better rested, we can plan our next move.”

Whether it was the exhaustion that plagued his mind and body, the fierce words of Maho, or basic logic, Zuko found himself agreeing. He slowly nodded.

“You win,” He said. Maho released a relieved sigh. “Thank the Spirits! You’re more stubborn than a newborn Dragon.”

“So I’ve heard,” Zuko said with a small smirk. “Could you do me a favor?”

Maho raised an eyebrow in an aghast manner. She waited for Zuko’s request.

“Since I’ll likely be resting, would you mind tending to Katara this evening?”

The request wasn’t what she expected from her expression, but she nodded.

“So long as you rest.”

“Going to my quarters now,” Zuko said, rubbing his eyes as if in indication.

“Alright, sleep Prince Zuko,” She said. Zuko nodded and turned up the stairs, headed towards his quarters which suddenly felt so far away now that sleep was his objective. Still, he found his way there. And after removing his outer clothing, he lay down and instantly fell asleep. That it took so long for Zuko to fall asleep in most occasions spoke of how exhausted he truly was.

He had no dreams, but his body and mind rested and healed from the endeavors of the past several days.

 

~

 

When Maho arrived that evening with a bowl of stew for Katara, she did not expect to see the Waterbender, the one struck by lightning a few days ago, to be up practicing bending forms. The Princess of the Southern Tribe hadn’t been expecting her either, shifting her stance to a defensive one as he entered the holding room.

A tense silence covered the distance between the two women, before Maho opted to break the silence.

“We can keep at this all night, or you can have some food. Probably would do you better,” Maho said. A slow smile came to Katara’s face.

“Good point,” She dropped her arms and sat on the cot, Maho handed her the bowl of stew and kneeled next to the cot. She sat a respectful distance away, but with the lack of décor and furnishing, it still felt invasive. Katara didn’t seem to mind though, she dug into her stew, using the chop sticks to pluck out the choicest bits of fish and vegetable, alternatively slurping up the warm broth itself.

If the Princess cared about her manners, she didn’t show it to Maho. Not that the latter cared, being struck lightning did strange things to people, it never left them the same, and only incurred change. Whether that was good or bad remained to be seen, a hearty appetite was a questionable change.

Katara finished the bowl quickly, letting out a sudden belch and belatedly covered her mouth.

“Excuse me,” She said, the airs of proper etiquette coming back to her.

“Not at all,” Maho said, holding out her hand. Katara placed the empty bowl in her palm. “I’ve been soldier for fifteen years, trust me, I’ve seen worse behavior. Worse behavior from people who claim to be above ill-manner. The fact you have manners at all says a lot.”

“Fifteen years?” Katara asked.

“Yep,” Maho said, putting the bowl on the floor next to her. “Not quite as long as Zuko, but it’s up there. Had to pick up the sword when I was twelve.”

Katara frowned, “You were that young?”

“That I was, didn’t really have much choice. Fire Nation deserters, came to rob from my village, didn’t matter that more than half of us were Fire Nation colonists. They had fought too long to understand what civilians were anymore,” Maho sighed and shook her head.

“What happened to your village?” Katara asked hesitantly.

“It was saved, thankfully. Iroh’s army was nearby and he had scouts report it in. He came in with his forces and helped take out the deserters, though not before most of our crops were destroyed. Or until my parents were already killed.”

“Maho…” Katara said, unsure of how to comfort her.

“It’s alright,” Maho said. “I at least remember them, that’s better than most people. Besides, it got me to where I am today. Not that I pictured being a soldier when I was little, and I could have done without the nightmares of past battles and kills. But, I’m kind of a glad where I am, if that makes sense. It just…feels like I’m exactly where I need to be. I don’t know, have you ever felt that?”

Katara stumbled at the sudden attention given to her, “If I’m honest, no. The only thing I was certain about was being a Waterbender, it’s what I knew and what I was good at. I mean, I’ve always been nurturing, so being a healer was also something I was certain of being. But, there’s always been something missing,” Before Katara could stop herself she began to talk of her early endeavors and ambitions as a child then teenager. Becoming a Master Waterbender and learning all forms of Waterbending known to human or spirit. However, she admitted that even accomplishing that, it didn’t feel as satisfying to her as it should have, like it was a simple step in her story. And more was to come.

“You don’t feel like you know where you belong?” Maho asked.

“Kinda,” Katara said, trying to sort her own thoughts. “It’s just…in the Southern Tribe, we dedicate ourselves to the Tribe. Born, raised, and dying within it’s lands. There are certain expectations, some are older traditions that haven’t quite modernized with everything else.”

“Let me guess; marriage and children?”

“Right on the nose,” Katara said. “Honestly, leaving home for diplomatic delegations is the best thing I could ask for. It was the only way I could get away from all the betrothal necklaces sent to me.”

Maho grimaced, “I’m guessing your parents want you to pick a match soon as well?”

“It’s a concern,” Katara admitted. “But they also know I have to choose someone I love, and not someone who wants me for a prize. Despite the Southern Tribe being more liberal than the North, that doesn’t mean men aren’t going to ask for my hand for political power.”

“With your position, I don’t doubt it,” Maho said sympathetically. “Have you ever had a relationship before?”

Katara thought, “A couple, before my father was Chief I spent time with a boy in my old village on the coast. It was fine, but we were kids, nothing really happened. When I was in the Earth Kingdom I met an Earthbender named Haru, he was sweet and we got along, but when I left we lost contact pretty quickly. Aside from them, I’ve had a lot of suitors, but no one who really felt special.”

“I understand that,” Maho said.

Katara’s gaze seemed to soften, not on her though, but in a staring off kind of way. As if a thought had struck her suddenly.

“Maho, can I ask you something in confidence?”

“Of course.”

Katara paused, licking her lips nervously. “Is there any chance you can get me home?”

Maho didn’t know how to take the question, was it a question aimed to see her better nature? Test her loyalties? Or completely hypothetical? Or did she mean ‘you’ as in their force of Fire Nation and Water Tribe loyal to the Prince?

“If you’re asking me, I can’t say. One person isn’t likely to get you to your tribe. The most I would be able to do would be to get you to shore, and that’s if I were lucky, and willing to go against orders,” The Lieutenant spoke it frankly. “Besides, if we could get you home, I think the Prince would be for it. Right now, we’re in a worse position than we started with. So even if we could, the unfortunate truth is; our priorities are about surviving and taking you to your Tribe would compromise that safety as it were.”

The Princess looked deflated, she expected the answer, but hadn’t wanted to hear it. Maho sighed, she made it a policy to speak the truth so long as it didn’t compromise her or anyone else, still, it wasn’t always welcome.

“I’m sorry, Katara,” Maho said honestly. “But I can’t promise anything. And Zuko, despite his good nature and intentions, can’t promise anything either. Her cares about you, but he has thousands of people to look out for now, and he has to prioritize the many over the few.”

Despite the somberness of her tone and words, Katara smiled slightly. “Of course he does.”

Maho frowned, “Katara?” The Princess looked over at her, the smile gone, but something else in her eyes and expression. Something…bright, but intangibly defined.

“Maho, would you pass a message on to the Prince?”

Caught off-guard, but too interested to refuse, Maho slowly nodded. “What should I tell him?”

Katara smirked. “That I want to have a duel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Getting dunked headfirst into a new fandom, writing a few gift works, and getting some intense work days will do that. Thankfully, I've moved past most of that, and I have this. 
> 
> Secondly, I do not know what people feel or experience when being struck by lightning, nor the after effects, I tried looking some stuff up, but nothing consistent or conclusive I could use. So I used some creative licence to try and explain the effects here. Besides, I can imagine bent lightning differs from actual lightning, so there's my justification. 
> 
> Thirdly, this is shorter and the last section with Maho and Katara was a chore to make and get through. I don't feel the chemistry between them when I write, so I just decided to cut it there. Love my OC's, but they're not always going to work well with certain characters I've found. 
> 
> Fourth, thank you all for your patience and dedication to this fic. We are nearing the one year anniversary of this piece, hopefully it's finished before then, but it may well not be. Depends on how inspired I am, and what other fic ideas come and go. 
> 
> As always, put your thoughts and questions in the comments section. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. Recovering

Staring out from the ice palace of the Chief’s family, Sokka leaned against railing, his legs still weak with his time spent in a coma. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, where the sun met the sea, and highlighted in front of it was the Fire Nation camp. Anger burned in his gut, more anger than usual.

He had been told about Katara’s death, as well as what Yue told him about her encounter with Zhao and Zuko. He didn’t know which was worse, the idea that Katara was dead and gone. Or the fact that she might be alive, but in captivity. Both possibilities angered him as well as fed into his despair.

As of now, while awake, he was weak, he hadn’t been in a coma long enough to atrophy his muscles to the point of disuse, but he had to build up his strength again. His father had been clear, he had to get strong again before he led the army. That was fine, he could accept that, he couldn’t accept being too weak to stand for more than a few minutes.

“Sokka?” Came Yue’s voice from their room.

“Out here,” He called. Soft steps flowed from the room and onto the balcony. Sokka closed his eyes when he felt a gloved hand cover his own. Even in a coma, he had missed Yue’s presence and basked in the feel of her whenever she was around.

He looked over at her, taking in her eyes, the indigo eyes stared back into his fondly, the white hair that always seemed to fall like silk to her shoulders. The smile that radiated a warm burn in his chest, Yue was nothing if not beautiful. Not just her features though, her whole person was beautiful to him. It was the best way to describe it, she just had this aura of warmth and caring that made him feel safe, content and warm.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Much as you’d expect, being a burnt popsicle and all,” He quipped. Yue didn’t smile, evidently still uncomfortable with the prospect of him nearly dying. Still, she tried not to show it by looking away. Sokka frowned, humor was an essential part of his personality, especially when he was afraid or in need of personal healing. Problem was, it didn’t sit well with those around him who had to watch him, waiting for the moment for him to either wake or stop breathing. “Yue-“

“You’re here now,” She interrupted. “That’s all that matters.”

Sokka nodded, not wanting to argue. He looked back towards the Fire Nation camp, his fingers on Yue’s tightened significantly.

“You’re sure that’s what Zuko said?” He asked.

“Yes,” Yue replied. “I didn’t see any deceit in his eyes, but, I don’t know him or his play. For all we know, it might have all been a ploy to earn my trust, to make us lower our guard latter on.”

“You might be right,” Sokka said with a nod. “Dad doesn’t trust him a bit, and not much is known about him except his skill in battle.”

“The Blue Spirit,” Yue said solemnly. “They were stories that he defeated an entire army with nothing but fifty people who followed him.”

“Well, he and Shadow Company were the ones to take control of the Fire Nation and effectively end the war. Even without Ozai or the Princess, the Fire Nation would have fought on. Without a base of support, they had no choice.”

“And now we might have to fight him,” Yue said.

“Maybe,” Sokka mused. “He wasn’t at the attack on the city…On the off chance what you saw and heard was true, Zuko and Zhao might be feuding.”

“Then Katara would be in the middle of it,” Yue said with a frown.

“But alive,” Sokka’s glare at the Fire Nation camp grew harsher. “For now.”

There was a pause as the two looked out, words unspoken passed between them. Sokka was anxious to heal and begin training again. He had to find out if Katara was alive, and if she was, break her out of her prison and bring her home. Of course, by then she might be dead already.

“Have the spirits said anything?” He asked.

Yue shook her head, “Nothing of value. They may know things, but its not their way to tell the answers, they may lead me to an answer, but usually it’s one that’s open to interpretation.”

Sokka scoffed, “Sounds about right.”

Yue offered no words of comfort, instead, she took Sokka by the arm and led him back into their room. There food and warm tea were prepared for them.

“For now, the best thing you can do is eat up, recover and start training again.”

Sokka smirked, “You had me at ‘eat up’.” He began to eat away at the food before him, while Yue snickered and ate at her own meal. The circles hadn’t faded from her eyes, but they were significantly lighter now.

~

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Zuko asked the Waterbender standing opposite of him.

Katara smirked, “Worried I’ll get the upper-hand?” She asked.

“Worried that until yesterday you were in a daze from being struck by lightning,” Zuko snarked good naturedly, he dropped his center and raised his hands in a defensive stance. “Remember, I gave you the option to end this, if you’re hurt, it’s not my fault.”

“Noted,” Katara said, using her hands to pull from the edge of the ship, pulling water to her limbs. Like that, the match was on.

Zuko had been awoken that morning by Maho, an impish look on her face as she told him that Katara had wanted to see him. Surprised, but not at all perturbed, Zuko quickly bathed and went to see her, she had asked if he agreed to their duel, which Maho filled him in on after the fact.

Worried for her injuries, but continually reassured that she had healed herself, Zuko reluctantly agreed to spar. He had cleared off the main deck of the _Dancing Dragon_ to give them both space to spar, somehow the feeling of freezing sea air was preferable to a stuffy room that restricted movement.

It seemed to suit his opponent fine, standing before him in a spare Fire Nation tunic, what clothing she had when captured had been lost, and a gown from the infirmary would not do. So, Zuko had procured her some thick Fire Nation robes, however, owing the military frugalness, as well as his own disinterest in finery, it was a mixed batch. Her boots had been salvaged and saved for this occasion, currently she wore a hemmed set of his pants, as well as a spare shirt from Maho. It suited her, he thought, clothing able to move and breath, a warrior’s attire.

If he were honest with himself, he thought she looked good in red, but he preferred the cool blues of her Tribe. They just seemed…unworthy, not that she didn’t wear them well, but he felt she could make the pelts and furs of the Southern Tribe look regal and fine. With Fire Nation attire, well, it might just give her a bit of an advantage in combat, hugging her curves more generously and drawing his eyes to places they shouldn’t be.

“Are you paying attention at all, Prince Zuko?” Katara asked tauntingly.

Zuko shook his head, “I am, if you’re still willing to play.”

Katara smirked, and without further ceremony, struck first. Water had been gathered in barrels, so she had a close source of her element other than the sea. She pulled out a long stream, breaking it into five whip-like tentacles and striking. Zuko ducked, not expecting an attack right out of the gate. Two tentacles swiped at his legs, he was able to hit one with a strike from his foot, flames expelled from the end of his foot and turning the water to steam.

His other limb had been caught, and while the tentacle hadn’t grabbed him, it had disrupted his balance. Long enough for Katara to advance.

She took a step forward and attacked with the other three whips, Zuko ducked under two and sidestepped the other coming into a proper stance and already retaliating. He sent a screen of flames towards her, punches, kicks, swipes, a flurry of flames to exhaust her water at hand and to blind her.

Katara did meet his flames with water, strike for strike, creating a hot, humid cloud of steam between the two of them. Zuko didn’t wait for it to clear, he moved forward, with keen control of his feet and footfalls. He advanced through the steam silent as a shadow heading straight for Katara’s position.

She was exactly where he had expected her to be. Katara looked straight at him with a smirk, and a sphere of water surrounding her hand. She knew what his plan had been!

The sphere in her hand was sent straight towards him. Trying to decelerate and move, Zuko could do little more than raise his arms and cross them in front of himself. Cold overtook his senses as ice stung his skin through his clothes, she had frozen the water to his wrists in a rough form of manacles. Attached to a taut stream of water she controlled.

She yanked on the lead and pulled Zuko forward, not prepared for the pull, he fell forward into a roll. This worked to his advantage as he kicked a fireball at Katara, breaking her lead and allowing him to break the ice around his forearms upon the deck.

He kept moving forward with the momentum, intent on closing the distance between them. Stance and bending were good at a certain range, but up-close? Harder to do.

Katara gathered more water towards her and sent a wave straight for his midsection, Zuko slid to his knees and leaned back, feeling the cool rush of the water pass over his face. Once the sensation passed, Zuko rolled forward again and lunged towards Katara with only his bare hands. The Waterbender’s eyes widened in surprise, considering for a moment to strike him again, but instead summoned ice to her fists aiming to strike him as he closed.

To be fair to the Southern Princess, she had good form and strength behind her punch, she however didn’t have the experience to make it land and count.

Zuko caught the fist, his hands warming to melt the ice on her fist, then ducking under her arm and twisting her wrist towards her center. With a gasp and a faltering stance, Zuko had won.

He grinned but paused when Katara glared at him over her shoulder, “That was dirty.” She hissed.

“So were the manacles,” Zuko retorted, gently letting go of Katara’s hand. She rolled the wrist feeling the circulation cut off and burning. “Don’t tense,” Zuko said, raising his hands stretching out the fingers then tensing them, only to relax again, emphasizing the breathing as he did so. “Your chi is partially blocked, you have to straighten the paths so they don’t ache.”

Hesitantly, Katara began to do as he did, eventually realizing what he said was true, she could feel warmth circulating through her arms and hands again, better than normal in fact.

“Wow, where did you learn that?”

Zuko smirked, “You’ve met Ty Lee, get chi-blocked enough and you start to find ways around it.”

A dark look passed over Katara’s face, “Is…she alright? Has she woken up yet?”

“No,” At her forlorn look, Zuko quickly assured. “But, according to Maho, she’s doing a lot better. Has her color back and is breathing easier now. She hopes she’ll wake up in a few days.”

“That’s good,” Katara said hollowly. Zuko frowned, she still bore much guilt over what she did when the moon was full. “Could I…visit her?”

Zuko considered for a moment, “Maybe tomorrow, give Song some fair warning, I don’t want to surprise her.”

Another wince from Katara, Zuko mentally kicked himself, why couldn’t he make some excuse to cover the reason? Because some little voice in his head dictated that he should never lie to anyone, and that voice sounded an awful lot like his mother’s. To be fair, Ursa would scold him on his tact and choice of words, but not his intent on being honest.

He licked his lips, “I’m sorry, I should have been more…considerate.”

“It’s fine,” Katara said softly. “I mean, what I did to her, to everybody,” she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘you’. “I don’t blame her for being uneased.”

“She’ll come around,” Zuko said. “She’s a healer, and despite being raised in the middle of war, she is unused to physical confrontation and it takes her a bit to find her natural rhythm again.”

“Makes sense.”

The conversation died down, and Zuko was at a lost to what to say, until he heard a large growl coming from her stomach, accented by a blush on her dark cheeks. Zuko grinned wryly, “Come on, I’ll show you the kitchens.”

~

“Wow,” Katara said, looking up from her plate in surprise. “You _can_ cook!”

The Prince smirked, putting out the cooking flame and securing a bowl of his own. “I was out in the wilderness for several years without a cook around me. And while my Uncle can brew the best tea in the world, he’s not good with other forms of cooking.”

“And you are?” Katara asked with a quirked brow.

Zuko shrugged, “What I can make isn’t up to the caliber of a palace cook, but in making something that looks and tastes good, I can do alright.”

Katara nodded, taking another bite of what he had made. Rice cooked together with salted chicken and vegetables days away from rotting away. Strange how the combination sat in her mouth, then of course the sauce used was good as well, salty but adding that good bit of moisture to the mix as well. She was impressed, having not expected the Prince to cook so well.

They had arrived at the kitchens’ half an hour ago, to find the servants and workers out, likely enjoying their own meals and leisure time. Far from intimidated, Zuko set to work on making something simple for them both, despite her disbelief that he could cook, she was more than pleasantly surprised. He wasn’t smug about it, thankfully, in fact he seemed annoyed he didn’t have certain ingredients to make it better. Katara didn’t care, she hadn’t eaten any solid foods in several days, she could handle what he made fine.

She wasn’t sure why she felt so comfortable around the Prince, it had been a constant since they met at the diplomatic talks, it was strange to think about, weeks ago though it was, it felt like years since than encounter. Zuko had been nothing but gently and forthcoming with her since he rescued her from the angry mob of soldiers of the combined armies, even after the use of Bloodbending he had been kind and explained the situation. He treated her with more compassion and trust than she would have the other way around.

He had even accepted her demand for a duel, while she could write off her loss as a result of healing from her various injuries and general exhaustion of her body, she knew that would be untrue and invalidating. He won fair and square, using a tactic that had nearly gotten her killed in the battle outside of Annakpok, getting close where she couldn’t maneuver her bending to compensate. Even his advice was courteous, like a teacher giving directions towards an answer and not dictating their word as the will of the Spirits. Pakku could learn a few lessons in teaching from Zuko.

“You look thoughtful,” Zuko said, leaning against the wall with his bowl in hand. “Something on your mind?”

Not willing to tell him her thoughts of him, Katara considered a different topic. She found one, but it was more grim than she would have wanted. “What becomes of me?”

She watched him carefully as he came to an answer, his face bore no change, but the way his back stiffened, his muscles tensed, and the way his eyes widened in panic. The panic she could sense was from his unpreparedness for the question more than anything else. He took a few minutes to collect himself.

“To be honest with you, I don’t know,” He said, setting his finished bowl down. “The truth is; as much as I would like to get you back to your family, it may be better to move you to the Fire Nation for your safety. With Zhao’s tactics and intentions, I don’t think you going home or staying here are good options, at least in the Fire Nation you’d be safe, and from there, you can appeal to my uncle, make a case for the Southern Tribe and get Zhao out of here.”

Despite the cool logic and sincere concern for her safety, Katara felt anger run up her spine at his suggestion.

“No way,” She said steely. Zuko looked to her, his jaw tightening and his shoulders squaring. “There is no way that I’m going to the Fire Nation while there is war!”

“Katara-“ He started.

“No!” She cut him off. “I will not leave my home to be ravaged by Admiral Zhao! Not if it’s my safety that’s in question, I can take care of myself.”

“Like you did on the beach? Like when you used Bloodbending?” Zuko said, before realizing what he had just said. He took a breath. “Your ability isn’t in question. But you can do more for your people in the Fire Nation than you can from here!”

The anger in Katara was building, she tried to keep her composure as she asked stiffly, “As a prisoner?”

“As a negotiator!” Zuko replied. “Who better to appeal to my uncle for the war to end?”

“Why not yourself? If you’re as close to your uncle as you say you are-“

“If I could get past the supply lines guarded by Zhao’s ships, I would! But I can’t, not while he’s here in control of the combined army! Even if I did, I’d leave these ships and people without a strong leader.”

Katara snorted, “Don’t trust them to know how to give orders?”

Zuko took a rushed breath, “It’s not about trust! If I leave them behind, then who leads? Inuksuk? Good general, but he doesn’t have the trust of my personal troops. Admiral Hideki? He’s young, and while talented, he’s impetuous, not good for the limited resources we have if he gambles it all away!”

Katara smirked despite the righteous anger in her chest, “How were you going to get me to the Fire Nation if you didn’t know a way to return?”

“I’d have figured something out,” Zuko said defensively.

“Like what?” Katara demanded, he didn’t respond. She took his silence as invitation for another attack. “So, what’s the real reason you want me gone? To attack Zhao, my people, what?”

Zuko’s eyes flared like a cornered animal, “You…dare…question _my_ word?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, _Prince_ Zuko, were you planning to attack my people after sending me away, your _majesty_?” Spite drove Katara’s words, not genuine distrust in him. But her temper lashed before she thought, and the results weren’t entirely unexpected.

Zuko’s eyes widened and his whole body went tense, his scar was even more fearsome when the intensity behind it was there. Katara stood up as well, matching his posture and staring into his golden eyes defiantly. Despite the anger and dangerous levels of it in the room, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, and he knew it too.

Zuko, after a time, closed his eyes and breathed. Without even looking at her, he brushed by her and made his way into the hall. She could hear the sound of a surprised gasp and stiffly spoken words, finishing with a barely-concealed stomp on the metal flooring.

Regret was the first thing Katara felt after satisfaction of her victory.  She threw her fist down on the table in the kitchen, striking it with strikes from the palm as she let the anger vent from her body. It took several moments for the stinging pain in her palm reach her, and even then, she didn’t stop until her arm began to wane from the actions.

After that, she went still and let her mind run amok with anger, regret, fear and sadness. She wasn’t aware of how long she was there, but it was long enough for her body to lose the tension reigning in it, and long enough to let her put things in perspective.

Fast and energetic feet were slamming on the metal floor of the ship, they grew in proximity. For a moment, Katara worried that Zuko had returned, and was mentally preparing herself to either argue more or apologize, at this stage she could go either way.

She was spared when Maho entered the room, breathless and an intense look in her eyes, “Katara, you have to come quick.”

Relieved that it wasn’t Zuko, but still not wanting to be around people, Katara tried to keep composure, “Now’s not a good time-“

“Ty Lee woke up! She’s asking for you!”

The words were almost foreign to Katara’s ears, indecipherable as the meaning slowly set in. Once they had, Katara turned, and wordlessly gestured for Maho to lead on.

~

The ship had been quiet and subdued at that stage, with the immediate danger passed for now, crew members and soldiers alike roamed the halls in idle conversation as duties hadn’t been posted for them yet. It was a rare time to enjoy a quiet and relaxed moment.

That is until first Prince Zuko stormed from the kitchens, surprising one of the crew members as he passed and making her yelp as she tried to come to attention. The Prince, either too deep in thought or too angry, ignored her as he rushed through the halls of the ship.

The crew members looked to each other in confusion and concern, until another figure tore through the halls. This time it was Maho, he ran as if Agni himself chased her, she passed by everyone and entered Princess Katara’s room.

The crew members again looked at each other in confusion, barely able to adapt to the events when Katara’s quarters opened again, and both Southern Princess and Lieutenant Maho came storming from the room back the way that the lieutenant had come from just moments ago.

It was the most activity the crew had seen in days, and it was a harrowing closeness of it that made them begin to speculate what might be going on. Gossip was popular to those of lower ranks who hadn’t had the privilege to speak to any of the three figures they discussed.

Besides, it was important to keep their senses of observation and deduction sharp.

~

The door to the infirmary was opened, Maho leading the two, with Katara following afterwards. Song looked up from her desk at the two arrivals, she looked at Maho warmly, if a bit alarmed, then saw Katara and her expression hardened.

“Can we see Ty Lee?” Katara asked.

Song gave a stiff nod and gestured towards a sealed off part of the infirmary, where several curtains were drawn up around a bed. Katara moved forward eagerly, only to be stopped by Song in a cool, clinical stare.

“She’s still weak, and needs time to fully recover, I’d suggest a short visit and try not to stress her too much,” Song said, turning and leaving the two to face the curtain alone.

“Ready?” Maho asked.

“Yes, you?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“I can hear, you know!” A bubbly voice said from behind the curtains. At that instant, Katara and Maho pulled the curtains apart, showing a smiling, if bed-ridden Ty Lee.

“Ty Lee!” Katara swept to her friend, kneeling next to her side and taking her hands in her own. “I’m so glad to see you awake!”

“I’m glad to see you too!” Ty Lee said, looking past her towards Maho. “C’mere you!”

The normally cool and controlled Maho practically squealed in happiness as she forced herself to gently embrace Ty Lee in her arms again. Alive, breathing and smiling, at last. Katara watched the embrace with a fond smile, definitely more than friends. The hug continued for a good while, Katara peaked over to see if Ty Lee was doing okay, she smiled impishly and winked as she basked in the hug for a while.

Finally, Maho pulled away, tears at the edge of her eyes. “Okay, I’m glad to see you’re alright, and everything, but I have something I have to take care of,” She inhaled shakily. “I just wanted to see you.”

Ty Lee smiled, “I’ll still be here. Go.”

Maho looked to Katara, “I’ll keep her company for a while, go.”

“Thank you.”

With a purposeful squeeze of Ty Lee’s hand, Maho left the infirmary. Leaving Katara with Ty Lee. The latter looked on fondly as Maho retreated.

“Her Aura is pink, green and orange, you can guess what that means!” Ty Lee chirped.

“That she wants to sneak into the wrong tent?” Katara asked with a smirk.

Ty Lee’s eyes widened in amusement, “Oh she told you! That was such a fun way to begin a relationship! No courting, no drama, no self-doubt, just fun!”

“It was consensual, right?” Katara asked.

“Of course! She was really sweet and shy, asking if I wanted to do it, I said yes, and then we were together,” Ty Lee said brightly. “Though, I do feel a little bad because I didn’t know she was looking for someone else.”

“Guess it turned out like it should’ve,” Katara said with a smile.

“It sure did!” Ty Lee smiled again. She was looking at Katara, suddenly her expression became more studious, looking at her with sudden and extreme interest. “You’re aura…”

Katara sighed, _here we go._

“It’s…conflicted,” She said, Katara looked at her in surprise. Her usual predictions of auras were distinct colors, maybe a few overall, but she’d never used a term like ‘conflicted’ before.

“What do you mean?

Ty Lee studied her again in consideration, “It’s like…you’re not sure how you feel. You feel one thing, then feel the opposite at the same time. I see Gold going from light to dark, green fading and resurging, and blue trying brighten but going down…”

“Explain to me like I don’t know a thing about Auras?”

“Oh! Right! It’s like, you’re conflicted about yourself, gold relates to your solar plexus,” Ty Lee gestured to a spot just below her sternum but above her stomach. “That’s how you see yourself, and it looks like you’re teetering on whether you see yourself in a good way or bad way, you’re doubting yourself, but trying to stay confident in your convictions.”

_Too close to home_ , Katara thought. Ty Lee kept talking though.

“And the green! Green relates to the heart chakra,” Ty Lee pointed to the spot in the center of her chest. “The heart chakra regulates love, platonic, romantic, familial. Looks like you might be developing feelings...but also feeling lonely as well!”

Katara blushed at the analysis, who would she be feeling those feelings for, Zuko? As if-!

“Ooh! It flared up again, must be thinking about someone you care about!”

“What’s the blue?” Katara asked impatiently.

“Oh! Sky blue! The throat chakra, about voice! You’re trying to find your voice and speak your truth, but you’re holding yourself back, keeping it to yourself, not wanting to believe it, or keeping it suppressed. Makes sense, we are in a Fire Nation ship after all! We’re you interrogated? Did you like the interrogator? Or were they questioning your beliefs and making you fall more and more for them? That can happen-“

“Okay enough!” Katara cried.

“Hey, you brought it up! Good job!”

“Ugh, can’t you just talk to me about my feelings instead of reading them?” Katara asked.

Ty Lee shook her head sheepishly, “Sorry, I forgot that it bothers you. I don’t mean to intrude, it’s just…easier to read people than talk to them sometimes.”

“Heh, if I could read people better, I guess conversation wouldn’t be too necessary, I personally need an ability to read others,” Katara said.

“Right? I wish I could just read minds,” She considered for a moment. “Ooh, maybe not, people think dirty thoughts a lot, I don’t want to see or hear what they’re thinking about me…”

Katara grimaced, “Probably something you want to avoid, yeah.”

“So, can you fill me in on what’s going on? Song said I should wait until you or Maho could explain,” Ty Lee said.

Katara nodded, “Well, let’s see…”

~

“This sucks,” Toph groaned aloud. “Can’t see, it’s cold and Snoozles is too weak to let me clobber him! It’s a new low!”

Yue laughed somewhere off to her left, “I’m glad he’s back too.”

Toph grumbled, turning over on the small bed covered in animal skins. Since Yue had spoke with her during Sokka’s coma, they had begun visiting daily now. It was nice, Toph didn’t have anyone to talk to save for her soldiers, and they knew the deal; keep your mouth shut and you get to keep it working. The Southern Tribesmen were respectful to her, but not open enough to find her brash and blunt attitude endearing. Well, save for Sokka, but as he was recovering, he didn’t need people visiting him more often than necessary, though she was supposed to meet with him tomorrow. Honestly, she dreaded it.

Emotions weren’t always easy to express for her, especially having to mask her true self during her childhood, but talking to Sokka after he almost died? Talk to him about Katara? She wasn’t sure she was ready for it. Thankfully Yue would be there, so it wouldn’t get too awkward and stressful, at least for her.

Strangely enough Toph had made friends with not one, but two Water Tribe Princesses in her time, Katara she got along with after a tumultuous period of arguing, both realizing the connection was alike to bickering siblings. Both were warriors in their own rights, benders, and self-determined women. It was easy to talk and easy to listen to each other, they supported and raised each other on the battlefield and off. With Yue, it was different, she wasn’t a warrior, though one couldn’t deny her strength of character and will, anyone else would have surrendered themselves at this stage, or just run away.

But what does Yue, the Queen of the Northern Tribe do when the entire Water Tribe royal family is down, and morale is at an all time low? She goes out with the Wolf Guard and proceeds to negotiate with the Fire Nation, who by all accounts should have the stronger hand of cards, and yet, she did. Granted it was a trap, one which she narrowly escaped, but still, the girl had guts.

Still, she wasn’t like Katara who might stubbornly bang her head on a problem until it gave way or she found another way around it on her own, Yue on the other hand always kept calm and collected, even at the worse of it. She’d cried tears of joy when Sokka woke up, sure, but she hadn’t smothered or fussed over him like some devoted mother to a child, she was just there, for him. Without question or complaint. The next day, where is she? One would think spending every waking moment by Sokka’s side and taking care of his needs without pause, certainly not here now, in Toph’s hut, spending time with her of all people.

“Why’d you wanna see me?” Toph asked as the thought came to mind.

“Does there have to be a reason?” Yue asked.

“People usually got one,” Toph said with a shrug. “Do you?”

Yue hesitated, “I want to see my friend?”

Toph snickered, thank the spirts that Yue was such an honest person, she couldn’t lie to save her life. “Do I look good then?”

Yue snorted at the joke, “Objectively speaking, you look bored.”

“Ooh, good call! I am!”

She could Yue smile at her even without her Earth sight. She could feel the air shift as her hand moved to press on her shoulder. “Well, if you’d like something to do, I need someone to talk to on my errands.”

Toph considered before shrugging, “Hey, most people are telling me to shut up most of the time, I’ll take someone who wants to hear me yap all about.”

In truth, Toph didn’t say much as Yue led her around the city. Guiding her with one hand, she simply hummed along while the younger Earthbender followed in suit.  With her sight through earth muted, Toph focused on feeling the cool air as well as the arm linked with hers. Was Yue that thin? Or was she just overtly muscular, Yue’s arm felt thin and waifish like a slender tree branch. She had to hold Katara’s arm before as well, and while she wasn’t quite as strong as Toph was, she certainly had the firmness of muscle that came with training. Yue didn’t, her arms oddly enough reminded her of her mother’s: soft, slender and cool.

The unbidden memories of her interactions with her parents were unwelcome to Toph mind, she shook her head and tried to start a conversation with Yue to distract her thoughts. “Do you train at all?”

Yue’s humming stopped, there was shift of clothing and skin, suggesting that she had turned to look at Toph. Their pace didn’t break, but it did slow as Yue considered the question.

“As in martial arts? Bending, hand-to-hand combat?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” Yue said with a self-conscious connotation. “Truthfully, I never have, trained a day in my life that is. I was sickly as a child, even after being imbued with the energy of the Moon Spirit, I still had bouts of sickness here and there.”

“Sorry, Moon Spirit?” Toph asked, confused.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I forgot I hadn’t told you the story!”

“I do tend to carry the conversation between us,” Toph quipped.

“Well, to make a long story short, I was given life by the Moon Spirit in the North Pole, it’s why my hair is…white,” Yue stumbled at the last bit remembering that Toph was blind.

“Hmm,” Toph hummed, she reached up a hand and stroked Yue’s hair gently, feeling it between her fingers and gently petting it. Yue didn’t object, letting the Earthbender do as she wished. “Well, it is pretty soft, I must say. I’ll believe you, for now.”

Yue laughed, continuing their way through the city, “But, to come back to the main point, no I’ve never had to fight before. I was sickly growing up, so combat training of any kind was not for me. Being the daughter of the Chief helped as well, the Northern Tribe doesn’t expect much of its women except for domestic duties, even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t have been able to learn combat.”

“That sucks,” Toph said, her own family life hadn’t been too different, even then though, she couldn’t imagine being too sick to fight either. That would be terrible. “Least now you got more options.”

Yue paused slightly before continuing, “That I do.”

 

~

 

“Wow, Bloodbending,” Ty Lee said in awe, she shivered somewhat in fear.

“Yeah,” Katara said, mirroring her shiver. “Not the most pleasant thing I’ve experienced. There was such a rush with it, an addictive quality to it, a power over someone else that was intoxicating to hold. Nothing could stand up to you, they all fell to the side after I flicked my hands at them.”

Ty Lee gave her a soft look, “It must’ve been scary, at least, afterwards…”

“Yeah,” Katara said, nodding. Waking up weak and immobile in a strange room, the taste of electricity still on her tongue. Unable to call out for help or even move a hand to drink water. It was as close as she had come to feeling near death, and it was as close as should ever get, she vowed.

Ty Lee noticed her silence, clenching her hands together, “How did you…snap out of it?”

“I didn’t,” Katara admitted. “Zuko did. I was about to use my improved pull over the water to sink one of Zhao’s ships. He used Lightningbending to stop me.”

Ty Lee gasped in shock, Katara turned to her in concern. “He used lightning?” Ty Lee asked.

“He did, why?” Katara asked.

“It’s just…Zuko swore off using Lightningbending years ago. Our friend, Mai, was killed by it,” Ty Lee explained quietly. “It was…hard for us, but more so for Zuko, he just…resigned himself from the rest of the world when Iroh and Lu Ten arrived in the Fire Nation. I didn’t think he would ever use Lightningbending.”

“I didn’t know,” Katara said at a loss. “That’s terrible.”

“It is,” Ty Lee looked up at Katara, looking her over like another healer would. “Well, it looks like you didn’t come out too worse for wear, so I guess it worked out for the best.”

“I guess it did,” Katara agreed.

There was a pause as both tried to purge the tense, bubbling feelings they both felt in relation to lightning. “How do you know Zuko?” Katara asked.

“Oh, I grew up with him! At least, until he left the Fire Nation. I was actually friends with his sister and Mai,” Ty Lee’s face broke into a soft, nostalgic smile. “He kind of bumbled back then, he was kind, but sometimes unsure how to show it. Tried many times to help or rescue us from danger, only for Azula, his sister, to prank or tease him. It didn’t help his good nature, but he was always nice to me, even if I didn’t deserve it.”

Katara frowned but remained silent as Ty Lee continued her story.

“Zuko…didn’t have the best time growing up from what I know. He was the heir to his father, but despite that, he was average as a bender, and less than skilled when it came to subterfuge. His sister in contrast was a prodigy, bending more powerful flames than him, knowing how the courts and political game of the palace was played even at a young age. He was jealous, but he was close to his mother, who knew how to feed the flames of his better nature, and staunch those of his lesser one,” Ty Lee sighed. “He was under a lot of pressure from his father, and his grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. Both were demanding and tyrannical in their own rights. Ozai favored Azula in all things, and reprimanded Zuko, if he didn’t ignore him.

“When his father... When Ozai poisoned his own father, Azulon, he prepared to take the throne without any issue. However, Zuko’s mother, Ursa, found out about the plot and sent a letter to Iroh and Lu Ten. Ozai found out and tried to stop her but was too late. He tried to kill his wife, then and there. But, Zuko was there that night, and despite being terrified of his father, despite knowing how skilled of a bender he was, Zuko stood up to him to protect his mother,” Ty Lee looked forward with a dark expression. Katara, sensing the significance gasped.

“He didn’t-!”

“He did,” Ty Lee confirmed. “That scar Zuko has? He got it that night, not even ten years old and already scarred for life. Both physically and in the soul.”

“That’s…that’s…monstrous,” Katara said.

Ty Lee nodded. “They were able to escape, thankfully. A guard loyal to Ursa was there and didn’t even think about what he was doing. He attacked the Fire Lord and gave the two a chance to flee. He died then, but he undoubtably saved their lives.”

“What about Azula?”

Ty Lee sighed through her nose, “They didn’t get her. Even if they tried though, Azula may not have left by choice. In the same way Father favored her, she favored him and would not be parted from him,” The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors seemed to fall deeper into the bed, exhaustion wearing on her. “From there, Zuko and Ursa traveled to the Earth Kingdom where Iroh found them, and then we get the Pheonix war. But, I don’t think I can tell you more. It’s Zuko’s story to tell, and I shouldn’t have started it.”

Katara nodded, standing to her feet, “You need rest, I should leave.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ty Lee said with a smile, laying her head down on the pillow.

Before she could close her eyes, Katara asked one last question.

“Ty Lee, can I trust Prince Zuko?”

Ty Lee opened her eyes one last time, seeing the tense look on Katara’s face. One asking for an answer to a question that meant more than what she asked. Or something like that. Luckily, Ty Lee had the answer.

 She smiled. “Of course! Zuko’s honorable to a fault. He would refuse the world to uphold his word. And if he’s given his word to you, you can trust it. I promise that.”

Katara considered this skeptically but nodded. “Thanks, Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee smiled, watching as Katara left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

“Hmm,” She mused aloud. “Zuko better not mess this up, it’s a once-in-a-lifetime chance for them both. And it’d be a smart match.” She paused, an impish smirk crept on her face. _Plus, they’d make cute babies!_ She thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize with the delays in this chapter. Other projects, school, work and Assassin's Creed Odyssey are to blame, but most of that has smoothed out, so here we are. 
> 
> This is mostly character development, but with some filler. I plan for at least two or so more chapters dedicated to Zuko and Katara's relationship before the plot gets going for real again, hopefully no one minds this idea too much. I mean...you are here for Zutara right?
> 
> In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next will come out sooner, and with more exciting content. 
> 
> Oh! And thank you all, this fic has been going for over a year now. I appreciate you all for taking your time to read this fun little story I've been thinking about for years. I am truly grateful. 
> 
> As always, if you have questions or comments, please leave them in a the comment section. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -DariusSobreitus


End file.
